2 SEMANAS PARA AMARTE
by Haru no Ame
Summary: HUOLAS! YA SUBIDO EL CAPITULO 17! ULTIMO CAPITULO SUBIDO! GRACIAS X TU APOYO A TO2! Solo quedan dos semanas para que el cuerpo de Sasuke pertenezca a Orochimaru... pero éste comienza a dudar al sentir que necesita de Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

. Mi 2º f-f YEAH, YEAH! Cambie la forma de escribir la historia y utilice una que aprendí en otro ff que leí, después me dejan reviews si les parece mejor ésta forma de escribir o la otra de mi 1º ff, Plis!

Aquí algunas instrucciones para que capten:

() Pensamiento de los personajes (N/a: que desgraciadamente no me pertenecen aunque admiro a aquella persona nuestro querido Masashi Kishimoto n.n)

(N/a) intervenciones mías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- y cambio de escena o cuando pasa el tiempo.

_**2 SEMANAS PARA AMARTE**_

**Te extraño**

El sol brillaba. Las nubes se esparcían y el cielo azul como siempre. Nos encontramos alejados de la aldea Konoha. Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi caminaban en rumbo a una posada donde hospedar. Regresaban de una misión ayudando a una granja y cultivando repollos n.nU. Luego de muuuucho caminar encontraron una y lo primero que hiceron fue pedir tres habitaciones y por supuesto ir a comer algo que era lo más importante. Una señora, algo anciana, les indicó una habitación donde les esperaba un delicioso banquete…

Naruto: ºOº WOOOO!

Sakura: n.n SORPRENDENTE!

Kakashi: Bueno, bueno sentémonos que me muero de hambre…!

Y al terminar de decir eso se sentaron como bala y comenzaron a comer. Naruto esparcía como loco los pedazos de comida, Sakura estaba algo cabreada por los modales del chico aunque ya estaba acostumbrada. Kakashi solo comía y comía hasta más no poder con esa sonrisa despreocupada (N/a: y encantadora -.-)…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de comer hasta reventar nuestros protagonistas van a sus respectivas habitaciones para tomar una larga siesta, bueno…más bien Kakashi y Naruto se les hecho la yegua. Sakura fue a las aguas termales para relajar un poco su mente ya que sacó las cuentas de que…

Sakura: (solo faltan 2 semanas más y… el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun será de Orochimaru-bastardo…)

Pero luego cierra sus ojos fuertemente para que las lagrimas no brotaran nuevamente de sus ojos y mientras que sus mejillas se atenuaban de un color rojo por el calor de las aguas.

Sakura: (soy una baka…en el día que me dan para relajarme solo me pongo a pensar en Sasuke…y en lo infeliz que soy sin estar a su lado…)

La pelirosa comenzó a recordar aquellos ojos afilados que la traían locamente enamorada de hace mucho… Ya han pasado casi 3 años desde que no tiene pista del moreno de que no la visto más…, desde que le dijo "gracias" por única y última vez. Y aún así en su ser sigue habiendo algo de esperanza en que volverá… Si que necesitaba verlo otra vez…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en un lugar apartado de aquella posada donde estaba Sakura y los demás. Se encontraba un tipo de fortaleza misteriosa adentrada en un bosque espeso. Al parecer la guarida de Orochimaru. Un chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos afilados y expresión de frialdad estaba parado en la gran entrada del lugar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke: (2 semanas…dos semanas más y Orochimaru utilizará mi cuerpo… en dos semanas ya no será más Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Qué estarán haciendo Sakura y Naruto?... Ah? pero EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?... yo he elegido irme para no tener ningún vínculo con nadie y así obtener el poder para matar a mi maldito hermano…)

Sasuke pensaba esto con algo de remordimiento…pero ¿por qué en el preciso momento en que obtendrá lo que más quiso tiene que acordarse de Sakura y Naruto, que le estaba pasando…

Sasuke: (aunque ya no la vea me sigue siendo una molestia…Sakura…porque aún pienso en ella…? Pero… como me gustaría…)

Pero de pronto alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos, ya que un chico de cabello gris y anteojos se le acerca de las sombras.

Kabuto: Ohh… Sasuke-kun por fin te he encontrado!

Sasuke con voz fría y despreciadora:… Kabuto…

Kabuto: de tan buen humor como siempre ¿no, bueno, bueno ¿qué haces, deberías estar entrenando!

Sasuke dijo amenazante: eso a ti no te importa… No te metas en lo que hago!

Kabuto con algo de sarcasmo: por qué? acaso te recuerda a alguien?

Sasuke frunce el seño peligrosamente el muchacho de lentes ya le había colmado la paciencia, por que, al parecer había dado en el clavo. (N/a: o sea que adivinó su pensamiento y eso si que le enfurecía a Sasuke). El chico moreno, con una rapidez increíble, pone contra la pared al peligris sujetándolo con una mano del cuello casi asfixiándolo.

Sasuke: Eres… una escoria!

Kabuto: Vamos, vamos. Relájate solo es una broma, o ¿qué, acaso si te recuerda a alguien?.

Sasuke: (Sakura…) Tsk…!

El moreno suelta a Kabuto y toma distancia de él, volviendo a su posición inicial, es decir, antes de que el muchacho de anteojos llegara.

Kabuto: (ésta muy extraño, de seguro yo ya estaría muerto, pero algo le hizo cambiar de idea…no será que…) Sasuke, espero que no estés pensando en traicionar a estas alturas a Orochimaru-sama…!

Sasuke desvía su mirada afilada hacía el peligirs: Por qué lo dices?

Kabuto: Solo quiero que te quede claro…

Y terminando de decir esto Kabuto desaparece de entre las sombras, dejando algo confundido al chico moreno.

Sasuke: (Deja de joder…! Chikuchou!... porque ahora me acuerdo de ella… aunque… yo… sinceramente quiero verla…)

Y de un parpadeo el chico vengador también desaparece, pero ésta vez de la guarida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más apartado de Sasuke, Sakura aún se encontraba meditando en los baños, y la hora se fue volando estando en esa posición el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

Sakura: (Umm… ya está anocheciendo será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación…)

Pensó la pelirosa. Y así salió de los baños termales. Se vistió con una yukata que otorgaba la posada, secó un poco su cabello mojado con una toalla y luego se dirigió hacía la salida de los vestuarios. Al salir, se encontró con un chico rubio que también llevaba una yukata pero de color roja.

Naruto: Sakura-chan! Estabas aquí!

Sakura algo sorprendida: Na…Naruto, que sucede?

Naruto: Te estaba buscando para ir a cenar, vamos acompáñame!

Naruto cogió de la mano de Sakura para así guiarla hacía el comedor (N/a: que era la misma habitación donde habían almorzado). La pelirosa se sorprende al ver que Naruto le coge la mano con esa naturalidad, aunque no dijo nada y solo le siguió. Llegaron a la habitación.

Naruto: Entremos rápido puede que Kakashi-sensei se lo haya comido todo!

El rubio soltó a Sakura y abrió la habitación. Justamente allí estaba Kakashi, aunque no precisamente comiendo, sino que leyendo su libro PERVERTIDO favorito "El paraíso del coqueteo"(N/a: bueno… n.nU creó que era así…)

Kakashi: Naruto! Ya has encontrado a Sakura?

Naruto: Pues sí.

Y así la pelirosa se deja relucir.

Sakura: Perdón por el retraso n.nU

Kakashi: Hai, hai! Ahora… A COMER!.

Todos se sientan y…

Todos: IDATAKIMASU!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke, desde que desapareció de la guarida, corrió y corrió hacía donde sus instintos lo guiaran. No le importaba nada ni su venganza ni poder ni Orochigay (N/a: ù.ú ese maldito cabrón… o.oU ups! Em…eso no viene al caso), nada. Solo aquella persona que le hacia dudar, que le hacia recapacitar, a aquella chica que siempre le quiso de verdad…pensaba en Sakura…

Sasuke: (Chikuchou!... Sakura, Sakura… Donde estás, necesito verte, necesito estar contigo…ya no puedo evitarlo más… yo te amo!...siempre te he amado, pero solo por mi maldito orgullo no he podido corresponderte…)

El moreno seguía corriendo por el bosque se encontraba desesperado, si que extrañaba a Sakura y además estaba completamente controlado por sus impulsos, sus verdaderos sentimientos y que solo por el objetivo de matar a Itachi…siempre los negó.

Sasuke: (No importa si ya no me amas…solo quiero verte otra vez…yo…yo…te necesito…)

La noche caía aún más y las horas pasaban. Pero Sasuke se mantenía corriendo sin rumbo fijo, guiado por sus instintos. Aunque, al parecer, podía divisar algo así como una posada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La esmeralda caminaba por fuera de las puertas de las habitaciones, por el patio (N/a: para que me sigan la posada es un tipo de casa japonesa, es decir, esas que tienen puertas corredizas y que las habitaciones se conectan con un estrecho patio, etc…etc…). Pero algo le detiene, al mirar hacía adelante, nota como un chico rubio dormía plácidamente en el suelo de tatami.

Sakura: (u.uU Naruto como puedes dormir tan cómodamente en el suelo?...)

Mientras pensaba esto se acerca más hacia el chico. Se inca para quedar a la misma altura que el rubio. Comienza a acariciarle tiernamente el cabello, como una madre haciendo mimos a su pequeño hijo.

Sakura: (baka…en que estabas pensando para que estés aquí, pescarás un resfriado!)

Pero de pronto a la pelirosa se le pasa por la mente una imagen de Sasuke regañando a Naruto usando las palabras: "pero que usura ton kachi eres…".

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun…)

Y su cara se volvió a una más fría y triste. Detiene las caricias.

Sakura: (Bueno, a lo que iba. Me iré a acostar…)

Así la pelirosa se levanta. Y se dirige a su habitación. Acostándose en el futón y quedando dormida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke: (o.ò? Uh? y ésta posada?)

Pensaba el moreno al momento que miraba desde afuera el recinto de hospedaje estilo al muy clásico japonés. Sasuke de pronto siente algo extraño, era…como un presentimiento que le impulsaba a entrar al lugar. Salta, como todo un ninja profesional, hacía la muralla. La traspasa y comienza a caminar por el supuesto patio aunque sobre el suelo de tatami al lado de las puertas de las habitaciones. Miraba de lado a lado.

Sasuke: (pero…que hago? Se supone que buscaba a Sakura por que entro aquí? u.ú)

De repente algo choca con su pie haciendolo tropezar. Aunque se sostiene con sus manos para no caer tan 'seco' al suelo.

Sasuke: (Kuso! Con que demonios me…)

Pero al darse la vuelta para mirar con la 'cosa' que le hizo tropezar, ve claramente que era Naruto quien estaba en el suelo.

Naruto: ¿¡QUIEN MIERDA FUE EL BAKA QUE ME DESPERTÓ!

Chilló el rubio levantandose alarmadamente del suelo. Sasuke se esconde como rayo arriba del techo.

Señor desconocido que se oía de una habitación cercana: CALLATE! QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR, DOBE!

Naruto: o.oUU…

Sasuke: (Si, eres un chillón, no has cambiado nada, usura ton kachi! ¬.¬)

Naruto: ee… perdón, perdón! Ya me voy a mi habitación…

Así el rubio camina en dirección a la que anteriormente se había ido Sakura. Sasuke le persigue sigilosamente caminando sobre el techo. Luego Naruto se detiene y entra en una de las puertas, el moreno baja del tejado.

Sasuke: (Naruto debe estar aquí por una misión…y si lo está Sakura y Kakashi deben estar con él…)

Sasuke se acerca a la puerta del lado izquierdo de donde había entrado el rubio. Y comienza a abrirla cuidadosamente.

Sasuke: (como lo supuse…aquí está Kakashi…entonces en la siguiente debe estar…)

El chico vengador camina hacía la siguiente puerta. La comienza a abrir pero sin dudarlo mucho y algo apresurado entra en la habitación. Se acerca al futón de adelante suyo. Se arrodilla para contemplar más de cerca de la persona que estaba acostada.

Sasuke murmura por lo bajo: …Sakura…

En efecto la pelirosa era quien dormía placidamente en ese lugar. Estaba algo destapada se podía ver claramente su cara hasta su cintura. Además la yukata que llevaba puesta le dejaba a la vista parte de su hombro, pecho y brazo un toque, en cierta forma, sexy para Sasuke.

Sasuke: (que cara más inocente…)

Pensó el moreno, comenzando a acariciar una de las mejillas de la esmeralda con su mano. Acercó su rostro hacía el de ella. Pudiendo sentir la respiración de ambos.

Sasuke: (has cambiado un montón… eres más hermosa…)

Se acercó un poco más, quedando a escasos centímetros. Aprisionando sus labios.

Sasuke: (Sakura…)

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y por fin juntó las bocas de ambos, provocando aquel tan deseado beso. Tal vez duró unos cuantos segundos pero para Sasuke fue como largas horas.

Abre los ojos lentamente, hasta que los pone como dos platos, cuando puede ver como unos ojos color esmeralda se posan en los suyos. El moreno separa sus labios y aquella chica dueña de los ojos esmeralda pasa sus dedos por su boca, musitando:

Sakura: Sasuke……-kun…?

- - - - - - - - - -

Hasta aquí! fin del capitulo one. U perdón por dejarlo hasta allí pero :P quiero dejarlos en suspenso. PLIISS! Dejen reviews necesito opiniones buenas o malas ¿K les pareció? ¿Cómo está?...en fin cualquier cosa! ONEGAI! n.nU (es mi 2º ff)


	2. Noche de descontrol

Aquí les traigo el 2do capitulo, perdón si me demore en subirlo u.uU…

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen si no a KISHI'!

**ADVERTENCIA: **emm… no sé como decirles esto pero…emm… hay _lemon_ en este Capitulo…más bien en todo el fic va haber uno que otro _lemon_. Es la 1ra vez que escribo uno así que no sé como saldrá… y ahora si que NECESITO SUS REVIEWS!...

Y para que me sigan:

() Pensamiento de los personajes.

(N/a) intervenciones mías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambió de escena.

**Noche de descontrol**

Una chica pelirosa miraba sin parpadear a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba igual de impresionado que ella. Se miraban fijamente…

Sakura: Sasuke……-kun…?

La chica pasa sus dedos sobre sus labios y sin dejar de ver al moreno las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

Sasuke murmuro por lo bajo: ……Sakura…

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda pasa sus manos por sus mejillas y ojos tratando de secar las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir. Baja su rostro. Así su cara se ensombrece con su cabello. En su boca se forma una semi-sonrisa.

Sakura con voz entrecortada y entre risas y lagrimas: …baka…soy una baka por qué?...por qué sueño con Sasuke en estos momentos?...

Sasuke: (soñar?...)

Sakura deja de sonreír y reírse: justo en el momento que solo faltan dos semanas para que te vallas… que la soledad se haga más grande…

Pero de pronto unas manos se posan en el rostro de Sakura haciendo que esta lo suba para encontrarse con unos ojos negros afilados mirándola con sentimiento de culpa…

Sasuke: perdón…

Los pulgares del chico secan las lagrimas de Sakura, se acerca más hacía el rostro de ella y junta rápidamente sus labios nuevamente. Obteniendo su segundo beso…

La chica pelirosa miraba atónita e inmóvil a Sasuke mientras que este le recostaba en el futón suavemente. Ella comienza a cerrar sus ojos…

Sakura: (…¿esto es de verdad?... Eres tu Sasuke-kun…de verdad eres Sasuke-kun?)

Sasuke desune sus bocas lentamente, quedando nuevamente a escasos centímetros de la cara de Sakura.

Sakura con los ojos cristalizados por nuevas lagrimas: …Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke acaricia la mejilla de Sakura: …por favor no llores más, solo déjate llevar…

Y el moreno besa los labios de la pelirosa con pasión y esta sin resistencia alguna, comienza a corresponderle posando sus manos sobre el cuello del chico y a la vez alocando su cabello negro azulado. Las manos de Sasuke bajan lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Sakura sintiendo las curvas de ésta y a la vez que bajaba sus manos bajaba la yukata de ella.

La chica el sentir las manos de Sasuke acariciando su cuerpo comienza a sonrojarse, así ella también empieza a sacar la parte de arriba de la yukata azul que llevaba el moreno pudiendo sentir la ancha espalda de éste.

Sasuke, ya había destapado completamente los pechos y abdomen de Sakura. Y sin poderse controlar besa alocadamente cada parte de la chica. Comenzando por su cuello, hombros, baja a sus senos besando con pasión y dejando pequeñas marcas en el cuerpo de la esmeralda, la cual trataba de no gemir tan alto para que los demás de la posada no escucharan (N/a: es que las paredes de hoy en día parecen hechas de plástico XDD!).

Los gemidos de Sakura animaban al chico vengador. Así éste trataba de deshacer el nudo del cinturón de la yukata (N/a: o la faja… como sea que se llame n.nU). Sakura quita la parte de arriba de la yukata de Sasuke para así dar su turno de besar el cuerpo del chico y sin poderse controlar besa apasionadamente el cuello de éste también dejando marcas, luego baja por los hombros, los pectorales, después subía nuevamente besando el cuello del chico, quien al fin desata el cinturón dejando a la vista, que Sakura…no llevaba ropa interior al igual que él.

Sasuke se acerca al oído de Sakura y le susurra a éste con la voz más picara que pueda tener…

Sasuke: deberías tener más cuidado Sakura, no ves que alguien podría entrar a la habitación y hacerte cosas extrañas…

Sakura se sonroja y le sigue el juego de voces susurrando en el oído del chico.

Sakura: …Alguien como tú?

Sasuke le sonríe juguetón. La pelirosa también desata el nudo del cinturón de la yukata del chico.

Sakura: Además, lo mismo digo…

Y nuevamente Sasuke le roba un beso a la boca de Sakura.

Sakura con voz infantil: No es justo! No estaba preparada…!

Sasuke: Preparada? o.ò

Sakura dice esto con voz juguetona y haciendo un pequeño puchero: tu siempre eres el que besa primero…

Sasuke: siempre voy a un paso mayor que tu…

Dice Sasuke cerrando los ojos y con voz autosuficiente, pero de pronto los labios de Sakura cierran los suyos…

Sakura: eso está por verse…

Dijo Sakura pasando su lengua sobre sus labios sensualmente. Sasuke sonríe nuevamente, para luego besar a la pelirosa y revolcarse sobre el futón y el suelo de tatami. Entre mordidas, gemidos, risas, besos y caricias las yukatas de cada uno quedan esparcidas por la habitación quedando completamente desnudos. Sus instintos y emociones los tenían controlados.

Se detienen. Estaban al lado derecho del futón, sudados, con las mejillas encendidas, respirando agitadamente. Se miraban fijamente, Sasuke sobre el cuerpo de Sakura y éste la besa otra vez. La pelirosa le corresponde el beso apasionándolo cada vez más y por algo extraño sus piernas se colocan en una posición muy cómoda rodeando a las de Sasuke. Y éste por alguna razón comprende la acción y entonces penetra en Sakura comenzando a mover sus caderas lentamente. Ambos comienzan a gemir incontroladamente el juego de caderas cada vez se vuelve más rápido… El moreno mira a Sakura y entre gemidos…

Sasuke: Sa…Sakura…

Así llegan al punto de su orgasmo deteniéndose y desuniendo las partes intimas de los dos. El chico vengador se separa de Sakura y sin haberlo querido ni pensado su cuerpo se recuesta sobre el futón quedando boquiabierto al igual que la chica. Al parecer sus mentes estaban conectadas ya que ambos dan la vuelta a sus rostros para verse. Ambos sudando y rojos a más no poder, respirando entrecortadamente. Sasuke deja de mirar a Sakura y sus ojos se van hacía el techo.

Sakura comienza a gatear acercándose al cuerpo de Sasuke, hasta que puede ver el rostro de éste…que estaba profundamente dormido…

La chica acaricia la frente del moreno, su cara estaba de forma muy inocente y pacifica, luego besa la boca de Sasuke y acurruca su cabeza en el regazo del chico. Toma la manta del futón y los cubre a ambos pero no los tapa completamente ya que queda dormida sin siquiera darse cuenta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente.

Una chica de cabello rozado dormía placidamente encima de un futón tapada por la manta de éste. Pero puede percibir como algo o 'alguien' se mueve lo cual le hace despertar abriendo poco a poco sus ojos color esmeralda…

Sakura: (ohh…donde estoy…?...que…qué fue…?...)

Pero todo lo que pasó en la noche, pasó de recorrido en su mente. Cada imagen cada acción, cada sentimiento que tuvo pasó por su mente…

Sakura: (Sasu…Sasuke-kun?...donde…donde estás……claro…claro que no estás todo…todo fue un sueño…pero!...)

Por las mejillas de Sakura recorrió una lágrima.

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun…)

Voz: Sakura?

La chica levanta rápidamente, cubre sus pechos con la manta, ya que esa voz fría no podía ser otra que de…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Por qué estás llorando?

Sakura le mira y sonríe secando sus lágrimas: no…no es nada…

Sasuke: o.ò Uh?

Sakura le vuelve a mirar nuevamente ya que…

Sakura: éstas…vestido…

Sasuke: (que mal que hayas despertado, Sakura…) si…, yo…yo me voy.

Sakura, atónita: Na-…nani?

Sasuke le da la espalda a Sakura y se pone de pie…

Sasuke: adiós…

El moreno comienza a andar pero otra mano le sujeta la muñeca deteniéndolo… Sasuke da la vuelta a su rostro para encontrarse……con el de Sakura el cual estaba ensombrecido con sus cabellos…

Sakura: espera…

Sasuke da la vuelta su rostro quedando nuevamente de espaldas a la pelirosa.

Sakura: por qué… por qué viniste aquí?...para que kuso!...viniste para acá?...

Decía Sakura con voz entrecortada por las lagrimas que recorrían nuevamente su rostro y no dejaban de salir…aunque Sasuke no le respondía…

Sakura cierra sus ojos tratando de que las lagrimas ya no salieran aunque era en vano…: por qué hicimos 'aquello'?... por qué me vuelves a dejar sola?… por qué me haces ilusiones de que te quedarás a mi lado……Sasuke…

De pronto una mano toma el mentón de la pelirosa y unos labios se posan en su frente…

Sakura: ó.ò Sasuke-kun…

En efecto el moreno era quien besaba su frente. Y éste se aparta para poder mirar con claridad la cara de Sakura.

Sasuke: puedo preguntarte… por qué soy yo la única causa de tu tristeza y tus lagrimas?

Sakura: qué…?

Sasuke sonríe: y… por qué eres tan ingenua?

Sakura: no…no entiendo…

Sasuke: BAAAKA… no soy nadie por quien tengas que llorar…

Sakura: no…tu eres el BAKA…claro que eres alguien por quien tenga que llorar,…eres…Uchiha Sasuke el único chico que de verdad amo…pero no entiendo… por qué ingenua?

Sasuke: ingenua…porque has pensado que te voy a dejar sola otra vez…

Sakura: q-qué…?

Sasuke: tengo que volver a la guarida…si se dan cuenta que he estado contigo lo tomarán como un acto de traición y podrían venir…a matarte…

Sakura:…Orochimaru…

Inner-Sakura: (SHANNAROO! MALDITO GAY RETORCIDO!)

Sasuke: te prometo que volveré pero…tengo que irme si no quiero que te pase nada…

Sakura: (o.o si 'no quieres' que me 'pase nada'…)

El moreno se vuelve a poner de pie y comienza a caminar hacía la puerta corrediza.

Sakura: …hoy volveremos a la aldea…

Sasuke: allí estaré…

Sakura: y…(N/a: se sonroja y ríe)…arreglate un poco el cabello estás… jeje todo chascón…

Sasuke se sonroja y desaparece de la habitación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico moreno comienza a correr por el bosque a toda prisa y por consejo de Sakura con sus manos n.nU arregla su cabello. Sus ojos comienzan a cambiar a aquellos afilados y con ansias de venganza. Por un motivo extraño comienza a recordar la noche anterior y cada beso que proporciono al cuerpo de Sakura.

Sasuke: (…yo…de verdad hice eso…creo que mis impulsos son más grandes que mi conciencia…y…creo que por ello deseo ver más a Sakura…)

Inner-Sasuke (N/a: oh si! aunque uds. no lo crean! Sasuke tiene un inner XDD): (OJALA MIS IMPULSOS DOMINARAN MI VIDA! PARA BESAR DE NUEVO A SAKURA LLENA DE CURVATURAS! RIIICOO…AJAJAJAJA!)

Sasuke: (usura ton kachi…no puedo creer que 'eso' haya nacido de mi mente u.úU)

Aunque el chico vengador sigue corriendo a la velocidad más rápida que pudiera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y en la posada.

Sakura estaba aún muy cansada no sabe porque pero aquella noche de 'pasión', le había dejado tan exhausta…tal vez…porque era su primera vez…pero antes se vistió con la yukata de la posada, siguiendo el consejo de Sasuke esa noche:

**Flash Back**

Sasuke se acerca al oído de Sakura y le susurra a éste con la voz más picara que pueda tener…

Sasuke: deberías tener más cuidado Sakura, no ves que alguien podría entrar a la habitación y hacerte cosas extrañas…

Sakura se sonroja y le sigue el juego…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura con una gran sonrisa: (Sasuke-kun…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke al fin llega a la guarida… su hogar durante casi tres años… Entra por la gran puerta y puede ver como un chico peligris y con anteojos estaba posado en una muralla adentro del lugar…

Kabuto: Sasuke-kun! Hasta que por fin regresas!

Sasuke: hmph…Kabuto…

Kabuto: donde estabas?

Sasuke camina y pasa por al lado de él y sin mirarle: Eso…no es asunto tuyo…

Kabuto: (Maldito niñato…!) Si lo es ya que yo debo supervisarte…y cuidarte.

Sasuke se detiene: estuve entrenando afuera… ¿no era eso lo que querías?

El peligris se sorprende un poco pero luego fija su mirada en el cuello de Sasuke ya que nota algo que no es de mucha costumbre...

Kabuto: Y esas marcas?

Sasuke abre los ojos muy grandes ya que recuerda…

**Flash Back**

Sakura quita la parte de arriba de la yukata de Sasuke para así dar su turno de besar el cuerpo del chico y sin poderse controlar besa apasionadamente el cuello de éste también dejando pequeñas marcas…

**Fin del Flash Back **

El moreno posa su mano en su cuello y mira despectivamente a Kabuto y con aquella voz de frialdad…

Sasuke: Estuve entrenando afuera y DORMÍ afuera, de seguro algún mosquito me picó eso es todo…

Kabuto lo mira sin quedar muy convencido… El moreno comienza a andar de nuevo adentrándose en la guarida.

Kabuto: Espero que no estés mintiendo, Sasuke-kun…ya que si dudas en último momento no podrás cumplir con tu objetivo…

Sasuke solo sigue caminando dejando atrás al chico de anteojos.

Sasuke: (Du…dar…)

- - - - - - - -

CONTINUARÁ… aunque es el fin del capitulo two!... GRACIAS A TODOS! Los que estén leyendo y dando una oportunidad a mis obras (o por lo menos a ésta n.nU)

**. los klo muxo!**

**Publicidad:**

_Sasuke vuelve luego de cuatro largos años…su objetivo de matar a Itachi aún no está cumplido pero una nueva misión con su antiguo grupo lo cambiará todo, y sus sentimientos volverán a ser importantes… SasuSaku en 1era fila! (le he puesto mucho empeño además es mi 1er ff)…_

**Contestaciones:**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **n.n GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS! Ojala te hay gustado el 2do capitulo… SIGUE LEYENDOLO!

**Marion-asakura: **YA ME HE ACTUALIZADO! Gracias por tu review! n.n sigue leyendolo!

**Kagome1013: **o.o como adivinaste? Si habia lemon! Y dime, ¿Cómo estuvo? La verdad es la 1era vez que escribo uno ojala me dejes más reviews!

**Inner-nami: **ya he subido el 2do capitulo como estuvo? Ojala que te haya gustado sigue leyendo!

**Tere-chan: **lo he seguido por ti y todos los que me han enviado reviews! Gracias! n.n!

**Nekonoharu: **tu solo sigue leyendo ya veras que se pone interesante! Gracias por los animos! n.n BYE!


	3. Asalto confuso

HOOOLAAAASSS! Ya les traigo el 3er capitulo! quería darles las gracias a todos los que estén leyendo mi ff! De verdad me emociona mucho que alguien lea las estupidas cosas que se me pasen por la mente --U.

AH! Por cierto…yo…**LO SIENTO! MIL DISCULPAS! SUMIMASEN! GOMENASAI! **Por favor** discúlpenme **por la demora del 2do capitulo "**Noche de descontrol**" de verdad **LO SIENTO** les prometo que no volverá a pasar… y ojala que esto no afecte a las personas que lo leyeron por 1era vez… de verdad **GOMEEEN! ÓÒ**

**ADVERTENCIA: **la advertencia……es que no me acuerdo si este cap. tiene lemon :P. Pero estén preparados de todas formas n.nUU…

Y para que me sigan:

() Pensamiento de los personajes.

(N/a) intervenciones mías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambió de escena.

**Asalto confuso**

Nos encontramos aún en la posada. Un chico rubio y ojiazul, que vestía una polera de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas color negra, unos pantalones del mismo color que la polera y que su largo era un poco más de dos centímetros debajo de las rodillas y una chaqueta naranja (N/a: la única chaqueta que lleva Naruto durante toda la serie n.nU). Golpeaba fuertemente la habitación de su compañera.

Naruto: . SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA CHAN! DESPIERTA QUE YA NOS VAMOS A LA ALDEAAA!

Eran los gritos del chico rubio quien golpeaba más fuertemente la puerta.

Naruto: ó.ô SAKURA-CHAN? (esto es extraño, Sakura-chan siempre es la 1era en levantarse…a no ser que… LE HAYA PASADO ALGO MALO!)

Piensa Naruto quien pone los ojos como: O-O. Así entra a la habitación de la pelirosa deslizando brutalmente la puerta corrediza que antes golpeaba.

Naruto: SAKURA CHAN! Òó

Pero Naruto al entrar a la habitación, encuentra a Sakura…pero…no en las condiciones que hubiera pensado, ya que Sakura…n.nU se encontraba en ropa interior y colocándose unas calzas de color negro…

Naruto: O.O Saaa……Sakura…-cchhan...

La susodicha se encontraba de espaldas a Naruto. Esta vez gira su rostro lentamente y…1…2…3…a Naruto le sale sangre por la nariz.

Sakura: Ò.Ó QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, BAKAAAA!

Y de un soplido la chica Haruno golpea a Naruto en el rostro con la igual fuerza 'monstruosa' de Tsunade. Allí Naruto supo lo que era volar por los aires, ya que 'vuela' por la fuerza del combo, sale de la habitación y choca con la muralla que definía el territorio de la posada.

Sakura, saliendo humo o vapor del puño que tenía levantado con el cual golpeó al rubio: SHANNNAROO!

Inner-Sakura: (kono BAKA! EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE MIRAR MI HERMOSO CUERPO ES SASUKE!)

Sakura cierra la puerta como un rayo.

Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos: due…duele….

Kakashi quien pasaba por allí: Naruto que diablos haces allí echado?

Naruto: (echado y mis polainas!)…y quien dice que estoy echado, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: o.o uh?... bueno, bueno despertaste a Sakura?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirosa aún estaba en su habitación, y ahora sí, comenzó a vestirse calmadamente. Terminó de ponerse las calzas negras que le cubrían los muslos, luego se colocó un chaleco de escote redondo, mangas largas y que le llegaba arriba del ombligo color rojo, el cual tenía estampado en la espalda y los hombros unos circulos blancos; debajo de eso tenía puesta una malla en forma de un peto diminuto. Y por último, abrochó un cinturón que se colocó en las caderas y allí arregló sus kunais, shurikens, 2 pergaminos y un estuche lleno de medicinas y bombas de humo. Cepilló su cabello que ha crecido los últimos años y meses, ahora llega hasta tocar un poco de su espalda y sus hombros, y amarró el protector de Konoha en su cabeza.

Sakura: (Bien, ya estoy lista…!)

La pelirosa comienza a salir de la habitación para encontrarse con Naruto y su instructor Kakashi.

Kakashi: n.n ohayou, Sakura.

Sakura: a… Buenos Días, Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto: ok! Ya estamos listos para irnos a la aldea!

Así comienzan su caminar hacía a Aldea Oculta de Konoha (N/a: y…como estarán todos por allá después de casi 3 años? ;P)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba en su habitación dentro de la guarida de Orochimaru, duchándose dentro del baño de la misma, ya que si que había 'sudado' la noche anterior…y ya saben con quien ;).

Sasuke: (nunca pensé que tener…bueno…tener 'eso'…podría hacerme sudar más que algún entrenamiento…)

Inner-Sasuke: (Pero es mucho más excitante que cualquiera de esos estupidos entrenamientos, OH YEAH…)

Sasuke: (voy a ir a la aldea después de varios años…pero de seguro que si se dan cuentan se causará una gran conmoción…será mejor mantenerlo en secreto y tener cuidado de que no me vean por allí…voy a tener que…)

Así Sasuke termina con sus pensamientos al igual que su ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi iban saltando de rama en rama los árboles del bosque que conducía hacía la aldea.

La pelirosa iba más atrás que los otros dos y más agobiada…pero…que DEMONIOS le pasaba, era una de las preguntas que se formulaba. Hasta que…ZAS! Su pie derecho tropieza con el otro haciéndole perder el equilibrio de la rama en que estaba y cayendo…

Sakura: (Chimata!)

Pero antes de ir más cerca del suelo el chico rubio le toma de la mano, deteniéndola.

Naruto: . Sakura-chan!...

Sakura: Na…Naruto! O.o

Así el ojiazul la comienza a subir a la rama nuevamente.

Sakura: A…Arigato, Naruto..

Naruto: Que susto, pero que pasa Sakura-chan?

Sakura: o.o? uhm?

Naruto: pareces muy endeble y cansada, ¿acaso hiciste algún tipo de ejercicio anoche o.o?

Sakura: E-ejercicio?...

Así la pelirosa recuerda otra vez lo sucedido hace poco en la noche, más bien, de que forma la _'pasó_' con Sasuke. Se sonroja completamente.

Sakura, tartamudeando y poniéndose nerviosa y más roja a cada palabra: este yo…bueno…ejercicio…lo que pasa…es que…a…a-nou…etto…

Naruto, que no entiende ni papa de lo que decía su 'amiga': ó.ò Nani?

Sakura: n.nUUU bueno, bueno eso no importa, si-si-sigamos con la caminata… XDD AJAJAJAJA!

Y la esmeralda comienza a saltar nuevamente de rama en rama hasta alcanzar a el peligris de su instructor…

Naruto: da…DATTE BAYO! (N/a: creo que es así la verdad es que no sé como se escribe esa frase que siempre dice Naruto n.nUU)

El rubio comienza a saltar también para alcanzarles.

Kakashi: Uhm… SaKura, que sucedió?

Sakura: n.nU Nande monae desu (N/a: de esa frase tampoco estoy segura U)

Kakashi: aps…por cierto, Sakura.

Sakura: o.o? Hai?

Kakashi: que diablos te pasó en el cuello?

Sakura: ah? a que te refieres?

Kakashi: pues…

El jounin apunta con su dedo índice el cuello de Sakura y una…

Kakashi: a esas marcas rojas que tienes por ese lado del cuello

La pelirosa pone su mano en su cuello y nuevamente recuerda…

**Flash Back**

Sasuke, ya había destapado completamente los pechos y abdomen de Sakura. Y sin poderse controlar besa alocadamente cada parte de la chica. Comenzando por su cuello, hombros, baja a sus senos besando con pasión y dejando pequeñas marcas en el cuerpo de la esmeralda….

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura: (PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE DIGO!)…ºº yo…

Kakashi, con una voz media pervertida y picarona: ¬¬ No serán 'chupones'? ujuju.. (N/a: 'chupón' en mi lenguaje, significa marcas de besos 'ultra' apasionados. Para que me le entiendan XD)

La pelirosa se pone fugazmente ROOJAA a más no poder, llegaba a alumbrar (N/a: LLAMAS A MI! XDD)

Sakura: (Chikuchou! como lo supo Ò.o!)…no…no hagas ese tipo de bromas, Kakashi-sensei. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, de seguro algún mosquito me picó…!

Kakashi: ou…que lástima…

Inner-Sakura: (ESA ESTUVO CERCA! SHANNAROO!)

Kakashi: pero bien ya llegamos a la entrada de la aldea! n.n

El peligris estaba en lo correcto. El gran portal de los limites de Konoha y el país del fuego se encontraba en frente de ellos. Naruto al fin los alcanzó. Mientras Kakashi les indicaba a un par de jounin, que hacían de porteros, les abrieran las puertas. Y así sucedió en pocos segundos pudieron entrar a la aldea. (N/a: como dicen "Hogar dulce hogar" :P)

Kakashi: bueno chicos ahora derechito para sus casas eh!

Así el peligris se despide con una de sus 'encantadoras' sonrisas (Na: lo siento es que encuentro muy adorable las sonrisas de Kakashi aunque sea un 'erogaki' ;P) y desaparece.

Naruto: n.n YATA! Misión cumplida! Ne, ne! Sakura-chan! Podría acompañarte a tu casa?

Sakura: (que tierno Naruto, pero…Si Sasuke me está esperando allí, es mejor que…)…no tienes porque hacerlo Naruto, pero gracias de todas formas n.n!

La pelirosa se le acerca y rápidamente le da un beso en la mejilla al rubio el cual queda como piedra y perplejo.

Sakura: n.n SAYONARA!

Y la Haruno se va corriendo con dirección opuesta a la de Naruto. Éste reacciona después de haber 'procesado' la información y pasa su mano por la mejilla besada por Sakura.

Naruto: Sakura…-chan…

Mientras Sakura corría hacía su casa, con la esperanza de que Sasuke le pudiera estar esperando pero…al llegar a la entrada principal de su casa…

Sakura: (uhm… u.u no está aquí…es que acaso…de verdad fue un sueño?...)

Así la esmeralda entra a su hogar. Saluda a su madre la cual la recibe con un maternal abrazo. Luego se dirige hacía las escaleras, sube el 2do piso hasta llegar al tercero donde se encontraba su habitación. Entra en ella, se tira sobre la cama y aferra su rostro en la almohada. Suspira. Se levanta y coge unas toallas de su closet. Sale de la habitación con dirección al baño que estaba en frente de la entrada de su pieza. Comienza a ducharse.

Sakura: (no pudo ser un sueño ya que no tendría respuesta de porque estoy tan desganada…)

Enjabona sus brazos debajo de ellos su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello…

Sakura: (acaso…¿vendrás, Sasuke-kun?)

Se enjuaga la espuma; lava su cabello; enjuaga nuevamente y para el agua. Sale del baño arropada con las toallas. Entra a su habitación, se dirige al closet, comienza a inspeccionar la ropa disponible en él…en fin, coge un peto a tiras de color blanco y una falda a las rodillas de tela parecida a la seda de color negra, este conjunto con unas sandalias del mismo color. Se coloca una pulsera de mostacillas intercaladas de color blancas con negras. Y rocía perfume en su cuello y un poco en su ropa…su madre comienza a llamarla.

Madre de Sakura: Hija, podrías venir un momento!

Sakura: Ya voy!

Así la pelirosa saca la toalla de su cabello la deja en su cama, sale de su pieza y baja las escaleras hasta el 1er piso.

Sakura: Que quieres?

Madre de Saku: Sakura, ¿podrías ir a comprarme?

Sakura: está bien, ¿que cosas?

Madre de Saku: pues, necesito un kilo de arroz, zanahorias, un pan y cuatro huevos… hazlo por tu mami querida ¿si?

Sakura: Hai, Hai…

La mujer adulta le pasa dinero a la pelirosa y ésta sale de su casa con dirección al mercado…

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro sumidos en sus problemas y pensamientos, sin importarles quien está al lado suyo. Sakura caminaba en paz y tranquila pensando…

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun…hontoni…vendrás?...vendrás a verme…es que acaso todo lo que me prometiste es mentira?...Sasuke-kun, cuanto deseo verte…)

Pero de pronto, al pasar al lado de un callejón oscuro, la pelirosa es jalada del brazo bruscamente hacía adentro de ese pasaje oscuro, aunque siente como su mano derecha la doblan detrás de su espalda en forma de una llave para que así no opusiera resistencia. Además un kunai se le acerca peligrosamente al cuello.

Inner-Sakura: (PERO QUE MIERDA! SHANNAROO!)

Sujeto: Eres muy lenta, muy tonta… AHORA SE AMABLE Y DAME TODO EL DINERO QUE TENGAS!

Le reclama el hombre que tiene sujetada a la esmeralda pero ésta no da respuesta.

Sujeto: O'E! te dije que…

Aunque algo le hace callar…ya que en vez del cuerpo de Sakura, hay un humo blanco extraño (N/a: aquel humo blanco que se desprende después de hacer técnicas ninja o cosas así en la serie :P)

Sujeto: Nani!

El humo desaparece y Sakura no estaba allí. Está vez el sujeto tiene un kunai peligroso en su cuello y su mano estaba bajo una llave. La voz de la esmeralda se escucha por detrás del hombre.

Sakura: por qué debería darte mi dinero? BAAKA!

Sujeto: un reemplazo?

Sakura, con sarcasmo: ¬¬ UUY! Que observador!

En efecto aquel humo blanco pertenecía a un reemplazo que había hecho la pelirosa de si misma.

Sujeto, cabreado: Tsk!...

Sakura: lo siento, pero elegiste mal al tratar de asaltar una hermosa joven como yo…

El hombre que estaba delante de Sakura da una semi-sonrisa y comienza a reírse. Dejando algo extrañada y cabreada a la kunoichi.

Sakura: (SHANNAROO!) que te hace tanta gracia!

Sujeto: Vaya, vaya has mejorado bastante, Sakura.

Sakura: Oo Nani?

De repente el mismo humo blanco cubre al hombre, la pelirosa toma distancia y se coloca en posición de defensa (N/a: la posición de poner un kunai delante de su cuerpo). Pero al escuchar una voz provinente del humo…

- - - - - - -

**MUAJAJAJA!...**terminó el 3er capitulo .º, espero que haya sido de su agrado! ¿Quién será el sujeto que amenaza a Sakura? ¿qué sucederá más tarde?... LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO! (uyy me puse malvada n.nUU) nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

**Contestaciones:**

**Marion-asakura: **muchas gracias, que bueno k te haya gustado el lemon, y pues ya ves he actualizado, y dime ¿te gusto, tu también cuidate! ADIOS! .

**NekonoHaru: **de verdad, se está poniendo interesante? O.o! UUY! Bkn! . gracias por leer, espero que lo sigas haciendo y para serte franca orochi-gay si se va a meter con su relación, pero yo te aviso cuando lo haga ¿vale? ADIOS! n.n

**Inner-Nami: **ARIGATO! POR LOS ANIMOS, ya he actualizado, espero que sigas leyendo! Y eso del Inner-Sasuke, no se de donde lo habre sacado, pero XD a mi tambien me parece gracioso XDD NOS VEMOS! .

**Tere-chan: n.nU **yo tampoco sabia que Sasuke pudiera tener Inner, pero si te gusto, MUXAS GRACIAS!

**Sakura-sasuke: **en serio crees que quedo bueno el lemmon? n.n uuy genial, (no es k sea una pervertida XDD), nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo! ;D

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **sii…yo tampoco kiero que la deje sola… y ese cabron de Kabuto me tiene hasta los colmos, por eso se va creer todo lo ke Sasu le diga JAJAJAJA!... hay me salí del contexto ¬¬… wuenu nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:D


	4. Iré creyendo de a poco

HOLAAS! HE AQUÍ EL 4TO CAPITULOO! Aquí se responderán todas sus dudas e inquietudes del anterior… ¿Qué pasará? Eso solo lo verán si siguen leyendo o! espero que me dejen reviews! Me encanta leer lo que me escriben DE VERÁS!

"**NARUTO ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen sino a nuestro AMADO QUERIDO Y ADORADO (estoy dando lata :P) Masashi Kishimoto"**

**ADVERTENCIA: **hoy no ando con la cabeza tan volada así que puedo decirles que…NO HABRÁ LEMON! Lo siento para todos aquellos que lo estaban esperando…pero creo que habrá uno en el 5to ustedes solo síganle leyendo que yo les avisaré ;D

Y para que me sigan:

() Pensamiento de los personajes.

(N/a) intervenciones mías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambió de escena.

**Iré creyendo de a poco…**

Seguimos en el callejón… Sakura atrás de aquel sujeto hasta que un humo extraño se esparció por el cuerpo de este una voz algo "conocida" se empezó a oír…

Voz: Aunque tu percepción de reconocer las transformaciones ha bajado.

Sakura: (esa voz…es como la de…) de-demo?...no me digas que eres…!

Y del humo al fin parece la verdadera persona…

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN! ÔÔ

La chica baja el kunai. El moreno comienza a acercársele…

Sasuke: Hola…

Sakura: ToT que susto me has dado!

Sasuke: Lo siento…

Un silencio, algo incomodo, se produjo. La pelirosa desvía su mirada a su lado izquierdo y algo triste…

Sakura: pensé…que no ibas a…

Pero, rápidamente la mano de Sasuke toma el mentón de la chica y acerca el rostro de ella hacía el de él para poder formar un nuevo beso…Unos segundos. Se separan.

Sasuke: (perdón…) baaka…no pienses tan precipitadamente!

Sakura: …es que yo…

Sasuke: aún no te lo crees?

Sakura baja su mirada hacía el suelo ya que el chico vengador había acertado en su comentario…

Sasuke, suspira: Sakura, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que creas que todo lo que ha sucedido?

Sakura: gomen…es que todo ha sido tan rápido. De pronto tu llegas y me besas, y eso que tu jamás me tomabas atención años atrás,…la verdad.. n.n fui muy feliz cuando lo sentí…yo siempre había soñado con eso…esa misma noche, bueno… nosotros hicimos…pues….

La pelirosa se sonroja fugazmente…

Sakura: te-tenemos…bueno tenemos…bueno "ESO"!

Sasuke, se ríe por ver aquella expresión en Sakura al no poder decir esa palabra….

Sasuke, sonriente: mmm!..."eso" óÔ? Que es "eso"? Sakura.

Sakura, se sonroja aún más: "eso" po'!..."eso"…AH! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero!

Sasuke, sarcástico y aparentando que no entiende ni papa: …no! Yo no sé que es, ¿Qué es "eso" Sakura? A qué te refieres?

Sakura, ROOJA: a-al……………sss…o

Sasuke: Qué?

Sakura: o QUE TUVIMOS SEXO! ESO, QUE TUVIMOS SEEE-XOO! Ahora ENTIENDES!

El moreno no aguanta más…y se ríe a ENORMES carcajadas ya que al ver la cara de Sakura, de verdad que le causaba mucha gracia, como una mujer tan 'madura' como ella se podía enredar tanto con aquella palabra.

Sasuke: XD AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Inner-Sakura: (SHANNAROO! SOY UNA VERGÜENZA PARA SASUKE-KUN!)

Sakura, hace un puchero: u.ùU no te rías…

Sasuke: JA…lo siento, lo siento…jaja…

Sakura: ves! Eso es a lo que me refiero…

Sasuke o.o? Que cosa?

Sakura: jamás…había visto ni oído de ti, una risa…hay muchas cosas de tus sentimientos y emociones que no conozco…y tan solo pensar en ello…me hace dudar de nuevo…me hace no creer…

Ésta vez el moreno le mira seriamente…

Sasuke: …pero… en este tiempo puedes responder todas esas dudas…

Sakura: Sasuke…

Un viento sopla en el callejón haciendo que el cabello de Sakura y las mechas de Sasuke se movieran con la brisa…

Sakura: n.n arigato!...cambiando de tema..

Sasuke: uhm?

Sakura: óò por que estabas transformado en otra persona?

Sasuke: debo hacerlo…no puedo presentarme como Uchiha Sasuke en la aldea de seguro, si descubrieran que estoy aquí, la Godaime me enviaría a su oficina, causaría muchos problemas, además soy un ninja exiliado…un aliado del enemigo, tal vez me trasladarían a la cárcel, en simples palabras se produciría una gran conmoción…

Sakura: entiendo…

Sakuke: y también…

Sakura: ahm?

Sasuke: no tendría todo este tiempo libre para estar contigo…

La pelirosa queda algo impresionada, aunque luego le corresponde a Sasuke una dulce sonrisa y con un leve tenue rosa en sus mejillas…

Sasuke: y tu? Adonde ibas?

Sakura: (CASI SE ME OLVIDA!) De verás! Tengo que ir a comprar, -.- me acompañas?

Sasuke: claro…pero antes deja transformarme… HENGEN!

Así un nuevo humo aparece del cual aparecía un chico de cabello castaño, más o menos como el corte de Gaara solo que tenía más terminaciones en punta y amarrado por una pequeña cola; tenía los mismos ojos afilados que Sasuke. Llevaba una polera negra debajo de una camisa roja y unos shorts blancos arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras.

Inner-Sakura: (PAPITOO!)

Sakura, sonrojada: s-sugoi o.o…

Sasuke: lo que hay que hacer para pasear por los alrededores u.u…

Sakura: bueno pero lo haces por mi ¿no? .º Así que… VAMONOS!

La esmeralda toma la mano de Sasuke, quien estaba transformado, y comienza a correr saliendo del callejón y con dirección al mercado.

Sasuke: o'e! Sakura! No vayas tan apresurada!

Sakura:P Es que de hace rato ya debí haber comprado las cosas que me encargaron!

En fin, el mercado no estaba tan lejos, no demoraron mucho. Entraron al lugar, aún tomados de la mano. La pelirosa coge un canasto rojo para echar las cosas que necesitaba comprar, empieza a buscar los pasillos…

Sakura: Pasillo 1 fideos, arroz, salsas y condimentos…

Sasuke: Que necesitas comprar?

Sakura: pues… un kilo de arroz, zanahorias, pan y 4 huevos…

Sasuke: el pasillo uno está el arroz vamos a coger uno.

Así se dirigieron al pasillo 1, aún tomados de la mano como si nada, en ese pasillo había corridas de kilos de arroz y de fideos, todo tipo de marca y precio, al igual que las salsas y condimentos aunque en menos cantidad.

Sakura: Veamos, veamos…el que siempre compra mi mamá es…es…ESTE!

Sakura mete un kilo de arroz marca "KAZENO" (N/a: no me pregunten de donde lo saque por que se me acaba de ocurrir XD) al canasto.

Sasuke: lo siguiente son las zanahorias ¿no?

Sakura: -.- Hai!

Salen del pasillo y buscan donde se encontraban las verduras. Estas estaban en una esquina del lugar se dirigen a ellas, aún tomados de la mano.

Sakura: mmm…no tienen muy buena pinta…

Sasuke, sacando una bolsa para pesar las zanahorias que escogería Sakura: coge cualquiera para mí todas están iguales.

Sakura: mentira, aunque para ti te parezcan iguales si las tocas no son lo mismo hay algunas más blandas y podridas algunas demasiado inmaduras y…

Sasuke: hai, hai Sakura la "experta en verduras", elija la que le parezca mejor…

Sakura: (que pesado Sasuke-kun…uy! Espera esa se ve naranjita y bonita!)

Cuando Sakura toca aquella zanahoria otra mano se posa sobre la suya rápidamente.

Sakura: Na-nani?

Ino: pero que demoni...?

Las dos chicas se ven y…

Ambas: AH! ERES TU!

Ino: No sé tu FRENTUDA! pero yo vi primero esa zanahoria!

Sakura: Pero la que la agarro primero fui YO, Ino-cerda!

Ino: Nani! AQUIEN LE DICES CERDA!

Sakura: PUES A TI INUTIL!

Y chispas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

Shikamaru: uuff --U ya empezó de nuevo…

Sakura: o.o? aps! Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: hola...

Ino: Shikamaru, haz algo! A cogido MI ZANAHORIA!

Shikamaru: es muy problemático…

Ino: NANII!

La rubia puso una mirada asesina que asustaría a cualquiera…

Shikamaru: (taku!...no me pongas esa mirada que ya me vas a dejar con secuelas… ¬¬UU) …Además Sakura cogió primero la zanahoria así que… PA-SA-SE-LA!

Ino, soltando la zanahoria: pero…

Shikamaru: no hay ni modo, las mujeres son muy problemáticas…

Sakura: ¬¬ siempre deberías hacerle caso a tu "noviecito".

Ambos, sonrojados: NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Sakura: hai hai lo que ustedes digan..

Sasuke: oye, Sakura, deberíamos seguir comprando ¿no crees?

Sakura: ups! n.nU tienes razón…

Ino se queda mirando un poco embobada y confusa a Sasuke (N/a: pero recuerden que está transformado). Mientras que Sakura escoge 5 zanahorias bien naranjitas y las echa en la bolsa que tenía Sasuke.

Sakura, tomando la bolsa: n.n iré a pesarlas…

Así la pelirosa se va, pero la rubia de ojos celestes seguía mirando a Sasuke algo confusa hasta que por fin se atreve a…

Ino: Disculpa…

Sasuke solo le mira con aquella mirada afilada…

Ino: que no te he visto en otra parte?

Shikamaru: pero que dices, Ino, ni si quiera yo le reconozco.

Ino: pero es que se me hace familiar…por alguna razón…

Sasuke: (se ha percatado…debo inventar algo pronto…) debe ser un error yo jamás he estado aquí hasta hoy…

Ino: eres……o.ó el novio de Sakura?

Sasuke, se sonroja un poco: (Me encantaría!) emmm… no soy… soy su pri… primo?...(pero de donde he sacado eso!) me llamó (piensa, piensa!) emmm… Kishimaru… si Haruno Kishimaru…

Ino: oh… ya veo…

Shikamaru: (y este? que se cree? se hace el muy chulo el…) o'e Ino tenemos que comprar las demás cosas para la misión ù.ú…

Ino: ups! si claro, vamos… Adios Kishimaru-kun fue un gusto!

Así aquella pareja desaparece por uno de los pasillos del mercado, llega Sakura.

Sakura: nn BIEN! Ya he pesado las zanahorias!

Sasuke: (¬¬ estuvo cerca…) bueno vayamos a comprar las demás cosas…

Sakura: - HAI!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico rubio de ojos azulados y piel algo tostada caminaba aburridamente por un sendero al lado de una pequeña plaza. Por alguna razón, el muchacho desvía su mirada hacía aquel lugar y sorpresa se llevó al poder reconocer adentro, sentada en una banca, a una chica de cabello azulado corto ojos muy claros y con una expresión serena y tierna en su rostro, miraba a unos pequeños niños jugando.

Naruto: Uhm? O.o Hinata?

La chica desvía su mirada nerviosa e impresionada.

Hinata, sonrojada: Na-Naruto-kun!...

El rubio se le acerca haciendo que ésta se avergonzara más, ella llevaba una blusa celeste con una falda, ligeramente apretada, color azul marino y unas sandalias de ese mismo color.

Naruto: o Hello! Hinata!

Hinata: Ko-Komichiwa… (N/a: comienza a jugar con sus dedos)

Naruto: (? Ya comenzó con su 'jueguito' de dedos, me pregunto ¿por qué lo hará?), ¿Qué haces?

Dice el rubio sentándose en la misma banca, al lado de la chica.

Hinata: …bu-bueno…yo…etto…solo…solo miraba a aquellos niños jugar…

Naruto: mmm…

Hinata+ sonrojada: y…y tú, Na-Naruto-kun?

Naruto: yo? Pues…

De pronto el chico recuerda algo 'muy importante' que se le ha olvidado y pega un chillido.

Naruto: ºoº OHH!

Hinata, nerviosa y + sonrojada: ¿Qué-que pasa, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Dime… ¿tienes hambre?

Hinata: Qué? O.O

Naruto: Que ¿si tienes hambre, Hinata.

Hinata: p-pues yo…etto…si…un poco…

Naruto: QUE BIEN! Entonces, ¿vienes a comer conmigo al Ichiraku?

Hinata, impresionada: Q-qué!

Naruto: . ¿vienes o no?

Hinata se queda mirando a Naruto con GRANDES ojos totalmente SONROJADA hasta que por fin un despacio "si" sale de su boca, haciendo que Naruto…

Naruto: GENIAL! Entonces, ¡¡VAMOS RÁPIDO! QUE ME MUERO DEL HAMBRE!

Así el rubio toma la mano de Hinata, provocando a ésta que su piel y cara se tiñeran completamente de rojo…corriendo en dirección al restaurante de ramen FAVORITO del ojiazul "Ichiraku".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura: YA LLEGUE MAMÁ! o

Gritó la pelirosa que estaba ya adentro de su casa con el "transformado" Sasuke acompañándole, pero para sorpresa de ambos la Señora Haruno al parecer no se encontraba en casa…

Sakura: mamá? O.o?

El chico vengador se acerca a una pequeña mesa de centro donde había una hoja de papel escrita.

Sasuke, tomando el papel: Ha dejado una nota.

Sakura: a ver! O.o?

La pelirosa coge la nota y la lee en voz alta.

Sakura: "Hija, fui a hacer una pequeña negligencia dejé agua caliente en un termo para que me hagas el arroz ¿sí?...no demoraré mucho, Mamá".-

Sasuke: se ha ido.

Así éste vuelve a su apariencia original.

Sakura: así parece, iré a hacer el arroz, tu ponte cómodo, Sasuke-kun n.n!

Sasuke: no, yo iré contigo a la cocina, ya te lo dije yo solo vengo… por estar contigo…

Sakura, sonrojada: (que…que lindo…) a-arigato…

Los dos se dirigen a la cocina dejan las bolsas de la mercadería en un lado y Sakura saca el kilo de arroz. Se coloca un delantal rosa que estaba por allí encima…

Inner-Sasuke: (UUY! PERO QUE KAWAII! COSITA! XD)

La esmeralda saca de un estante dos tazas y una olla, se dirige a los quemadores de la cocina. Coloca la olla en uno de ellos.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun, como te gusta más el arroz? ¿Frito o cocido en agua?

Sasuke: nunca he probado el frito…

Sakura: pues entonces será tu 1era vez n.n!

La chica, da la espalda a Sasuke, vierte un poco de aceite a la olla, prende el quemador, y echa tres tazas de arroz. Comienza a revolver.

Sasuke se apoya en un mueble de la cocina, observaba la figura de Sakura por detrás, mientras que se sumía en sus pensamientos…

Sasuke: (Que nostalgia…hace mucho que no veía una mujer preparando comida…para su familia… hace casi 8 años que okaa-san ha muerto…)

El moreno baja su mirada. Inconscientemente su cara muestra una total soledad y sus ojos un profundo vacío, la atmósfera que provocaba era solo… tristeza… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

Sasuke, cierra los ojos fuertemente: (pero que estoy haciendo?... maldito Itachi, prometo que vengaré la muerte de mis padres pase lo que pase………okaa-san…)

Pero de pronto Sasuke puede sentir las manos de alguien en su nuca que acomodan su cabeza en un hombro y un cuerpo aferrándose al suyo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dueño del Ichiraku: Hai! Aquí tienes!

Aquel señor pasaba a Naruto y a Hinata un plato de ramen con carne de cerdo (N/a: o como él suele decir con "chasuu", o algo así :P)

Naruto: Thank you, oh-chan! (N/a: creo que se escribe así, pero su traducción es 'viejo', por si acaso.)… ITADAKIMASU!

Hinata solo asiente con la cabeza y murmura muy pero muy bajo 'arigato' y la misma frase que el chico. Naruto comía desesperadamente su plato mientras que la peliazul se sumía en sus pensamientos preguntándose… ¿Cómo había llegado a estas circunstancias?... sin probar bocado…

Naruto: Que sucede, Hinata? El ramen con chasuu es lo mejor que hay! Vamos no te preocupes yo pago, no es así oh-chan!

Dueño del Ichiraku: No entiendo, ¿ella es tu novia? O ¿la otra chica de cabello rosa?

Naruto: Nani?

Hinata: COF!

La chica de ojos claros, al tragar un bocado del ramen, traspica al oír la palabra 'novia'.

Hinata: cof, cof!

Naruto: Oh, Hinata ¿Estás bien?

Hinata, estabilizándose: go-gomen, Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Pero que cosas dices, viejo, Hinata solo es mi 'amiga', además…

Hinata al oír aquello unas rayitas azules de posan en su frente.

Naruto: Sakura-chan,… no estoy muy convencido de ello…

Dueño del Ichi': Uhm? A qué te refieres?

Hinata: (Sakura…-san?...)

Naruto: Sakura-chan, aunque me duela decirlo… n.n está enamorada de Sasuke… u.u de eso no tengo duda…

Hinata, murmura triste al ver la cara del rubio: Naruto…-kun…

Dueño del Ichi': entonces ya no la quieres?

La peliazul estaba muy intrigada en la conversación incluso llegaba a sudar, la atmósfera se puso tensa…

Naruto: no…yo……… n.n aún la quiero…

Así comienza a comer vorazmente mientras que Hinata se le ensombrecían los ojos y también comenzaba a comer…despacio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura abrazaba acogedoramente a Sasuke mientras que éste entraba en la impresión al sentir el cuerpo de la chica, su corazón comienza latir fuertemente y la cara del chico se sonroja fugazmente.

Sasuke, sonrojado: Sa…Sakura…?

Sakura se separa un poco de Sasuke, para poder ver fijamente la cara de éste, acariciándole el cabello.

Sakura, sacando la lengua: lo siento…es que cuando te vi con aquella cara solo pensé en que necesitabas un abrazo :P…lo siento…

Sasuke+ sonrojado: no tienes porque disculparte…

Sakura: uhm? Sasuke-kun estás rojo!

Sasuke: no es…

La pelirosa acerca su rostro hacia al de Sasuke quedando a escasos centímetros…

Sakura, poniendo una mano en la frente de Sasuke: no tendrás fiebre?

Sasuke++ sonrojado: yo…

Sakura: o.o uhm?

Sasuke y Sakura a escasos centímetros de un beso, la pelirosa al darse cuenta en la situación en que se encontraba se sonroja totalmente…

Sakura, acercándose poco a poco a los labios del chico: Sa…suke…

Pero de pronto…

Madre de Saku': n.n Ya llegué!

Los chicos se separan rápidamente y sonrojados. Sakura se va a cocinar otra vez el arroz y echarle las tazas de aguas. Mientras Sasuke se transforma rápidamente en Kishimaru observando a Sakura tranquilamente.

Madre de Saku': Uhm? Hay visita.

Sasuke: Buenas Tardes, señora…

Madre de Saku': n.n Konichiwa, joven. O'e Sakura, por que no me dijiste que un chico tan bien parecido venía a la casa!

Sakura: mamá…n.nU

Madre de Saku': Hay! Yo y mis modales! Por favor, joven, siéntese, siéntese!

Sasuke: no se pre…

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá del living por acción de la señora Haruno.

Sasuke: (pero cuando me hizo sentarme! O.o?…) a-arigato, señora.

Madre de Saku': No tiene porque darme las gracias joven, dígame ¿quiere un té, jugo, bebida, agua, algo? (N/a: no se han dado cuenta de que siempre las madres, al venir una visita, hacen lo mismo n.nUU)

Sakura: Mamá! No lo acoses! además ya has llegado… te tengo listo el arroz!

Madre de Saku': uy! Gomen, bueno a preparar el almuerzo, ¿se quedará a almorzar, verdad joven?

Sasuke: pues yo…

Madre de Saku': Me alegro de que sea un sí! n.n

Sakura: ¬¬ mamá…(uuy! LA SEÑORA…! XO)

Madre de Saku': Ya voy, ya voy, uy! Que mal genio!

Así la madre de Sakura se dirige a la cocina a preparar lo restante de la comida, y su hija se acerca a Sasuke…

Madre de Saku': Hija? Le mostraste a nuestro invitado la casa?

Sakura: ¬¬ no..!

Madre: y que esperas! (vamos hija conquista a este muchacho, se ve de buena familia!)

La señora le guiñe el ojo en forma picara y extraña poniendo sudorosa a Sakura.

Sakura: Hai, hai…quieres?

Sasuke, sonriente: por qué no?

Ambos comienzan a subir las escaleras con dirección al 2do piso de la residencia de los Haruno. Ya arriba…

Sakura: bueno aquí está la pieza de mis padres un baño y…

Sasuke, le interrumpe: Sakura…

Sakura: hai?

Sasuke: luego de comer…debo irme…

Sakura: Qué? pero, ¿por qué!

Sasuke: clámate…como ayer salí todo el día al llegar hoy en la mañana a la guarida sospecharon de mí…

Sakura: o.ò? Como que saliste todo el día? Si solo llegaste en la noche a la posada!

Sasuke: Pues…emmm…-se sonroja- (no puedo decirle que me perdí en el trayecto! ¬¬U)…bueno la cosa es que si llego tarde, por ejemplo en la noche, no puedo darles la misma explicación que ayer… y ya se me ha ocurrido otra mentira pero…tendré que volver después de haber almorzado…

Sakura: ………

Sasuke: pero…

Sakura, interrumpe: …ya veo…

Los ojos de la chica se ensombrecen en forma muy triste…

Sasuke: además, puede que mañana no venga…la verdad es que no sé, pero…

Sakura: ………

Sasuke: te enviaré una carta ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: qué?

Sakura: puedes transformarte en ti, nuevamente?

Sasuke se transforma en si mismo, su cabello negro azulado y ojos afilados, llevaba una camisa apegada de color azul y unos jeans negros… (N/a: o sea más guapo que nunca!)

Sasuke: y para…?

Pero traga sus palabras ya que Sakura le vuelve interrumpir pero está vez con un beso… el moreno le corresponde el beso de forma apasionada profundizándolo. Una pequeña lágrima resbala de los ojos de Sakura. Y una voz en el 1er piso les hace separarse…

Madre de Saku': Ya está listo el almuerzo!

Sakura: bien…hasta mañana…

Sasuke se vuelve a transformar en Kishimaru y baja bien juntitos hacía el comedor…

- - - - - - -

**FIN DEL CAP!** Ojala les haya gustado espero con ansias sus reviews y cualquier tipo de comentario aunque n.nU sea malo… un pequeño adelanto del próximo…pues… mmm…habrá lemon y…no mejor los dejo en suspenso ;D. Por cierto… quería pedirles un pequeño favor..verán… soy muy primeriza en esto de los fanfics, (aunque algunos digan que no lo parezco n.nU), pero…me gustaría que dejaran reviews de tipo consejo para poder perfeccionar mi técnica o algo por el estilo… de verdad les estaría muy agradecida -.-…

**Contestaciones:**

**NekonoHaru: **uy! Gracias amiga, me encanta k me escribas de veras! Me dan ganas de terminarlo (¬¬ y ponerlo más en suspenso jejeje) y x el sujeto no podía ser otro k Sasuke ¿no, wuenu CUIDATE! ADIUUS!

**Tsubasa89: **holaaaas! Uy, tu eres nuevo ¿verdad? Pues entonces… bienvenido a mi fic! (o n.nU a mi mundo imaginario) espero recibir más reviews de tu parte en los capis k siguen, y de verdad muxas gracias x leer, ay! Te tenía una pequeña pregunta… ¿k quisiste decir con k copie el inico en el 1er capi, no entendí… pero… bueno ya no importa! cuidate! NOS VEMOS!

**Kuramasesshou: **vaya… k honor ser tú y decir abiertamente k eres la versión femenina de Jiraiya :P..jajaja, wuenu me alegra k también te haya gustado mi 2da creación… ADIOS AMIGA!

PD: YEAH! MUERTA A OROCHI-BASTARDO! MALDITA FLETOOO! ) Deberíamos hacer un club! ¿no lo crees?

**Tere-chan: **y… tu? ¬¬ x qué te ríes? Mmm… wuenu no importa, gracias x leerlo! SAYONARA! Aps! Y unete al club "muerte a Orochi-gay", yeah!

**Sakura-sasuke: **¬¬U lo de pervertida, pues ya me había dado cuenta XD, (y qué? Todos tenemos nuestro la morboso ¿no?) si pobre de Naruto, pero… así es el destino n.nU…

**Marion-asakura: **no te preocupes k tengo un lemon pensado para el capitulo 5, jejeje, y por supuesto k tenía k ser Sasuke! O sino...º no tendría chiste ;D! usted tambien se me le cuida! Neh! BYE BYE!

**Inner-Nami: **wuau! Mataste a Kabuto?... o pero k ingeniosa IDEA! Oye, por cierto creo k haremos un club de "muerte a Orochi-gay", XD te querrías unir… (es k ese si k es un BASTARDOOO!) WUENU NOS VEMOS! SE ME LE CUIDA! ADIÓOOS!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: uy, no te preocupes, n.nU yo también tengo un Inner bastante descontrolado (INNER: YA CALLATEE! SHANNAROO!), callate tú BAKAA, O.OU UPS, gomenne jijiji n.nU… wuenu y el del humo yenía k ser Sasuke o sino no yiene chiste ;D! nos vemooS! CUIDATE!

**NOS VEMOS, LOS KLO MUXO!**


	5. Será nuestro secreto

HELLO! Está listo el capitulo FIVE! Yeah!... espero que sea de su más grato agrado, está bien meloso y algo triste, pero ¿Quién no disfruta una historia romántica con algo de tristeza?

Otra cosita: si tu eres una persona k odia muuuuxo a Orochimaru… y quisieras decirselo a alguien k te entienda y descargarte… por k no te unes a mi y a **Inner-Nami** en un club nuevo llamado "Anti-Orochigay", dale muerte porfin a ese maldito !

**ADVERTENCIA: **LEMON! Sii! Hay lemon chicos (¬¬ joder el 2do lemon que escribo, me estoy volviendo Jiraiya ¿o qué! XD)… ojala salga bien :P

Y para que me le sigan:

() Pensamiento de los personajes.

(N/a) intervenciones mías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambió de escena.

**Será nuestro secreto**

Un día lluvioso, no prometedor de muchas esperanzas…

En el tercer piso de la Residencia Haruno, se encontraba la habitación de Sakura, quien a través del ventanal de la misma observaba todo el paisaje nublado. Hacía frío así que la chica estaba vestida con un chaleco color rosa de cuello abierto y doblado, de mangas largas. Combinaba con una minifalda negra apretada y unas botas de cuero negras debajo de las rodillas.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Sakura solo esperaba aquella carta prometida por Sasuke el día anterior… la esperaba ansiosamente, suspirando cada instante; con una mirada de desgano y esperanza a la vez. Miraba fijamente a través de la ventana como si del cielo apareciera aquella carta…

Las gotas de lluvia no paraban de caer, incluso cada momento se volvían más intensas… La puerta de la habitación de Sakura comienza a ser golpeada.

Madre de Saku, que se escuchaba por afuera de la pieza: Hijita, hijita ábreme te traigo un té con algunos panecillos!

La pelirosa se dirige hacía la puerta. La abre…

Sakura: n.n arigato, mamá!

Así la esmeralda toma la bandeja que traía su madre.

Madre de Saku: Disculpa que me meta, Sakura, pero… ¿Aquel joven de ayer vendrá hoy?

Sakura: (que… que le pasa a sus ojos? U Están brillando!) o.o nani, ¿Por qué lo dices!

Madre de Saku: porque… .º me parece que hacen una muy buena pareja…ujuju…

Sakura, algo molesta: ù.ú no lo sé!

Madre de Saku: oh, que lastima…y yo que había hecho un rico kuchen…

Sakura: T-T no le gustan las cosas dulces, mamá…

Madre: de verdad?...ooh…entonces, .º solo habrá para ti y para mi!

Sakura: gracias, mamá. Pero, cuando tenga hambre yo iré abajo a sacar, ¿está bien?

Madre: hai, hai! n.n

Así la seño Haruno desaparece cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Sakura deja la bandeja encima de su velador. Coge la taza de té y comienza a beberlo, acercándose nuevamente al ventanal, gran sorpresa se llevó al ver como un águila estaba picoteando el vidrio del mismo…

Sakura: (Y eso? O.o?)

La pelirosa abre con cuidado el ventanal, se inca para ver más cómoda al ave, este tenía un pequeño tubito amarrado en sus patas.

Sakura: (Uhm? o.o! tiene un mensaje!)

Sakura saca el tubo de la pata del aguila. Abre la tapa de la cual sobre salía un papel enrollado. Comienza a leerlo, decía:

"_Sakura:_

_Perdón por la tardanza del mensaje, pero volar en lluvia no es nada fácil, incluso para un pájaro… Bueno, seré breve, en 5 horas más tarde estaré en la aldea._

_Nos vemos!_

_Sasuke.-" _

Sakura, más aliviada y alegre: Sasuke-kun…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la guarida de Orochimaru (N/a: TE ODIOO MALDITO FLETO RETORCIDOO! ). El chico vengador se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, llevaba un biwttle (N/a: o algo así, no sé como se escribe ¬¬U) de color negro con cuello de tortuga y mangas largas que hacía resaltar "maravillosamente" su cuerpo (N/a: baba…XD); para las piernas unos jeans desteñidos de color azul y con unas zapatillas negras con rayas plomas.

Al parecer se encontraba meditando sobre algo en especial…

Sasuke: (no esperaré al águila. Mientras más luego me vaya más rápido más rápido estaré en la aldea)

Pero alguien entra a su habitación, y como siempre era aquel chico de pelo gris y anteojos.

Kabuto: Oh! Sasuke-kun, ¿y tu águila donde está?

El moreno desvía su mirada hacía Kabuto, algo molesto.

Sasuke: Por qué demonios debería decirte!

Kabuto: (Tsk! Niñato de…) Sumanae, no es mi problema ¿cierto?

Sasuke: Me voy a entrenar afuera, llegaré por la mañana, y más te vale que no me sigas!

Kabuto: (Y éste! ¿Desde cuando comienza a entrenar tanto?). Oh! Que buena idea se te ha ocurrido entonces enviaré a algunos ninjas para…

Sasuke, interrumpe: No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie! Y ya te lo advertí, no quiero que NADIE me siga! Ni menos tú, o sino……te mataré…

Así Sasuke desaparece de la habitación dejando a un átonito Kabuto dentro.

Kabuto: (Chikuchou!...contando este día solo 13 días más y ya no tendré que soportarlo…paciencia…)

El peligirs se va de la habitación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación. Ya había pasado una hora de las 5 restantes. Bebió su té y comió aquellos panecillos. Dirige su mirada hacía su reloj despertador…

Sakura: (Que puedo hacer en este rato? Aún me quedan 4 horas…)

Se recuesta en su cama… pone la alarma a su reloj despertador para las 8:00 p.m., 4 horas más…

Sakura: (pues…en días de lluvia como éste… siempre me da sueño…mmm…pero… yo…Sasuke-kun…)

Cierra los ojos inconscientemente, quedando profundamente dormida…

**Sueño de Sakura**

La pelirosa vagaba por un bosque muy espeso y oscuro. Su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de cicatrices y arañazos a causa de las ramas de los árboles. Corría desesperadamente gritando un nombre en especial…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN! DONDE ESTÁS?

La esmeralda seguía corriendo y sudando, no del cansancio sino del miedo. Mientras las fuerzas se le iban, hasta que llega el centro del bosque…

Sakura: Sasuke…?

Así era, Sasuke se encontraba en el centro con la cara ensombrecida y las ropas gastadas. Los ojos de la Haruno se llenaron de lágrimas, que luego desaparecieron al abrazar, por impulso, al chico vengador…

Sakura, aún abrazada: Por fin te encuentro! -- …por qué huiste? ºoº!.

Pero Sasuke no le responde al igual que no le corresponde el abrazo, la pelirosa se separa de Sasuke algo extrañada. La atmósfera ya no era la misma.

Sakura: Q-qué te sucede? ó.ò

Sasuke, aún con la cara ensombrecida: warui wa… Sakura…

Sakura: Na-nani?

La voz de Sasuke, en movimiento brutal, cambia a la de…Orochimaru…

Sasuke: pero, TE EQUIVOCAS!

Y por fin se deslumbre se cara, era la misma, pero…en vez de aquellos ojos afilados, estaban aquellos amarillos en forma de los de una serpiente del maldito Orochigay…

Sakura: QUÉ! Sasu…Sasuke-kun…tu-tu rostro…

Sasuke, con la voz de Orochimaru y su actitud: Sasuke-kun? JAJAJAJAJA, que graciosa eres chiquilla, pero… Soy Orochimaru!

Sakura, con los ojos cristalizados: estás de broma… ¿cierto?

Orochimaru en el cuerpo de Sasuke,…ERA POSIBLE, es lo que se preguntaba en ese momento la pelirosa y éste comienza a acercársele lentamente. Al estar bien de cerca la mano de Sasuke le acaricia una mejilla.

Sasuke-Orochimaru: Niña inocente…

Sakura, apartando de golpe la mano: NO ME TOQUES! CHIKUCHOU!

La pelirosa salta bien alto apartándose a un metro de 'aquel' cuerpo. Agarra shurikens y kunais con pergaminos explosivos en cada uno, lanzándoselo a Sasuke, mientras que las lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas…

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun…)

**Fin del Sueño**

**_RING! RING! RING!_** (N/a: por cierto ese es el sonido de la alarma del despertador)

Sakura, pega un grito espantoso: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Apaga el despertador de un golpe, de pronto su madre aparece detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Madre de Saku: SAKURA! ¿¿!QUE SUCEDE?

Sakura, con lagrimas en los ojos: yo…yo…yo…go-gomen, mamá…

Madre de Saku: Estás llorando?

La señora se acerca a la cama sentándose en ella.

Sakura: ah?...-pone sus manos en sus mejillas- aps…-seca sus lagrimas.

Madre de Saku: Dormías, ¿no es así? Debió ser un sueño muy malo para que te pusieras a llorar de verdad…

Sakura: mmm…supongo…-desvía sus ojos al reloj despertador- (QUÉ! son las 8:00! Debo irme…pero antes debo inventar una excusa)…etto…mamá?

Madre de Saku: Si, hija?

Sakura: ammm…(piensa! Piensa!) Tengo…bueno Ino me invitó a su casa, dijo que quería revivir viejos tiempos en una pijamada (eso! Soy toda una maestra! SHANNAROO!) Es ahora, volveré por la mañana, ¿puedo ir?

Madre de Saku: A la casa de Ino-chan? n.n Por supuesto que si!

Sakura: Arigato! (perdón por mentirte, mamá...) bueno me voy.

Saca un impermeable rosa de su closet y se dirige a la puerta.

Sakura: Ja ne, mamá.

Sale de la habitación y luego de la casa. La lluvia era intensa.

Sakura: (y ahora qué? donde se supone que debo encontrarme con Sasuke…)

La pelirosa comienza a correr por toda la aldea. Recorre todo las tiendas, las casas, la oficina del Hokage, el estadio, Ichiraku, etc… Aunque estuviera con un impermeable estaba bastante mojada.

Se detiene al llegar a una especie de territorio limitado en murallas y con un pequeño portal con unos dibujos de abanicos de color rojo con blanco…

Sakura, exhausta: (ya…lo he…recorrido…todo…uff…espera…ese símbolo es… es DEL CLAN UCHIHA!)

**- - - - -**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

_(n/A: SE LA CREYERON! SE LA CREYERON! ¿no? .º! ajajajaja… gomen, gomen, era broma, solo quería jugarles un chiste XD, y por cierto esto ve dedicado a _**Kuramasesshou**:_ es de "mi" para "ti" con muxo cariño neh! Para que no reclames k siempre te dejamos con las ganas XD… aps! Perdón sigamos con la historia n.nU) _

En efecto, estaba en una área restringida hace ya varios años, donde ninguna persona desde aquel trágico día se le vio entrar o salir, la puerta que conducía al pasado Clan Uchiha, el antiguo hogar de Sasuke.

(N/a: como dicen y me han enseñado de generación en generación XD: "La curiosidad mató al gato"), Sakura entra al lugar aunque se sorprendió al ver…como todas las casas al menos tenían algún rastro de sangre o, por lo menos, 2 shurikens enterrados en su estructura. Por todo el sitio, donde miraras era lo mismo…

Sakura: (entonces…así es como dejó la persona que destruyo al clan… Sasuke-kun?)

Su cara se torno triste y con una soledad inmensa.

Sus ojos recorrían todo el lugar sin pederse de algún detalle, comenzó a caminar más adentro, hasta que su vista pudo divisar…

Sakura: (Uhm? óò Quien es ese?)

A unos cuantos metros de Sakura, se encontraba una silueta de un hombre entrando a una casa en particular. Cuando aquella sombra entró, la pelirosa corrió hasta esa casa, no pudo ver al hombre dentro de ella.

Entró al lugar con mucho cuidado e incluso se sacó las botas que traía puestas para así hacer menos ruido. Empezó a adentrarse más a la casa y al traspasar una puerta se encontró con un pequeño living, con una mesa de centro y algunos muebles muy gastados y viejos. Sus ojos divisaron, nuevamente, cada detalle del lugar.

La chica se adentra más hasta que algo le detiene… Unos brazos rodean su cuerpo y unos labios se posan en su cuello provocándole escalofríos y un leve sonrojo. Su corazón martilleaba fuertemente, y como de adivinación un nombre especial se le escapa de la boca…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Hola…

Sakura, respira aliviada: (uuff…que peso me he sacado de encima…) Q-qué haces?

Sasuke: pues… (nunca pensé encontrarte aquí…) pensé que en éste lugar podríamos estar más…cómodos…

Inner-Sakura: (COMODOS, ¬¬ uuy pero que picaron se ha vuelto mi papito! SHANNAROO!)

Inner-Sasuke: (UUY! PERO QUE MENTIRA! …¬¬ aunque… no está…tan mala la idea ujujuju… -o-)

Sakura: cómodos?

Sasuke: como ya nadie viene para acá no tengo porque transformarme, además aquí nunca nos descubrirán, ¿no lo crees?

Inner-Sasuke: (CLARO QUE LO CREO ASÍ! ¬¬U UPS, NO ME ESTABAN PREGUNTANDO A MÍ…pero… DI QUE **SI** SAKURITA!)

Inner-Sakura: (VAMOS! SAKURA DI QUE **SIII**! YO SÉ QUE TE MUERES POR UN LEMMON CON SASUKE!)

Sakura, se sonroja: (lemmon? O-O!) Lo dices por…

Sasuke: mmm? Qué cosa?

Inner-Sasuke: (¬¬ no te hagas Sasuke!)

Inner-Sakura: (¬¬ no te hagas Sasuke!)

Sakura, retractándose: (ay! pero que morbosa me estoy poniendo! Es por tu culpa CONDENADO Inner!) No…nada, nada n.nU jejeje…

Inner-Sakura: (arreglala no ma'! ¬¬!)

Sasuke: Ah! te refieres…

El moreno acorrala a Sakura en una muralla.

Sasuke: a esto…

Sasuke comienza a besar apasionadamente la boca de Sakura, provocando a la chica que los colores se le subieran a la cara. Mientras que se besaban el chico le quita de encima el impermeable rosa, que molestaba, para así posar su mano en la cadera de la chica y subirla por debajo de su chaleco.

Sakura, entre el beso: Sa…Sasuke…-kun…

Sasuke baja por el cuello de la Haruno besando cada centímetro en el recorrido, haciendo que Sakura emitiera pequeños suspiros. El chico de ojos afilados acariciaba, a la vez, el cuerpo de Sakura, y poco a poco la aleja de la muralla. Le saca el chaleco que llevaba puesto dejando al descubierto el sostén. Recuesta ligeramente a la pelirosa en el suelo de tatami.

Afuera, llovía a cantaros la tormenta no paraba.

Sasuke deja de besar a la chica para mirar fijamente su cuerpo y su rostro, de los cuales, el último estaba completamente ROJO y con unos ojos que daban la sensación que se hubieran volado al observar la cara del moreno… de ello tan solo una pregunta salió.

Sakura: ¿Será un secreto, no es así, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: no… Será NUESTRO secreto…

La pelirosa posa su mano en una mejilla del moreno.

Sakura: n.n Te quiero…

Sasuke sonríe dulcemente (N/a: solo imagínenselo ---) y lentamente sus labios se van juntando con los de la esmeralda, fundiéndose en un suave beso. El chico pasa sus manos en la espalda de ella para así poder desabrochar su sostén, lo cual no le era tarea fácil. Desunen su beso ya que Sakura comienza a reír…

Sakura: n.n JAJAJAJA me-me haces cosquillas! JAJAJAJA…

Sasuke, sonrojado: (que escena más penosa…¬¬U) go-gomen, es que soy nuevo en esto…

Sakura: yo te ayudo…

Y con la ayuda de la chica al fin Sasuke logra sacar el sostén, dejándolo a un lado. Así se pudo deslumbrar la gran "pechonalidad" de Sakura. El chico se aferra al cuerpo semi-denudo de ella y comienza a besarlo nuevamente.

Sakura: e-estás empapado…y…muy frío…

Sakura pone sus manos en el biwttle de Sasuke y empieza a sacárselo. Sasuke, al sentir las cálidas manos de Sakura, se le eriza la piel provocándolo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La pelirosa saca aquella ropa de Sasuke y la deja a un lado.

La esmeralda cambia de posición con Sasuke, ahora ella era la que estaba sobre él. Así el moreno puede sentir de "buena manera", la voluptuosa 'pechonalidad', aumentando la…ejem…excitación de Sasuke. La Haruno lo besa con pasión, como si quisiera sacarle el alma (N/a: literalmente hablando XD), besa cada parte hasta llegar al ombligo del chico donde comienza a desabotonarle el pantalón. Lo logra y se lo saca, dejando al 'pobrecito' (N/a: XDD) en boxers.

Sasuke, muy ansioso, también le quita la minifalda negra a Sakura dejándola en una sola prenda al igual que lo estaba él… Ambos, como si estuvieran sincronizados, bajan aquella 'molesta' ropa interior, quedando desnudos. (N/a: aunque podríamos decir que Sasuke queda 'en pelotas'…uuy o.oUU acabó de escribir eso? XD creó que hoy es el día más vacilón de mi vida como escritora de ff! XDD)

El moreno cambia de posición con la chica, para así penetrar en Sakura, pero sin antes un beso de delantera uniéndolos. Comenzando con el 'juego' de caderas, lento pero después de un rato más rápido. Los gemidos eran más fuertes cada vez, pero el sonido de la lluvia era más fuerte; los dos gimiendo el nombre del otro, hasta al fin llegar a su punto de excitación máximo y liberar el orgasmo… Se detienen.

Sasuke cae encima de la chica, sudado y rojo a más no poder, aunque la chica se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, boquiabierta.

Sakura, jadeante: pesas…un montón…

Sasuke: wa…warui… (N/a: creo que así se escribe :P, pero de todos modos significa "lo siento")

El chico, con grandes esfuerzos se coloca al lado de Sakura, de esa forma podía observar con más 'zoom' la figura de la chica. Sakura se da la vuelta para también poder observar a Sasuke…

Sasuke: te amo… (N/a: ay…QUE LINDOO! -O-)

Sakura: pero…yo te amo… más…

Decía la pelirosa acercándose al cuerpo de Sasuke y posar su mano en el pecho de éste (N/a: como me gustaría ser Sakura en estos momentos ¬¬, chikuchou!)

Sasuke: no…yo te amo…MUCHO más…!

Dijo él rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Sakura y acariciando su cabello rozado.

Sakura: no…yo… mucho, mucho más.., aunque haya salido con…

La chica poco a poco cerraba los ojos del sueño.

Sasuke: sa…salir?..Con quien…saliste…?

Sasuke andaba por las mismas.

Sakura: yo…zzzzzz…

Sasuke: o…o'e…zzzzzz…

En fin, ambos quedan dormidos totalmente. Y a Sasuke solo le quedan 12 días más…

- - - - - -

**CHA-CHA-CHA-CHAAAN! **Fin del capitulo 5! Y no me pregunten que es lo que puse allí, lo del CHA-CHAN porque…n.nUU ni yo lo sé. Volviendo con la historia ¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL CHICO QUE SALIÓ CON SAKURA, bueno ;) obviamente no les voy a decir pero en el próximo cap. lo sabrán…** HASTA OTRA! -**

**Contestaciones:**

**Tsubasa89: **perdón ó.o es k…no tengo Internet en casa así k debo meterme a sitios publicos para ver y subir capitulos (y como no soy millonaria no tengo todo el tiempo para ir revisando perfil x perfil u.uU) de verdad lo siento… algun di ire al sitio y me dedicare a eso… X otra parte.. n.nU ya entendí lo de tu pregunta… y pues… yo creo k mi propio estilo está en el 1er fic :P… Wuenu.. u.uU disculpame otra vez x lo de confundirte con un chico… Y GRACIAS X DEJAR REVIEW! ADIOOS!

**Kuramasesshou: **mmm…sabes mi hermano tambien es un fiel seguidor de Jiraiya (más bien es la copia… solo k no con el cabello blanco ;D) y pues dice k todos aquellos k les gusta… SON DE VERDAD INTELIGENTES (JAJAJAJA XD)… pero wuenu… en este capi hubo lemon ¿k te parecio? (le pregunta una experta, asi k se sincera!) y… vamos! Vamos! Creemos un club ANTI OROCHI-GAY! (sii! Demosle MUERTE MUAJAJAJA!)

**Inner-Nami: **n.n GRACIAS X EL APOYO! Y viste allí arribita en el comienzo, avise sobre la crucifixión del MALDITO FLETO Orochi-gay! JAAJAJA (Inner: SHANNAROO!) ADIOOOS! CUIDATE! NOS VEMOS!

**Sakurasasuke: **(Inner: a cualquiera se le cae la baba con Sasuke! ADMITELOO!) eemm… uy perdon, mi Inner y sus bromas n.nU.. pero en este capi' hubo lemon, espero k te haya gustado! HASTA LUEGO!

**Tere-chan: **eres una mujer de muchas palabras XD… gomen, gomen… bueno me gustaría saber tu opinión del fic… es k siempre escribes poquito ---U…

**NekonoHaru: **(ese Kshimaru ….no se de donde froto de mi mente n.nU)… y pues, claro k tepuedes unir al club del gay… OROCHIMARUU! (Inner: CABRON DE ) NOS VEMOS!

**Marion-asakura: **(Inner: k cosa! A todos les gusta el lemon ¿o k?)… wueno no importa… es su vida no la mia… y… ¿k te ha parecido el capi'? (se sinceraa T.T!) CUIDATE! ADIOS!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **n.n de eso se trata la historia! De k Sasuke se le vea su lado TIERNO! YEAH! Aunk… luego… no todo será felicidad…, ay! Perdón n.nU no debi poner eso1 TE ESPERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! CUIDATE MIJA!


	6. Plan de Sakura, 1era parte

HAAAAAAAAAI MINNA! ARIGATO HOSAIMASHITA! (N/a: o algo así ;P) a todos mis queridos escritores que me dejan reviews. Ojala hubieran más personas para así mejorar mi técnica, pero nº por todos aquellos que siempre me le dejan comentarios, les aseguro que SIEMPRE! Trataré de darles lo mejor! n – n

También disculpas por la tardanza…es k… apenas hace dos días salí del colegio, y me despedí de toooodos mis amigos (Inner: y las lagrimas consumieron mis palabras… ¬¬) de verdad me emocione muxo… he andado con penita, pero… YA ARRIBA EL ANIMO! ;D :D debo afrontar mi destino :PU

**ADEVERTENCIA: **gomenne, demo…no tiene lemon…aunque para aquellos que disfruten el NaruHina en este capitulo y en los siguientes empezará a aparecer mucho! (N/a: necesito una pequeña ayuda en eso porque no estoy muy familiarizada con esta pareja y puede que a sus fanáticos que estén leyendo éste fic no les agrade, ojala dejen reviews con respecto al tema!)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto bla-bla-bla, que ya lo saben, NO me PERTENECE sino a Masashi-san (N/a: GRANDE! XDD)

_Wenu, wenu, comenzemos:D_

**El plan de Sakura, 1ª parte**

Al día siguiente.

Territorio del pasado Clan Uchiha y antiguo hogar de Sasuke. La tormenta de ayer ya había cesado y un cielo celeste hermoso se deslumbraba. Sasuke y Sakura aún dormidos pero, muy apegaditos ;), descansaban de su 'agitada' noche. La pelirosa al oír unos pájaros cantar, comienza a abrir sus ojos.

Sakura: (U…uhm?...que…que hago…?)

Pero al despejar bien su vista puede ver los pectorales de Sasuke en su cara y sentir los brazos del mismo acogiendo su cuerpo. Se sonroja fugazmente…

Sakura: (ya… lo recuerdo…)

La pelirosa trata de apartarse, sin hacer mucho ruido, de los brazos del moreno. Lo logra. Comienza a buscar su ropa.

Sakura: (n.nU uuy…que desorden)

Coge su ropa y también ordena la de Sasuke, la cual ya no estaba mojada. Se viste aunque no se coloca las botas ya que las había dejado en la entrada de la casa.

(N/a: Y…como nuevamente digo: "La curiosidad mató al gato" XD), la Haruno empieza a investigar el lugar.

Paseando vio la cocina-comedor, todo estaba sucio y viejo con una que otra telaraña lo que puso piel de gallina a Sakura. Se dirigió a otra parte encontrándose con una cama matrimonial dentro de una habitación, todo perfecto aunque lleno de polvo.

También encuentra una habitación con una pequeña cama y pocos muebles.

Sakura: (Pareciera la habitación de un niño pequeño, no es muy espaciosa que digamos…)

Se preguntaba la chica adentrándose en el lugar. Una fotografía, encima de un velador al lado de la cama, llama la atención de Sakura. La coge, estaba cubierta por polvo, lo limpia con su mano, mostrando a…

Sakura: (Vaya, es una familia… aquella mujer de cabello de azulado largo debe ser la madre…Kawaii, el de la otra esquina debe ser el padre un hombre demasiado serio… n.n y ese es Sasuke-kun de…)

Pero al fijarse bien lo que había dicho y lo que estaba viendo heló su sangre poniendo una cara pálida.

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun!... si es Sasuke a los 7!...entonces el chico que lo está cargando en su espalda es…su…su hermano!)

En efecto, era una escena impactante, toda la familia de Sasuke reunida, y por sobre todo… Itachi sonriendo cargando en su espalda a Sasuke quien supuestamente saludaba al fotógrafo,…riendo…muy feliz…

Sakura: (ya veo…ésta es la casa de Sasuke-kun…y la razón de que vinieras acá y yo te encontrará no es algo que planeaste, sino mera coincidencia…de verdad extrañabas tu hogar…)

Ve nuevamente a Itachi y Sasuke en aquella forma de "los mejores hermanos"…

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun…ahora entiendo más porque tu dolor y tu deseo de venganza son tan grandes…no se compara con nada…)

Sakura se dice esto con algo de remordimiento y…dolor, sale de la habitación, para ir a una más que le faltaba…la pieza de Itachi. Desliza la puerta y…

Sakura: (Na-nani?)

Las murallas del cuarto estaban cubiertas con signos extraños como si fueran de algún tabú, al igual que signos de técnicas de sellado, por un lado se distinguía un dibujo parecido al Sharingan, echo en sangre…kunais esparcidos por allí y por acá, oxidados. La escena de por si causaba gran temor. Sakura con la cara pálida del terror se aleja de allí rápidamente saliendo, por un pasillo, hacía el patio…

Caminó viendo las plantas, muertas, y una pequeña posa, de agua sucia, era muy lúgubre, pero cuando Sakura pasa por al lado de una puerta…

Sakura: (o.o? a-are? Y esta puerta?)

La puerta, era muy parecida a las de los dojos de artes marciales, echa de madera, aunque estaba cerrada.

(N/a: repito n.nU: "Y la curiosidad mató al gato"), Sakura comienza a abrirla temerosa. La abre. Entra al lugar…

Sakura: (PUAC!...está llena de telarañas…uhm? y…e-esa mancha roja del fondo?...no será sa-sangre…?)

En efecto al fondo del lugar una gran mancha de sangre, aunque no del mismo color ya que sus años no son muy recientes, se encontraba. Sakura se asusta más… y cuando se acercaba…

Sakura: pero…de…de quien será?

Voz de ultra tumba: De mis padres.

Sakura: WAAAAAA!

La pelirosa pega un salto del miedo, al oír aquella voz detrás suyo, cayendo de cola al suelo. Y al girar su cabeza…

Sakura: a…are…o.oU Sa…Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke, algo molesto: Qué hacías Sakura?

El chico estaba arropado con solo su pantalón de jeans, es decir, semi-desnudo; quien comienza acercarse…

Sakura, nerviosa: y-yo…yo…e-etto…Sasuke-kun…yo…

Sasuke: (no tienes ni explicación!) ¿¡Qué hacías!

Sakura: go-gomen…es culpa mía…por favor discúlpame…solo estaba viendo el lugar…pe-pero noo…te enojes…o-onegai…

Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido: uuff… eres una baka, ¿lo sabías?

Sakura: de…demo, ¿Cómo que esa sangre…es de tus padres?

Sasuke le mira fijamente y desvía su mirada hacía a aquella sangre…

Sasuke: Aquí… Itachi los mató…

Sakura, impresionada: Itachi?...tu hermano?

Sasuke, con una mirada de frialdad: hn… (Ni siquiera tienes la dignación de pedir perdón, pareces una cualquiera! INTURSA! Además por qué DIABLOS ME LO RECALCAS?)

Sakura: a…yo…go-gomenne…es que no…no sabía que…

Sasuke, interrumpe: si no sabías…¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS HUSMEAS? Aparte de ser 'molesta'! me sales con que eres chismosa! Kono, baka…!

Sakura, sonrojada de la impresión: (soy…molesta………molesta) …………

La pelirosa baja su mirada ensombreciendo su rostro, Sasuke estaba molesto… pero ¿por qué razón?... por ello ni prestaba atención lo que le pasará a Sakura…

Sasuke: Tsk!

Sakura: yo…dije que lo sentía…

Sasuke: y crees que con un "discúlpame", te perdonaré!

Sakura sube su mirada con lágrimas en los ojos y el entrecejo junto.

Sakura: pero.. ¿¡qué quieres que haga! Hace poco me di cuenta que está era tu casa! y no porque tu me lo dijeras, sino por saber, POR CURIOSIDAD a ¿por qué ésta casa en especial escogiste?...

Sasuke, sarcástico: Oh! QUE GRAN DEDUCCIÓN! TE FELICITO! Que? Ahora quieres que te de un premio…

Sakura: YA PARALA!... además, no sé nada de tu pasado! Ni siquiera me hablabas cuando éramos compañeros de grupo! ¿y quieres que de la noche a la mañana sepa todo , de la NADA, con suerte supe lo de tu venganza…lo que sucedió con tu clan… NO ME ECHES LA CULPA DE QUE HAYA QUEDADO IMPRESIONADA AL SABER QUE TU HERMANO LOS HABÍA MATADO A TODOS!... si, reconozco que fui una husmeadora de lugares "ajenos"…pero…pero…

Las lágrimas bajan sin censar y su voz se entrecorta, Sasuke esta vez le prestó la mirada y su atención con algo de impresión…

Sakura: me intrigaba saberlo… me intrigó saber como era tu hogar anteriormente al descubrirlo… porque…porque YO TE AMO!...te amo, Sasuke-kun…

La chica empieza a sollozar y pone sus manos sobre su rostro tratando de contener sus lágrimas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lago, escondido por un bosque de la aldea, Hinata practicaba sus técnicas y ejercitaba su cuerpo. (N/a: como le diría yo…entrenamiento matutino:P). Se esforzaba al máximo en cada movimiento aunque sus pensamientos estaban algo alborotados.

Hinata: (No puedo rendirme!...debo hacerlo por Naruto-kun!)

De pronto una escena de antes de ayer se le vino a la mente.

**Flash Back**

Restaurante Ichiraku, Naruto y Hinata comían ramen juntos. Y por "XX" motivos el chico invitó a la peliazul a comer.

El dueño hace una pregunta, la cual hace a Hinata traspicarse con la comida que iba a tragar, y hace a Naruto poner una mirada muy melancólica, y también decir…

Naruto: Sakura-chan, aunque me duela decirlo… n.n está enamorada de Sasuke… u.u de eso no tengo duda… y…yo……… n.n aún la quiero…

Así comienza a comer vorazmente mientras que Hinata se le ensombrecían los ojos y también comenzaba a comer…despacio…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hinata, deteniéndose: (es cierto… Naruto-kun aún piensa en Sakura…como la aborrezco!)

La peliazul de pronto pone unos ojos así: O.O, de impresionada al haber pensado o haber dicho aquellas palabras en su mente maldiciendo a una persona…

Hinata: (vaya…no sabía lo celosa que podía ser…)

Aunque luego sigue con su entrenamiento sobre el lago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo. Escondía su cabeza en sus rodillas y también la cubría con sus brazos.

Sasuke cada segundo le echaba el ojo:

La miraba, no la miraba

La miraba, no la miraba. (N/a: como un TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC…bueno n.nU solo es un ejemplo)

Así consecutivamente, hasta que por fin decide hablar…acordándose de una 'pequeña oración' dicha, la noche anterior…

Sasuke: Sakura, ayer me dijiste que saliste con alguien… ¿Quién es?

Pero la pelirosa no responde…

Sasuke: neh…(YO DICENDO "NEH" por kami! Pero que hago!)…al menos di algo!

Pero tampoco responde…Sasuke ya hasta los colmos de su paciencia se acerca a la chica y la toma bruscamente de un brazo.

Sasuke: o'e! Sakura!

Sakura, le mira con odio: me lastimas!...suéltame…

Sasuke: warui…pero, no lo pienso hacer!

Sakura empieza a forcejear para librarse…

Sakura: déjame! 

Sasuke: No! Hasta que me digas con quien saliste?

Sakura: T-T NO!

Sasuke: Dime quien es y te soltaré.

Sakura: y… ¿¡por qué querrías saberlo! ¿No acaso te soy una 'molestia'! YA DEJAME!

Sasuke: DIMELO! ToT

Sakura: NO!

Sasuke: SAKURA!

Sakura: NARUTOO! o

Sasuke: Qué? Ô.Ô

El moreno suelta a Sakura de la impresión y ésta se soba el brazo.

Sasuke: Co-como que con Naruto! Ese USURA TON KACHI!... ¿Estas de broma?

Sakura: por qué? òô celoso?

Sasuke: Na-nani! ¡YO! ¿CELOSO, ja! No me hagas reír…!

Sakura: (¬¬ si que lo estás…) de eso mismo iba a hablarte…pero…ya no lo haré…

La pelirosa desvía su rostro hacía el lado contrario del de Sasuke, quien se le acerca rápidamente, muy intrigado…

Sasuke: que…qué cosa?

Sakura: ¬¬ no te lo explicaré...

Sasuke: pero…

Sakura: ù.ú No!

Sasuke: de verdad?

La pelirosa lo mira provocando nerviosismo al chico haciéndole sudar. Desvía nuevamente su mirada y le da la espalda.

Sakura: …con una condición.

Sasuke: co…condición? o.oU

Sakura: que te disculpes y lo pidas: "por favor, Sakurita linda!" (N/a: ay, no sé porque pero me acordé de una escritora favorita mía **SakuritaHaruno14**, por cierto, SALUDOS! nn!)

Sasuke: QUÉ? Yo no voy a…

Sakura, interrumpe: ¬¬ AH! no quieres saberlo, entonces ¡ME VOY! ù.ú

La pelirosa se levanta y comienza a caminar hasta que… Sasuke le toma el brazo, deteniéndola. Sakura gira su cabeza para verlo aunque solo podía divisar la cara de Sasuke ensombrecida…y con un rojo que prendía su cara y mejillas…

Sakura: (¬¬ con que…si te importa, Sasuke-kun…)

Sasuke: e-está bien!…yo…pe…perr… (Por que es tan difícil decir está palabra! KUSO!) Perdóname Sakura, por favor, es que…me enfureció mucho que ni si quieras me pidieras mi consentimiento para ver la casa, además…creo que en parte…si me estaba descargando contigo con todo lo que me sucedió hace años atrás…

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun…) si… ¿y? ¬¬…

Sasuke: por…pooo… (Otra vez con tartamudeo? ) porrr…

El moreno trago saliva y…

Sasuke, sonrojado: por favor explícame…que es lo que pasó contigo y Naruto… Sa… Saa… (Chikuchou! Me has pillado Sakura! ¬¬UU) Sakurita…linda…

La esmeralda sonreía de oreja a oreja y reía para sus adentros. Se vuelve a sentar esta vez en frente del chico…

Sakura, sonrojada: yo…también lo siento, Sasuke…

Sasuke: ya…ya no importa…solo dime… ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SALISTE CON NARUTO! Ò.ó

Sakura: n.nU pues bueno… es una larga historia, pero para hacerla corta… Cuando te fuiste hacia ya casi tres años…me dejaste destrozada, muy herida…, por eso Naruto siempre estuvo a mi lado, me apoyó en lo que fuera, siempre trataba de animarme y…hace un mes…como agradecimiento, le dije que **si** a una cita que me propuso. Solo quería pasear eso era todo…además…

Sasuke: Además?

Sakura: aunque me cueste reconocerlo… me estaba empezando a atraer Naruto y por ello trate de olvidarme de ti con él…ese fue mi gran error…porque yo sabía claramente que todo el amor que aún tenía… solo era por ti Sasuke-kun, por nadie más podría sentir lo mismo…

Sasuke: pero… ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo?

Sakura, le sonríe: aún tenía esperanzas de que ibas a volver…solo eso me hacía sentir algo por ti otra vez… es que yo te amo…pero desde aquella vez hemos comenzado a salir con Naruto, y ahora no sé como decirle que la cortemos porque yo no siento nada por él y que yo aún pienso en ti…

Sasuke: se lo dices y ya! Se acaba el problema! ¬¬

Sakura: No! no puedo decírselo así como si nada, Naruto es mi mejor amigo no quiero hacerle daño con palabras que lo podrían herir, yo siempre supe que me quería y él también sabía que yo te quería a ti y ahora que le he dado una oportunidad no puedo decirle que…ya CHAO NO MÁS!

Sasuke:…entiendo…

Así ambos comienzan a pensar para dar solución al problema, hasta que a Sakura se le prende el foco. (N/a: XDD)

Sakura: Lo tengo!

Sasuke: de que se trata?

Sakura: lo que tenemos que hacer es que Naruto se enamore de otra chica y ya tengo a la indicada...ujuju…

Sasuke: mm? Y como lo haremos?

Sakura: solo tenemos que…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto iba paseando por las calles de Konoha hasta que de repente, un chico de pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta y con una cara de perezoso le saluda.

Shikamaru: Hola…!

Naruto: o.o are… Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: (y quien más va a ser! Usura ton kachi)…si, que bien que te encuentro…

Naruto: Doshite? Ó.ô

Shikamaru: Te has ganado el premio gordo!

Naruto: ahm? Nani?

Shikamaru: mira…

Y el chico saca de un bolsillo de su chaqueta una especie de entrada…

Naruto: no… no puede ser o.o…

Shikamaru: así es! Son…

Naruto, le interrumpe: SUKEE! ES UNA ENTRADA AL SUPER-HYPER-RECONTRA FAMOSO! PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES "SHINOBILANDIA"! (N/a: n.n uuy! Que inspirada estoy XD)

Shikamaru: no me grites! Que estoy al lado tuyo, kono BAAKA!

Naruto: Como diablos la conseguiste?

Shikamaru: eso no importa, la cosa es que no puedo ir. Mi padre se la ha ocurrido enseñarme una nueva técnica ahora, y la fecha de ésta entrada expira hoy día…así que…

Naruto, interrumpe: NEH! NEH! Entonces me la darás?

Shikamaru: pues…

Naruto, le interrumpe y además le quita la entrada de las manos a Shikamaru...

Naruto: THANK YOU! SHIKAMARU! Juró que jamás olvidaré esta noble acción que le has hecho a tu futuro Hokage!

Shikamaru: tío, que problemático eres u.uU… ah! por cierto debes ir a las 11:00 de la mañana, si es que quieres subirte tranquilamente a los juegos, ¿entendido? La dirección está en la entrada…

Naruto: Hai, hai!... a las 11 en punto estaré allá. Me podrías decir la hora?

Shikamaru: amm… ¼ para las 11:00…

Naruto: QUEEEEE?

Shikamaru: AAH! Joder, Naruto no me…

Pero se fija bien, Naruto ya no estaba al lado suyo, sino a metros de distancia corriendo.

Naruto: BYEEE! SHIKAMARU…!

Ya no se divisaba…

Shikamaru: (ok…la 1ª fase del plan está cumplida, Sakura)

Así el chico de pelo castaño se transforma en Kishimaru (N/a: el supuesto primo de Sakura n.nU) y desaparece en dirección contraria que el rubio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A ese mismo tiempo, Hinata caminaba por las calles, cuando de pronto se encuentra en frente suyo con alguien que…preferiblemente no deseaba ver…Sakura.

Sakura, murmurando: que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer!...

Hinata pasa a su lado y le saluda…

Hinata: O-ohayou, Sakura-san…

La pelirosa despabila y se da la vuelta para corresponder el saludo.

Sakura: o.o Uhm?... Ah! Ohayou, Hinata! n.n. Que bueno que te encuentro!

Hinata: o.o? Por-por qué…?

Sakura: es que, tengo una entrada para "Shinobilandia".

Hinata: Shi…"Shinobilandia"? Aquel parque…

Sakura: n.n hai, ó.ò pero hoy expira la fecha y no puedo ir, tengo la agenda llena u.ùU…

Hinata: ahm…

Sakura: pero… YA LO SÉ! Porque no vas tú!

Hinata: yo…YO! OoU

Sakura: si! al parecer no tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad?

Hinata: de-demo…

Sakura: no tienes porque agradecer, toma, debes ir a las 11:00 de la mañana, la dirección está en la entrada.

La esmeralda ve un reloj que tenía puesto en la muñeca.

Sakura: PERO MIRA LA HORA! Vamos hayaku ikee!

Hinata: a-anou…demo!

Sakura: RÁPIDO! RAPIDO!

La pelirosa empuja a Hinata para que animara a correr y cuando ésta ya estaba corriendo por si sola…

Sakura: QUE LO PASES BIEEN! n o n

De pronto Kishimaru aparece detrás de la chica…

Sasuke; que transformado en el susodicho: y, lo lograste?

Sakura: no Claro! Ahora solo depende de ellos…

Sasuke: ù.ú más vale que ese usura ton kachi, no la cague…

Sakura: supongo… (Vamos Hinata! GANBATTE!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba jadeando del cansancio de tanto correr, ya se encontraba al frente de la entrada de "Shinobilandia" y como dijo Shikamaru, estaba despajado sin ninguna persona a esas horas.

Naruto: GENIAL! Todos los juegos para mi…aunque será aburrido estar solo T.T

Y por un impulso extraño Naruto desvía su mirada a su lado derecho y divisa a una chica de un corto de cabello azulado y ojos claros…

Naruto: ºº ARE!... n O n HINATA!

El rubio se acerca a la chica corriendo. Mientras que esta se sonrojaba…

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun! O.O!

- - - - - -

**HASTA AQUÍ! **fin del capitulo 6 y perdón pero…n.nUUU me equivoque… en el próximo saldrá más NaruHina, gomen… y díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier opinión o **"consejo"** que me den de ésta pareja lo necesito **con urgencia** PLIS!

**NOS VEREMOS EN EL 7! ADIUUUS O! Y MUY FELIZ NAVIDAAD! OJOJO XD!**

**Contestaciones:**

**Kuramasesshou: **Lo siento si te molesto mi pekña broma n.nU pero fue para k vieras como se siente hacer esas cosas, cuando lo hiciste en tu 2do capi'.

No te preocupes! No tienes xk compartir tu titulo conmigo. TU ERES LA ÚNICA FEMENINA DE JIRAIYA! Sin duda alguna n.nU pero gracias x el ofrecimiento! ;P además solo era otra pekña broma k me le estaba gastando XDU

Y en eso del lemon de tu fic! Si necesitas ayuda por favor pidemela ¿si? O en lo k sea! Yo de verás k quiero ayudarte en todo lo k necesites! nn

Uy! Ahora k me hablas de capitulos yo voy en el 154! YEAH! Y tu, gaby-sempai? Así! Puedo llamarte gaby-sempai? Es k me suena más respeto hacía ti :P

ADIUUS!

PD: casi se me olvida! Unas pekñas palabras para el club 'Anti-Orochi-fleto' x parte de mi Inner mi más sincera conciencia (Inner: NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO MALDITO $&! REZO TODOS LOS DÍAS XK MASASHI-SENSEI TE HUNDA EN EL MÁS PROFUNDO INFIERNOO! ESTUPIDO CABRÓN! Y SI TE VUELVES A METER CON SASUKLE-KUN TE JURO K CASTRO LAS BOLAS K YA NO DEBERÍAS TENER EN VEZ DE TUS BRAZOS COMO LO HIZO EL CHOCHO DEL 3er HOKAGE! LO HARÉ EN MIS FICS K ESTARÁN X SALIR! YA LO VERAAAAAS! SHANNAROO! )

**Akishi: **uy HUOLAS! n.n Te agradezco k leas mi fic de todo corazón! Y esa idea de torturar a Orochi-fleto-jackson haciendo k escuche canciones de barney y teletubies me parece… LA MAS BRILLANTE IDEA K HE LEIDO! Pero k inteligente eres!

Cambiando de tema espero k sigas leyendo y dejes reviews en los prox. Capis ¿vale? Y muxas gracias al parecer fuiste la única persona k encontró romántico el lemon, de veras ARIGATO! Opiniones como las tuyas me animan a escribir! XAUU!****

**Sakurasauke**: (Inner: NANI! K TE HAZ EXCITADOO! oO pero k declaración más sincera n.nU). Wenu..yo sé k no es fácil imaginarse así a Sasuke-kun, pero… como tu haz dicho se ve muy kawai y tierno de esa manera ¿no lo crees?

**Inner-Nami: **n.o k genial son los Inners cierto? (Inner: SHANNAROO!) si, si yo tambien te kiero, o.oU perdón le hablaba a mi Inner… uy de verás necesito consejos con el NaruHina! PLIS AYUDAME!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: VAS DE VIAJE! Wow! Sugee! Yo voy a viajes cada 10 años (Inner: y no es broma! ¬¬U) K TE VAYA MU' BIEN!

y… no te diré el "x k" las cosas se pondrán feas, o sino… no seguirías leyendo:P

WENU… ADEU! CUIDATE! PASALA BIEN EN AQUEL VIAJE! ¿SI, hazlo x las pesonas como yo k no tienen viajes hace MUUUUUUUXO TIMEPOOO! Aps! Y si vas a ser corto el review prox. (si es k escribes) PLIS! Dame consejo sobre NaruHina! Óò

**NekoNoHaru: **TU SI K ME DAS APOYOO! n.n! MUXAS GRACIAS! Y pues, Saku salió con Naru, pero no hay de k preocuparse! n.n al fin de cuentas será pareja de Hinata! Ya verás! n.o

**Tere-chan: **wow! Gracias x tus palabras :P! aunk sean cortitas, me apoyan de todas formas a escribir ;D (Inner: pero igual te sacaré conversa de alguna forma! ) emmm… YA LO SÉ!... ne, ne! odias a Orochimaru? Y también… POR FAVOR DAME CONSEJOS DEL NaruHina! X lo menos como te gustaría a ti! n.nU

ESPERO TU RESPUESTA! ADIUUS!

**.SatellaHarvenheit.:** ay! Non MUXAS GRACIAS X LEERLO! Hontoni! Te lo agradezco de todo corazón…solo espero k lo sigas leyendo, y perdona x la demora BYE!

**Marion-asakura:** de veras te gusta..pues entonces VALEE! XD jajaja rukiskukis esa palabra jamas se me hubiera pasado x la mente XD jajaja y vas a tener k esperar para e siguiente lemmon (n.nU lo veo lejanoo!) bueno CUIDATE! NE! ADIOOS!

**Y OTRA VEZ FELIZ NAVIDAAD! SHANNAROO!**


	7. Plan de Sakura, 2da parte

Bien, bien… subido por fin el 'chapter 7' no… y KONICHIWA! Al k está leyendo ahora estas palabras (bueno 'konichiwa' si es k estás leyendo de tarde n.nU). El capitulo trata 'más k todo' de Naruto y Hinata y su 'coincidido' encuentro en el park de diversiones "Shinobilandia" (K imaginación la mía ¿no? n.nUU).

**MUXAS GRACIAS TOT! **A los k me le dieron recomendaciones con el NaruHina y también para akllos k siempre han leido mi fic! (y eh aquí el fruto de todos esos consejos! n.n ESPERO SEA DE TU AGRADO!) mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: "**Inner-Nami Y tere-chan" (ARIGATO! –n.n-) **

Aps! X si acaso!...este es el capitulo más largo k he escrito durante el fic XP (es k son como unas 15 hojas, e incluso iba a seguir más pero lo deje para el proximo capitlulo ;P) ASÍ K…! acomódense MUY BIEN en sus asientos (XDD jajajja) (Inner: para k ser tan modesta diles directa! ACOMODEN BIEN ESE CULO!)

Uy! También aquí les va publicidad para **mi** club y el de **Kuramasesshou**: "_si odias como YO a Orochimaru y quisieras desahogarte con alguien k te entienda diciendole miles y miles de palabras llenas de odio a Orochi-fleto… ESTE ES TU CLUB! Unete al 'Anti-Orochigay' y dale muerte x fin a ese maldito desgraciado hijo de su madre k la pobre al verlo se murió x lo FEO Y HORRIBLE K ES! Uy si será el " _

Wenu… ¬¬U me afane en darle publicidad al club así k voy al grano…

_Para que me le sigan:_

() Pensamiento de los personajes.

(N/a) intervenciones mías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambió de escena.

**El plan de Sakura, 2da parte**

Hinata estaba que no se lo creía… Por 'mera coincidencia' (N/a: siii! como no mija! n.nU) se había encontrado con Sakura, quien le pasa una entrada al parque de diversiones y al ir allí se encuentra con… ¡¿NARUTO, que ahora se le acercaba.

Hinata, sonrojada: Na…Naruto-kun! O.O!

Naruto: n.n vaya! HOLA, HINATA! ¿Tu también tienes entrada para el parque?

Hinata: a…anou… s-si…- comenzando con su jueguito de dedos.

Naruto, extrañado: ( Por qué siempre hace eso con sus dedos?) dime, dime! Y estás esperando a alguien o algo por estilo?

Hinata: ppues… n-no, Naruto…-kun…

Naruto: entonces, ¿vienes conmigo? (ahora… que lo pienso bien, he estado saliendo con Hinata todas las veces que la veo… ¿PERO QUE ME PASA?... bueno, solo lo hago para no estar solo… creo? ºº?)

Hinata, a más no poder de roja: CON-CONTIGO! ºOº!

Naruto: hai nn!

Hinata: (Naruto-kun, ME ESTÁ INVITANDO A… A UNA CITA!)

Naruto: que sucede o.o Hinata?... estás muy roja, ¿estás resfriada?

Hinata: nn..no, noo lo estoy, Naruto-kun… y yo… n.n me… me encantaría entrar contigo… a-al parque…

El rubio se fija, por alguna extraña razón, en la sonrisa que Hinata le había prestado y pensó:

Naruto: (kawai…su…su sonrisa…es muy linda…muy tierna…muy…)-se sonroja-(NANI! Pero en que estoy pensando!).

Niega con la cabeza y se le va el sonrojo, la chica de cabello azulado ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello.

Naruto: entonces… **n**o**n** ¡QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!

Así el chico kyubi toma la mano de Hinata para correr juntos y pasar sus entradas el encargado que estaba parado en frente del parque de diversiones.

Y ya adentro…

Naruto: ºoº SUGEE! SE VE MUCHO MEJOR ESTANDO FRENTE A FRENTE CON LOS JUEGOS, EN VEZ DE ESTARLOS VIENDO POR LA TV!

Hinata estaba igual de impresionada aunque no lo demostrara ¬¬U gritando como Naruto.

Naruto: ne, ne! Hinata! ¿a qué juego 'subimos' primero?

Hinata, se sonroja: ('subimos', o sea ju…JUNTOS! O-O!) …n…no lo sé Na-Naruto-kun… n.n de…decide tu…

Naruto: ô.ò yo? Pero estamos juntos y como dicen: "las damas primero"

Hinata: (Naruto-kun…) de verdad… no…no te molesta?

Naruto: nn POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME MOLESTA! HINATA! Así que rápido, escoge n.n!

Hinata: a-arigato… bueno yo…

La peliazul comienza a ver por todo el lugar, en especial los juegos, hasta que su vista se detiene en…

Hinata, indicado con el dedo algo temerosa: que…que te parece e-el 'SPLASH'…

(N/a: n.nU bueno como ando corta de inspiración en los nombres, les diré que aquel nombre: SPLASH le pertenece a un juego de 'MI' parque de diversiones en MI PAÍS… u.uU así que creo que tendré dar un pequeño "**Disclaimer**" al respecto: **'_eemmm… el juego 'SPLASH' y nada por el estilo de los juegos del parque de diversiones que PODRÍAN aparecer en la historia me pertenece sino al parque de diversiones de mi ciudad "Fantasilandia" :P'_**)

Naruto: SPLASH? o.o

Hinata: (que estará pe-pensando? ¡No le habrá gustado el juego que elegí? óò)

Naruto: GENIAL! n.n buena elección para empezar! nn VAMOS HINATA!

El rubio, nuevamente, toma la mano de la chica 'sin permiso' haciendo que está se sonrojara totalmente.

El juego SPLASH! consiste en un tipo de tronco donde uno se puede ir de 3 o 4 personas, aunque no es muy espacioso…este tronco va por una pista sobre el agua (N/a: más bien es como una montaña rusa pero más lentinta y no con esas arriesgadas vueltas) donde al final del recorrido hay una bajada donde… ZAS! Te mojas entero! Y no te salvas si es que estás adelante, n.nU lo digo por experiencia.

Volviendo con la historia, como aún era temprano para que lleguen las personas, Naruto y Hinata no tuvieron porque hacer cola o algo por el estilo; pasaron de inmediato; se subieron a uno de esos troncos y comenzó el viaje!... Todo estuvo bien… excepto… cuando hubo una doblada algo salvaje…

Hinata: WAA! ºOº

Por el movimiento de la acción Hinata pierde un poco el equilibrio cayendo sobre Naruto, en su espalda. Ups! Se me olvido decirles, quien iba a la cabeza del 'tronco' era Naruto y atrás estaba Hinata, sentados.

Naruto: oo..O'e! estás bien, Hinata?

Hinata al darse cuenta de que estaba 'encima' de Naruto se aparta rápidamente y toda ROOJAA!

Hinata: -ºº- ha…hai! Solo perdí e-el equilibrio, go-gomen!

Naruto: no te preocupes, no tienes por que disculparte. Mejor que te afirmes en mi para que no caigas n.n!

Hinata: Q-QUE! No… yo…e-etto…pero…

Naruto: No pasa nada! Agarrate fuerte! n.n

Hinata: yo-yo-yo…Hai! Naruto-kun!

Naruto: No tienes porque agregarle el –kun, solo dime Naruto, n.n somos amigos ¿no?

Hinata: (a...amigos?) e-esta bien Naru…TOOOOO!…

Pero por estar hablando no se dan cuenta de que habían llegado a… aquella BAJADITA ADRENALINICA, descendiendo a toda velocidad y con una ola de agua que les caía encima… quedando totalmente mojados…

Y ya saliendo del juego…

Hinata: . achu!

Naruto: Hinata? Te haz resfriado?

Hinata: no, no! pero de seguro si me quedo más con esta ropa mojada, lo pescaré…

Naruto: (yo también puede que me enferme si me quedó así! Deberíamos cercarnos.. pero ¿como? Ú.U)

Hinata: a-anou… Naruto-kun, te toca e-elegir el proximo juego…

Naruto, prendiéndosele el foco: (JUEGO!) eso es Hinata! Para no pescar un resfriado debemos cecar nuestra ropa!

Hinata: o.o? y-y eso q-que tiene que ver…?

Naruto: pues, tengo la forma perfecta para hacerlo…

Luego la vista de Naruto, en forma risueña, se va hacía un juego muy, pero muy adrenalinico y emocionante… Hinata también dirige su mirada hacía el juego y…

Hinata, con gotita de sudor y miedo: Na-Naruto-kun…no-no me digas que…

Naruto: YEAH! IKKUAYO! HINATA!

El rubio toma la mano de la Hyuuga haciéndola correr hacía la dirección del 'juego' escogido por Naruto…

Hinata: O-O! ma-matte Naruto-kun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakutra y Sasuke, transformado en Kishimaru Haruno, iban caminando por un sendero solitario en dirección al portal que define los límites de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.

La mirada de la chica era triste con algo de soledad, percatada por Sasuke quien le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. De repente este se detiene en seco en el camino…

Sakura, de espaldas a Sasuke: ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke: No me gusta tu mirada…

Sakura: ahm… -da falsa impresión y con desgano.

Sasuke: voy a volver, Sakura, por eso no tienes que poner esa cara.

Sakura: ……

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: hai!...ya lo sé…solo…

Sasuke: solo?

Sakura: que me pone triste…tener que separarme de mí persona amada…

Sasuke: mmm…

La pelirosa aún estaba de espaldas al chico, mientras que éste estaba mirando por todos lados si había alguien cerca que los pudiera ver. Sakura comienza a romper el hielo…

Sakura: Sauske…yo…

Pero de pronto, la chica es tomada por la espalda y llevada hacía unos arbustos frondosos que estaban por los lados del sendero, atravesándolos…

Cae al suelo pero con bastante ligereza y con sus manos cogidas por otras, comienza a abrir bien los ojos para encontrarse con los negros afilados de Sasuke y la cara y cabello de este…

Sakura, en murmuro: Sasuke…-kun…

El chico estaba sobre su cuerpo y solo unidos por sus manos que estaban entrelazadas, sus rostros sola a centímetros y su respiración podía ser escuchada por ambos, Sakura se sonroja fugazmente al procesar en la situación que estaba; eso hace que Sasuke de una muy tierna sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gritaba Hinata que estaba al lado de Naruto en La Montaña rusa más encurvada, grande y rápida de todo 'Shinobilandia', mientras que este gritaba incoherencias con los ojos así: .

Naruto: YEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

En ese momento, el 'vagón' en el que iban da una vuelta completa subiendose la sangre a sus cerebros. Hinata con espirales de ojos y afirmándose de Naruto con el alma en un hilo…

Hinata: - NA-NARUTOOO-KUUUN! ME QUIERO BA-BAJAAARR!

Naruto: NO PODEMOOOOS! ESTAMOS A MITAD DEL RECORRIDOOOO!

Hinata: (por qué tuvimos que venir a este juego? o)

Naruto: NO QUE MI IDEA ESTABA GENIAAAL! A MI YA SE ME HA SECADOOOO TOOODAAA LA ROOOPAAAAA!

Hinata: O AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NARUTOOO-KUUUUUUN!

Y volvieron a dar una vuelta por los rieles…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura y Sasuke…

Sasuke: gomen…pero así nadie nos pillará gracias a los arbustos… ¿te lastimaste?

Sakura+ sonrojada: (jamás…había visto esa faceta 'preocupada' de Sasuke..) Noo… no me lastime…

Inner-Sakura: (ESTÁN KAWAII! SHANNAROO!)

Sasuke: bueno…¿en que estaba? ¡así!

La cara del moreno comienza acercarse a la de Sakura que estaba recostada sobre la sueva y húmeda hierba… Se unieron en un profundo beso… 5 segundos, se desunen.

Sakura le miraba atónita y roja mientras que el chico solo le sonreía.

Sasuke: warui ga…este día no puedo estar contigo… tal vez mañana tampoco…

La esmeralda desvía su mirada hacía un lado con algo de remordimiento y conteniendo las lagrimas…

Sasuke: pero…en todo caso enviaré un mensaje con aquella águila ¿está bien?

Sakura aún miraba hacía otra parte para no encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke… el chico posa su mano en una mejilla de ella haciendo devolver la mirada hacía su rostro.

Sasuke: no seas caprichosa…de verdad debo irme…

El moreno deshace la situación en que estaban para sentarse y estar dispuesto a desaparecer cuando, el cuerpo de Sakura se le aferra por su espalda, deteniéndolo…

Sakura, con la cara ensombrecida: Hasta mañana…

Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras se da la vuelta rápidamente, besa la frente de la chica y desaparece de un PUFF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran algo así como las 12 de la mañana, más personas habían llegado al parque, entre familias con niños pequeños y jóvenes como la edad de Naruto y más.

Naruto y Hinata estaban ya fuera de la montaña rusa, pero… Hinata estaba recostada en una banca durmiendo ya que…

**Flash Back**

Naruto: A MI YA SE ME HA SECADOOOO TOOODAAA LA ROOOPAAAAA!

Hinta: o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

De pronto Hinata cierra los ojos y su cabeza se ladea hacía su lado izquierdo…

Naruto: O'E HINATA! Y A TI…

Pero detiene sus palabras cuando fija su mirada en su acompañante la cual… estaba inconsciente AL LADO SUYO!

Naruto, impresionado: hi…Hina…ta…?

(N/a: pausa dramática y desconcertante XD) 1…,2…,3…

Naruto: HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA! ºOº! O !...

**Fin del Flash Back**

El rubio le abanicaba aire con su mano rápidamente y pronunciando el nombre de la 'inconsciente' como si su vida dependiera de ella; todo sudoroso…

Naruto, comiéndose las uñas y con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos: HINATA! HINATA!

De la chica comienza a recobrar el sentido abriendo poco a poco los ojos…

Hinata: (aah… me…me da vueltas la cabeza… uhm? Ese…ese…NO ES NARUTO-KUN!)

Y la chica se despierta rápidamente al ver la cara de Naruto.

Naruto, con cascaditas de lágrimas por la felicidad: HINATA! –se me olvido decir,.. n.nU con el moco colgando XDD.

El chico kyubi sin pensárselo dos veces abraza a la peliazul dejando a esta inmóvil y más roja que un tomate maduro.

Hinata, ULTRA-ROJA: Na-Naruto-kun! O.O!

Naruto: ay! Hinata que bueno que despertaste! BUUAAA!

Un hombre con uniforme del parque de diversiones se acerca a la pareja con un vaso con agua echo de plástico de color blanco (N/a: igualito al que se usa para los cumpleaños XD)…

Encargado: oh! Veo que tu amiga ya despertó!

Hinta, que no entendía ni 'J': Despertar? O.o?

Naruto, separandose de Hinata: HAI! Te desmayaste.

El encargado le pasa el vaso con agua a Hinata, quien lo coge y empieza a beberlo, pero al percatarse y procesar la información…

Hinata: (ah! Me desmaye…) –se traspica con el agua- QUÉ ME DE-DESMAYE?

Encargado: pues, si…n.nU y por favor si no eres apta para ese tipo de juegos no te subas más, gran susto nos llevamos yo y tu amigo!

Hinata: gome-gomennasai…

El encargado se va, dejando nuevamente sola a la pareja…

Naruto: no tienes porque disculparte! YO soy el que debe disculparse contigo!

Hinata: Na-Naruto…-kun…, no tienes porque…

Naruto: si que tengo porque! Porque no me dijiste que te desmayabas con ese tipo de 'emociones' al subirte a un juego?

Hinata: go-gomen… yo…no quería arruinarte la-la diversión…Naruto-kun…-comenzando con su 'juego' de dedos.

Naruto: mira, agradezco que te me preocupes por mi, pero si mi diversión depende de arruinar la tuya, prefiero que se arruine la mía!

Hinata: (Naruto-kun! o.o!)…

Naruto: así que por favor, la proxima vez que elija YO el juego dime que si o no puedes ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata: de-demo…

Naruto: NADA DE PEROS! ¿Entendido? Y ya te dije que no le agregues el –kun.

Hinata: ahm… HAI!... n.n arigato Naruto…

Naruto: bueno, bueno… ahora te toca a elegir a ti ¿que juego quieres, Hinata.

Hinata: pues… quisiera algo más tranquilo…como ese de las tazas.

Dice la Hyuuga apuntando al lugar donde estaban unas tazas gigantes con rayas amarillas, verdes y rosas, donde perfectamente podrían caber 3 personas. Naruto toma la mano de Hinata.

Naruto: **n**o**n **pues haya se ha dicho!

Dijo el rubio poseedor del kyubi corriendo tomado de la mano con Hinata hacía las 'Tazas rodantes'. Tuvieron que hacer una pequeña fila ya que, como dije habían llegado más personas. Al llegar su turno se sentaron juntos en una taza con una raya de color amarillo mientras comenzaban a girar y a reír felizmente, de verdad hacían una pareja muy linda. Giraron, giraron y giraron mientras, sin que se dieran cuenta se miraban con cierto 'cariño'. (N/a: Oh! Yeah! XD) El juego se detuvo y salieron.

Hinata, estaba mareada así que se tambaleaba de vez en cuando: ajaja! Ese estuvo muy bueno jajaja! XD pero todo.. me da vueltas ?

Naruto, por las mismas: ay… ay…bueno me toca elegir… eemmm…

Y sus ojos azulados revolotearon mareadamente por todo el lugar, hasta que se detienen en una pequeña.. 'CASA DEL TERROR'

Naruto: esa está de PELOS! Vayamos a la casa del terror!

Hinata: como..tu digas Naruto…

Naruto: (No espera…) puedes ir? O no? No me mientas!

Hinata: ha-hai!...no tengo problemas con ese juego, excepto asustarme… cla-claro :P…jijiji.

Naruto, pensativo: (jejeje se pone muy tierna cuando… AY! PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!)-se sonroja y niega con la cabeza para que se borrase- iosh! Ikusee:D

Así se fueron hacía a aquella tracción, era una casa pintada de un gris oscuro echa de madera se le notaba muchos años de antigüedad, tenía como tipo de telarañas por las ventanas con los vidrios rotos y cosas tenebrosas por el estilo.

Y al llegar ya cerca del lugar…

Hinata: su-sugoi…! O.o

Naruto: ay! No.. hay demasiada gente…

Hinata: bu-bueno..ammm…tendremos que..hacer la fila… n.nU

Naruto, con algo de desanimo: hmph…

Y comenzaron a hacer la fila…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Haruno se dirigía a su casa con mucha lentitud, la verdad no le importaba demasiado llegar…mientras más tiempo pasará mejor. Eran algo así como las 1:20 p.m. y el sol se hacía presente cada vez más con su calor; abrazando a la aldea. Al fin con sus pasos desganados la pelirosa llega a su 'dulce' hogar. Desliza la puerta principal con cuidado entrando al lugar y encontrándose con su querida madre.

Madre de Saku': UH! Sakura-chan! Por fin llegas:)

Skura: si… Konichi wa! nn (¬¬U Sakura-chan?... que cariñosa está mi madre…)

Madre de Saku': Parece que tu ropa está muy sucia…

Sakura: Qué?

La chica se echa un pequeño vistazo y si que su madre tenía razón, su chaleco rosa estaba con algo de lodo al igual que sus botas y la minifalda, además no traía el impermeable que traía ayer cuando salió de casa y su cabello estaba algo disparatado… que excusas le daría a su madre al respecto!

Madre de Saku: ó.o que cosa hiciste en la casa de Ino? Y ¿Dónde está el impermeable rosa que te llevaste antas de salir?

Sakura: o.oUU

Sakura, si que estaba metida en un bueeen rollo :PU

Sakura: pues..bueno…verás (SHANNAROO! PORQUÉ TENGO QUE TENER TAN MALA SUERTE!) ..emmm… el impermeable… se me quedó en casa de Ino, n.nU jijiji (¬¬ pero que gran mentira…) y pues… mi ropa está así porque… ayer había una tormenta espantosa, y bueno la casa de Ino no está tan cerca de aquí ¿no? además afuera aún está algo lodoso el suelo.

Inner-Sakura: (VAMOS MAMITA! CREASELOO! SHANNAROO!)

Madre de Saku: ah! Ya veo… entonces anda darte una buena ducha, te cambias y vienes a almorzar conmigo ¿está bien?

Inner-Sakura: (YEAH MAMÁ! POR ESO TE QUIERO!)

Sakura: hai…

Así la chica comienza a subir las escaleras de la residencia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto: POR FIN! POR FIN! SERÁ NUESTRO TURNO!

Y la peliazul que estaba a su lado asiente con la cabeza sonrojada por la energía que tenía Naruto aún de esperar tan extenuante cola. Y como ya fue dicho por el rubio ambos entran al lugar… estaba todo oscuro por dentro y solo una luz verde tenebrosa iluminaba…

Naruto: WA! SUGEE! o

El chico estaba fascinado con la ambientación del lugar incluso había música de fondo XD.

Hinata: a-anou…Naruto… debemos subirnos a ese a-a-auto…

Indicó la Hyuuga al rubio, este le obedeció y rápidamente subió a ese auto que estaba quieto en el centro, era un modelo clásico con ruedas parecidas a las de una bicicleta y grandes puertas, etc, etc… Y el viaje comenzó, el auto no podían controlarlo nuestra pareja, sino que era movido por si solo por los rieles de fierro que habían, de repente todo se oscureció y aquella luz verde fosforescente desapareció, Hinata comenzó a asustarse…

Hinata: q-qué…está pasando?

E inconscientemente tomo la mano de Naruto, quien..se sonroja al sentir la calida mano de Hinata...

Naruto: (pero ¿por qué me estoy ruborizando? Hinata es solo una…¿amiga?...nada más, y tiene miedo, como mi deber es calmarla!)-el sonrojo se le desaparece-Hinata, si tienes miedo solo acércate a mi y aprieta mi mano… además no te preocupes todas estas cosas o monstruos son de mentira (aunque aún no aparece ninguno ¬¬)

Hinata+++ roja: ha-hai!

De pronto unas manos se posan en los hombros de Naruto…

Naruto: (vaya, agarró confianza inmediatamente o.ô! Bueno… no importa n.n)

Así Naruto posa una de sus manos en las de 'supuestamente' de Hinata en su espalda, pero algo iba mal…

Naruto: (mmm? No sabía que la piel de Hinata fuera tan… ¿haraposa?)

Luego la acaricia nuevamente…

Naruto: (además está muy fría al contrario de la otra que estoy sujetando…) eemm.. Hinata?

Hinata: si… Na-Naruto?

Naruto: tienes una mano..e-en mi espalda?

Hinata: No, ¿Por qué?

Entonces Naruto comienza a girar su cabeza con mucho nerviosismo y gran sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta de que… n.nU la mano que tenía en su espalda 'no' eran las de Hinata como ella justamente había dicho…sino de…

Naruto: WUUAA! UNA BRUUJAAAA! O 

Hinata, girando su vista: Na-NANI!

Y así ambos ven a un cabeza entre los hombros de ambos, con los ojos sangrantes y rojos; una sonrisa maquiavelica pegada al rostro y con un tipo de brillosidad de color celeste fosforescente…

Bruja-de mentiras: YIIIJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!

Naruto, ultra miedoso por el grito: KYAAAAAAAAA!

Y sin pensarlo detenidamente el rubio le propina un golpe certero en la nariz dejando a la máscara de la bruja…deformada y además causando una pequeña explosión…

_**POOW!**_

Hinata: Na-Naruto.. te-te lo haz e-echado! ºOº

Naruto: ACASO NO LO VISTE? QUERÍA CHUPARNOS EL CEREBRO! ºOº!

Hinata pero.. ¿no que eran de mentira?

(N/a: pausa dramatica y deconcertante XDD).

Naruto: jajajajajajajajajaja XDU por supuesto que era de mentira! Solo..te estaba probando si estabas atenta! Jejejeje…JAJAJAJAJAJA XDUU

Hinata: ¬¬U ah..ah…ya entiendo jejejeje…

Naruto: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA

Hinata: JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE!

Naruto: XDUU JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Hinata: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Naruto: OJOJOJOJO…-

Sake un Vampiro que aparece en frente de la pareja con sangre 'falsa' en la boca… interrumpiendo la estupida escena de risas…

Vampiro: DAME TU SANGREEE!

Hinata y Naruto: WAAAAAAAA!

_**POOWW!**_

Y ambos golpean al vampiro, provocando una 2da explosión y dejando a la luz que el vampiro era un.. u.uU simple robot…

Vampiro-destrozado y pifia: DE-DE-DE-DENMME S-S-SU SAN-SANGREE DENME SU-SU-SU…

Naruto y Hinata: uff…uff… solo era un robot…

Frankestein, GOOOAAR!

Naruto y Hinata: KYYYYAAAAA!

n.nUU y otro golpe más! Está vez utilizando el Chakra en sus puños…

_**POOOOOOW! PAAWW!**_

Sonó cuando la cabeza del robo-Frank' se desarmo en mil pedazitos… y esa 3era explosión se pudo escuchar desde afuera del lugar…como las proximas…

**-.-.-.-."Afuera de la casa del terror "-.-.-.-**

_**POOW! CRUNCH! PAWW! CRAAAASHH! KRRRR!**_

Todas las nuevas personas que estaban haciendo la fila para entrar al juego se les presentaron una GRAN GOTA DE SUDOR estilo anime en la nuca y el supervisador del juego quien estaba en la entrada…

Supervisador, alzando una ceja: (n.nUU que demonios está pasando allí adentro…?)

**-.-.-.-."adentro"-.-.-.-.-.-**

Barney-robo-pifia-destrozado: TE QUIERO YO… Y T-TUUU AM-M-MIIiiiiii… SO-SO-SO-SO...(N/a: el pobre Barney se quedó trancado jajajajaXDD)

Ese fue el último robot muerto a manos de Hinata y Naruto que estaban con los nervios de punta y jadeantes del miedo. Y al fin luego de una hora de recorrido pudieron ver la calida y 'pacifica' luz del sol… Mientras que por dentro la gente que iba detrás de Naruto y Hinata miraba el desastroso y espantoso lugar que habían dejado con sus golpes: robots sin cabezas, que hablaban endemoniadamente por lo pifia que estaban n.nUUU y escenografía muerta…

Hinata, jadeante y con sus manos en las rodillas: Na-Naruto.. no-no quiero vo-volver a subir a ese ju-juego..

Naruto, jadeante y con rayitas azules en la frente: yo..yooo.. tampoco Hinata… ¡Vamonos!

Así salieron casi volando de se lugar yendo a las tiendas de comidas sin querer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la guarida de Orochimaru, Sasuke recién había llegado. El 1er lugar donde se dirigió fue a su habitación, recostándose cansadamente sobre la cama que se encontraba dentro de ella. Su rostro se separa de su almohada para fijarse donde se posaba su águila mensajera, la cual estaba allí mirándolo fijamente… Sasuke ve que aún tenía aquel tubito amarrado a sus patas.

Se lo saca para que así alguien como Kabuto estuviera husmeando, encontrará alguna huella de que no estaba entrenando 'precisamente'.

Y por un motivo 'xx' (N/a: más bien por curiosidad) comienza abrir la tapa de este, saca el papel enrollado y comienza a leerlo ya que no era su letra la que estaba en ese papel sino…:

"_Por favor…cuidate… Te amo, Sakura-."_

La letra de Sakura. Así era una nota del mismo papel que él había mandado a la chica por el otro lado tenía escrita tan simples palabras…

Sasuke: (Sakura…aún me quedan 12 días…12 días…)

Guarda aquel papel en su velador al lado de la cama ya que, como siempre cagandolo todo!...¬¬ aparece Kabuto…

Kabuto: Hasta que por fin llegas Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke solo le responde con una mirada despreciadora y llena de odio…

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, quiere verte, ya es la hora de almorzar.

Sasuke: hmph!...

Kabuto: Te esperamos en el comedor… Oh! Veo que ya ha regresado tu aguila!

Sasuke: (que acaso esos anteopos te nublan la vista, kono BAAKA!)

Kabuto: ¿para que la usaste?

Sasuke: NO te interesa, dobee…- y se vuelve a echar en la cama.

Kabuto: (TSK!) Bueno, ya te lo dije, te esperamos en el comedor…

Así el peligirs de anteojos desaparece nuevamente por la puerta

Sasuke: (12…días…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Hinata comían helados de cono después de haber almorzado una hamburguesa 'shinobi'.

Naruto: ne, ne! Hinata, ¿sabes hasta que hora tienen abierto el parque?

Hinata: e…etto…me parece q-que la entrada decía hasta las 7 de la tarde…

Naruto: aps…

Lengüeteaban los helados.

Naruto: ne, ne! Hinata, ¿Qué hora es?

Hinata: pues… deberían ser como… las 3 y algo más.

Naruto: aps…

Lengüeteaban los helados que poco a poco se iban consumiendo en sus bocas.

Naruto: ne, ne! Hinata, ¿puedo probar tu helado?

Hinata: cla… ¡¿Q-QUÉ!

Naruto: vamos! No seas pesada! Yo también te doy a probar del mío!

Hinata: demo…!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que el rubio había intercambiado los barquillos de las manos de ambos.

Naruto: nn ITADAKIMASU!

Hinata le miraba expectante y ROOJA mientras que le daba un mordisco a la bola de helado sabor chocolate (N/a: ay… ¬¬U me dio hambre), y pensaba…

Hinata: (está… pro-probando…de mi-mi-mi…misma…saaa…SALIVA!)

La pobre chica estaba que se desmayaba, hasta que Naruto le interrumpe.

Naruto: y bien? probaste el mío? El chocolate del tuyo está MUUUY WENO!

Hinata: yo…aa…no todavía no lo hago… e-emmm…

Naruto: pruebalo! n.n SEGURO QUE TE GUSTA!

Hinata miro el helado y se sonroja más a cada paso que acercaba su boca al helado…

Hinata: (sabor a Naruto-kun! sabor a Naruto-kun… SABOR A NARUTO!)

Hasta que por fin, temerosa, saca una mordida del helado de Naruto sabor 'Chirimoya alegre' (N/a: XDD) y lo prueba con cuidado…

Hinata: está muy…rico..jeje…

Naruto: ves! Ves! Bueno ahora a que juego vamos… creo que te toca elegir a ti…

Hinata: yooo…quería subirme al tobogán de agua…

Naruto: Al tobogán? n.n pues entonces vamos para allá!

Naruto traga su helado y Hinata lo acaba de terminar, dirigiéndose corriendo hacía el tobogán, donde…también había una gran fila, ya eran más o menos las 3 y media de la tarde es de esperarse que haya más gente.

El tobogán en sí era una torre muy pero muy alta! Donde debías subir con escaleras para llegar a la partida, de allí hay dos opicones para tirarse (N/a: es decir dos caminos, uno más encorvado y otro más recto), allí uno elige que camino tomar. Luego los encargados del juego te llevan hacía un bote de color amarillo donde deben ir dos personas sentadas una detrás de otra, así luego son lanzados hasta llegar a una piscina con el nivel del agua bastante bajo.

Esperaron un par de largas horas, y tras subir y subir escaleras, al fin llegó su turno. Dos encargados los llevaron a ambos hacía un bote, en el camino encurvado, Naruto se sentó delante de Hinata y cuando ya estaban todos en sus posiciones…ZAS!... los encargados sueltan el bote y este es llevado a una gran velocidad en descendencia.

Hinata se sujetó fuertemente de Naruto por la espalda, abrazándolo… fue algo muy grato para ella, y al parecer para Naruto tampoco fue del todo mal… PERO QUE LE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO? Por qué ahora SUS SENTIMIENTOS…sus sentimientos… ¿acaso SUS SENTIMIENTOS ESTÁN CAMBIADNDO, pero al hacerse esas preguntas Naruto se pierde toda la diversión del viaje por el tobogán llegando a aquella piscina bajita.

…y saliendo del juego…

Hinata: estuvo sugoi! No es así Naruto nn!

Sonrió Hinata al muchacho el cual sin darse cuenta se ruborizo levemente. Pero negando con la cabeza…

Naruto: oh si, si! Estuvo GENIAL! jajajaja **n**o**n**

Hinata: sucede algo ¿Na-Naruto?

Naruto: eh! n.nU por q-qué lo dices? ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE (sobre todo a tu lado…)

Hinata: ahm!...si tu lo dices… bueno el último ju-juego… te toca elegirlo n.n!

Naruto, perdido en esa sonrisa: ah! Que haz dicho?

Hinata: (uy…e-está muy 'volado'… ¿Q-Qué le sucederá?) dije que te toca elegir el último ju-juego…Na-Naruto… ya van a se las 7 pm.

Naruto: AH! SI jejeje!...pues…(un juego que no este muy ocupado a ver, a ver… uhm? Si en ese no hay nadie!)… que te parece ¿ese?

Naruto indico con su dedo índice a un juego conocido como… "La ruleta rusa".

- - - - - -

**WUOU! FIN DEL CAP.** Jejejeje! ¬¬ los dejé en suspenso OH SI! OH SI! Pero no sé preocupen ya que cada 7 días iré actualizando ¿de acuerdo? (lo digo de antemano para que ni a mi ni a ustedes se les olvide) Wenu chicos y chicas de todas las edades y países presentes k están leyendo.. ¿Cómo estuvo el NaruHina? ¿Estuvo fome el capi', y si fue así.. ¿Qué cosas debería mejorar a su criterio? Por favor sean lo más sinceros posibles como aquí mi Inner presente (Inner: CHUPATE ESA! SHANNAROO!) ven! Así de sinceros n.n… **NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO ADIOOS! **aps.. por cierto el prox. Capi' está pues…un poco triste o tal vez sea el 10 la verdad es que uno de los dos… bueno eso **cuidense!** **Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** **nn**

**Aps! y casi se me olvida!...es k… puede k a media noche de año nuevo me meta al msn…y pues yo…kería pedirles si… n.n ¿me agregarían a su msn para así poder hablar más calmadamente? …etto…a mi me gustaría muxo hablar con ustedes esa noche y tambien tener su msn en caso de cualquier cosa –n.n- jejeje… **

**Contestaciones:**

**Kuramasesshou:** bueno… n.nU lo que k salió, salió con el NaruHina de este capitulo!… u.uU solo espero k te haya gustado (al igual k los demás ¬¬U). Con respecto a Idmary…nn YEAH! Me alegra muxo k volvió a actualizar (y como soy un 'afanada' ya estoy al día nuevamente con sus fics nn jejejeje…). Yo no te voy a apresurar en el lemon de tu fic… tu lo pones cuando kieras x mi no 'problemo' :P pero cualquier cosita (lo más minimo) me gustaría ayudarte ! Aps! Por cierto… nn YA ESTÁS AGREGADA A MI MSN! SIII! Lo malo es k… uú como no tengo internet en casa solo estoy una vez a la semana conectada… ES UNA TRAGEDIA ÓÒ!...pero tengo pensado para el año nuevo intrusear en el compu' de mi primo y meterme a Internet para así hablar con TODOOS! (Inner: ojala tu tambien estuvieras! SHANNAROO!) si es k puedo me meteré entre las 11 de la noxe en adelante ;P… y gracias x aceptar k te llame 'sempai' n.n jejeje…

Hacer publicidad para nuestro club o.o?... PERO K ESTUPENDA IDEA! SHANNAROO! nn!...pero…si tu eres la vice-presidenta…kiere decir k yo…soy la… PRESIDENTA ºOº! (Inner: -alazando los pulgares de sus manos al aire- OK! )…KYA! HONOR XD!

Wenu, wenu…señora vicepresidenta del 'anti-orochi-gay' (XDD) y versión femenina de Jiraiya, gaby-sempai…se despide con muxa n.n ALEGRÍAA! Haruno-chan, presidenta del club ya antes dicho (Xd!) JAAAA NEEEEE!

PD: uyy! Casi se me le olvida… mis más solemnes palabras para nuestro club de parte de mi Inner: "KUUSOO! MALDITO RETORCIDO ASEXUAL PEDOFILO SIN BOLAS NI SEXO DE MIERDAAAA! TE MATARÉ SI LE LLEGAS A TOCAR TAN SOLO UN PELO A SASUKE! E INCLUSO EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC TE ESPERA UNA MUERTE 'MÁS' K DOLOROSA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! SHANNAROO!"…ay pero k bien se siente 'desahogarse' ¿no? nn! (creó k deberíamos crear un 'himno' algo parecido, a lo k decimos, para el club :D)…

CUIDATE MUXOOO GABY-SEMPAI! ESPERO CON ANSIAS LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE TU FIC! NOS VEMOS!

**Netsumi-chan**: YO!…"la futura escritora de lemon"? Oo!...vaya…no se ni k decir al respecto nnU, aunk me hace muy feliz k de verdad te haya gustado tanto :P. y…buenoo… u.uU tendrás k disculparme pero…tendrás k esperar para lemon, es k yo encuentro k es muy precipitado para la pareja de NaruHina…yo sé k Hinata ama con TODA su alma a Naruto y sabe del como de su propia vida, pero…en cambio Naruto…pues algunas veces en el anime él pensaba k Hinata era una chica medio/rara (ùú cosa k nunca me agradaba cuando lo pensaba!)…pero ahora hago k se interese x ella… y eso… solo lleva unos 2 días, NO puedo hacer k…pues…cof, cof… vayan a la 'cama' así como así… u.u de verdad disculpame… espero k me entiendas… y ojala k no te enojes conmigo x no hacer lemon…y ojala aún sigas leyendo… en todo caso… CUIDATE MUXO ¿SI? ADIUUS! nn!

**Inner-Nami**: uy!…-nn- ARIGATOO! X TUS CONSEJOS! Eres la mejor sin duda alguna en esto de NaruHina Xd! Aunk…u.ù disculpame x no haber utilizado tus ideas…es k verás, cuando leí tu review de allí se me ocurrieron las ideas (se podría decir k… n.n tu fuiste mi 'inspiración XD jajajaja!) además no podía hacer lo k tu me dijiste ya k no me coincidía con lo k tengo planeado para el 'futuro' de la historia… pero… T AGRADEZCO MUXO TU APOYO! nn ah! Y para ti también un… MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ;P:D! CUIDATEE! NOS VEMOS!

PD: aps! O.oU casi se me olvida! Dime…¿n.nU podrías agregarme a tu msn? Es k yo…como puse antes de las contestaciones…puede k me meta al msn el 31 como a las 11:00 de la noche o un poco más tarde… así podríamos hablar más calmadamente ¿no lo crees n.o?...pero…bueno es cosa tuya :PU!

**Haruno-Sakuma**: wuau! nnU tu te vas en puras caritas jejejeXD eres nueva en my fic? Cierto?... entonces… DEJAME DARTE LAS BIENVENIDAAAAS! YUJUU! OTRA PERSONA MÁS K LE GUSTA LAS COSAS (penosamente imaginarias ¬¬U) K ESCIRBO! YEAH! (Inner: SHANNAROO!) y también… non MUXAS GRACIAS X HABERLE DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD! Y pues… allí estuvo el capi, ¿o.o te gustó? Fue AAARTO NaruHina… solo espero k te haya gustado (ó.ò ESPERO K SI) y dime…¿me agregarías a tu msn? Es k en la noche de año nuevo (¬¬ como a las 11 pm o por allí…) me voy a conectar! n.nU wenu…haré el intento :PU… pero si lo logró me gustaría hablar contigo y con TOODOOS los k me dejan revis n.n jejeje… pero… tu decides no es obligatorio!

ADEUUU! CUIDATEE! ESPERO UN REVI' DE TU PARTE EN ESTE CAPI'! n.n

**NekoNoHaru: **tu no eras la única k pensaba k sería Lee el k salió con Saku, pero si tu dices k kdo excelente en haber puesto a Naruto pues nn me alegra muxo! Y cambiando de tema… ó.ò tu también comprendes mi dolor de alejarse de tooda tu vida al cambiarse uno de cole'?… ES DOLOROSOO! BUAAA…snif, snif… pero wenu…ay k tener arriba el animo! (Inner: YEAH! A SÍ SE HABLA!). Otra vez cambiando de tema n.nU… ¿k te ha parecido el NaruHina?...estuvo fome? O… no sé algo en k fallé… x favor dimelo si?...

Aps! Kría pedirte si…me puedes agregar a tu msn?...es k como puse anteriormente… voy a 'INTENTAR' conectarme, para así hablar con todos ustedes…ojala puedas n.n! (..y kieras ¬¬U)

Wenu, nada más k decir, tan solo… ESPERO UN REVI DE PARTE TUYA EN ESTE CAPI'! Y NOS VEMOS! -nn-

**Tere-chan**: BIEEEN! AHORA SI ME ESCRIBISTE AARTOOO TOT! (XDDD ajajajaja…), k genial, ya k kiere decir k te caigo bn! Jejeje –n.n- y muxas gracias x tu consejo, de verdad influyó bastante en la creación de este capitulo..y… ¿Te ha gustado? ¿estuvo muy aburrido, latero, patoso, etc, etc…? O simplemente no sirvo para el NaruHina óò… espero tu respuesta en un revi vale?... y ojala k tambien me agregaras a tu msn para hablar en el año nuevo (no sé si leíste ante de las contestaciones pero si lo hiciste ojala k tu te unas también ¿si?)… entonces…

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPITULO! Y MUXAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO X TU CONSEJO! (Inner: espero k sigas escribiéndome arto como lo hiciste anteriormente Xd!)!

**Akishi**: huolas! tu también pensabas k Saku salió con Lee Oo? vaya, si k los confundí a todos :PU… y también… gomen nasai! Pero no voy a poner lemon entre Naru e Hina, (hasta ahora n.nU) aunk si lo hago lo advertiré 'antes' ¿ok n.o, wenu… ADIOS! CUIDATE NE!

**Kagome1013**: ºOº ohh! Yo ya pensaba k no ibas a leer más de mi fic! n.n k gusto k me haya equivocado :P… asi k… ¬¬ te gusto el lemon ¿ne?... non k bien! (parece k tengo potencial en ese rango XDD) pero… gomen ne, ya k… no habrá lemon hasta nuevo aviso (de verdad lo siento si esperabas más ó.ò!) NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX! SALU2! Y CUIDATE NE!

**Sakurasasuke**: (Inner: aps…entonces reconoces k eres pervertida… entonces vas x el 'wuen' camino mija! XD) dime…¿k t pareció el NaruHina?... ¿estuvo 'muy mal'? de verdad no sirvo… o si?... solo espero k te haya gustado (al igual k todos los k me le dejan revis óò)…wueno… ojala tu tambien te unas y me agregues al msn para conversar en el año Nuevo (si no captas, tienes k leer antes de las contestaciones)

ADIOS! BEXOS! CUIDATE! (Inner: ¬¬ y controle esas hormonas!)

**Marion-asakura:** k bien k te haya gustado el capi' anterior (Inner: estuvo rukiskukis no? Xd) pues en Navidad me la pase mu' ben! n.n ojala k tu tambien la hayas pasado así mija! Muxos saludines y MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (Inner: y no te emborraches! K el alcohol hace mal pa' el higado! HE DICHO XD!)

CUIDATE! Aps! y ojala k también te unas conmigo en el vacilon x msn a las 11 u 12 de la noche en fiesta de año nuevo! NOS VEMOS –nn-

**.SatellaHarvenheit.**: ir a Shinobilandia XDDD ajajajajaja… k entrete no? ajaja… wuenu… o.ô me contarás lo k pasó en TU navidad en los revis ¿cierto?... APS! por cierto.. ¿x k no te unes conmigo en el vacilon de media noche en el año NUEVO x msn? Sería genial k tu y todos estuviéramos hablando justamente en ese momento (Inner: YEAH! SHANNAROO!) wenu… n.n eso CUIDATE! NOS VEMUS! Y FELIZ 2006!

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TOOOODOS! **

**K LO PASEN MUUUY BIEEEN!**

**NO SE ANDEN EMBORRACHANDO NI TAMPOCO ANDAR A OSCURITAS EN LA CALLE XDD!**

**LOS KEEELO CALETA A C/U! Y DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ EL K ME DEJEN REVIS EN MI FIC! ARIGATOOO !**

**NOS VEMUUUS!**

**(Inner: SHANNAROO!)**

_:de parte de Haruno-chan! n.n_


	8. Acercamiento

GOME NE! GOME NE ! A todas las k kerían hablar conmigo el 31 de Dic. Pero no pude conectarme, Y TENGO MIS RAZONES u.ùU…:

**1 **Como algunos saben el AÑO NUEVO la pasaría en casa de mis padrinos y primos… como no tengo internet en CASA… se me ocurrió meterme al internet de mi primo para poder hablarles pero lo k pasó les dejará igual de impresionados y CABREADOS como yo… lo k pasó fue k… el compu de MI primo T-T se quemó!…

**2 **(Inner: SHNNAROOOO! X LA ) ¬¬ bueno eso no es una razón si no k es mi descargó de rabia a traves de mi Inner y cada vez k pienso lo ocurrido me dan ganas de p#tear! ù.ú

POR FAVOR DISCULPADMEEE! 

(Wenu…terminando con las disculpas les puedo saludar :P)

HUOLAS AMIGOOS! nn! He aquí subido el 8vo capitulo! YEAH no!. Pero antes de que se pongan a leer les daré algunas indicaciones para que no se pierdan:

Este capitulo inicia al siguiente día de que Hinata y Naruto hayan ido al parque de diversiones "Shinobilandia" estamos en la casa de Sakura, por si acaso. Pero no se preocupen luego vendrá un pequeño **Flash Back** donde muestra lo que pasó en la "Ruleta Rusa" con nuestros dos nuevos tortolitos, ¿OK n.o?. Bueno…terminando con esto puedo dejarlos leer tranquilamente ;P.

**ADVERTENCIA: **mmm… o.o?... pues no ninguna advertencia… me parece que no tiene lemon…mmm…no, no tiene lemon, lo siento :PU

**Disclaimer: **Como ya saben ¬¬, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece solo la historia que viene a continuación que es producto de mi GRAAAN imaginación XDU…

**Anti-Orochi-fleto-jackson: **(Inner: yeah! Una nueva sección XD!) pues... ya hay muxos conmigo en esto de odiar a Orochi-retorcido e inventárseles miles de muertes! (Inner: MUAJAJAJAJAJA! SHANNAROO!) Alguien más quiere unirse:D

Aps! x cierto nn espero k la hayan pasado de LO MEJOR el 31 de Diciembre (o año nuevo) con todos sus seres kridos y vacilones al máximo XD ojala k las risas no faltarán (Inner: o…¿ya andan con resaca? ¬¬?)

_Bueno ya, ya!... ahora lean _¬¬U

**Acercamiento**

(N/a: lo siento ¬¬…últimamente no estoy muy inspirada en los títulos :PU)

A la mañana siguiente.

Los pájaros cantaban, el sol apenas alumbraba ya que acaba de llegar la madrugada a la Aldea Oculta de Konoha. El rocío humedecía la hierba al igual que el viento daba una ligera corriente meciendo de atrás hacía adelante las cortinas del ventanal de la habitación de la quinceañera de los Haruno.

Allí estaba, recostada, durmiendo placidamente entre las sabanas de su cama, Sakura. El reloj despertador de su velador marcaba las 6:00 a.m. exactas.

La chica dormía de lado, cerca de la muralla, dejando un gran espacio desocupado de colchón a su derecha. Todo en calma sin ninguna novedad, hasta que...un hombre encapuchado entra por el ventanal... ¡¿QUÉ!...así era, silenciosamente el encapuchado se acerca a Sakura...lentamente...lentamente...

**_RING! RING!_**...la alarma del despertador comienza a sonar. El sujeto pega un pequeño salto del susto, pero luego reacciona agarra de golpe el reloj y busca desesperadamente el botón con el cual apagarlo.

Sujeto, murmurando bajito: callate! Callate!

Por fin encuentra el boton "OFF". La alarma deja de sonar...pero, ese no era el problema...el verdadero problema es que la pelirosa despertase con el sonido y arruine el plan del hombre; y como un robot, aunque muy sudoroso, gira su cabeza para mirar a la chica la cual...estaba dormida profundamente al igual que el principio. El encapuchado suspira aliviado para sus adentros.

Coloca nuevamente el reloj despertador encima del velador, para después comenzar a sacarse la capucha negra, dejando a la vista su cara y verdadera vestimenta. Aunque nuevamente se acerca a la cama de la chica...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un bosque bien apartado de la civilización de la aldea se encontraba un chico rubio, no muy alto y que su cara tenía mucha semejaza con la de un zorro; entrenaba arduamente con sus kunais, lanzándolos con los ojos cerrados, a diferentes tiros de blancos circulares. Clavando un kunai en cada centro de los blancos, era perfecto; aunque al abrir sus ojos...

Naruto: (no puedo entender... ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA!...ayer, de verás que lo pase bien con Hinata...incluso...diría que fue mejor que cuando salía con Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan...)

Una mirada algo melancólica se le marcó en los ojos azulados...

Naruto: (además...ayer en la "Ruleta Rusa"...)

**Flash Back**

(N/a: se me olvido decirles, bueno aunque no viene mucho al caso, la ruleta rusa no le pertenece al parque de diversiones de mi ciudad... :P eso lo incluí yo!).

Naruto indicó con su dedo índice a un juego conocido como… "La ruleta rusa". Hinata se impresiono un poco al ver el juego que escogió el rubio...

Naruto: Uh? O.o que sucede Hinata, ¿no puedes subirte a ese?

Hinata: pues...bu-bueno...lo que pasa es que...e-etto...me...me dan un poco de mi-miedo las alturas...

Naruto: le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Hinata: ha...hai...

Naruto: n.n pero ese no es problema!

Hinata: po-por qué lo dices, Naruto?

Naruto: estarás conmigo! Lo único que no tienes que hacer es mirar hacía abajo!...además si te pasa algo, ¡YO SERÉ TU PROTECTOR!

Y Naruto le hizo la pose "guay" (N/a: o sea la pose donde pone una mano en la cadera y la otra la levanta al igual que su pulgar, al estilo Gai-sensei XD) haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara por tales palabras...

Hinata: (mi...mi... ¿protector?...)

Naruto: Vamos Hinata! O sino comenzará ir más gente y estaremos al final de la cola!

Hinata: oh!...ha-hai!

El rubio le coge la mano para comenzar a correr y agarrar el primer puesto en la fila. Llegaron. Tuvieron que esperar porque ya había otra fila de gente que se había subido antes que ellos. Mientras esperaban más parejas de 'enamorados' se les juntaban hacía atrás...

Hinata: (Como lo supuse...este tipo de juego son para 'parejas'...aunque...)

Su mirada se dirige al rostro de Naruto, el cual miraba hacía el cielo...

Hinata: (yo...yo estoy con Naruto-kun! Jeje...)

Naruto despabila y empuja sus ojos hacía los claros de Hinata, quien se sonroja aunque no le deja de sonreír dulcemente...

Naruto, sonrosado: (otra vez con esa sonrisa!...maldición! cada vez que me mira con ella me sonrojo... ay no! Se dará cuenta le dejare de mirar...)

Así el chico desvía su mirada ya que justamente el turno anterior había terminado y tenían que entrar ellos. Comenzaron a caminar y se adentraron en una especie de cubo pequeño de color rojo con asientos por dentro (N/a: perdón... ¬¬U soy muy ignorante en eso de los nombres de cada pieza de una atracción de los parques de diversiones, bueno...lo k trato de explicarles es k son los asientos para subir al juego ¬¬UU). Se sentaron. Uno en frente del otro, les cerraron la pequeña puerta por donde habían entrado. A la peliazul se le notaba nerviosa, ya que nuevamente empezaba con su juego de dedos, Naruto se percata de ello y decidió entonces...

Naruto: no estés nerviosa... no pasa nada...

Decía el chico sentándose al lado de Hinata y el juego comienza andar, despacio...

Hinata, sonrojada por tener tan cerca a Naruto...

Hinata: yo...go-gomen...estoy arruinando la di-diversión...

Naruto: Claro que no! Si tu no estuvieras conmigo en este momento si que estaría aburrido!

La Hyuuga le mira expectante ya que el chico miraba fija y decididamente sus ojos claros chasqueando infantilmente la lengua... Y este al percatarse que los ojos de la Hyuuga estaban posados sobre los suyos no duda en sonrojarse y desviar enseguida su mirada al suelo para no encontrarse con la de Hinata la cual hace lo mismo…

Naruto+ sonrojado: es que yo…bueno… me agrada estar a tu lado…

Hinata se sonroja más a un punto que no se sabía si su piel era "naturalmente" de color rojo o no, y en ese momento se arma de valor para declarársele, estaba decidida, era el momento perfecto…así que…

Hinata: Naruto…! Yo… YO!

Naruto en el segundo que su mirada giraba hacía la dirección del rostro de la peliazul… ¬¬ el juego se detiene y el encargado les abre la puerta…

Encrgado: gomen chicos, pero se les ha terminado el turno…deben bajarse ¬¬

La pareja miro impresionada y sonrojada al encargado; con la furia en la sangre por haber arruinado su 'momento'…

Hinata: (otra vez, me pasa lo mismo …aarff…--U)

Ambos salen del juego aunque Naruto comienza de nuevo con la conversación.

Naruto: Hinata… ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

Hinata le mira sonrojada y con el corazón en la boca: bu-bu-bueno yo… y-yooo…a-a-anou…

Naruto: si?

Hinata con cada palabra que pronunciaba se enredaba y sonrojaba más: que yo…

Cierra los ojos un momento toma aire y nuevamente retoma la conversación sonriéndole al rubio…

Hinata: que-quería pedirte… si podías acompañarme a mi casa?...

**Fin del Flash Back **

Naruto: (los dos nos comportábamos extraños…que pasa?...es que acaso…me estoy… ¿enamorando?)

El viento le restriega en la cara sin poderse dar cuenta de que un kunai no había acertado en el blanco…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6:31…era la hora que marcaba el reloj despertador de Sakura encima del velador al lado de la cama… por extraña razón el sueño se le va quitando del cuerpo y sus ojos se abren muy despacio…y con un poco de esfuerzo… Puede observar la muralla frente a frente y su mano sobre un pequeño pedazo de almohada…

Sakura: (a…are… ¿Qué…¿Qué hora es?)

Pensaba la chica mientras que sus ojos se abrían completamente y veían con más claridad…

Inner-Sakura: (muy temprano porque aún tengo el sueño restregado en la cara…zzzz…)

Sakura: (mmm…)

De repente puede escuchar atrás suyo, más exactamente, en su nuca… la respiración… ¿de alguien?... pues ¿no es esa SU habitación! Por que debe haber dos respiraciones?...

Sakura: (que…que es eso…? Pero… ¿Quién DEMONIOS ES EL QUE ESTÁ ATRÁS?)

Se decía temerosa la chica, y con algo de miedo, su mano comienza a moverse hacía atrás…lentamente…lentamente…sin mover su cuerpo…hasta que su mano se topa con algo…

Sakura: (ºº "Blando?"…)

Y su mano aprieta un poco más la 'cosa' con la que se había topado…

Sakura, sonrojada: (está…"blandito"…pero que es…¡¿esto!)

Voz que se escucha a su espalda: oye…

Sakura: Oo kya!

La chica pega un pequeño salto en la cama del susto, por escuchar esa voz y se acorrala en la muralla con culpabilidad, tapando un poco su cuerpo con las sabanas blancas…esa voz…tan fría e inexpresiva…fría?...acaso será… no… ¡no puede…!

Sakura: O-OU Sa…Sasu…ke…

Sasuke : hn… ¬¬ que pensabas tocando mi…

Y el chico moreno empuja sus ojos hacía sus…ejemm… (N/a: como decirlo en forma moderada… XD) sus… "nalgas" (N/a: XDD JAJAJAJAJA!) Sakura también empuja su mirada hacía 'esa' parte de Sasuke quedando totalmente ROJA y expectante…

Sakura, sudorosa: y-yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo…

Inner-Sakura: (DIOS! ACABO DE TOCAR LA MITAD DEL CIELO ¬! SHANNAROO!)

Inner-Sasuke: (OIGA! TOCO PARTE DE LA MERCANCÍA XD!)

Sasuke, sonrosado igualmente: ¬¬…

Sakura, saliendo de su paranoia: espera un momento… ¿¡PERO TU QUE HACES A…?

Sasuke, tapandole la boca: shhh! Tu madre aún duerme…!

Sakura: o.oU…

El Uchiha le destapa la boca a la esmeralda y se sienta sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, Sakura comprende la situación,…u.u debía hacer el menos ruido posible…

Sakura, murmurando en bajito: ¿por qué estás aquí, Sasuke-kun? ¿No que ibas primero a dejarme una carta con el águila? Ó.ô

Sasuke, murmurando bajito: bueno si…solo me escape un rato y deje a un reemplazo en mi lugar…

Sakura, aparta las sabanas de su cuerpo: un reemplazo?..jeje.. nn

Sasuke también le corresponde aunque con una sonrisa…pero luego se fija bien en el cuerpo de Sakura, llevaba una camiseta de seda pequeñita de color rosa al igual que unos shorts bien apegados a su… bueno… su trasero XD… resaltaba de buena manera todos sus 'atributos'…

La pelirosa se da cuenta de la mirada absorta que tenía el chico…

Sakura: o.o Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke, despabila algo sonrojado: ah!... qué? Me-me decías algo?...

Sakura: pues si…te estaba contando lo que pasó con Naruto y Hinata ayer…más bien lo que yo puede ver n.nU…

Sasuke: perdón…estaba…

Inner-Sasuke: (en el mundo del yuppie! XDD ajajajaja!)

Sasuke: bueno…no te escuche…me lo repites?

Sakura: ( qué le pasará?) si! claro!

**Flash Back**

(N/a: aquí Sakura nos narrará los hechos para que se guíen ¿de acuerdo?… es que ella está contando la historia ¿no? no).

El sol se estaba entrando, y supuse que Naruto no es lo suficientemente 'baka' para que se le ocurriera ir a dejar a Hinata a su casa.

Me camufle con la muralla en frente de la puerta entrada de la mansión Hyuuga, y allí divise a los dos; caminando; se miraban de reojo algo sonrojados y sonriéndose tontamente…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura, cabreada: UUYY!

Sasuke: ¬¬U que pasa?

Sakura: es que… NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE ATREVÍA A TOMAR LA MANO DEL OTRO! NARUTO ES UN IDIOTA SIN REMEDIO!

Sasyje: ¬¬U bueno… (esa mirada si que da miedo…) calmate… y que pasó después?

Sakura: gomen n.nU…como iba diciendo…

**Flash Back**

Lllegaron a la puerta de entrada. Se detuvieron, y…

Hinata: bu-bueno…e-emmm…muchas gracias por venir a dejarme, Na-Naru…to…-la chica baja la cabeza apenada.

"Naruto?" eso si que me impresionó…desde cuando que Hinata le decía Naruto?...aunque me alegra que su relación se este llevando más rápido, además a Hinata como que le costaba decir su nombre sin agregar el –kun, pero se veían muy tiernos, jeje… nn

Naruto: e-emmm…de nada…je…-y él sube su mirada sonrojado y despreocupado hacía las nubes. (N/a: tipo Shikamaru XP)

Hinata: si…a-anou… JA NE! nn

La peliazul se gira rápidamente para entrar a su casa, pero, GRACIAS A DIOS! Naruto le detiene verbalmente.

Naruto: Ma-Matte ba yo! Hinata!

Hinata se detiene. Sin embargo no se gira para verle, sino estaba de espaldas a Naruto algo nerviosa e impresionada.

Naruto: yo…pues -se rasca la cabeza-(¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA! DILE DE UNA VEZ!)… QUERRIAS IR A ALMORZA CONMIGO MAÑANA AL ICHIRAKU!

Dice de corrida el chico y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras que la Hyuuga se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa pegada al rostro…

Hinata: me encantaría -n.n-

Naruto: na…?

Pero cuando el rubio abría sus ojos, Hinata posa sus labios en una mejilla de éste velozmente, muy ROJA…

Hinata, jugando con sus dedos: a…a las 3 de las tardes, de-de acuerdo?

Naruto, rojo: aa…-estaba anonadado (N/a: es decir 'sin comentarios' XD)

Hinata: HASTA MAÑANA!

Entra como bala a su casa al momento en que Naruto se queda parado en frente, atónito. Pasando una mano sobre su mejilla besada…después de un rato despabila y se va…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura: eso fue lo que pasó, más bien, lo que yo puede ver… nn el plan fue todo éxito!...jeje…así que ahora…

La pelirosa fija su mirada en Sasuke ya que éste nuevamente estaba absorto viendo su cuerpo en pijama, aunque la chica no se percata de ello, solo de sus ojos…

Sakura: o.o? Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke despabila, ve la cara de Sakura, se sonroja levemente desvía su mirada a otra parte…

Sasuke: ah! O.oU qué!...me decías?... ¬¬U

Sakura: (U que le sucede?) aps!...si como iba diciendo…

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

(N/a: sinceramente no tengo idea lo que significa la sigla 'POV' pero cuando leo eso en un fic, siempre es cuando el personaje se convierte en el narrador o algo así… aún estoy en la duda? Alguien podría decirme lo que significa, x fa? xP)

Parece que me estoy volviendo un pervertido!...¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS ME LE QUEDO MIRANDO DE ESA MANERA!...inconscientemente mis ojos miran sus piernas…otra vez la miro…uff…DIOS! CUANTA CARNE!...¬¬U Sasuke ¡no! ¡CONTROLATE! ¡HOMBRE! ¡HAZLE HONOR AL CLAN UCHIHA JODER!

Inner-Sasuke: (WHAT'S? que clan ni que ocho cuarto, MIRA QUE PIERNAS! YAHOO!)-(N/a: a lo 'Homero Simpson'…XD ajajajaja)

YA CALLATE!...cierro mis ojos y esta vez comienzo a oír lo que dice Sakura…, me dice algo de…emmm…ah! Me habla de…

Inner-Sasuke: (PERO QUE "NIVELACION" ESTOY VIENDO! ¬)

Sasuke: (NANI!)

Otra vez mis ojos le miran sin parpadear...es…es tan…hermosa…que yo…

**FIN DEL SASUKE P.O.V.**

Sakura, extrañada: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke, sale del mundo del 'YUPPIE (N/a: XDD): Ah!...que pasa?

Sakura: eso debería preguntártelo yo!… ¬¬ en todo caso, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

Inner-Sasuke: (de inicio a fin mijita! XD)

Sasuke, con tono de superioridad: por supuesto… u.u

Sakura: ¬¬ no me escuchabas…

Sasuke: u.uU…

Sakura, suspira: uuff… ¬¬ bueno…te lo repito… Tal como van las cosas entre Naruto y Hinata, ya no tenemos que intervenir, las cosas irán a su paso, solo observarlos, y si necesitan un 'empujoncito' allí les ayudamos.

Sasuke, con desgano: hmff…

Sakura, preocupada: ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué cosa? Ó-Ò

El moreno se gira y le da la espalda a la pelirosa, ésta queda aún más extrañada y preocupada…

Sasuke: no nada…solo necesito decirte una cosa…

Sakura: (conozco esa cara…me va a hablar de algo malo)

Sasuke: sucede que…si incluyo hoy, darán 3 días en los que no podré venir a visitarte…

Sakura: Doshite? ó.ò

Sasuke: en estos 3 días, debo hacer unas pruebas para ver cuanto poder tengo y he progresado…

Sakura, mira hacía otro lado: …idea de Orochimaru?

Inner-Sakura y _mío_: (CABRÓN DE MIERDA! SHANNAROOO!)

Sasuke: hmpff…-eso quiere decir un 'si'.

Sakura, triste: por qué en 3 días? Podrías hacerlo en 1 ¿no?

Sasuke: cada día será una prueba diferente. Hoy será una de Taijustsu, mañana Genjutsu y pasado Ninjutsu…

Sakura: aps…entonces… ¿por qué viniste…hoy?

Sasuke: …pues bueno…es que yo…

El chico vengador se sonroja fugazmente lo que es percatado por Sakura.

Inner-Sasuke: (ya pos! Dile! Dile! 'TÚ' razón, no que te hacías el muy rudo, chico solitario ¬¬)

Sasuke: (CALLATE! ToT) e-emmm…

Sakura, graciosa por la expresión del Uchiha: si? nn

Sasuke: queríaveniradormircontigo!

Pero el chico de azul lo dice tan rápido y de corrida que no se le entendió ni 'papa' de lo que dijo (N/a: tan negadito el muchacho ¬¬U)

Sakura, se le escapa una risa de la boca: jajaja… ¿Qué dijiste? nn

Inner-Sasuke: (NEGADOO! XD JAJAJAJA)

Sasuke: que…-cierra los ojos y se vuelve a sonrojar- quería venir a dormir contigo, o.oU di-digo…u.uU yo quería…

De repente Sakura se le aferra por la espalda abrazándolo acogedoramente… Sasuke se sonroja más… (N/a: Inner: WA! K KAWAII! O)

Sasuke: o.o Sa…kura…

Sakuira, sonrosada: -nn- Te amo…

Posa sus labios en una mejilla del chico, pudiendo él sentir esa calidez inexplicable, que no sentía hace mucho…llamada "cariño"…se pone aún más nervioso y rojo…(N/a: no que está melosa esa parte? no)

Sasuke: a…puede que venga pasado mañana al atardecer…de…de acuerdo…?

Sakura afirma un 'si' con la cabeza.

Sasuke: me tengo que ir…

Sakura, triste: mmm…

Sasuke: …y…yo también te amo…

Muy veloz también besa una mejilla de Sakura, y de tan solo un PUFF! Desapareció de la habitación aunque dejando una MUY alegre Sakura adentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se nos voló el tiempo XD!...ya son las 3:10 p.m!

Naruto esperaba, apoyado en una muralla, a Hinata en frente de su misma casa. Para ser 'Naruto', no se veía nada mal estaba bastante guapo, ya que vestía un pantalón ¾ color naranjo; amarrada a su cintura la chaqueta de siempre; para arriba una polera blanca sin mangas estilo deportiva con un estampado del tatuaje de los ANBU en su espalda, y por último el colgante que le dio Tsunade sobre saltaba en su pecho (N/a: aquel colgante que le pertenecía el 1er Hokage). Ésta vez no llevaba en la frente su protector, así que, se podía divisar claramente su chasquilla rubia en puntas.

Su aburrimiento, de patear piedras, termina cuando la Hyuuga mayor heredera plena del Souke aparece por la puerta.

Hinata, sonrojada: Ko-Konichiwa…Naruto…gomen ne, por la demora…es que mi padre…nnU me dio el ro-rollo del día, jeje…-(N/a: ya me imagino decir eso de parte de Hinata, XD ajajajaja)

Naruto: jeje…no importa, además…

Pero el sonido de su estomago habla por él, la peliazul se sonroja aún más por el sonido…

Naruto: ¬¬U yoooo… VAMOS A COMER!

Le coge la mano y se van al Ichiraku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Ichiraku.

Lo típico de siempre. El señor cocinando ayudado por Ayame, aunque ahora había un 'perro' al lado de los asientos…si! un perro! De pelaje entre rubio y castaño, de ojos cafes oscuros, una raza determinada?…mmm…digamos que era un tipo de 'labrador'. La tranquilidad termina cuando un alborotador y enérgico ninja, a quien le cruje la tripa llega disparatadamente al lugar, aps! Y una chica de corto cabello azul tomada de su mano.

Naruto: DOS RACIONES DE EXTRA FIDEOS! OH-CHAN!

Señor: de inmediato pero antes… ¬¬ siéntate como corresponde! -Hinata se sonroja.

Naruto: HAI!

Se sientan una al lado del otro aunque Naruto, estaba al lado del perro labrador (N/a: se me olvido decirles, que no es del tamaño de un labrador sino… XD más pequeñito y portátil).

El hombre les sirve la orden y antes de empezar dicen a unísono un alegre "Itadakimasu!", toman los palillos y comienzan a comer.

Entre la 'merienda' hablaban animadamente; Naruto le hablaba a Hinata de su entrenamiento, mostrando sus 'musculos' (N/a: todo un físico-culturista ÉL! XD) y haciendo poses, lo cual hacía mucha gracia a la peliazul. De verdad que estaban muy 'inspirados' conversando, porque, aunque habían terminado el almuerzo-1 hora después- aún seguían su 'bla-bla-bla'; e incluso Naruto no pidió sus 3 raciones más de ramen.

Ya eran, así las 7 de la tarde. El sol matiza y el cielo se pintaba de colores rojizos y anaranjados, poco a poco las nubes se iban a la misma dirección.

La conversación de la pareja llegó a su fin cuando Hinata recordó que debía regresar a casa antes de las 8:00, por orden de su padre. Ambos, dispuestos a partir, se levantan de sus asientos comienzan a caminar, pero antes el dueño del Ichiraku les detiene…

Señor: Naruto…!

Naruto: o.o que pasa oh-chan? -(N/a: no sé como se escribe así que no reclamen XP)

Señor: ¬¬ no me has pagado…!

Naruto: o.oU!... XD ajajajaja… ¬¬U perdón! Casi se me olvida nnU!

Pero cuando el rubio pone su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el monedero, se da cuenta de que…

Naruto: a…are! –empieza a buscarse en los otros bolsillos de su ropa.

Hinata: q-qué sucede, Na-Naruto?

Naruto, muy pálido y con rayitas azules: no…está…

Hinata: o.o? no está? Que cosa?

Naruto: mi…mi monedero…

Señor, Ayame y Hinata: ¿¡QUÉ?

El Uzumaki empieza a buscar con la mirada por todo el suelo, sus ojos revoloteaban y revoloteaban, hasta que su vista se detiene en el perro que estuvo siempre a su lado…

Naruto, apuntando al perro: Òó NANI!

Todos miran al perro observando como él… n.nU tenía el monedero, en forma de rana, de Naruto en su hocico.

Naruto: XO PERRO DEL DEMONIO! DEVUELVEMELOO!

Gritó desesperadamente, mientras que el labrador nnU se iba corriendo del recinto de comida.

Naruto: O…o'e! DATTE BA YO!

Comienza a perseguir al perro corriendo y con Hinata detrás de él, sin antes hacer reverencia con la cabeza avergonzada al dueño del Ichiraku.

Señor: O'e! NARUTO!

Pero ya era tarde…, ambos chicos no se divisaban, ni tampoco le escuchaban.

Hinata, corriendo al lado del rubio: Naruto! A esta velocidad no le alcanzaremos!

Naruto: GOMEN! T.T Pero no comí mis tres raciones de ramen del día y…no tengo la demasiada energía XP!

Hinata: U…

Queda sin comentarios por tal explicación, ya que tan solo el plato que comieron, para ella, era suficiente en su estomago.

Hinata: Entonces… YO LO ALCANZARÉ!

Dice la chica decididamente como nunca se le ha visto. Naruto le queda mirando impresionado… ¿Desde cuando Hinata era así?...se preguntaba y mira como la misma se le adelanta y corre a una velocidad que el jamás se hubiera imaginado de una 'chica' temerosa como la Hyuuga.

Hinata corría rápidamente…pero ¿por qué lo hacía?...por Naruto…por el chico que más ama…solo por él, y por el impulso de un calor que le rodeaba…ese calor…era la diversión que le causaba pasar momentos de ese tipo con Naruto. Sin embargo, el perro no se rendía y corría más rápido que Hinata, pero ya bastante jadeante.

Al llegar al lago una 'ingeniosa' idea se le ocurre al animal.

Naruto: Hinata! O.o MIRA!

Dice, apuntando con el dedo al perro, el cual salta hacía cuesta abajo donde estaba el lago, y por la fuerza que ejerció se le suelta el monedero del hocico quedando en el aire, mientras que el aterrizaba en tierra firme y se escondía en un arbusto cercano al agua.

Hinata: (es mi oportunidad!)

Ahora sí que Naruto estaba impresionado con 'I' mayuscula ya que ve como Hinata 'volaba' por los aires alzando la mano para agarrar el monedero en frente suyo. LO COGE!...pero algo falla en sus cálculos…por la fuerza del salto, sigue de largo en dirección al lago.

El rubio apresura increíblemente el paso. Salta, y coge a Hinata en sus brazos, quien daba por hecho que caería de 'guatazo' al lago, desviándola de su inicial dirección, hacía la hierba.

Caen sobre la hierba, giran, giran y giran abrazados cuesta abajo. Hasta que pierden velocidad y se detienen. El rubio comienza a abrir los ojos, sobandose la nuca con la mano.

Naruto: te…te encuentras bien, Hina…?

Pero cuando abre completamente sus ojos y su vista se despeja, ve como…unos ojos claros estaban posados en los suyos y unas mejillas muy atenuadas de color rojo a escasas distancias, ya que…Hinata estaba encima de Naruto a pocos milímetros.

Podían sentir su respiración, sus latidos acelerados, y ver su total sonrojo.

Hinata: (Naruto-kun…estás muy cerca…)

El rubio comienza a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, y a la vez acercar sus labios a los de la Hyuuga. Ella le imita el movimiento… y… (N/a: pero si se besan no tendría próximo capitulo T-T… así que…) de repente la chica reacciona, se aparta de golpe ya que recuerda…

Hinata, roja a más no poder: a-anou… tengo que volver a casa…-comenzando con su juego de dedos mirándolos como si fuera lo más entretenido en ese momento.

Naruto, sale de su 'trance': que!...aaaa…s-si!...ti-tienes razón!

Se levanta, toma la mano de Hinata, algo nervioso y no como siempre -es decir despreocupado- sino con más…'afecto'.

Naruto: vamos? nnU

Hinata, sonrojada: Hai! -nn-

Ambos retoman el paso en dirección a la casa de Hinata, olvidándose completamente de que tenían que pagar la cuenta en el Ichiraku n.nU… y también del perro que los metió en todo el lío…el perro?...adonde está el perro?...de quien coño es dueño? (N/a: me puse española, tío! XP). El labrador había caído en un arbusto, más bien se 'escondió' allí, pero… ¿para qué?...cuando Naruto ni Hinata se divisaban cerca el animal sale de los arbustos y de un PUF! Se convierte en Sakura…SAKURA?

Sakura: (bien, bien! estamos cerca del amor! Jejejeje… nn no es así ¿Naruto?)

- - - - - - -

**TA-DA! FIN DEL CAPI "8" OH YEAH! **Lo siento x akllos k krían 'beso' entre Naru e Hina pero como dije… será en el prox. capitulo, ¡esperenlo! nn! …¿k les ha parecido k el perro labrador fuera Sakura? ¿XD gracioso no?...jajajaja! XDD… wuenu, nada más k decirles…CUIDENSE NE! LOS VEO EN PROXIMO no! **ADIUUS! **

**Contestaciones:**

**Kuramasesshou:** oe, oe… ¬¬ no me adelantes la trama del fic puesss!... (lo digo x lo de Saku k pusiste en el anterior review) o.o? pareces adivina de mentes (XDD)… Y YO DE VERDAD GOMEN! Como dije al principio del capi' allí están mis razones… pero aún sueño con el día en k podamos 'comadrear' Xd jejeje…

Bueno, aún no leo el capi 5 de tu fic pero… de seguro si es k estás leyendo ahora esto ya debí haberle dejado un review

K bien k se unan más personas al club (Inner: YEAH!) al maldito puto de mierda de Orochi le vamos a cagar RICO! BUAJAJAJAJAJA!... o.oU uy gomen de nuevo, Gaby-sempai, me he pasado con las palabrotas XD jaja… Y pues aquí se nos une marion-asakura y SatellaHarvenheit (Inner: YAHOOO!)

Wenu, wenu… se me le cuida n.o ¿si?... NOS VEMUUUS!...

_Haruno-chan presidenta del club anti-orochigay_

**THE PRINCESS OF THE LAKE: **HUOLAS! nn es la primera vez k me escribes ¿cierto? –n.n- ojala no sea la última ;P… me alegra k te haya gustado el fic! y también me alegra k seas fanática del SasuSaku (como YO :D).

Sabes había grabado en un disquette un fic tuyo pero cuando llego a casa para verlo… T-T el disquette de mi se echó a perder (Inner: SHANNAROO!)… así k voy a comprarme otro y leer aquel fic n.n!

Espero un revi de tu parte en este capi'! HASTA LUEGOO!

**Solitaire Soul: **o.o d-de veras?... es uno de tus favoritos?... –nn- wa! no sabes lo feliz k me haces ejeje…! Como es la primera vez k me escribes solo espero k no sea la última… uy! Ahora k me acuerdo había grabado el 04/01/06 tu fic en un disquette… pero cuando llego a casa para leerlo placida y cómodamente… T-T el disquette se pifia! (Inner: pero k RABIIA SHANNAROO!)… ay gomen, gomen n.nU te presentó a mi KERIDO Inner :P jejeje… Weno… me comprare un nuevo disquette iré aquel sitio publico de Internet y volveré a grabarlo! Te lo aseguro!

Bien,… NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO ¿SI?

**.SatellaHarvenheit.**: XD cierto k la parte donde golpean a barney está muy graciosa? XDDD… y… ú.ù yo lo siento de verdad x no haberme podido conectar el 31… discúlpame…

Gracias x unirte a MY club n.n! y tambien kría pedirte si… puedes contarme lo k te sucedió en navidad, x fis? n.nU… wenu en el revi me respondes ¿vale? ADIUUS!

**Haruno-mackita**: pues… n.nU no tengo un día fijo en el cual me conecte al MSN… n.nUU tendría k hacerme un calendario XdU… (es k como no tengo conexión a Internet en my house…¬¬) pero bien allí se me ocurrirá y te respondo… cambiando de tema… ¿te ha gustado el capi? Solo espero k siii… bien, bien… NOS VEMUUUS! XAU! HERMANA DE PATRIA!

**Marion-asakura:** GENIAAAL! n.n bienvenida al club 'Anti-Orochigay' mija… me haces muy feliz, x k te gusto lo del NaruHina jejeje Xd… en el prox. Te aviso k volveremos con un poco MAS de SasuSaku… aunk no muxo… y está algo tristongo el capi', ay no! o.oU no debí decir eso XDU… pero no lo borrare para así de dejarte en suspenso XDD… wenu mija, se me le cuida MUUUUXO! Y espero k hayas pasado un feliz año! nn

**Miharu Endoh:** wa! n.n otra chica más k se me le une en escribirme review! KE BIEN! (Inner: YEAH!) aps! n.nU te presentó a mi Inner Xd (Inner: muxo gusto! Esperamos k nos dejes más revis… ¿SIIIIIIII?)… ya callate ¬¬!... wenu… n.n me alegra k te haya agradado el NaruHina… y lo siento pero aquí no hubo muxo SasuSaku… tal vez en el siguiente haya más ¿está bien?... nn CUIDATEEE!

**Tere-chan: **está bien, yo te agrego… n.n luego me mandas el msn… ¬¬ ves! Deberías ser más abierta en cuanto a palabras! Podrías influir más en mi fic y yo con muxo gusto aceptaría tu ayuda y sugerencia, amiga –n.n-! … y dime ¿te ha gustado este capi'? espero k si! CUIDATEEE! HASTA PRONTOOO!

**Haruno-Sakuma:** odias a Kabuto?... ne, ne ¿y odias a Orochimaru? Si es así… ¿te unirías a mi club y el de muuxos: 'Anti-Orochigay'?... me respondes, por favor n.n! y perdona pero este capi tambien tenía NaruHina… pero sabes el proximo terminaré con esa pareja y aparecerá más SasuSaku, así k espera con ansias las actualizaciones n.o! NOS VEMUUS!

**DOMO DOMO ARIGATOO!**

**SE LES KIERE UN MONTON! (en serio ¬¬U (Xd))**

**ADIIUUUUUUS!**


	9. Un besoy el adios se apresuro x

nn HOLA! HOLA! A TO2 n.o! non AQUÍ SUBIDO EL CAPITULO NUEVE! Más NaruHina, x si acaso :PU… aunk se podría decir k en este capi' terminamos con la misión de enamorar a estos chiquillos (;D les tengo un beso de película de parte de ellos…jejeje). X parte de SasuSaku, pues… bueno… no, no les diré lo k pasará, se los dejo para k LEAN !

**Anti-Orochi-fleto-jackson: **(Inner: yeah! XD!) pues... ya hay muxos conmigo en esto de odiar a Orochi-retorcido e inventárseles miles de muertes! Como mi KRIDA AMIGA **Kuramasesshou** (vice-presidenta del club xP), **Inner-Nami, Akishi, SatellaHarvenheit, sakuritaharuno14, NekoNoHaru, sakurasauke, marion-asakura, Miharu Endoh, sccmar, Haruno-mackita, Haruno-Sakuma**… (Inner: MUAJAJAJAJAJA! SHANNAROO!) Alguien más quiere unirse:D

**Disclaimer: **NOO! ToT no soy la autora ni creadora de Naruto, sino, lo es mi krido, apreciado y GRAN SENSEI Masashi-san ;P!

Y x último… -n.n- **MUXAS GRACIAS X DEJARME SUS REVIEWS! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!**! (ya llevó más de 50…jamás pensé k tendría ya completo la mitad de mi sueño k es llegar a los 100 xP ojala lo logré a finales de cuentas jajaja…)

**Un beso…y el adiós se apresuró x culpa del poder**

(N/a: YEAH! Está vez si k estoy inspirada en el título xP ups! O.oU ya voy en mi pagina 75 XD k record! Jejeje…)

Al día siguiente. Nos encontramos a Lunes, exactamente las 4 de la tarde. El sol alumbraba no con mucha fuerza y de vez en cuando una brisa refrescaba la cara de Naruto quien estaba en frente de la mansión de los Hyuuga, tocando el 'timbre'. De pronto una voz se escucha por el citófono del mismo timbre.

Voz: SI!- era la voz de un adulto, muy ronca y seria al parecer… n.nU el padre de Hinata.

Naruto, algo asustado x la voz: ha-hai! buenas tardes! S-se encontrará Hinata?

Hiashi: uhm? ò.ô quien le llama? Eh! QUE COSA QUIERES CON MI…

Pero la voz de Hinata se mete en la conversación por citófono interrumpiendo a su padre…mientras que Naruto se le presentaba una GORDA gota de sudor, estilo anime, en la nuca…

Hinata: Papá! Nooo…! No seas tan duro con Na-Naruto-kun!

Hiashi: Hinata…oye no… ESPE…-pero la voz del adulto ya no se oía sino la de…

Hinata: Na…Naruto? hai! n.n como estás?

Naruto despabila al ecuchar la dulce voz de Hinata y se alegra más de lo normal…

Naruto: Hinata? Eres tu? Estoy muy bien y tu n.n?

Hinata, hablando tímidamente: yo…muy bien…gracias por preguntar nn… ¿se te ofrece algo?

Naruto, se sonroja: bueno…es que… compre unas entradas para al cine… para la nueva película de la actriz "Fujikaze Yukie"! me han dicho que está muy buena… y pues… me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras ir co…conmigo? Jejeje… -n.n-…

De repente se siente un ruido de interferencia en el citófono como si éste se le hubiera caído de las manos a la chica… y así ERA Hinata casi le da un ataque cardiaco si no fuera por su padre que estaba allí para recibirla en brazos y no cayera de espaldas al suelo de la impresión que se había llevado al que Naruto, SU Naruto… le estaba invitando al cine así nada más!

La chica recupera la compostura al escuchar nuevamente a Naruto por el citófono preguntando su nombre…

Naruto: Hinata? Que fue ese ruido? O.o Hinata?

Hinata, traspicandose: a…anou…yo…e-ettooo… Mmmme encantaría ir Naaa…Naruto! esperame un poco me cambio y enseguida bajo…

Naruto: o.oU cla… nn CLARO!

-.-.-Adentro de la casa…-.-.-

Hiashi: hi-hija o.oU? por qué estás tan… o.òU agitada…?

Preguntaba el padre de la chica mientras veía a Hinata buscar como loca en el closet de su habitación una ropa 'adecuada' para la situación.

Hinata, tomando alguna polera o pantalón: No! no! nooo!...NOO!

Hiashi: ¬¬UUU

Hinata: o.o! nn ESTE SIII!

Dice la chica sacando un vestido celeste a tiras, sin escote, a las rodillas que ligeramente se le apretaba en la cintura.

Hinata: permiso papá!

Dice la chica apartando ligeramente a su padre para irse al baño y cerrar casi atrancando la cerradura por si sola de la puerta de este.

Hiashi: ¬¬U bueno…algun día llegaría el momento en que Hinata se volviera más alegre y decidida por alguien… y ese alguien es…

Y mientras murmuraba eso baja las escaleras para salir por la puerta de entrada y encontrarse con la mirada atonita de un rubio ojiazul, muy chillón nnU…

Hiashi: Chico… te llamas Uzumaki Naruto? no es así?

Naruto, más que sudoroso y nervioso: ha…HAI!

Hiashi: bien!...si quieres ganarte mi confianza y la de mi familia al querer salir con mi hija más vale que te quede bien claro lo que te voy a decir ¿entendido?

Naruto, tragando saliba: (oh! Oh! U me va echar el rollo del día…) hai!

Hiashi: 1: si sales con ella debes traerla a casa exactamente a las 8 de la tarde ni un solo minuto tarde! 2: Si tiene alguna herida, trauma, shock o pesca un resfriado por salir contigo, te mato! 3: No me llames suegro ni papá ni nada de esas cosas hasta que YO lo diga! 4: Si por esas casualidades de la vida te llegas a casar con MI HIJA y está embarazada antes de tiempo, TE REDOBLE MATO! ¿ESCUCHASTE?

Naruto: pero…yo…e…CASARNOS!... señor! ni siquiera soy de Hinata su…

Hiashi: ENTENDISTE!

Naruto: HAI!

Hiashi: bien!

De pronto una chica de piel blanca, ojos claros; que vestía un vestido celeste a la medida y que llevaba una fragancia dulce en el cuerpo pasa por la puerta entrada.

Hinata: KONICHIWA NARU… o.o papá? Pero que haces aquí?

Hiashi: nada, nada…solo conociendo a tu… 'acompañante'… cuidate mucho… adiós!

Sin más ni menos el padre de Hinata desaparece por la misma puerta y la 'desliza' cerrando la mansión Hyuuga. Hinata desvía su mirada hacía Naruto el cual miraba con temor la puerta de entrada de la casa. El chico vestía unos shorts negros, una polera naranja sin estampado y con las sandalias de siempre al igual que su chaqueta amarrada a la cintura y su cabello en el mismo estilo que ayer.

Hinata, se sonroja: eemmm… Naruto… bueno yo…

Naruto, despabila y mira Hinata, se sonroja: aps! n.n si vamos que se nos hace tarde para la función!

Hinata, mirando para los lados: aammm…si…

Sin que se diera cuenta la peliazul, Naruto se le acerca y coge su mano muy tiernamente. Provocando en Hinata aún más sonrojo.

Naruto: vamos? n-n

Hinata, le mira firmemente para luego sonreirle: hai! –n.n-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura preparaba algunas cosas en su mochila. Pidiéndole a su madre cosas como desinfectante, trapos, paños y una escoba, quien no entendía el extraño comportamiento de su hija.

Madre de Saku: . hija…¿para que echas todas esas cosas en la mochila?

Sakura, metiendo las cosas ya antes dichas a su mochila: ah! ºxº…¿esto? Bueno es que (piensa un exacusa!...) verás… me he ofrecido para limpiar la casa de una señora por algo de dinero, es que como no he tenido misiones últimamente no tengo dinero para nada… así que… n.nU para eso son las cosas…jejeje… (xP mentira!)

Madre de Saku: aps… pues entonces asegurate de llevar todos los utensilios que te sean necesarios… además anda con ropa vieja y que no uses; cosa que si se ensucian no pasa nada… te prestaré un paño para que te pongas en la cabeza!

Sakura: oh! n.nU gracias mamá!

La madre de la pelirosa sale de su habitación en busca de aquel 'paño' para la cabeza mientras que Sakura terminaba de ordenar todas las cosas en su mochila y se sentaba en su cama…

Sakura: (bien! hoy empieza la sorpresa para Sasuke-kun! nn de seguro se alegrara cuando la vea mañana! Ujuju… -nn-)

Su madre entra en la habitación con el paño en las manos. Se lo entrega a Sakura. Esta lo recibe y lo guarda en la mochila, se la coloca en la espalda.

Sakura: Nos vemos! Mamá!

Así la chica de un PUUF! Desaparece de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y en el cine. La película ya iba a la mitad de su recorrido. Era de acción y romance, cosa que a ambos chicos les gustaba. Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en el centro de TOOOODOS los asientos. La sala estaba repleta al parecer la película había echo furor desde el primer día que estrenó. Naruto comía con dedicación las palomitas de maíz del BALDE que se había comprado para los dos. Hinata también estaba absorta en la película ya que justamente la escena que pasaban era la más triste de todas era cuando… Yukie-san (N/a: la actriz principal, y si es k vieron la película de la serie sabrán perfectamente a quien me refiero) que hacía el papel de Junko, una chica ninja especialista en medicina, quien le lanzaban un kunai al corazón dejándola agonizante por culpa de la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo; cayendo en los brazos de Sousuke (N/a: actor que invente recién XD) quien era ninja experto al mando del Shogun de la película (N/a: calma'o me inspire! XDD). Ambos se amaban mutuamente pero ninguno de los dos se pudo decir su amor hasta que…

Junko, agonizante y con los ojos humedecidos: Ssou…suke…

Sousuke, tratando de contener sus lagrimas: Junko! No te mueras por favor!

Junko: baka… no seas caprichoso…cof, cof…este es el fin… lo presiento…

Sousuke: Junko…!

Junko: de…demo…yo…antes quiero decirte… decirte que…

Hinata y Naruto estaban más que emocionados con la película y Hinata con los ojos ya humedecidos de la pena que le causaba la escena.

Sousuke: noo…no digas más… gastas más energías…

Junko: Sousuke… yo siempre…siempre… -las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo y una sonrisa le brindo al actor- te… te quise…

De pronto sus ojos se cerraron solos y esa sonrisa no se le despegaba de la cara mientras que su cuerpo se hacía más pesado… Sousuke se consumía en lágrimas…

Sousuke: yo…también…siempre te ame...Junko… JUUUUNKOOOO!

Ese fue el punto maximo del climax donde las lágrimas de Hinata y de otras muchachas que estaban en el cine se derramaron como una regadera. Hinata lloraba al momento que Naruto se las aguantaba y…

Naruto: Hinata… no llores…

El rubio posa su mano en el hombro de la chica y la acerca a su cuerpo la cual posa su mano en el pecho de la polera de este mojandola con sus lágrimas… (N/a: KYYA! PERO K TIERNOO!)

Hinata: gomen ne… Naruto… soy… muy sensible a este tipo de películas…

Naruto: no te preocupes no eres la única…

Naruto posa sus manos esta vez en el rostro de la chica, secandole las lagrimas derramadas con los pulgares… La chica le queda mirando fijamente como si hubiera nada nás interesante que mirarle a los ojos… y Naruto ido en sus sentimientos comienza a acercar la cara de la chica hacía la del sin recibir ni una contradicción de ésta… estaban a pocos centímetros, muy pocos! y sus ojos apunto de cerrarse cuando…

Señora GORDA: permiso! Chicos!

Les interrumpe una vieja Gorda y fea queriendo pasar para el otro lado. Naruto al darse cuenta se separa rápidamente de Hinata y está hace lo mismo… Ambos tiñendose de rojo… y maldiciendo por dentro a esa vieja…

Naruto: (¬¬! UUUY! VIEJA DE MIE! COMO SE ATREVE A ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO! SI SERÁ AWE! ASOPAA! DE )

Hinata solo cerraba los ojos y tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido…

-.-.-.-.-**luego de un rato**-.-.-.-.-

La película había terminado. Todos salen y Hinata ve la hora de su reloj…

Hinata: aún quedan 2 horas para las 8…

Naruto: mmm… o.o! OH!

Hinata: q-que pasa…?

Naruto: se me olvidaba! Te acuerdas que ayer no le pagamos al señor del Ichiraku?

Hinata: o.oU ups! Es cierto! ¿Por qué no le vamos a pagar ahora?

Naruto: si! tienes razón! Y luego te iré a dejar a casa! nn

Hinta, se sonroja un poco: aammm… hai…

Naruto toma la mano de Hinata y salen del cine en dirección al Ichiraku…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos llegan al Ichiraku, y entran en él…

Señor del Ichi': OH! Naruto y 'NOVIA'! Como están?

Naruto y Hinata: O.o! NOVIA!

Señor del Ichi: bueno… ¬¬ acaso no son novios?

Ambos se quedan callados mirando hacía lados contrarios totalmente rojos y aún tomados de la mano…

Señor del Ichi: supongo… que me vienes a pagar!

Naruto: POR SUPUESTO! OH-CHAN! Yo soy un HOMBRE de palabra!

Señor del Ichi: ya me parecía!

El chico kyubi saca del bolsillo de su short su monedero en forma de rana… lo abre y saca el dinero pero antes de pasarselo al señor Hinata le detiene…

Hinata: ma-matte, Naruto!...yo pagaré mi parte…

Naruto: nani? Claro que NO! yo te INVITE ayer y como es invitación YO PAGO!

Hinata: n-no… no puedo permitir eso… hoy tu pagaste mi entrada al cine!

Naruto: una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra! Yo pago y se acabo!

El rubio le pasa el dinero al señor y este lo recibe agradecido…

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN!

Naruto: no pasa nada…! Ya te lo dije era una INVITACIÓN!...eres una tes-ta-ru-da!

Dice el rubio golpeando suave y juguetonamente, con el dedo indice, la frente de Hinata la cual se sonroja y ríe tiernamente al respecto…

Naruto: bueno… NOS VEMOS! OH-CHAN!

Señor del Ichi: GRACIAS POR SU VISITA!

Así ambos salen del recino en dirección a la mansión de los Hyuuga.

-.-.-.-**territorio de los Uchiha**-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto. Sakura acababa de limpiar la casa antigua de Sasuke… OH SI! para eso eran todos esos utensilios que había traído de su casa. Los utilizaría para limpiar la casa de Sasuke-kun y así este se llevará una sorpresa.

Sakura, que tenía sucia la cara x el polvo: YO KATTA! –(N/a: o algo así xP)- al fin he terminado nn!

Y si que tenía razón, ya que la casa… relucía más que nunca!. Los muebles destacadamente sin rastros de polvo, el piso barrido hasta el último rincón ; las puertas deslizantes, los cuadros, la mesa de centro, las habitaciones, los pasillos;todo, todo estaba limpio!...excepto…la habitación de Itachi y aquel cuarto donde…los padres de Sasuke fueron asesinados… Solo esos dos lugares no fueron tocados por las manos de Sakura… ¿Por qué?... por el miedo que sentía al pensar en que cosas se podía encontrar en la de Itachi y la otra… por honor en memoria de los padres de Sasuke… ella no quería meterse más en el asunto si es que Sasuke no le tocaba el tema…

Sakura: (solo espero que…a Sasuke-kun le agrade… yo solo limpie por el echo de que Sasuke podría recordar a su madre en los viejos tiempos…para que se alegrase… espero… que no se enoje otra vez…yo solo… lo hice por él…)

Terminanado con ese pensamiento ordena nuevamente las cosas y las echa a su mochila… cuando estuvo lista echo una última ojeada a la fotografía en la antigua habitación de Sasuke…sonrió levemente… y un PUFF! Le vastó para desaparecer…

-.-.-.-.-**Martes**-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que rápido pasan los dísa verdad? (N/a: xP)… Bien estamos a Martes!

Naruto vagaba por las calles de Konoha…un poco indeciso con respecto a su relación con Hinata… ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella?... preguntas sin respuesta así pasaban por su mente. Tan solo pensar en su sonrisa, en aquella manera dulce de hablar y esas risas que prestaba a momentos, eran cosas que le facinaban de ella, que le hacía sonrojarse sin siquiera pensarlo una vez…aquel calor le invadía; un hormigueo por dentro se hacía presente; y un vuelco en su estomago le hacía ponerle nervioso… todo eso le pasaba con tan solo estar con la Hyuuga… es que acaso… ¿Está enamorado de ella? ¿Es esa la respuesta?... ¿por qué cada vez que tenía cerca el rostro de la chica le daban incomntrolados impulsos de besarla?... eso…eso solo podía ser… el amor verdadero que ha surgido…el amor correspondido… ¿correspondido?... ¿Hinata le corresponderá sus sentimientos?... que feliz sería si fuera así…

Naruto: (pero… no sacó nada pensando tanta palabrería… es mejor preguntarselo)

Pero de pronto su corazón se le agita más de la cuenta, pudiendo sentir sus latidos en su oído y sonrojo se le apodera… POR SOLO PENSAR EN CONFESARLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS A HINATA?... solo por eso…

Naruto: (vaya… no sabia lo 'cobarde' que puedo ser con respecto a…confesarmele a una chica… ¿por qué con Sakura-chan no me pasaba lo mismo?)

Su agitoso corazón se detiene con tal pregunta (N/a: la pregunta del millón XDD)… ¿por qué con Sakura no le pasaba lo mismo que le está pasando ahora?... entonces…

Naruto: (de verdad… el amor que sentía por Sakura-chan era tan solo…)

Amor entre hermanos… si! así era! Naruto lo había comprendido… aquel sentimiento que le provocaba Sakura cada vez que le pasaba algo…el deseo de protegerla, era el sentimiento que sentía cuando un hermano protege inconscientemente a su hermana…su hermana perdida… eso era Sakura para él… una hermana que nunca tuvo, pero que siempre estuvo delante de sus narices… AHORA LO ENTENDÍA!

Naruto: (Hinata… Hinata es…)

Al momento que pensaba sin darse cuenta su caminata lo conducía a un parque muy bello y lleno de flores… donde una persona esperaba algo… aunque sin saber que era ese algo precisamente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la guarida de Orochigay. Sasuke se encontraba meditando en su habitación… El reloj marcaba algo así como las 6 de la tarde. Nuestro chico indagaba en sus más oscuros pensares… ¿qué es lo que le sucede?

Sasuke: (así que… "mi objetivo"… ¿no?)

Pensando esto recordó su última pequeña conversación con…Orochimaru… que no fue hace mucho…

**Flash Back**

Sasuke y Orochimaru terminaban su última prueba, la cuál era Ninjutsu… Por tres días consecutivos… peleando sin descanso. Orochigay estaba más que satisfecho con lo que ha avanzado Sasuke…aunque no del todo ya que…

Sasuke: Y bien? que tal estoy…?

Kabuto, Orochimaru y Sasuke comían una pequeña 'merienda-cena' en un gran comedor… La mesa se podría decir que era de unos cinco o cuatro metros de larga donde Kabuto y Orochi-bastardo comían en una punta mientras que Sasuke-kun en la otra muy apratado del par de 'fletos de mierda' (N/a: gomen n.nU… ¬¬ es k no puedo evitar p#tearle algo… xd). El retorcido odiado por todos le queda mirando fijamente al moreno para luego responderle:

Orochigay: pues mejor que nunca, Sasuke-kun –e hizo una de esas bastardas sonrisas que tiene-.

Sasuke: hmp…

Kabuto: estás mucho mejor que antes a pesar que solo hayan pasado unos cuantos años, has progresado gloriosamente…

Sasuke hace una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y siguió comiendo…

Kabuto: (yo diría que demasiado…ya que sino fuera porque es un entrenamiento no hubiera sido nada difícil para ti matar a Orochimaru-sama)

Sasuke: al punto…-deja de comer y mira fulminantemente a Orochimaru- en que ya no necesito más de ti?

Orochimaru y Kabuto se miran con complicidad y algo de miedo, al parecer Sasuke dio en el clavo, pero si decían la verdad arruinarían sus planes…

Orochigay, ríe como malo malote: jajajajajaja!...por que lo preguntas? Acaso… ¿quieres traicinarme?

Sasuke cierra los ojos y su sonrisa se le va de golpe… al obrir ambos ojos activa el sharingan…

Sasuke: m… puede que si…

A Kabuto se le pasa una pequeña gota de sudor por la frente hasta recorrer su mejilla,… la tensión era máxima… una palabra en falso y ADIOS! Cuerpo de los Uchiha…

Orochimaru: (tsk! Sino hago una 'jugada', perderé el poder de los Uchiha y… Sasuke-kun se me irá de las manos…) si ya no te interesa… vengarte de la muerte de tus padres y matar a Itachi… pues… no necesitarías de mi.

La estepa la serpiente-ovni-mutante (N/a: o sea Orochimaru XDD) dejando a Sasuke aún más sumido en sus pensamientos y distorsionando sus pensares. Este termina de comer… y se levanta de su asiento…

Kabuto: (bien dicho Orochimaru-sama! Ay…si por eso le amo…)-(N/a: qué! Si esas dos mierdas son novios! ¬¬ no me miren con esa cara! (XDD))

Pero cuando Sasuke iba a salir del comedor Orochigay le detiene…

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun… pero… dejame decirte una pequeña cosa…

Sasuke se para en seco manteniendo la mano en la manilla de la puerta y de espaldas a los dos RETORCIDOS DE MIERDA (N/a: gomen otra vez…u.uU)

Orochimaru: si aún te interesa matar a Itachi, será mejor que te olvides y desagas de una vez todos los pensamientos y 'personas' que se preocupan por ti…todas esas cosas, no te sirven para ser un vengador. Tan solo el poder te guiará a tu objetivo… o acaso ¿piensas olvidarte de todo el sufrimiento que pasaste por la aniquilación de tu clan?

Sasuke después de oír eso se retira del comedor… pensando en ¿Por qué Orochimaru le dice tales cosas? ¿Itachi es su objetivo…pero Sakura…? ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?... ¿Por qué ahora está dudando?...Espera… lo ha aceptado… en serio está confundido… con dudas con el nombre Sakura en primera fila…

**Fin del Flash Back**

El moreno vio de nuevo la hora…

Sasuke: (las 6:30… en 30 minutos más llegaría a la aldea…)

De pronto una imagen de Sakura se le viene a la mente al igual que una palabra…

_**..Te amo...**_

Sasuke: (es cierto…Sakura me está esperando…)

Y tan solo haber terminado con ese pensamiento de un PUFF! Sale de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirosa caminaba por al lado de un parque… venía en dirección a su casa ya que hace unas horas atrás fue a asear nuevamente la casa y tener todo preparado cuando Sasuke volviera… Sus ojos se desvían hacía dentro del parque… Estaba muy floreado, tranquilo y con una chico rubio con cara de zorro vestido con prendas naranjas y una chica peliazul sonrojada y de ojos claros… Vuelva a mirar delante de su camino… ESPERAA!... esos eran NARUTO Y HINATA! ESTABAN SOLOS EN UN PARQUE!...la chica camina rápidamente hacía atrás y se esconde en un arbusto cerca de donde estaba la pareja la cual ni se percato de la presencia de la chica…

Sakura: (uyy! Esto cada vez se pone más emocionante!)

Inner-Sakura: (SHANNAROOO!)

Sakura: (buenoo… lo sineto Naruto pero como soy responsable de esta nueva relación necesito saber que hacen…ujujuju! –n.n-)

La pelirosa comenzó a espiar…

Hinata estaba sentada de espaldas al chico estaba absorta mirando las nubes del cielo, pero al escuchar la voz de Naruto llamandole despabila de inmediato. Aps! por cierto son algo así como las 6:50…

Hinata: ah… o.oU Naaa…Naruto!

Naruto: Hola…

La chica se levanta de su asiento y se para en frente del rubio.

Hinata, sonrojada: q-quee… que sorpresa encontrarte a-aquí! Jejeje…

Naruto: mm… el cielo está muy lindo... ¿no lo crees?-alza su rostro hacía arriba viendo el atardecer y aquellos colores rojizos.

Hinata: mm… si... n.n cuando veo esos tonos que da el cielo me relaja mucho ¿sabes?... no lo sé… me parece... –n.n- muy romantico jeje…

Naruto: pues… n.n tienes toda la razón jeje… -ambos ríen tontamente como evitando la verdadera conversación.

Naruto se decide a hablar al fin y su corazón nuevamente comenzó a agitarse. Ambos bajan la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Naruto y Hinata: Naruto!–Hinata! -bueno para que me entiendan, ambos dicen sus nombres al mismo tiempo ¬¬…

La pareja se sonroja y desvía su mirada a otra parte…

Sakura: (¬¬ uuy! PERO QUE TARADOOSSS!)

Naruto: si? que quieres?

Hinata: n-no…tu dime primero…

Naruto: buenoo... las damas primero n.nU…

Hinata: a-anou…m… pero tu me llamaste antes n.nUU

Naruto: (que mal se me dn estas cosas…¬¬U)

Hinta: (los dos somos unos testarudos :PU…)

Un silencio los invade… unos pocos segundos… hasta que Naruto rompe el hielo, de una vez…

Naruto: Hinata…yo… debo confesarte que…

Hinta+++ sonrojada: s…si? o.o!

Naruto, cierra los ojos y se da un respiro: hace mucho que te conozco… eramos compañeros de clase ¿cierto?... pues debo decirte que… jamás me llamaste la atención en lo más minimo…

La Hyuuga bajo la cabeza y unas rayitas azules se le presentaron, hasta que…

Naruto: pero… estos últimos días en que hemos estado juntos… al igual que esas veces en que tu eras la única que de verdad se preocupaba por mí, la única que sabe lo que pase en mi niñez…

Hinata quedó algo impresionada… ¿Desde cuando Naruto sabe que ella le lleva observando de tanto tiempo?… acaso… ¿él también le observaba?...

Hinata: co… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Naruto: jajaja… un día que estaba entrenando en el jardín de la Academia… algo así como a los 7 años… ¿recuerdas? Estaba entrenando con los shurikens… siempre fallaba no es así?

Hinata: pero… nunca te… rendías…

Naruto: así es… tu… estabas observandome detrás de la muralla ¿no?

Hinata: q-que! E-entonces si meee... viste…!

Naruto: claro que te vi!... sabes me lleve una gran sorpresa… aunque no sé porque pero no te dije nada y solo me hice el tonto… ahora entiendo el por qué…

Hinata: por qué?

Naruto: n.n porque pensé: "al fin alguien está reconociendo mi existencia"

Sakura, que aún estaba detrás de los arbustos abrió los ojos como dos platos… ¿Naruto de verdad sufrió tanto? Claro que sí! No tenía padres! Ni hermanos! Ni a nadie!...nadie que le esperara en casa para decirle un tan solo "Bienvenido!"… Su mirada se entristeció un momento…

Hinata, algo triste: Naru…to…

Naruto: me hiciste muy feliz ese momento… arigato Hinata…

A la chica se le humedecieron un poco los ojos, no sabía si era por él o por ella… Naruto… SU Naruto-kun, el chico que siempre le amo y aún lo hace… le estaba agradeciendo por tan solo observarlo…

Hinata: yo…

Naruto: n.n ahora me doy cuenta… de la gran persona que eres en mi vida… y ahora más que nunca…

Hinata: no…entiendo… por qué ahora más que nunca?

Naruto: porque…-el chico abre sus ojos azules para posarlos en los claros de la chica-…me he dado cuenta…de que me gustas…! -nn-

Hinata no lo podía creer… con aquella confesión quedó más que atónita… Naruto le ha confesado sus sentimientos… de verdad está enamorado de ella… LE HA CORRESPONDIDO!... después de tan largos años… al fin… al fin! Lo ha conseguido… La chica no se podía mover…mientras que Naruto se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba fuertemente, como nunca antes…

Naruto: Hinata… tú…me correspondes?

Hinata le dio un 'si' con la cabeza ya que las lagrimas consumieron sus palabras… así es… estaba llorando de la emoción…

Naruto: de verás?... ¿DE VERÁS ME CORRESPONDES?

Hinata le volvió a afirmar un 'si' con la cabeza mientras la hundía en el pecho del chico…

Naruto: YAHOOO!...ne, ne! no llores… n.n es momento de estar feliz!

Hinata aparta su rostro del pecho del chico, pero al hacerlo… Naruto le tapa la boca con un beso enternecedor, Hinata algo atolondrada pero animada le corresponde afrrandose más a Naruto, y a la vez, lagrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Sakura quien aún estaba escondida, se encontraba conmovida por la escena de sus dos amigos…

Sakura: (-n.n- muchas felicidades Hinata…!)

En el momento en que se iba a escabullirse para irse, se encuentra con el cuerpo de… ¿¡Sasuke!…

Sakura, murmura impresionada: Sasuke-kun! o.o!

Sasuke solo le presta la mirada…

Sakura, prestandole una dulce sonrisa: me alegra mucho que vinieras… sabes yo…

Pero Sasuke no le escucha ya que nuevamente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… en aquellas palabras que le había dicho Orochimaru:

"_si aún te interesa matar a Itachi, será mejor que te olvides y desagas de una vez todos los pensamientos y 'personas' que se preocupan por ti…todas esas cosas, no te sirven para ser un vengador. Tan solo el poder te guiará a tu objetivo… o acaso ¿piensas olvidarte de todo el sufrimiento que pasaste por la aniquilación de tu clan?"_

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Aquellas palabras… debo desacerme de los lazos que me unen con el futuro… ya que mis sueños son del pasado… ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo ahora?... Miró a Sakura me habla muy animadamente… ¿Por qué estoy con ella?... no puedo cumplir mi objetivo si ella está conmigo, soy un vengador… además… ¿de que me sirve estar con ella en este momento?... si al fin de cuentas en una semana o algunos días más este cuerpo ya no será mío… otro lo controlará, para así poder obtener todo el poder que deseo… todo el odio que necesito para matar a mi hermano, Itachi…

Orochimaru, tiene la razón… tan solo el poder me guiará al cumplimiento de mi objetivo… no…no lo haré… quedandome con 'ella'…

**FIN DEL SASUKE P.O.V.**

Sakura: me oyes, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke despabila con ligereza… gira su mirada hacía la pelirosa, la cual pudo sentir como una opresión en su pecho se hacía presente cada vez más fuerte, la que hizo que el temor la dominará y un presentimiento, malo, sucumbiera en sus adentros… ¿Que es lo que pasaba?...

Sakura: Sasuke…-kun…?

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

Que sucede con esa mirada?... no… no es la misma de hace unos días… Esos ojos ya no son los mismos… ¿Qué es este sentimiento que me tiene oprimido el corazón?...es temor… ¿temor a qué?... a esa mirada… afilada y fría; sin sentimiento y vacía; que me muestra la decisión asesina y una soledad incomparable… esa mirada que dice… "no me importa lo que me pueda pasar, si es que consigo lo que quiero… mi ojetivo"… esa!...esa es la mirada que me estás prestando Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué es lo que piensas?... por favor no me mires con esos ojos… no me mires… no te vayas… ¿no te vayas?... eso! Eso es lo que está pensando!

**FIN DEL SAKURA P.O.V.**

Al chico vengador se le ensombrece totalmente la cara y deja de mirar a Sakura la cual siente como los sentimientos del miedo y preocupación se mezaclaban en su corazón… haciendole estremecer…

Sasuke, con voz fría que le caracteriza: si me quedo con estos lazos…no cumpliré mi objetivo… si me quedo contigo lo único que haré es fracasar… y mi vida ya no tendrá un significado para 'él'…

Sakura, más preocupada y angustiada que nunca, como la vez en que Sasuke partió de la aldea hace ya casi tres años.

Sakura: ó.ò Sasuke-kun… n.nU ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?

Sasuke: yo mismo estoy haciendo…que me seas una molestia…

Sakura abre los ojos en forma desesperada y se sonroja por la impresión de aquellas palabras dichas por el chico… esa palabras nuevamente las está usando para referirse a ella… como si fuera un estorbo…

Sasuke: ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?

Sakura le miraba expectante y las palabras se le arcan en la garganta… Sasuke esta vez le mira fijamente cosa que hace estremecer mas a Sakura por dentro… era la misma sensación que hace casi tres años atrás, en la partida de Sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿De qué me sirve quedarme aquí?

Esta vez parece preguntarle directamente a Sakura la cual le miraba sin siquiera parpadear… no tenía respuestas para las preguntas y comentarios de Sasuke… o tal vez las tenía pero solo era individualistas…y que le convenía a ella…

Sasuke, otra vez pone aquella mirada y se da la vuelta dando las espaldas a la chica: ………

Sakura al mirar a Sasuke no supo porque pero la imagen de Orochimaru se le plantó en la mente… De pronto y sin dar credito sus ojos Sasuke desaparece, dejando hojas que caían ligeramente en la hierba y en las piernas de la chica... dejando a Sakura con el corazón destrozado y con el alma quebrantada en dos… Otra vez se ha ido… esá vez para siempre… nuevamente…no pudo hacer nada…para detenerle…

-.-.-.-**Guarida de Orochigay**-.-.-.-.-

Kabuto: Sasuke-kun…se ha vuelto más fuerte… mucho más fuerte que usted…

Orochimaru: no tan solo más fuerte que yo, Kabuto… es más fuerte que su propio hermano…

El peligris que estaba tomando una taza de té en la habitación deja de tomar al oír tales palabras de Orochi-bastardo… Sasuke es más fuerte que Itachi!

Kabuto: eso quiere decir que…

Orochigay: mh… Sasuke-kun ya no necesita que yo lo posea como contenedor…

Kabuto: eso es terrible, Orochimaru-sama! Si Sasuke-kun se da cuenta de ello podría…!

Orochimaru, le interumpe: ya lo sé… ¿por qué crees que le dije aquello en la cena?

Kabuto: aquello…?

Así el peligris recuerda un pequeño pedazo de la merienda en la cual el RETORCIDO dijo:

"_si ya no te interesa… vengarte de la muerte de tus padres y matar a Itachi… pues… no necesitarías de mi."_

Kabuto: jajaja… ya veo… muy astuto de tu parte…

Orochimaru: claro… aunque tenga que mentirle las veces que sea, Sasuke-kun será mi proximo contenedor…jajajajajajaja…!

- - - - - - -

**_CONTINUARÁ…_** uy mijos y mijas de todos los paises y edades… los deje con intriga y suspenso?…si fue así el proposito de este capitulo se cumple al 100 :D... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Aquí se presentó de todo un poco como x ejemplo: NaruHina ¿les gustó el final de esa pareja? (wenu… no es el final final pero igual ya no aparecerá ten seguidamente como los anteriores capitulos, los k vienen están dedicados a SasuSaku), tambien se hizo aparición Orochimaru y su ¬¬ 'noviecito' Kabuto: ¿Qué les pareció la actuación de los malos de la película?... y el SasuSaku, ¿está más intrigante y angustioso que nunca? ¿si o no?... Por cierto no me echen la culpa de k Sasuke se separara de Sakura sino a Orochigay quien es el k le metió esas ideas a la cabeza en la 'super-conversación' de la cena…

**Wenu amigos y amigas**… espero k ahora más k nunca sigan la historia por k los capitulos k vienen están k arden (literalmente hablando :PU)…** _NOS VEMOS EN EL 10! ADIUUUS! DEJAN REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS X FIS! _**

**Contestaciones:**

**Kuramasesshou:** 4ta HERMANAAA! n O n (¬¬U si "cuarta" ya k tengo otras tres acá en "my country" (XDD) k no son precisamente de sangre :P) tu y tus ideas de lanzarte a Sasuke-kun XDD jajajaja! …aish! Lo siento x haberte cortado la otra x el msn! Gomen! Pero la 'hora milagrosa' se me esfumo como chocolate en mis manos Xd!... tendré k hacerme un calendario para ir a visitar el cyber y ponerme a comadrear contigo y los demás por el Hotmail XP…

¬¬ si lo sé... no soy buena describiendo animales (Inner: y como describimos a Naruto? XD) (¬¬U oye k fuerte la declaración! Va venir la "Greenpeace" y nos va meter a la correccional! (XDDD))… bueno como ibamos hablando n.nU…

ME ENCANTOOO EL CAPITULO 6 DE TU FIIC! TOT! nn siii! Hizo más aparición mi personaje (ujujuju…) oh yes! yo con ver a Sasuke en la tina me inspiro el 150 XDDD! (Inner: controla esa hemorragia x favor ¬¬!)… ya ya ¬¬!...

K BAKAN! (bakan es como decir "genial" en mi país Xd) esto de la publicidad nos está dando frutos YEAH!... mientras más es mejor nn (¬¬ no pensar mal (XDD))… gomen, gaby-sempai… pero el lemon tendrá k esperar ¿si?... es k… tengo el momento perfecto en el cual hacerlo y… n.nU no quiero tener presión ni apresurarme en el asunto… XDU dale tiempo al tiempo ¿vale? (eso también va para ti! T.T :D)

AISH! Otra vez escribi aartoo:P… pero es xk hablo contigo jajajajaja Xd! Wenu gaby-sempai, hermana lejana (XDD), vice-presidenta… hace tiempo k no le dedico unas palabras al club así k aprovecho la situación:

(Inner: AAAAAAAAAH! SHANNAROOO! COMO EXTRAÑABA PUTEARTE OROCHIMARU BASTARDO MISOGINO PEDOFILO IMITADOR DE MICHEL JACKSON Y ANOREXICO DE MIERDA ¿INTENTANDO SER SEXY PARA KAPUTO? XDDDD JAJAJAJAJA! ERES UNA BASURA ESCORIA! PARA MI K TE CHUPO EL DIABLO! AAHH! MAS TE VALE K NO TOKES A SASUKE-KUN NI UN SOLO PELO! NI UNO SOLOOOOO! Y YO TE CASTRÓ NUEVAMENTE!)…¬¬ ya me descargue… n.n adiós gaby-sempai! cuidate y k estes muy bien!

PD: uy! Por cierto!... n.n tengo una sorpresita en el capitulo 10 ya k… TU PERSONAJE SALDRÁ A LUZ! (con Jiraiya-sama y Idmary-san nn ya lo verás!) (Inner: SHANNAROO! ADIOS OTRA VEEZ!)

**Haruno-mackita:** k bkn k te haya gustado el capi… ojala k este tambien… aunk la verdad… no es lo k esperabas ¿verdad? Bueno gomen x eso… u.u

XDD ESO MIJA! ESE ES EL ESPIRITU DEL ANTI-OROCHIGAY! TUS PALABRAS VALEN MÁS K 1000! SHANNAROOO! Y puess… n.n cuidate muxo y en el revi me dices tu opinión sobre el capi ¿si?... y yo tambien lo siento con el dolor de mi alma k no me pueda conectar al msn cuando yo quiera… KIERO HABLAR CONTIGO HERMANA DE PATRIAAA! … y nn ADIUUUS!

**SatellaHarvenheit: **ToT pero me tienes k contaar! (Inner: joo…!) y como no me escribiste demasiado n.nU tampoco puedo decirte demasiado n.nUUU así cuídate y perdón si no te agrado el final del capi! (y escríbeme cuando tengas tiempo ¬¬UU)

**Gabe Logan:** WAAA! O UN NUEVO (o nueva…es k no sé en k sexo referirme XDDUUU) INTEGRANTE SE HA UNIDO! … muxas gracias x escribir un review (aunk solo te fueras en unas 5 palabras n.nU jejeje) noo… yo kiero más palabras k sacarte del pensamiento para k las escribas TT… a ver… podrási prometerme k no será tu único review? (allí una pregunta k responder) otra… etto… (calma'o calma'o LOADING (XDD))… alguna opinión del fic… pues nose lo k te desagrada o lo k te gusta… en fin algo! ¬¬ (n.nUU y allí la segunda pregunta para responder!)…

BIEN SOLO ESPERO OTRO REVI Y TUS CONTESTACIONES DE MIS (Inner: estupidas ¬¬) PREGUNTAS! No te metas desgra… o.oU gomen! Le hablaba a mi Inner… esa metiche ¬¬…bueno de todas formas ¬¬ no le hagas caso (Inner: OYE NOOO! NO PUEDES IGNORARME! SHANAROO!)… ADIUUUS! CUIDATEE!

**Marion-asakura: ** siii! Dijiste tu palabra "rukiskukis" ajajajajaja XDD!... COMO ME GUSTA ESA FRASE!... si lo sé… sé k le falta el lemmon… pero… no te impacientes! YA VIENE MIJA! YA VIENE! Solo ten paciencia x favor n.nUU!... y no sé xk pero… tengo el presentimiento k este capitulo no te gusto u.u… verdad ¬¬?... si… a mi tampoco me agrada… pero, no hay de k preocuparse pork luego de pasar el capi 10 (el más triste, así k ten fuerzas) vendrá la parte HAPPY como diría yo jejej n.n…

ASI K… SE ME LECUIDA MIJAA! JA NEE! nn

**Solitaire Soul: **awww… gracias x tus palabras… a mi tambien me FACINA el SasuSaku y tengo una buena noticia! … nn he dejado un review en tu obra (esa donde Sasuke vuelve a la aldea y se vuelve novio de Sakura y k hace una prueba para ser Jounin la cual la logra n.n!) yeah! Me gusta, es muy kawaii! ¬¬! Tienes k seguirla o sino te asesino! (n.nUU literalmente hablando ajaja) y cuidate! NOS VEMUUS!

PD: ne! odias a Orochimaru o al menos le tienes un rencor? Por k no te unes al club Anti-Orochigay ideado x mi y x Kuramasesshou? Hay muxos inscritos (si es k viste la publicidad de arriba n.nU) ne, ¿Qué dices?

**Haruno-Sakuma:** para unirte al 'Anti-Orochigay' solo necesitas… nn LAS GANAS DE ODIARLO Y TU REVIEW! Y como tienes esos dos requisitos… YA TE HAS UNIDOO! BIENVENIDAAA! Mira… cualquier cosita k quieras decirle y k la tenías atragantada en el corazón (OOOooh! XD) me la mandas por tu review, esas palabras de odio valen 1000 en el club (y te lo digo x experiencia y como ya estás unida me permites desahogarme a traves de mi Inner ô.ô?... n.n lo haré de todas formas)…

Para al club…: (Inner: OROCHIMARUUUU! NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO BASTARDO MUTANTE CON OJOS DE REPTIL WUCHINANGO! FLETO ASQUEROSOOO! Y PA MA ENCIMA PEDOFILO EL MIERDA! SHANNAROOO! NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR NI UN SOLO PELO A SASUKE-KUN POR K SINO! JURO X LOS CALZONES DEL MISMO K TE UNDIRÉ EN EL MAS PROFUNDO INFIERNO Y REZARE X K MASASHI-SENSEI TAMBIEN LO HAGA EN EL MANGA! MUAJAJAJAJA! SHANNNAROOO!)

…uff… n.nU perdón si fui muy dura pero esos son algunos de mis sentimientos a ese castrado de (XDU notese la censura XDD).. MATTA NE! CUIDATE!


	10. Dias k pasan rapido

HAI! HAI! HAI! NYU! ¿n.o Como están chicos y chicas? nn espero k muy bien ya k tienen k tener energías para leer este capi' (si energías para soportarlo ;P) Recordemos k este es el capi 10 Oh YEAH! Kiero agradecerles nuevamente x aún seguirlo –n.n- me hacen muy feliz (sin mencionar k me alumbran los días donde veo a la sombra como mi amiga de toda la vida :P n.n SIP YA LLEVO 70 REVIS! nn K EMOCIÓN!)

**ADVERTENCIA: **no! ¬¬ no es advertencia de lemon… tendrán k esperar así k no me linchen (Inner: linchen? Eso k significa?) ¬¬U no tengo idea pero me sabe ha algo malo XPUU… asi! La advertencia es k… n.n pues los voy a dejar en suspenso nuevamente y como ya es de costumbre, así k… si kieren afilan los cuchillos n.nUU…y también advertirles k el capi' está más triste k de costumbre…

**Anti-Orochigay** bueno… iré al grano, si eres una persona la cual siempre o al menos le tienes un cierto rencor a Orochimaru y a su noviecito Kabuto; y algunas veces te pones a pensar en su muerte y lo despreciable askroso retorcido maldito pedofilo fleto de mierda sin bolas k es!… ¬¬ ah bueno! Si piensas algunas veces esas cosas, por k no te unes a este club ideado x mi **Haruno-chan** y **Kuramasesshou**. Por supuesto, k no solo nosotras lo conformamos sino muuuchos más pero x falta de espacio no alcanzaría a nombrarlos a todos… ¿k dices? Solo un review en este fic y te unes! nn (Un nuevo miembro es **AyumiUchihaHaruno**! BIENVENIDA!)

Uy! Una indicación antes… este capitulo presenta un narrador en 1era persona y protagonista, es decir, k en este capi' lo k nos narra todo no seré yo, sino Sakura o tal vez Sasuke… y comienza a narrar al ratito después de k el chico vengador se haya ido como sucedió en el anterior capitulo. Saben, les recomendaría k escucharán una canción bieeeeeeeeen triste mientras leen, de verdad sirve mucho para entender a nuestra pelirosa……

**Días que pasan rápido**

Camino en dirección a casa… El cielo no ha oscurecido, tampoco el sol lo aclara ni siquiera las nubes estaban dispersas en el infinito; sino que juntas tapando algún rayo de sol que reluciera, y el color gris pintaba a todas. Una brisa, tibia y más fría recorre Konoha… mientras que mi mirada está tumbada en el suelo y mis pies siguen su dirección.

El aire huele a humedad, parece que se acerca la lluvia…parece que el cielo quiere llorar también…

**-"Sasuke-kun…"**

Te has ido… sin siquiera mostrarme una despedida con una sonrisa… sino con tu mirada fría, con la mirada que siempre te caracterizara… y k de momento estaba cambiando con mi presencia…con la presencia de ambos, conviviendo…

**-"ingenua…porque has pensado que te voy a dejar sola otra vez…"**

Mentiroso… los haz hecho de nuevo, baka… otra vez la soledad se presenta en mi vida… por tu causa… por el vacío que se ha abierto… de nuevo con tu partida, por tu palabras frías, por tus desaires…por tu amor…estoy sola nuevamente…

**-"Bienvenida a casa, Sakura n.n!"**

Mamá…es cierto, no estoy sola… mi madre espera mi regreso, y por ella sonreiré…

Una pequeña gota de agua cae en mi frente, y al despabilar veo que ya he llegado a casa, donde mi madre me espera… la única… Abro la puerta corrediza principal, así pongo pie en casa… mi hogar… Grito alegremente avisando que ya he llegado:

Sakura: nn estoy en casa!

Nadie responde… ¿Mamá habrá salido a comprar?... Cierro la puerta por donde entré y me adentro más en casa. Reviso el living-comedor… no, mi madre no está aquí; tal ves en la cocina! Me dirijo a la cocina… recuerdo cuando Sasuke-kun vino…, y comencé a cocinarle arroz frito (N/a: Capitulo 4 del fic…) Miro el mueble a mí lado derecho… en aquel mueble lo abracé… nos vimos a los ojos, y acercábamos nuestras caras para besarnos… aunque en el preciso instante llega mamá… Cierto! ¿Dónde está mamá?... ¿Por qué aún sigues en mis pensamientos… si te haz ido Sasuke-kun? ¿¿Por qué?

Veo el refrigerador, hay una nota de un papel de color amarillo pegada en una puerta del electrodoméstico. Me acerco, saco aquella nota y comienzo a leerla… mmm… es la letra de mamá…:

"_Hija me ausentaré de casa por 3 días (contando éste) Hace no mucho recibí una llamada de un pariente íntimo donde me decía que tu bisabuela (que no la conoces) le quedan sus últimos días. He decidido ir para su casa, estando sus últimos días con mi querida abuela… lo malo es que vive en otra ciudad apartada de Konoha._

_He dejado dinero para comida debajo de tu almohada…_

_Cuídate mucho, nos vemos el viernes n.o!_

_Te quiere mamá-."_

Parece que las cosas están contra mí…ésta vez estoy completamente sola…sola… aunque tenga amigos… aunque alguien se me acerque… lo estaré interiormente… nadie me puede hacer olvidar a Sasuke… ni siquiera yo misma… nadie puede sustituir… el amor que aún fluye por él… por las heridas que se vuelven abrir… Sasuke-kun…

(N/a: HUOLAS! bien ahora vuelvo a contarles yo la historia ;D) La pelirosa, con una mirada vacía y con un alma que se muere por dentro, con sentimientos de tristeza y soledad que le invaden… comienza a subir las escaleras del lugar, sin apuro ni prisa alguna… Sube hasta el 3er piso donde por una puerta entra a su habitación… (N/a: bueno… ¬¬ no pude narrar muxo, ya que ahora vuelve a contarles Sakura Xd)

Mi habitación…tan tranquila como siempre…mi templo de pensamientos… Observo el ventanal, está cerrado, las cortinas quietas, y una fina, muy fina llovizna apenas divisible comienza caer en la aldea… en las casas… en el vidrio de mi ventanal. Observo mi closet, un macetero con una planta que me regalo mi tía, el espejo donde todo los días contemplo mi cara, mi velador y a su lado mi cama… mi cama…

**-"quería venir a domir contigo… di-digo! o.oU yo quería……"**

**-"yo…tambien te amo…"**

_te amo… te amo…_

Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla… lloro por él… nuevamente lo estoy haciendo… no! maldición!... no quiero llorar… no más por él… no debo… hacerlo… Poso una mano en mi mejilla mojada y seco aquella lágrima, al igual que las otras que deseaban salir… Haruno Sakura!...controla esas emociones!... no llores por Sasuke… no llores, baka…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke acababa de llegar a la guarida… Nadie esperaba su regreso… al igual que Sakura… estaba solo… solo con su poder y con su venganza… En la gran puerta de entrada se encontraban de porteros dos ninjas del sonido. El chico vengador tenía su cara ensombrecida, tan solo eso llegaba a poner los pelos de punta y la carne de gallina por el miedo que producía; al igual que la atmósfera que lo rodeaba;… aquella sensación que no se sentía hace ya casi una semana atrás… Aquella atmósfera que solo indicaba una sed asesina…cualquier pobre diablo que llegará ponerle tan solo un ojo encima… tan solo una palabra… sería su última vez… pero… ¿Por qué otra vez tenía aquellas características? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo volver a ser esa 'chico solitario' y que el mundo le pesaba en los hombros? ¿Quién fue…?

Ninjas del sonido: Bienvenido, Sasuke-sama!

Para suerte de aquellos shinobis, el Uchiha estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se limitó a responderles ni siquiera en verlos… Pasó de ellos como si no existieran en su mundo ni en ese momento… Se dirige a su habitación…

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

¿He hecho lo correcto?... LO que yo buscó es poder… Lo que yo deseo es saciar mi venganza… Itachi… lo que quiero es matarlo… ¿no?...

**-"Sasuke-kun! nn!"**

Una imagen de Sakura… Hauno Sakura… la única chica a quien ame y la última… a… ame?... yo… yo aún sigo amándola…

-**"si ya no te interesa… vengarte de la muerte de tus padres…"**

No! no es esa la clase de pensamientos que debo tener… sino fuera porque Itachi mató a mi familia… al clan… yo no estaría de esta manera… todo es su culpa… TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO ES SU MALDITA CULPAAA! –Sasuke golpea una muralla de su pieza dejando un gran agujero al contacto de su puño con la estructura y la piedra se destruía- … Tsk! Mierda!... Maldita mierda!...

-**"Sasuke-kun… vendrás mañana? –n.n-"**

**-"Lo que necesitas es poder… y si te quedas conmigo te daré todo el que quieras…!"**

CHIKUCHOU!...¿Alguien me puede decir si lo que hice fue lo correcto? ¿Qué es lo que yo…realmente quiero?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me reflejo en el vidrio del ventanal… mi cuerpo está normal… mi cara… mi cara no es la misma… ¿Qué son esos ojos? ¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿Cómo puedo librarme de ésta soledad?... ¿Cómo puedo librarme… de los sentimientos que tienen marcado tu nombre por todas partes?... tal ves la muerte es mi felicidad…?

**-"Hija…"**

Mamá… tu eres la que me está salvando inconscientemente… si yo muriera tu cara mostraría ésta tristeza que muestra la mía… yo no quiero ver a nadie con esa mirada, con ese rostro… menos tu, okaa-san… no quiero…

La lluvia comienza a caer con más densidad la inocente llovizna se ha esfumado… para así dar paso a las gotas mayores…

**-"Por qué estás llorando?"**

(N/a: si van al capitulo 2 sabrán que Sasuke dijo eso) Chigau!... yo no estoy llorando… are…! Que hace está pequeña gota en mi mano…? Paso mis manos por mis mejillas… Kuso… estoy llorando… diablos… seco rápidamente con mis manos mis ojos y mejillas… DIJE QUE BASTA!... ya no quiero llorar… no… no salgan… onegai…… Sasuke-kun… -por su mente pasa una imagen de Sasuke sonrojado- …Sasuke-kun… -pasa otra imagen cuando el chico estaba transformado en Kishimaru Haruno y estaba de la mano con la chica comprando cosas en el mercado- …Sasuke-kun –recuerda hace ya casi tres años atrás cuando el moreno se fue por primera vez de la aldea en busca del poder de Orochimaru (N/a: mi capitulo trauma, el 109 T-T), justamente cuando ella le grita…:

**-"No te vayas!" **

Las lagrimas salen por si solas… la chica cae al suelo de rodillas llevándose las manos al rostro tratando de que sus lagrimas echas ríos ya no salieran… pero era en vano… las lagrimas resbalaban solas… de tan solo pensar aunque fuera en un ojo afilado de Sasuke… SU Sasuke-kun…… Uchiha Sasuke-kun…

-.-.-.-.-.-.**Miercoles**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(N/a: se me olvida decirles… n.nU nuevamente narro YO el capitulo ;P) Un nuevo día llegó a la aldea… el cual tenía el mismo clima que el de ayer… aunque aún peor. La lluvia no cesó… ni tampoco tenía cara de que iba a cesar pronto. Las calles, las casas, los puestos de comida, los parques, incluso los perros sin dueño que vagan por todas partes… estaban completamente mojados… por no decir inundados… Charcas de lodo y de agua estancadas en las veredas de las calles o en la tierra… Nadie era lo suficientemente estupido para salir a la calle ese día…

Sakura…se encontraba tumbada en su cama, al parecer no concilió sueño en la noche… por más que cerrará sus ojos se volvían abrir al instante en que Sakura recordaba algo de Sasuke… o simplemente por instinto…era como si la chica instintivamente tuviera miedo a quedar nuevamente en total oscuridad, sin nadie ni nada que le alumbre aunque solo fuera un simple punto para guiarse en el camino… La oscuridad le aterraba… la soledad le invadía y la desesperación y la tristeza formaban nuevos sentimientos en Sakura… lagrimas resbaladizas… Pero al parecer aquellas juguetonas lágrimas se habían aburrido de salir de los ojos esmeraldas de la chica… quien estaba sin ganas de vivir… sin ganas de pensar… sin ganas de sentir…

Sus ojos no se cerraban, se encontraban abiertos mostrando lo infeliz y quebrantable que era su ser… su alma… mostrando la frialdad que nunca se hubiera pensado que sucumbiera de ella. Una joven lucida y alegre, y aunque fuera torpe en entrenamiento físico o en alguna que otra cosa… siempre te mostraba su mejor sonrisa, demostrando que era fuerte, y que las cosas que sucedían le afectaban pero no del todo… sus ojos, su rostro y su mirada, siempre brillaban con un destello inexplicable… tal ves era el destello de la luz que le hacía vivir con un propósito y por una persona que de verdad amaba… Sasuke… ¿Cuál era ese propósito?... tan solo querer salvarle de las manos de Orochimaru… y que volviera a su lado… aunque no le tomará en cuenta… aunque ni siquiera le hablará… solo deseaba… que no se fuera y que se quedará en la aldea… a su lado… como un compañero… como un amigo… o como un superior… como fuera que lo viera él…tan solo si se quedaba a su lado…

Pero la realidad no es así… ya que Sasuke se ha ido… ésta vez antes de que lo hiciera compartieron cosas que ella siempre soñó y cosas que jamás hubiera pensado… compartían mutuamente sus sentimientos… (N/a: esperen un poco…es que… n.nU me he puesto llorar… gomen… soy muy sensible en esto de los sentimientos… de verdad gomen… n.nU… además estoy escuchando una melodía muy triste para inspirarme en escribir, y está funcionando muy bien… o mal…)

**-"Te amo…"**

Aquellas palabras… las compartieron en su momento… y ahora para ambos tan solo pensarlas era como si clavarán una daga en su propio corazón… Ni ya las lágrimas salían de Sakura… y la furia aumentaba en Sasuke…

**-"…como ya nadie viene para acá no tengo porque transformarme, además aquí nunca nos descubrirán, ¿no lo crees?"**

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

El territorio de los Uchiha… es cierto… allí tuve mi 'segunda noche' con Sasuke…-kun… la segunda… ahora que lo recuerdo… yo estaba limpiando su antiguo hogar…en ese lugar… ¿Por qué lo limpiaba?... –pensaba la chica mientras con mucho desgano destapaba sus pies de las sabanas de la cama y los posaba en el suelo, para luego levantarse e ir a su closet… comenzando a escoger ropa- …yo… deseo ir para allá… no entiendo que es este impulso, pero… solo quiero ir para allá…

**FIN SAKURA P.O.V.**

Así la chica se arropa con un jeans negros y un chaleco de cuello abierto blanco… Sale de la casa, sin antes cerrar la casa con llave… La chica comienza a correr en la lluvia, parecía que su cara hubiera agarrado algo de color… ¿Qué es lo le pasaba?... que era lo que sentía con aquel presentimiento… La esmeralda no llevaba paraguas, ni tenía intenciones de llevar uno… no le importaba quedar empapada, tan solo deseaba llegar lo antes posible al territorio de los Uchiha, especialmente a la antigua casa de Sasuke…pero… ¿Por qué?

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

**-"…aquí nunca nos descubrirán, ¿no lo crees?"**

Eso fue lo que me dijo… tal ves… no se ha ido de la aldea… TAL VES ESTE ALLÍ! ESPERANDOME!... –pensaba desesperada y esperanzada la chica (N/a: ésta parte tambien me da penita… es k Saku aún tiene esperanzas de que Sasuke… éste a su lado ú.ù…)- …corro más rápido… esperame! Sasuke-kun! ya voy a tu lado! Esperame!... La lluvia se apega con más fuerza a mi rostro, a mi cuerpo… estoy empapada… pero no me interesa, si puedo ir al lado de Sasuke-kun de ésta forma, ni me interesaría cruzar fuego si es necesario… con tal de que éste a su lado…

Al fin llego al territorio… allí están las puertas con los dibujos de los abanicos blancos con rojos… Cruzo la puerta con cautela, que nadie me este mirando y este pasando por aquí… Al fin estoy dentro de su antiguo territorio, otra vez… Corro con desesperación hacía su casa, ya estoy en frente de ella. Entro… está igual de limpia como la deje ayer… está más sombría a causa del color del cielo nublado y lluvioso… ¿Porqué la he estado limpiando?... ¿¿por qué?

**-"solo espero que…a Sasuke-kun le agrade… yo solo limpie por el echo de que podría recordar a su madre en los viejos tiempos…para que se alegrase…"**

Ale…grase…?... je…jeje… jajajaja… -la chica comienza a reírse sola, pero de sus ojos nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a fluir…- en qué mierda estaba pensando…? POR QUÉ MIERDA LO HE HECHO?... –la chica cae nuevamente al suelo de rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en una muralla con una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza…su corazón se ha vuelto a destrozar…- chikuchou… de qué sirvió que lo hiciera?... a Sasuke-kun… a Sasuke-kun…

**-"si me quedo contigo lo único que haré es fracasar…"**

**-"…yo mismo estoy haciendo…que me seas una molestia…"**

Le importo una mierda… soy solo un estorbo… ¿Por qué aún así sigo haciendo cosas para él?... doshite?... no le sirvo en nada, no le puedo ayudar en nada… ni siquiera en olvidar su pasado pude lograrlo… no puede…

**-"es una sorpresa para él! n.n"**

Sorpresa? –su ceño se frunce levemente- que sorpresa!... estoy arrepentida de haber limpiado su casa… para qué? Por qué?... era una sorpresa… pero todo se fue a la mierda!... todo! TODO!... no sirvió de nada!... ÉL SE HA IDO DE NUEVO! Y NO VOLVERÁ!... NO LO HARÁ!... –las lagrimas salen más rápido mojando aún más su ropa, su cuello y su pecho…- … no lo… hará… (N/a: T-T malditas lagrimas…!)

**-"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?"**

**FIN SAKURA P.O.V.**

La chica se levanta de su lugar… ni siquiera se limita a secar sus lagrimas… ya no le importaba… no le importaba nada… solo quería irse caminar… caminar sin rumbo… sentir la lluvia en su cara… refrescándole… ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a su casa… no quería ir a ninguna parte… solo apartarse de todo… y caminar…

Sakura sale del territorio de los Uchiha… y comienza caminar… donde sus pies quisieran ir… no quería mandarlos ella, sino que ellos le guiarán… no tenía ganas de hacer algo por si misma… tampoco ganas de pensar o hablar… Tenía la mirada tumbada fijamente en el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo… el suelo que pisaba… Caminaba lento, despacio, sin prisa ni apuro… sintiendo como las gotas imparables de lluvia mojaban su cuerpo… su cara, su cabello… y este se le apegaba en las mejillas y la frente… lo tenía suelto, y por las mechas mismas comenzaban a gotear como la lluvia… y como sus lágrimas camufladas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico vengador se encontraba en su habitación… La puerta estaba cerrada… éste, sentado en la cama… viendo a la nada con sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos por debajo de su nariz, entrecruzadas, y sus pulgares sosteniéndoles el mentón… Tenía aquellos ojos afilados, su ceño fruncido como siempre, y su cara mostrando superioridad y gran poder… Miraba fijamente un punto, y escuchando la lluvia que caía afueras de la guarida y de la ventana de su habitación… y como las gotas de la misma caían sobre las hojas de los árboles del bosque…

¿Qué era en lo que tanto pensaba? ¿En las cosas que han sucedido?

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

¿Qué es lo que me sucede? No lo entiendo… se supone que mi objetivo es asesinar a Itachi y vengar la muerte del clan… de mis padres… debería estar satisfecho con el poder que obtenido hasta ahora, debería ser gratificante, sentir que en pocos días podré cumplir con aquel sueño del pasado… pero… -una imagen de Sakura sonriéndole tiernamente pasa como flash de cámara en su mente- …no me siento así… no me siento feliz… no me siento conforme… es que yo… no deseo esto…… QUÉ?... NO PUEDO PENSAR ASÍ! MALDICION!... no puedo pensar en eso… ahora que he llegado hasta aquí… yo debo seguir… seré el contendor de Orochimaru, y conseguiré mi venganza… eso… ES lo correcto.

Inner-Sasuke: (y que sucede con Sakura…?)

El moreno cambia de posición en su cama y se sobre cuesta sobre ella de lado mirando esta vez la ventana, sus ojos se cierran con el entrecejo junto…- … no lo sé… y… no debe importarme…

Inner-Sasuke: (… sabes que si te importa… sabes que te duele… no seas negado ¿quieres?... yo soy tu parte sincera, tu parte verdadera!... yo sé perfectamente lo que te sucede, fuera y dentro de tu corazón… y aunque creas que tus sentimientos están anulados… no es así!...)

Abre los ojos con una sonrisa burlona…- importarme? Dolerme?... jajajajaja, haces buenos chistes para ser una parte de mi mente, baka… ¿y por qué debería dolerme? Idiota…

Inner-Sasuke: (porque aún la amas… la amamos, mejor dicho… sabes perfectamente eso sin siquiera habértelo recordado… baka!... o sino, NO estarías pensando aquello de que debes cumplir tu objetivo, no estarías dándole tantas vueltas al asunto! Si lo supieras perfectamente que debes cumplirlo no lo pensarías y harías preguntas a ti mismo del tema, IDIOTAA!)

Cierra fuertemente sus ojos- ya callate!...

Inner-Sasuke: (ves! Usura ton kachi!... estás confundido!... te molesta que te diga la verdad ¿no es así? ¿Mister negado?... y noooo! No me callareee! Te voy a hablar y hablar y hablar hasta que reacciones con LA VERDAD! BAAAKA!)

¬¬ No hay alguna forma de MATARTE en mi mente…!

Inner-Sasuke: (u.u pues si… ¬¬ matándote a ti mismo!)

T-T hmp…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura caminaba sin rumbo… sin sentimientos… sin emoción… Su mirada, de repente, se fija hacía arriba; en el cielo nublado y en la lluvia que le cae en el rostro. Sin embargo, seguía caminando… sus ojos perdidos en las nubes grises, no le avisan a su propio cuerpo que había un apequeña fisura en el sendero; haciendo que sus pies tropezaran, cayendo secamente al suelo mojado.

Su cuerpo recibe un poco más el impacto que su cabeza, la cual se le produce un pequeño rasmillón,…dejando salir un delgado hilillo de sangre…

Pero la chica no se levanta… no tiene ganas de hacerlo… ni el "¿Por qué?"… no le interesaba estar en el suelo… no sentía el dolor de la herida en su frente… no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

Vaya… me he caído……que baka…… demo… se siente bien estar en el frío suelo… que la lluvia recaiga más fuertemente en mi… en mi cabeza… en mis mejillas… de mis ojos… que bien se siente… -una lagrima sucumbe en uno de sus ojos, resbalando por su rostro- …ésta soledad…

**FIN SAKURA P.O.V.**

La mente de la esmeralda comienza a procesar los momentos pasados con su Sasuke-kun por estos días… Recuerda cuando Sasuke regreso a su vida aquella noche en la posada (N/a: capitulo 1)… su primer beso, su primera noche… (N/a: capitulo 2)

**-"Por que en este momento… me pongo a soñar contigo?"**

Fueron palabras incredulas e inocentes… en ese entonces… Recordó cuando ambos fueron al mercado tomados de la mano, él convertido en Kishimaru (N/a: XD el famoso primo de Sakura, ¬¬U bueno a lo k iba… Capitulo 4…) y luego regresaron a la casa de la Haruno… Al siguiente día Sakura se encuentra con el moreno en la antigua casa de este, en el territorio del pasado Clan Uchiha, volviendo a tener… una noche de pasión (N/a: Capitulo 5) Recordó su último beso y última caricia (N/a: capitulo 8) en el momento en que Sasuke fue a dormir con ella… (N/a: solo dormir ¬¬ no pensar mal!)… para luego decirle que se ausentaría por 3 días sin verle…

En final… su mente proceso el pequeño instante de ayer… cuando volvió a irse... a lo mejor para siempre…en donde no pudo detenerle… otra vez…

La pelirosa, tumbada en el suelo y su rostro apegado…en el frío piso…

Voces: Nani?

De pronto dos ninjas, que estaban a dos metros del cuerpo de Sakura, observan a la chica en el suelo. Se alarman al instante y se acercan corriendo a ella. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y de unos 53 años o más, traía el cabello blanco y en puntas amarrado en una coleta; también llevaba en su espalda un pergamino tamaño 'familiar' (N/a: XDD)… esperen!... podría ser!... Jiraiya!... y a su lado una mujer ninja, de unos 30 años de edad, aparentaba menos. Su cabello era de un color negro al igual q sus bellos ojos, al parecer muy madura (N/a: ¬¬ madura?...mm… ¬¬U aunk hay una palabra mejor ¿no? XD)… ¿Quién será aquella kunoichi?...

Jiraiya: o.o? qué?... Sakura?

Cohen: Sakura? Acaso… ¿la alumna de Tsunade-sama?

Jiraiya: así es Gaby-chan…

(N/a: bueno… se preguntarán ¿quién coño es "Cohen Gaby", cierto?... pues bien… ella es nada más y nada menos k **Kuramasesshou**, nn graaaaaaaaaaaan amiga mía, versión femenina de Jiraiya y vice-presidenta del 'Anti-Orochigay' n o n)

El ermitaño sapo toma a Sakura de los hombros para observar el rostro de ella… pero la chica tenía los ojos cerrados… al parecer se ha quedado dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-**Jueves**-.-.-.-.-.-

-"**si me quedo contigo lo único que haré es fracasar… y mi vida ya no tendrá un significado para 'él'…"**

La pelirosa, comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente. Le pesa la cabeza, los parpados y se siente más cansada y débil de lo normal. Aunque despeja su mirada finalmente, ya que, el techo, las murallas y los muebles que puede observar, no le son muy familiares…

Idamary: Gaby-sensei, Jiraiya-sama! Ya ha despertado!

(N/a: Idamary, es **Sakurita Haruno14**, escritora favorita mía y muy buena amiga de **Kuramasesshou. **n.nU espero no le moleste que la haya puesto en el fic :PU) Avisó una chica, que a simple vista, se notaba q era un persona dulce y gentil, su cabello era de color rubio y su mirada muy radiante.

Sakura fija su mirada en ella y trata de levantarse de su lugar.

Idmary: ara! ¿Puedes levantarte?

Aunque la chica, igualmente, ayuda a la Haruno a sentarse…si! a sentarse, ya que la pelirosa estaba recostada en un sofá de la sala… Sakura comienza a mirar a su alrededor; el salón era muy lujoso, había una mesa de billar, una para jugar poker, una mini barra con todas las bebidas incluidas, también un karaoke y por último una puerta que tenía un letrero pegado, el cual decía: "Aguas termales"…(N/a: siii! Gaby-sempai, le hice unas modificaciones el 'X-tragos', espero te guste n.n (XDD))… y otra por donde Jiraiya-san, y una nueva mujer extraña venían acercándose a la pelirosa, Idmary estaba frente al sofá de Sakura sentada en un piso (N/a: o sea uno de esos asientos pekños Xd)... ésta se encontraba más impresionada que nunca…

Jiraiya: Sakura! Que bien que despiertas…tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte…

Sakura, con voz fría y sentimiento (N/a: o sea como la voz de Sasuke-kun): donde estoy? Que es lo que hago aquí?

Cohen, acercándose: estás en X-tragos, mi bar, chiquilla…

Sakura, mirando a Cohen: tu… bar?...¿quien eres?

Jiraiya, posando una mano en el hombro de la mujer: ella es mí discípula numero 1! Cohen Gaby! Ex miembro del ANBU! y poderosa ninja! Ajajajajajaja -ríe, con su risa de superioridad (N/a: como esas carcajadas que da en la serie XD)

Cohen: ajajajaja –también comienza a reírse como él.

Sakura: Cohen Gaby…? Pero aún no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que hago acá?

Cohen: cuando volvíamos a Konoha ayer… por las calles, yo y Jiraiya-sensei te vimos tirada en el suelo…

Jiraiya: ¬¬U más bien, dormida.

Sakura: (Tal vez fue porque no dormí la noche anterior… y no he comido nada en todos los anteriores días ¬¬…)

Cohen: ahora… nosotros deberíamos preguntar: ¿Qué demonios hacías allí con ese clima!

La pelirosa deja de observar a 'sus mayores' (N/a: con todo respeto n.nU) para mirar el suelo con algo de remordimiento.

Idmary: Sakura-san?

Sakura, con la misma mirada de antes (N/a: la de Sasuke): yo…no lo sé… (Por Sasuke-kun…)

Cohen y el Ero-sennin se miran al rostro no muy convencidos de la respuesta, aunque éste último puede percatar algo leve… que la Haruno no estaba siendo la misma que él conoce, más bien, en vez de mostrar esa alegría y energía, mostraba una soledad, dolor y tristeza profunda…que tan solo mirar a sus ojos esmeraldas… se notaba…

Cohen: ne, chiquilla… te ves muy triste ¿segura que estás bien?

Sakura, se le ensombrece por un momento el rostro: (yooo… Sasu…ke…) –pero luego presta una vital sonrisa a la ex-ANBU: n.n estoy bien,…no tiene de que preocuparse, Gaby-sempai! nn

Cohen e Idmary: o.o sempai?

1…,2…

Cohen e Idmary: jajajaja… nn se parece a Maya!

(N/a: ahora… se preguntarán nuevamente ¿quién FUCK es Maya?... bueno, los k leen el fic de mi amiguis **Kuramasesshou**, sabrán k soy yo! **Haruno-chan**, desu! Pero para los k no sepan les contaré: **Kuramasesshou**, mi sempai, me hizo personaje en su historia, y en SU historia me colocó de nombre "Maya", pa akllos k kdron así: o.ôU?)

Sakura: (Maya?)

Jiraiya: Maya?...aahh!... ya lo recuerdo, es una compañera tuya ¿no, aquella que vive lejos y hace novelas –(N/a: jajaaa XDD)

Cohen e Idmary: Hai! jajaja…

Cohen: recuerdo cuando le dio resaca… XD jajaja

Idmary: XD luego que salió del baño… uy! El baño no volvió a ser el mismo! ¿y su cara? Ajajaja… XDD

(N/a: ¬¬ eso no se lo vayan a creer!…lo puse para ponerle el toquecito humorístico ¬¬! Aunk admito k mi cara es como mi reflector de emociones XDD además estoy bien peke pa beber! XD) Los 3 adultos comenzaron a reír, mientras Sakura… nuevamente se entraba en sus pensamientos, cambiando drásticamente esa sonrisa fingida… a la mirada que se había apoderado hace unos días…desde k Sasuke partió…

Sakura; interrumpiendo y levantándose del sofá: bueno… muchas gracias por haberme ayudado…de alguna forma les pagaré el favor. Pero ahora si me disculpan, debo irme… (Más bien… 'quiero' irme…)

La pelirosa pasa al lado del trío, dirigiéndose a una de las puertas, sin embargo antes de que pudiera salir, Gaby-sempai le detiene.

Cohen: espera!... Sakura ¿no, tengo una buena idea! Si es que quieres pagarme el favor, de traerte a mi bar…

Idmary: (sensei…?)

La esmeralda gira su rostro para mirar a la ex-ANBU.

Cohen: sé por Tsunade-sama, que eres bastante sociable (¬¬ aunque ahora parezcas alma en pena…)

Sakura, algo impresionada: conoces a… Tsunade-sesnei?

Cohen: por supuesto! Ella es mi segundo sensei! Le tengo mucho aprecio y respeto… aunque obviamente quiero y respeto más a Jiraiya-sensei! –con cara de superioridad y cruzando los brazos- es un ejemplo a seguir!

Jiraiya, con cascaditas en los ojos: de donde he sacado tan buena alumna!...snif, snif…

Cohen, también con cascaditas: sensei!

Maestro y discípula se abrazan, estilo Rock Lee y Gai, con paisaje del atardecer y olas del mar incluidos (N/a: XDD)

Idmary: o.oU…

Sakura: (¬¬ se me hace que los dos son igual de pervertidos…)

Cohen, separándose del sannin:… bueno iré al grano, lo que quiero es que hagas propaganda a tus amigos (A-MI-GOS palabra masculina! XD) de mi bar! Y su nueva atracción… LAS AGUAS TERMALES!

Idmary: (sinceramente lo hará por el bien del bar?... ¬¬U o será por…)

Cohen: aquí están los folletos nn! –y le entrega unos papeles bien coloridos en la mano a la pelirosa.

Sakura: n.nU am… -viendo la 'cantidad' de papeles- n.nUU está bien, si así es como quiere que pague el favor lo haré, Gaby-sempai.

Cohen: entonces, estamos a mano!

Así Gaby-sempai le da la mano a Sakura en forma de "trato hecho" y la chica sin más desaparece del bar "X-tragos"…

Jiraiya: haz dicho –con cara pervertida- ¿aguas termales? Supongo que NO es mixto ¿cierto, aunque mixto… -se sonroja- tampoco estaría mal… ujujujuju…

Cohen: claro que no n.o! por algo soy su alumna!

Jiraiya: ¬¬ y pusiste el… "implemento" adecuado ¿verdad, Gaby-chan?

Cohen, con cara media pervertida: posss… Obvio!... jejeje

Jiraiya, con + cara pervertida: OK!

Idmary: y… ¿Cómo le fue en la "recolección de información", Gaby-sensei?

Cohen, sonrojada y cara perversa TOTAL: ujujujuu… de maravilla! Vamos a verla en la video-casetera!

Idmary, sonrojada: cof, cof…e... Vamos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa… volviendo a la soledad… a la realidad… volviéndole la tristeza al rostro. Era Jueves…, y sin querer sacó la cuenta de cuantos días le quedaban a Sasuke… a partir de hoy…

**-"6 más…"**

Pensó la chica, con dolor… ¿por qué seguía preocupándose por él?... si puede que no lo vea jamás, no tine caso que sacará las cuentas… ni tampoco… recordarlo…

El clima en Konoha, era el mismo, solo que en esos precisos momentos en que la Haruno marchaba a su hogar, las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente, aunque a medida que la pelirosa avanzaba se volvía más fuerte, como los días anteriores.

Posó una mano en su frente, traía una vendita, recuerda que ayer al caer al suelo se hizo un pequeño rasmillon… "pero que estupida"… pensó… (N/a: ahora que me fijo… o.o!... SHANNAROO! VOY EN MI PAGINA 100! SUGEEE! MINNA ARIGATOO! nn)

**-"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?"**

Esa fue una de las preguntas que hizo Sasuke aquel día… en donde Sakura no pudo responderle…pero… tal vez ahora tendría las palabras… la respuesta correcta…

**-"¿De qué me sirve quedarme aquí?"**

**-"…yo solo vengo… por estar contigo…"**-(N/a: palabras del capitulo 4 dichas por el mismo… Sasuke-kun…)

Esas palabras…se forman como una puñalada enterrada en el corazón de Sakura, destrozándolo aún más… haciendo que las demás heridas abriesen…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke caminaba por un corredor oscuro de la guarida… caminaba a paso lento como si nada le perturbara… pero la verdad no era así, ya que su mente… estaba más alborotada que nunca pensaba y pensaba… ¿esos sentimientos? ¿Esas emociones?... ¿'esa' chica?... Itachi… el poder… La venganza… el dolor… la alegría… todos sus recuerdos pasaban como imágenes a la velocidad del sonido… Odiaba estar así, NO ERA NORMAL EN ÉL!...¿o si?... ya no lo sabía… le llenaba de rabia, de ira, de impotencia… Mataría a cualquiera que se le cruzará en el camino con tal de desahogarse…

Y para MEJOR,… o.oU di-digo… para 'colmo de males', cuando Sasuke-kun iba a salir por la gran puerta de entrada/salida, un joven peligris le llama con la voz, deteniéndolo. (N/a: aquí para los o las que querían k algo malo le pasase a 'Kabuto-san' pues estás serán sus líneas… XD)

Kabuto: Sasuke-kun! shotto!

El moreno de muuuy mala gana gira de a poco su cabeza…

Kabuto: ¿Qué es lo que pie…?

Pero cuando el Uchiha volteó completamente su cara para mirar al joven de anteojos (N/a: o pareja de castrado Orochigay, como quieran llamarle ¬¬)… su mirada… su mirada no era una 'perfecta sonrisa' que digamos, sino que… unos ojos afilados con el ceño bien, bieeen fruncido sin ningún brillo ni sentimientos en ellos… excepto las 'ansias' de asesinar y enfurecimiento total que sentían… la perdición de Kabuto… éste, que ya se mojaba en los pantalones del miedo (N/a: yo quiero una foto de la escena XD) cae en el suelo de rodillas; con la boca semiabierta y recorriéndole miles de pequeñas gotas de sudor frío en su cabeza, frente y mejillas… aunque eso no era todo,…ya que, todo el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar… temiendo al final… de su propia vida… sintiendo la muerte a escasos metros…

Sasuke: …sabes Kabuto…

Acercándose al chico peligris, ensombreciendo su cara con los mechones de cabello…

Sasuke: siempre me estas molestando, que: "Sasuke-kun, aquello... Sasuke-kun, lo otro"…en fin… YA ME TIENES ARTO!

El Uchiha agarra fuertemente el cuello del pálido Kabuto, apretándolo como si quisiera arrancárselo, mientras que al peligirs se le arcan las palabras y la respiración al instante; y en un intento desesperado posa su temblorosa mano en el brazo del moreno.

Sasuke; mirando despreciadoramente al joven con su Sharingan activado: DEJA DE MOLESTARME! ¿Quieres? –aprieta más el 'cogote' dejándolo sin respiración- tan solo eres una mierda al mando de un fleto! Y despreciable hombre!

Inner-Sasuke: (ovni, mutante ¬¬ lo que sea)

Sasuke, con una sonrisa de sicópata: ¿y estas enamorado de él, ajajajajajaja! –(N/a: XDDD AJAJAJA…)

Kabuto: a…aa…js…

Sasuke, aunque la sonrisa se le esfuma: omae… -(N/a: eres…)- una escoria!

El chico de anteojos comienza a perder el sentido, los ojos se le vuelven blancos y un poco de saliva salía de su boca abierta… (N/a: como convulsionando! XD ajaja… ¬¬U uy! que malvada, gomen ne… (XDD)) Se encontraba en la línea de la vida y la muerte, pero… en el momento que Sasuke daría el 'tiro de gracia', recuerda…

**-"Sasuke-kun!"**

…a Sakura… el chico reacciona; suelta el cuello de Kabuto y éste cae al suelo agonizante y respirando agitadamente (N/a: gomen! Para los k krian la muerte de Kabuto-bastardo, pero lo mejor se deja para el final XD MUAJAJAJAJA… cof, cof u.u JA…)

Sasuke, dando la espalda al peligirs y caminando hacía la salida: no mancharé mis manos con tu sucia sangre!... pero… si vuelves a meterme en mis asuntos, no me importará tan MISERO detalle!

El moreno sale fuera de la guarida, donde la tormenta reanuda con su lluvia golpeante. Mientras… ¬¬ el agonizante…

Kabuto, en la misma posición: (chi…kuchou!... ya no hay…duda, Sasuke…está dudando…está…olvidando su venganza, pero… no es por un simple "porque si!", sino… hay alguien que lo está cambiando…debo decírselo… a Orochimaru-sama…)

Y Sasuke…

Comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, echando fuera abajo los árboles gigantes que obstruían su paso… La furia nuevamente le invade… ¿por qué?... porque recuerda…a SU Sakura. Nuevamente esa pelirosa le ocupa la mente,…otra vez ella… ella, ella… ¿Por qué ella?...porque aún… ¿la quiere?...no, no la quiere… la ama… la desea… la extraña!... NO PUEDE dejar de pensar en su bienestar, en ¿Cómo se sentirá? ¿Le odiará? ¿O le ama?... QUE COSA ES EN LA QUE PIENSA?

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Mierda!... Mierda, MIERDA! Y MAS MIERDA!... ¿por qué Sakura?... ya sale de mis pensamientos!... yo soy el único que te hace sufrir ¿verdad?... debes odiarme ¿verdad?... Kuso!...yo…yo solo lo hago por tu también… no quiero que te pase nada… si me quedo contigo, el momento de la partida se hará más y más doloroso… lo sé muy bien… sufrirás… solo lo hago POR TI… no quiero que tu rostro revele esas heridas, esas penas, ESE SUFRIMIENTO!... tú… tú eres más hermosa sonriendo…

Inner-Sasuke: (sonriéndome…)

**FIN SASUKE P.O.V.**

El chico de pronto se detiene, su última acción fue que su puño golpea con fuerza un tronco de pino…pero este no se cae al suelo como los demás… ¿doshite? (N/a: ¿por qué?)… porque su mente pasa como una cinta de película escenas, situaciones y momentos pasados con Sakura,…cada mirada, cada sonrojo, cada caricia, cada lagrima, cada beso, cada noche, cada contacto, cada risa…cada alegría… Por último aquella mirada que le prestó hace dos días… aquel rostro preocupado…

No lo soportaba más…su venganza es importante… pero la chica… la chica tiene más sentido en su vida… porque su corazón… ha sido entregado a ella (N/a: buaaa… k bellas palabras :'( )

Deja de quebrar y destruir árboles, comenzado a caminar con desgano… apoyando su mano en los troncos de los pinos… sintiendo la lluvia en su cara… preguntándose…

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Pero… ¿Cómo puedo volver a su lado? ¿De que manera?... ¿Qué sucederá si me ve?... yo ha decidido irme… no puedo ser tan caprichoso y volver… PERO! Si quiero… pero no… pero yo… AH! ¿POR QUÉ ESTOY TAN CONFUNDIDO?... ¿Qué es lo que desea mi corazón? ¿Cuáles son mis verdaderas intenciones?

Inner-Sasuke: (wakaranai…) –(N/a: no lo sé…)

Aunque…yoo…yo…

**FIN SASUKE P.O.V.**

Sin embargo el moreno inconscientemente… estaba en frente del portal de los límites de la Aldea Oculta de la hoja…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba duchándose en el baño de su casa, no hace mucho había llegado… aunque sin importarle tan mínimo detalle… ¿Qué importaba?... si nadie espera por ella ¿no?... pensaba.

El clima no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía lloviendo con la misma densidad, volumen, masa… (N/a: wou! XD que geométrica yo! XDD)… con la misma fuerza que golpeaba en su rostro…en sus mejillas…

De pronto, corta la llave del agua de la ducha, saliendo de ella…

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

Sasuke-kun… ¿estarás bien?... ¿Qué estarás haciendo?... de seguro estás entrenando... para incrementar tu poder ¿no es así?. Je… que tonta… no debería preocuparme más por ti… tu nunca lo haz hecho por mi ¿o si?... no… claro que no lo ha hecho...jeje… sino… estarías a mi lado… -la pelirosa toma la toalla que estaba enganchada en la muralla secando meramente su cuerpo y arropándosela alrededor de éste, saliendo del baño, también secaba con otra toalla su cabello frotándoselo de lado a lado con ella, mientras entraba a su habitación- … si, estarías a mi lado… ¿por qué no pude detenerte…

**FIN DEL SAKURA P.O.V.**

La esmeralda miraba la muralla cabizbaja en la punta de su cama… Pero en el momento en que los ojos de ella volvían a humedecerse con sus lágrimas… una voz le detiene secamente…

Voz: Sakura…

Abre más que nunca los ojos de la impresión… al volver a escuchar ese tono de voz y su ventanal abriéndose… gira su cabeza apartando un poco la toalla de su cabeza bajándola… y sus ojos, no dieron crédito a lo que observaban… no podía creerlo… él…

Sakura, murmurando casi imperceptible: Sasuke…

Así era… si! si! ES SASUKE! SAAASUKEE! …ha vuelto… no podía ser una ilusión… ni menos un sueño!... la chica suelta la toalla para la cabeza dejándola caer al suelo… sus ojos estaban en la misma expresión, no daban crédito, su boca abierta; y sus piernas temblaban muy ligeramente lo que ni siquiera fue percatado por ella ni por él… estaba completamente inmóvil… su mente quedó en blanco al instante y sus pies no se movían, su cuerpo en sí no se movía…

Allí estaba, Uchiha Sasuke… totalmente empapado con las mejillas algo rojas por el frío, saliendo del ventanal de Sakura, acercándosele sin más ni menos. Sus ojos también estaban bien abiertos y boquiabierto jadeante, acercándose al cuerpo semi-desnudo de Sakura… la cual no paraba de mirarle impresionada… y al estar muy, muy cerca…

Sasuke, murmura: …Sakura…

Y sin poder reaccionar la chica es besada por Sasuke en la boca, juntando las manos de la misma manera, él sin poderse controlar pasa su lengua en la cavidad de ella… las piernas de ambos flaquean… lo cual hace que caigan en la cama de la chica.

- - - - - -

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY! **¿Qué sucederá en el proximo capitulo? ¿Sasuke y Sakura volverán? ¿Qué les ha parecido… demasiado triste, nostálgico, melancólico? Espero que les haya gustado la parte donde sale Gaby-sempai, Idmary-san y Jiraiya-sama, al menos… Xd fue graciosa ¿no, a mi me lo ha parecido jaja XD!... ¬¬ no me reclamen si? yo les avise k los dejaría en suspenso (fui buena en ese sentido n.nUUUU)… ¬¬UU no me miren con esos ojos (Inner: KUSOO! DIOS DEL CHOCOLATE AYUDAMEEE!)… n.nU creó k tendré k decirles a mis padres k contraten una funeraria n.nUUUUU…

**¬¬ yaaa está bien…** les diré algo de lo k pasará en el siguiente ¿felices? Para k no teman… les responderé la pregunta 2 (o sea la 2da :D)… SIIII! ToT Sakura y Sasuke-kun van a volver, no se preocupen! (¬¬ ven! No soy tan malvada!) (Inner: ¬¬ si claroo!) (¬¬UUU… n.nUU jijijiji…)…

CORRECCION: ¬¬ este capitulo está más largo k los anteriores :P

**Contestaciones:**

**AyumiUchihaHaruno** CLARO MIJA ! Con muxo agrado te digoo… nn BIENVENIDA AL CLUB! YEAAH! nn cualquier cosita k te kieras descargar la dices con toda confianza (en el review) como x ejemploo… : (Inner: AAAH! SHANNAROOO! OROCHIMARUU MALDITO MISOGINO GAY DROGADICTO PEDOFILO CINICO IMITADOR DE MICHAEL JACKSON Y AMIGO DE BARNEY EL FLETO-SAURIO! Ò-Ó ME LLEGO A ENTERAR K LE HAS METIDO MANO A SASUKE-KUN… YO VOY Y TE CASTRO! MALDITOOOOO! ADEMAS DE REZAR A MASASHI-SENSEI K TE UNDA EN EL MAS PROFUNDO INFIERNO CON TU NOVIECITO KAPUTO! MARI!)… nn uy! Eso me salió del alma XDD jajajajaja… ADIOSS! Y CUIDATEE! ESPERO REVIEW DE TU PARTE!

**Kuramasesshou:** jejejejejejejejejjeje n.nUUUUUU… no me mires con esa cara ¿si? n.nUU… yo… XO GABY-SEMPAI NO ME MATES, NO ME LINCHEEESSS! POR FIS! Yo… GOMEEEEN!... y cambiando de tema nnUU… eemmm, ¿te gustó tu aparición? n.nU ojala k si, y no te preocupes k saldrás en el capitulo 12 (es k el 11 o sea el próximo… solo se tratará de la reconciliación de Sasuke y Sakura, bueno… n.nU eso tengo planeado aún no he escrito nada :P)… también apareció Idmary-san, n.nU espero no se moleste x k… n.nUU no la he pillado en la pagina y puesss… u.uU no le pude preguntar… U pero… si algún día lee mi fic espero k le guste a ella también ;D! (Tu capitulo será muy gracioso XDD ya lo verás!)

¬¬U no, no te preocupes no es venganza por lo de tu fic! nnU no te preocupes… ToT aunk siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Me dejaste en el puñetero suspenso! CONTINUALOOOO!... O.OU kasi se me olvida!... n.nU si quieres leer COMPLETAMENTE el último review k te deje… 1ro debes leer el del capitulo 6 y después dirigirte al capitulo 1… ¬¬ x k no sé ¡¿POR QUÉ! MDA ¬¬ lo borraron… si! Lo borraron y como solución se me ocurrió volverlo a escribir, lo k se comieron, en un capitulo k no te había escrito; ¬¬U y ese es el 1! (o sino te vas al "Reviews all chapters" y alli están las dos partes juntitas…)

Tu sensei se ha vuelto escritora? De verás o.o? n.n wa! K genial! Y POR SUPUESTO K LO VOY A LEER! OH YEAH!... ¬¬ pero me le avisas cuando lo suba, por favor!

XDD eso de llamar a Orochimaru drogadicto no se me había ocurrido jajajajajjaXDD

Oo Gaby-sempai! No tienes xk agregarle el –sempai a mi nombre, hermana! nn no soy alguien a quien debes tenerle respeto, todo lo contrario, para mi con Dany me basta y sobra pa ser feliz! Jajajaja, además el sempai se le agrega al nombre de una pesona mayor que una y puess n.nU tu eres mayor k YO!... Oo Te aviso tenemos nueva integrante en el club **AyumiUchihaHaruno!**

HASTA LUEGO GABY-SEMPAI! HERMANAA!

**Marion-asakura:** ¬¬ ay… de verdad gomen mija… no sabía k les afectaría tanto (¬¬U buenoo… nunca tanto como a mi escribirlo…) ToT perdón si de verdad te entristecí con este capitulo (n.nU es k ese es el motivo de escribirlo igualmente n.nUUU) … pero… n.o ya verás como TOOODO se arregla en el proximo… n.n te lo puedo firmar hasta con sangre si kieres :P!... . no seas tontaaa! Nno Te golpeees x favor! Cambiando de tema… XD la palabra yuppie la lleva ajajajajajaja XD… y si yo fui la causante me hace muy ORGULLOSA! XDDD buenuu… cuidate! Y ya verás como todo se soluciona! (¬¬ y no me mates x haberlo dejado Tanto en suspenso, PLIS!) BYE! BYE!

**Mirisasusaku:** wiiii! otro revi de tu parte jejejeje… dejame decirte k tu fic flores envenenadas (¬¬U creó k era así es k mi memoria es algo frágil XDU) a mi me REGUSTAA! Está muy bueno! ToT tienes k continuarloo!... deslizándonos a otro tema XDD ¿o.o k te pareció este capitulo? ¿estuvo muy trite ó.ò? (¬¬l o k es yo me la pase llorando y escribiendo XDU) SE SINCERA CON TUS OPINIONES!... y pa k no sufras ya verás como todo se soluciona en el 11! OH YEAH!

CUIDATE NOS VEMOOS! ¿SI?

**SatellaHarvenheit:** "la serpiente-ovni-mutante" XD el mayor de mis ORGULLOS (Inner: decdicado para ti Orochigay de……) ¬¬ omitamos las palabrotas x favor XD… nn espero k te haya gustado este capitulo… n.nU y k no te haya entristecido tanto como a mi y a otros :PU…

Verás… nnU resumiéndolo todo en uno… las raíces del árbol familiar me tienen BIEEEEN sujetas… o sea n.nU el año new y la navidad la pase con la family EN GRANDE! (¬¬ si en grande x k en la casa ya no se podía meter a ningún pelafustán más XD)… pues en navidad la pase en la casa y puess como estoy lejos de mis amigos y amigos de clases (XD k son como mis hermanos ya k vacilamos al máximo) algunos me llamaban x cuernofono y otros yo les llamaba. Y pa el new year, me fui pa casa de mis tios y estuve con mis abuelos, primos y hasta gente k apenas conozco! OoU… nn pero al siguiente día fui a casa de mis amigos pa vacilar un rato Xd! Ajajaja…

Bueno! así la pase! No llenas de fiestas como tu jejeje XP n.n pero me alegra k lo hayas pasado a todo chancho XD jajajaja… CUIDATE Y ADIOOOS!


	11. Peuqeña distancia

HOLASSS! BIEN YA ESTÁ SUBIDO EL CAPI 11! YEAH! nn lo subí un día antes se supone k mañana debía hacerlo pero… le prometí a Gaby-sempai k hoy lo subiría jejejejeje xD además así ya no me matan y no están con el jodido suspenso xDU (¬¬ está es la tan esperada reconciliación U espero os guste! xD)

Publicidad: Anti-Orochigay: bueno… si aún no te has unido a nuestra noble causa de joder y mal hablar del podrido hijo de su madre de Orochi-puto sidoso ù-ú… (Inner: ¬¬U vamos calmate… calmate… no lo p#tees… ¬¬U)…nn por k no te unes a mi, **Haruno-chan** (presidenta), y a:

**Kuramasesshou (vice-presidenta)---Inner-Nami---NekoNoHaru---SatellaHarvenheit---Akishi---Haruno-mackita---sakuritaharuno14---marion-asakura---sakurasasuke---Miharu Endoh---UchihaAnko---Hinaru90---Arbol De Cerezo---AyumiUchihaHaruno---sccmar**

A este club? K dices? nn solo con tu review me basta, por favor! nn sí podrás descargarte todo el odio k sientes tambien a traves del review…

**REGLA:** SIP! Se ha creado una regla para el club… y consiste en lo siguiente ¡atención!...: "si ya eres miembro y quisieras, de buena voluntad, hacer publicidad al club como **yo**,** Kuramasesshou** **y Haruno-mackita**, por favor avisa antes de hacerlo. Se lo tienes k decir a mi "**Haruno-chan**" o a "**Kuramasesshou**" (a través de un review), y si tienes ya el consentimiento debes decirnos a alguna de las dos quienes se te han unido ¿de acuerdo?"… ¬¬ no es una regla estricta pero, solo la cree para tener más orden en el club… nnU espero no les moleste :P, y deben recordar k **NO ES OBLIGACIÓN** hacer la publicidad, solo si tienes la buena voluntad de hacerlo XD…

ToT ya me dejo de tanto BLA-BLA-BLA ahora lean con tranquilidad xD…

**Pequeña distancia**

Y sin poder reaccionar la chica es besada por Sasuke en la boca, juntando las manos de la misma manera, él sin poderse controlar pasa su lengua en la cavidad de ella… las piernas de ambos flaquean… lo cual hace que caigan en la cama de la chica.

Sasuke, sentir aquellos labios, aquellas sensaciones, aquel contacto... sentir a su Sakura nuevamente, le alegraba intensamente x dentro; la oscuridad se volvía luz y las dudas se iban… era tiempo solo para él y ese beso… pero… ¿Sakura sentía lo mismo?

El moreno se desune de los labios de la pelirosa alejando su cara a unos 10 centímetros para observar bien la cara de ella… pero, lo que vio jamás lo hubiera pensado, nunca, nunca! hubiera pasado por su mente!... su rostro fijó una expresión de impresión y sus ojos sentían el temor; una pequeña gota de sudor pasa por su mejilla,…¿¡que coño! (N/a: u.u pensarán…) Allí se encontraba Sakura inmóvil por debajo del cuerpo de Sasuke, inmóvil… todo iba bien, pero…

Sasuke: Sakura…?

La cara de la chica recorrían dos hilillos de lagrimas que han salido de sus ojos y bajaron a sus mejillas… oh si! estaba llorando!... ¿por qué?... se preguntaba el vengador Uchiha, ¿por qué esas lagrimas y… esa mirada?... su mirada, no reflejaba el más inmenso dolor que ha sufrido estos días, no mostraba tristeza… sino la nada, su cara… sus ojos, en concreto, no representaban emoción alguna… era una mirada fría, no afilada, sino fría y lo único que se percataba era una soledad y el brillo que ha desaparecido sin más ni menos de sus ojos esmeraldas… Esa mirada fría miraba los ojos azabaches de Sasuke el cual temía, si! temía de esos ojos,… de que Sakura… no reflejara sus emociones y pareciera que se las hubieran arrancado… ¿por su culpa?... pensaba Sasuke, quien se levantó de la cama algo asustado y nervioso de las no-expresiones de Sakura (N/a: a ver mis mijos y mijas!... para k entiendan mejor, imagínense k Sakura tuviera la actitud de Sasuke, me refiero a esa fría a la del anime, solo k de sus ojos resbalan lagrimas… ahora, ¿me entienden n.nU?)

Sakura también toma compostura, posa sus pies en el suelo alfombrado de su habitación… dos pequeñas lagrimas cae en sus piernas, y se levanta de su cama sin antes que su cara se ensombreciera por completo, mostrando solamente la boca… Sasuke sudaba frío no le gustaba que Sakura estuviera así ni menos que no le prestara atención ni siquiera para mirarlo…

La chica en silencio completo y al parecer muy tranquilamente –con la cara ensombrecida- se dirige a su closet… Sasuke solo le miraba esperando alguna palabra que saliera con la entonación de la voz de Sakura. Pero nada… todo era un doloroso e incomodo silencio que invadía la habitación… y a ambos chicos… ¿Qué es lo que le pasará a Sakura? ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Por qué lloraba sin emoción?... preguntas y mas preguntas que frotaban de la mente del chico… no lo entendía, no entendía nada ¿Qué rayos le paso a Sakura en su ausencia?... aunque de algo estaba seguro, esas lagrimas salieron por instinto sin pedir consentimiento… como si estuvieran acostumbradas a salir… será por su causa?

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Dios! ¿por qué lloras Sakura? ¿Por qué esas lagrimas? Y por qué no muestras sentimiento alguno?… al menos tristeza! O alegría… de volver a verme… es eso porque lloras ¿verdad?... maldición! Soy yo la causa ¿verdad? TODO ES MI MALDITA CULPA!... La miro y veo que busca algo en el closet ¿Qué estará buscando?... no… no es esa la pregunta… es…

**FIN SASUKE P.O.V.**

Sasuke, con su tono característico: ¿por qué lloras?

De pronto la chica detiene su acción un momento… pero 2 segundos después vuelve con su labor de buscar, sin importarle e ignorando la pregunta de Sasuke…

Sasuke, acercándose hasta quedar a medio metro, y con un poco de enfurecimiento en sus palabras por ser ignorado: Respondeme…! No te hagas la sorda ¿quieres?

**Pow!**

La pelirosa cierra las puertecillas de madera de su closet y aún ignorando a Sasuke y con su cara ensombrecida se dirige caminando a la puerta de su habitación… Sasuke, comienza a preocuparse y su voz toma más sentimiento pero aún así no aparta ese deje de ira en su voz.

Sasuke: o'e! Saku..!

**POW!**

Pero nuevamente la chica cierra la puerta de su habitación saliendo de ella igualmente dejando a Sasuke con sus palabras en la boca… El chico se enfurece un poco más por ser ignorado totalmente; así el también sale de la pieza cerrando de un portazo la misma… su ceño se frunce. Pero al ver bien, Sakura no estaba por el pasillo, sino que cerrando la puerta del baño que estaba en frente suyo, y otra vez desapareciendo de la vista de Sasuke el cual cada vez aumentaba más sus sentimientos de ira y preocupación…

El moreno algo cabreado comienza golpear la puerta del baño fuertemente…

Sasuke: oe! SAKURA! NO ME IGNORES! ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS ASÍ? ABREME! O'E! –mientras el chico golpeaba más fuerte la puerta.

De repente la manilla de la puerta misma comenzó a rodar eso hace que el moreno se echa un poco para atrás, pensando en que por fin podría hablar con Sakura. Esta sale del baño arropada no con sus toallas, sino con una bata blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas y dejando ver un poco la rayita de sus senos, sin poderse aguantar el chico se sonroja fugazmente… pero al subir la vista al rostro de la chica el rojo se le va como le vino… y su mirada cambia a preocupada.

La chica en cambio no miraba a Sasuke, se limitaba a ello, y con su cara ensombrecida comienza a caminar por el pasillo del 3er piso en dirección a las escaleras y con el Uchiha detrás de ella.

Sasuke: oe Sakura!

Pero la chica camina más rápida tratando de que el chico no le alcanzara…

Sasuke, animando paso: Sakura!

Anima aún más el paso, como si estuviera trotando y a la vez baja las escaleras, con Sasuke detrás…

Sasuke: Sakura! MATTE!

Pero la chica comienza a correr por las escaleras mientras Sasuke le intentaba detener con sus palabras, el chico no se iba a quedar atrás también comienza a correr a la misma velocidad tratando de alcanzarle y a la vez enfureciéndose por la actitud de la Haruno. Bajaron y bajaron los escalones: "Sakura y Sakura" las palabras del chico sin recibir contestación de la susodicha.

Al fin bajan hasta el primer piso donde Sakura comenzó a correr hacía la cocina, pero Sasuke ya cabreado se adelanta más, toma el brazo de Sakura por la espalda y lo jala con brutalidad.

Sasuke: YA BASTA! Y DIME QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE…

**PAFF!**

En el mero instante en que el moreno termina con su oración recibe una potente cachetada de parte de la otra mano de Sakura… Su cara se ladea del golpe sus ojos se abren más que impresionados y su mejilla golpeada se torna roja. Mientras que la chica le miraba con odio, su entrecejo junto y unas lagrimas que le bordeaban de intenso dolor y tristeza, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar el sollozo…

Sakura: YA DEJAME EN PAZ!... ¿QUIERES SABER LO QUE ME PASA? ¿¿QUIERES SABERLOO!

El chico suelta el brazo de Sakura y posa la mano de aquel en su mejilla al momento en que lentamente giraba su cabeza para mirar a Sakura… la cual se consumía en un mar de lágrimas y apretando los puños de las manos como para calmar el sufrimiento…

Sakura: ESTÁ BIEN! DON VENGANZA! TE LO DIREE! TUUU! TU ERES LOS QUE ME PASA! TU! TU! Y SOLO TUU! ¿POR QUE RAYOS REGRESAS! ¿¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TE FUISTE? MALDICION!... MALDICIOON!... YA DECIDETE DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ! QUIERES?... O… HABER SEÑOR UCHIHA, POR CUANTO TIEMPO PIENSA QUEDARSE? ¿UN DIA, UNA HORA? –dice con cierta ironía y sarcasmo- POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE VIENE A ALOJAR ACA? POR QUÉ NO ELIGE A OTRA DESGRACIADA QUE LE ENTIENDA SU JUEGUITO, EH? POR QUÉ VIENE PARA ACA A HACERME SUFRIR A MI!... DEBE DIVERTIRLE ¿NO? -la chica comienza a golpear el pecho de Sasuke con cierta fuerza.

Sasuke: Sakura… -con algo de deje en su voz…

Sakura: SABES CUANTO ME HA DOLIDO TU PARTIDA? SABES CUANTO HE LLORADO POR TI? LO SABES ACASO? NEE… ACASO LO SABES? –la chica pierde poco a poco la fuerza de sus golpes…- ne… respondeme…!… tienes idea de lo que he pasado?... ah…?... –sus sollozos le consumen y sus golpes cesan.

Sasuke, compadeciéndose de la chica: yo… -sus manos iban a acercándose al cuerpo de Sakura para acogerlo pero…

Sakura: ¡NO ME TOQUES! –los brazos de Sasuke se apartan con algo de susto, del cuerpo de la chica, y ésta agarra con fuerza la ropa de él con sus manos…

Sakura: ves?... ni siquiera tienes respuestas para mis preguntas… ooh! Ya lo sé! Ya tengo una respuesta!... PORQUE TE GUSTA DAR FALSAS ESPERANZAS A LA UNICA!……… a la única… -un sollozo horrible escapa de su voz- que aún _te ama_… -y consumiéndose en augurios nuevamente…

Sasuke, quien iba a posar una mano en el hombro de la chica: Sakura… -con voz preocupada y culpable…

Sakura, apartando de golpe la mano y ensombreciéndole la cara: TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES! –la pelirosa se parta como a un metro del chico- tu lástima… ya no me sirve!... no me conmueve…

Titubea en la última frase y sale corriendo echa mares de lagrimas hacía las escaleras subiendo a su habitación… mientras que Sasuke… se queda en el sala de estar…

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

KUSO!... ¿por qué? ¿¿por qué estás aquí?... soy una molestia ¿no? ¿por qué coño estás aquí? chikuchou!... ya apártate mi!... ya déjame sola de una buena vez!… -sollozo y lagrima- no ves que me haces sufrir más… no ves que nuevas esperanzas fluyen en mi!... no ves que este amor vuelve sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces!... yo… yo ya no quiero amarte… no quiero…

Inner-Sakura: (¬¬ sabes perfectamente que no es así!... yo sé que la mayor parte de nuestro subconsciente se muere del dolor… pero la otra está saltando de alegría por tenerlo cerca!... ya no lo niegues…! No lo hagas!... desde la primera vez que volvió… nuestro amor fue sellado! Solo le pertenece a Sasuke! Lo sabes bien!)

Pero yo… ya no quiero verle más… no quiero… solo me usó como entretención! Y aún lo sigue haciendo! … ¿Qué tú tampoco lo ves?

Inner-Sakura: (y si solo volvió porque te ama?)

………………………

**FIN SAKURA P.O.V.**

La chica llega al 3er piso y se encierra en su habitación… Estaba apoyada en la puerta, pero ni las piernas le dan para estar parada y cae al suelo sentada con aún la espalda apoyada a la madera de la puerta dentro de su habitación…

Sakura apoya su cabeza en sus rodillas y las contrae con sus brazos hacía su cuerpo… y las lagrimas de pronto cesan y su mirada cambia a esa fría y en total soledad… mientras que miraban con desgano su ventanal el cual estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia que traía Konoha hace ya varios días…

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

Ya… no me confundas… ¿por qué Sasuke me amaría?... ja!... ya sueñas idiota…

Sasuke: Sakura…!

Sasuke-…kun!... aún estás aquí…

Sakura: ya vete,… por favor…

Sasuke: no!... no puedo hacerlo…

Nani?... ¿Qué no puedes?... lo escucho que se apoya como yo en la puerta de mi pieza, pero por fuera de ella… e igualmente se sienta…

Sasuke: sé que he hecho mal… sé que no debí venir, pero… es que yo… yo…

Suspira… ¿qué? Suspiró? Ó.ô!... pareciera… que de verdad le doliera… como a mí…

Sasuke: no pude evitarlo… desde que partí lo único que he hecho… no ha sido pensar en mi venganza, ni en poder, ni nada de eso!... solo he pensado… en ti Sakura…

Qué?... ¿Qué solo ha pensado en mi?... me sonrojo de la impresión y mis ojos se agrandan de la misma. No parece estar mintiendo… y ¿por qué lo haría, sus palabras son sinceras… eso es lo que siento…

Sasuke: en la única persona y chica que de verdad se preocupa por mi, la única que derrama lágrimas por mi… la única en el mundo que me ama de verdad, y que no me ha dejado hasta la fecha… tienes razón, no puedo imaginarme el dolor que pudiste y has pasado durante todo este tiempo, no solo estos días… pero imagino que es lo mismo que yo pase con la muerte de mi clan… y de mis padres… el sentimiento de que el ser más amado para ti, te traiciona, te abandona y te desilusiona… y sin más te destroza el corazón…

Una lagrima recorre mi mejilla… estaba equivocada, Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun sabe mejor que nadie esta soledad, este dolor y esta tristeza… y yo… descaradamente le dije… que no tenía idea… soy una idiota…

Sasuke: por eso mismo… confieso que tenía miedo de pensar en ti… de pensar en volver a verte de quedarme contigo, de quererte… ¿Cómo reaccionarías? ¿Volverías a llorar por mi?... esas preguntas estaban estancadas como un marcapaso en mi mente… pensar en que te vería a llorar… me asustaba…

Sasuke-kun… estabas preocupado por mi?... de verdad?... yo… Sasuke-kun –la pelirosa esconde su cabeza en sus piernas y comienza a llorar nuevamente… (N/a: ó.ò y yo tambien lo hago… snif, snif… BUAAAAA!)

Sasuke: me decía a mi mismo… ¿Para que voy a volver si lo único que haré es hacerla sufrir?... además… dentro de poco seré el contenedor de Orochimaru -(N/a: cabronazo de !)-… para que voy a volver si nuevamente me voy a ir?... la haría sufrir más ¿no?...

Es cierto… Sasuke-kun… tú serás el contenedor de Orochigay dentro de 6 días…

Inner-Sakura: (SHANNAROOO!)

No tiene caso que sigas aquí entonces…

Sasuke: pero… yo… no quiero separarme de ti… y por eso… yo…

Sasuke…! –la chica apoya su oído en la puerta y con ambas manos apoyándose…

**FIN SAKURA P.O.V.**

Sasuke: no seré el contenedor de Orochimaru… no pienso serlo… está no es la manera en obtener poder… si no puedo estar contigo yo…

Pero Sasuke es interrumpido ya que la puerta de la habitación de la Haruno se abre en un dos por tres dejando paso a la chica pelirosa… El moreno se da la vuelta completamente impresionado, para poder mirarla, pone sus ojos como platos al ver el rostro de ella con el reflejo de la más sincera tristeza y lagrimas que resbalaban de su rostro como agua de la llave abierta…

Sasuke: o.o Sa… kura…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun !

La chica se abalanza contra Sasuke, abrazándolo como nunca, apegando su cara y cuerpo con el pecho empapado de este, y él más impresionado y atónito… acaso ¿la pelirosa le ha perdonado?... entonces… ¿no le odiaba?... Mientras pensaba esto Sakura se consumía en sollozos apegándose a Sasuke el cual, le corresponde el abrazo acogiéndola como su protector... y en esa acción indicando que jamás le abandonaría…

El moreno comienza a acariciar la cabeza de la Haruno en forma muy tierna…

Sasuke: ya no llores…

Sakura: gomen, gomen! Sasuke-kun!... de verdad gomen!

Sasuke: tonta… soy yo el que debe disculparse!

Sakura: gomen…

Al fin la esmeralda deja ver su rostro, completamente mojado y con la nariz roja igualmente…

Sasuke: baka… -y le da un beso en la frente.

Sakura: Sasuke… -se sonroja fugazmente.

Sasuke: jamás te voy a dejar… nunca más… pero… levántate que me lastimas n.nU…

Sakura: ºoº gomen!

La chica se levanta rápidamente totalmente apenada, se aparta un poco de Sasuke dándole la espalda. El chico también toma compostura, aunque algo sonrojado, se pone de pie.

Sakura: eee… deberías sacarte la ropa…

Sasuke, ROJO: QUÉ! Oo

Inner-Sasuke: (andamos apresurados con el lemon ¬¬)

Sakura, nerviosa: nnnnn-noo!... pienses mal!

Inner-Sakura: (¬¬ morboso…)

Sakura+ nerviosa: te lo digo, porque tu ropa está mojada y puess… podrías pescar resfriado! Solo por eso!

Sasuke, yéndosele el ROJO: …aahh… ya veo, pero…

De pronto apoya su cabeza encima del hombro de la pelirosa, provocando que ésta se ponga más nerviosa.

Sasuke; con la voz más pícara que puede tener: con qué me visto? O… ¿quieres que ande desnudo en tu casa?

La cara de la Haruno se prende como un fosforo (N/a: XD literalmente…) y un rojo brillante e intenso se le torna en todo el rostro.

Inner-Sakura: (¬¬ mmm… ESTUPENDA IDEA SHANNAROO!º¬º! XDD)

Sakura: e-etto… yoo…

Pero cuando pensaba en la solución de "ropa" (N/a: XD) siente como Sasuke le comienza a besar el cuello, con cierto afán…

Sakura: Sa… Sasuke…-kun…

Inner-Sakura: (RAPIDO! PIENSA ALGOO! QUE LAS HORMONAS SE NOS ALBOROTAN! U)

Sakura: eee… (lo tengo!)

Las manos del moreno ya empezaban a animarse a hacer un "tour" por el cuerpo de Sakura, pero antes de que subieran el tono la chica entrelaza sus manos con las de él, deteniendo a la vez los besos del Uchiha. (N/a: yo k ella me dejo llevar ¬¬ JODER!)

Sakura, controlándose y aspirando aire: pues… porque no te pones una bata por mientras que tu ropa mojada se seca con la estufa?... pero antes… desvístete en mi habitación, por favor… n.nU enseguida te paso la bata.

Inner-Sasuke: (ToT yo quería lemon! Coño!)

Sasuke: am… ok…

Así el chico se separa de Sakura y se va a la habitación de ésta. Ella, en cambio, va al baño a sacar la otra bata para Sasuke. La encuentra, y se va a su habitación para entregársela, pero al entrar… n.nU digamos que lo que vio no le ayudó a sus…"hormonas" precisamente… OH SI! AMIGAS! Para que se les caiga la baba XDD!... Allí estaba, Uchiha Sasuke arropado solo con sus… ejem… (N/a: calmao k me inspiro! XD)…emm… (N/a: como decirlo de manera k no les de una hemorragia nasal? XDD)… solo… con sus boxers (N/a: aparece una Chibi-Haruno-chan con hemorragia nasal y tirada en el suelo desangrándose, mientras el Inner-Haruno-chan le intenta revivir…: Inner-Haru': OoUU se nos va! se nos vaa! Chibi-Haru: Sassssukeeeee…esparame k ya voy papitooo… XDD), eso hubiera estado bien sino fuera porque su cuerpo… se encontraba mojado, su espalda, torso, abdomen, cabello, piernas, brazos, músculos, tenían gotas de agua, lo cual no le podía hacer ver más "sexy" de lo que naturalmente es XD.

Inner-Sakura: (ME LLEVA… º¬º!)

Sakura, ultra-hiper-mega ROJA: ºº aaaaaaaa…… (como se supone que me controle! )

Inner-Sakura: (KYAAAAA! SASUKE-KUUUNN! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SEX-SYMBOL 2006-2007-2008 AND FOREVEEER! DEJAME PROBARTE! PLEASEE! TOUCH ME!)

Sasuke, despabila n.nU ya que no se había dado cuenta que Sakura (N/a: y yo y tu y TODASS! XD) le estaba observando más que expectante…

Sasuke: o.oU uhm?

Ambos se miran, y luego de 1…,2…3…,4…5…

Sakura, cierra los ojos aún ROJA, alza ambas manos con la bata en ellas: TOMA SASUKE-KUN!

Dice la chica casi gritando y conteniendo a su Inner…

Inner-Sakura: (TOT COÑOO! NO ME TAPES LA VISUAL JODERR!)

Sakura: ( se supone que eres mi parte sincera…así que… AYUDAME! TOT!)

Inner-Sakura: (¬¬ está bien…ayudo… como tu parte sincera te digo que… ABRAS LOS OJOS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! Y TE TIRES ENCIMA DE SASUKEE! TOT!)

Sakura: (¬¬UU QUE CLASE DE AYUDA ES ESA! ENFERMA DE TEMPERATURA!... por no decir otra palabra ¬¬U!)

Sasuke: ¬¬U ee… Sakura?

Sakura, vuelve a la realidad y sin querer abre los ojos: ah! o.oU?

Sasuke: ¬¬UU ya tengo la bata… ya te puedes ir, gracias.

Sakura o.oUUUU ee… yo… ssii! Cl-cl-cl-claro nnUUU jejejeje…

Así la pelirosa sale disparada de la habitación y la cierra igualmente…

Sasuke: U…?

-.-.-.-.-**y Sakura**-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura: (inhala! exhala! inhala! exhala!)

Inner-Sakura: (TOT NOOO! SAKURA! COMO TU PARTE SINCERA TE ORDENO QUE ENTRES A LA HABITACIÓN ENE STE MISMO INSTANTE! NOW! SHANNAROO!)

Sakura: (¬¬! COJONES!) –(N/a: XDD)- (YA CALLATE!...) –de repente se tambalea hacía un lado- (ay… no sé porque pero… me siento mareada… uy…)

Inner-Sakura: (¬¬ es porque no hemos probado bocado hace 3 días, baka!...)

Sakura: (o.o! uy cierto!... bueno iré a comer algo y aprovecho de hacerle un café a Sasuke-kun… debe tener frío…)

Terminando con ese pensamiento comienza a caminar por el pasillo bajando las escaleras hasta el 1er piso. Se dirige a la cocina, pone a hervir agua y busca en los estantes de la mercadería, algo comestible…

Sakura: a ver… a ver…

Inner-Sakura: (º¬º yo quisiera algo frito y cubierto en chocolate…)

Sakura: (What?... ha que ha venido ese antojo?)

Inner-Sakura: ( no sé!... de repente se me tentó…)

Sakura: oh galletas! nn!

Dice la pelirosa sacando un GRAN paquete de galletas surtidas (N/a: cruuujj… ya me cruje la tripa Xd!...es k estoy escribiendo a las 4 de la madrugada ¬¬U), al momento que el agua había hervido. La chica saca dos tazones y un tarro de café que estaba al lado de uno de chocolate en polvo.

Inner-Sakura: ( chocolate? Ay… ya se me antojó…)

Sakura: (º¬º sii…)

Tambien saca el tarro de chocolate, va hacía el refrigerador y saca una caja de le che marca "MUUUWENA" (N/a: Made in Haruno-chan XDD jajajaja!). Ésta, la vierte en uno de los tazones y lo mete en el microondas por 1 minuto. Luego, vertió agua hirviendo en el otro tazón con 1½ cucharadita de café revolviéndolo con una cuchara.

Mientras… Sasuke bajaba las escaleras llegando al 1er piso, y por presentimiento se dirige a la cocina.

Sasuke, mirando a Sakura: ¿Qué haces?

Sakura: o.o ara!... Sasuke n.n!... bueno…te preparaba café ¿quieres? –dice mostrando el tazón el tazón con café calentito- nn sé bien que no te gustan las cosas dulces ¿no? jeje…

Sasuke, se sonroja: e-está bien… (a esto es cuando me refiero… que eres única, Sakura…)

El moreno se acerca a la esmeralda y al tomar el tazón de café, de mera casualidad (N/a: vaga la redundancia XD…) Toma lasa manos de Sakura (N/a: mejor dicho… n.nu "toca" las manos de Sakura), provocando que el sonrojo de ambos intensificara y posando sus ojos sobre los otros… comenzaron a cerrarlos y acercar sus labios… hasta que…

**BEEEEP!**

¬¬ suena la alarma del microondas avisando que el minuto propuesto ha terminado, con la leche lista!

Sakura, despabila: mi leche! –le pasa el café a Sasuke y va hacía el microondas.

Sasuke: leche ó.ô?

Sakura, sacándola: sii ;P es que se me antojo tomar leche chocolatada jeje n.n…

Sasuke: aps…

Así la Haruno prepara su "chocolate caliente" y Sasuke le observa con detenimiento. Un leve sonrojo atenúa tiernamente sus mejillas y en su cara se pega una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke: (que feliz me hace… que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar con esa alegría… mi Sakura… que feliz me hace…)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke, despabila: q-que?

Sakura, tomando un sorbo de su chocolate y acercándose al moreno: o.o por qué tan sonriente?

Sasuke: ¿por que?… porque estoy contigo…

Sakura, abre los ojos como platos por tal respuesta y se sonroja: …a-arigato… a mi también me hace feliz que me hayas dicho…"jamás te voy a dejar"…

Sasuke, apenado: Sakura… -murmuraimperceptible…

Sakura: oh! Esa es tu ropa ¿no? nn la pondré en la estufa!

Señala la chica tomando de las manos de Sasuke la ropa mojada de este, y la pone cerca de la estufa del living… y acercándose nuevamente…

Sakura: vamos a comer a mi habitación, aquí se siente muy solitario –dice mostrando el paquete de galletas.

Sasuke: como quieras…

Ambos suben las escaleras hasta la habitación de Sakura, donde se sientan en la cama comenzando a comer… todo tranquilidad bebiendo de sus tazones hasta que…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… -con tono triste.

Sasuke: que pasa?

Sakura: perdón… u.u por haberte golpeado…

Sasuke, recordando la cachetada: no importa… además me la tenía merecida, por todas las veces que te he hecho sufrir… -toma el último 'concho' de su café y deja el tazón en el velador…

Sakura: ú.ù gomen…

Sasuke: ya te dije que no te disculpes… (no merezco que lo hagas… yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón…)

La esmeralda fija su mirada en el rostro de Sasuke y se queda algo bloqueada mirándolo.

Sasuke, ya nervioso: ¿Q-Qué pasa?

Sakura, acercándose el rostro de Sasuke y dejando el tazón de chocolate en el suelo: tienes…

Sasuke, sonrojado por tanto acercamiento: q-q-que?

Sakura, a unos 3 centímetros: nn un pedacito de galleta…

Dijo la pelirosa sacando con su mano aquella masa de galleta muy cerca de la boca de Sasuke y sin moverse de los 3 cms. Se lo echa a la boca felizmente, al minuto que Sasuke se sonrojaba fugazmente por tal acción y por tener tan cerca de sí los labios de Sakura…

Sasuke: tu… también tienes uno…

Sakura, tocándose las mejillas: que? o.o donde?

Sasuke: aquí...

Y sin poder esperar más, el chico aferra sus labios a la boca de Sakura, la cual queda algo atónita por el hecho… hasta que, al sentir como la lengua del chico traspasa hacía dentro, se sonroja totalmente y anima corresponder. El Uchiha sin quedarse atrás posa su mano en la nuca de la pelirosa indicando que no la dejaría escapar, mientras que esta perdía fuerza en sus brazos, cayendo recostada en la cama; y ya por falta de aire se desunen y se dan un respiro…

Sasuke, sonrojado: Sakura… yo…

Sakura, sonrojada e interrumpiendo: te quedarás… Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: …si… ¿por?

Sakura+ sonrojada: dormirías… conmigo?

Sasuke++ sonrojado: ¿QUE?

Sakura+++ sonrojada: sooo… solo dormir, lado a lado…¿lo harías?

El moreno observa la cara de Sakura y posa sus ojos en los de ella. Obviamente, sin poderlo evitar un "si" sale de su boca…

Sakura: de verdad?... –n.n- arigato!

Sauske: pero… -da una semi-sonrisa- si no me puedo… ¿controlar?

Sakura++++ ROJA: q-…qué?... –su caramuetsra una facción muy impresionada e inocente.

Sasuke: jaja XD no te preocupes, no te haré nada (eso creo ¬¬ jeje) nada, que tu NO quieras…claro…

Sakura+ roja XD imposible: yoo… Sauske-kun?

Sasuke: hmp?

Sakura: puedoo… abarzarte?

Sasuke, apenado: ee… -rojo, ah! y recuerden que aún está encima de Sakura- no tienes porque preguntar…

El chico se vuelve a sentar en la cama para que así Sakura lo abrace… Estuvieron un laaargo tiempo así, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro y sus latidos maritllantes, hasta que…

Sasuke: Sakura…… lo siento… -dijo con voz de lamentación.

La pelirosa queda algo atónita por las palabras y sus lagrimas humedecen sus ojos sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sakura, aún con las lagrimas sostenidas: pero… que tonto eres… ya… ya no importa nn…

Sasuke, aferrándose más en el abrazo: lo siento…

Sakura: (Sasuke… kun…)

Pero aquellas lágrimas se soltaron y resbalaron en sus mejillas… al momento que la lluvia en Konoha termina…

- - - - - - -

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11! **¬¬ bueno… que les pareció? Yo sé k esperaban lemon pero… me dije a mi misma que… como Sakura aún tiene su corazón destrozado, Sasuke-kun no haría el "amor" en tales condiciones, no lo haría aunque tuviera 1000 deseos… ¬¬ se los aseguró (y de allí el título del capitulo XD). Sin embargo, como les he dicho a algunos **"denle tiempo al tiempo y serán recompensados"** :P

**_Proximo capitulo _**(OOOooh! XD): puess… BORRACHERA X CELEBRACION DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAKURA EN EL X-TRAGOS! (oh si! saldrá en acción, mi sempai **Kuramasesshou** en su personaje Cohan Gaby y **sakuritaharuno14** como Idmary-san!) ESTÁ PA APRETARSE LA VEJIGA DE LA RISA XDD (¬¬ buenoo… n.nU eso intentaré…) esperenlo con ansisas! **Y GRACIAS X LEER! (¬¬ aps! también saldré yo xDU) **

Aish! Se me olvidaba las preguntas suspensotas XDU: ¿X k Sakura tendrá tanto antojo y mareo? K hará Sasuke para librarse de Orochigay? X cuanto pensará kdarse en la Guarida?... las respuestas se contestarán mediante vayan leyendo los capítulos, así k… PACIENCIA nnU!

**Review Time Xd:**

**Kuramasesshou:** -nn- arigato, Gaby-sempai… viniendo de ti tales palabras me hace muy alegre nn muxas gracias amiga!… Oo tambien graicas x averiguarme lo k significa la sigla p.o.v (Inner: ME HAS HECHO MENOS IGNORANTE xDDD! SHANNAROO!)

Ó-ò gomen Gaby-sempai… pero… u.u no podré usar tu idea (¬¬ esa de k perdonan a Sasuke y k luego todos se van contra el sonido y tambien k podrían salir mi personaje y el tuyo…) es k… ya tango bien planeado k hacer con lo k sigue de la historia… u.u de verdad me duele escribirte esto, y no poder usar tu ingeniosa idea… peroo… ¬¬ gracias a ella ¿sabes qué? Haré un fic donde tu y yo y todos los de Konoha nos vallamos contra la guarida de Orochi-fleto-bastardo y le rompemos su cara llena de sida! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! n.n k te parece? xDD está genial la idea! Ajajajaja xDDD gracias por dármela Gaby-sempai! hontoni ARIGATOO! (¬¬ pero si lo hago voy a necesitar de tu ayuda ¿de acuerdo?)

Te juro k en este fic voy a hacer re-cagar a Orochigay y su noviecito Kaputooo! OH YEAH! (:P perdón x la palabrota se me chispoteo xDD)… nn creo k tienes razón… está bien! me incluiré en la historia nn así podemos desquitarnos con Naruto y ademássss… (Inner: A MI NO ME IMPORTA K ME LLEVE LA GREENPEACE Y LA PETA CON TAL DE DESAHOGARME CON TODAS LAS K HA HECHO ESE IDIOTA! SHANNAROO!)… bueno ya sabes… recolectamos información las dos juntas (xDD el lado pervertido me posee!…)…

Gaby-sempai o.o? alguien más se ha unido de tu parte con el Anti-Orochigay… aquí la última k se nos unió fue AyumiUchihaHaruno, alguien más a traves de tu fic se te ha unido?... wenu… espero k este capitulo tambien te haya gustado! (¬¬ aunk no creo k tanto como el anterior jejeje)… sabes k? apuesto k en tu review me vas a poner algo de k Sakura se meta con Sasuke de una buena vez ¿o me ekivoco? xD?... o.o uy si! eso me sorprendió!... U no estabas pidiendo lemmon! O.o? parece k la perversión te está dejando xDD bueno… tal vez así tengas una vida más tranquila jejejeje… HASTA PRONTO GABY-SEMPAI, MI HERMANAZA DE VENEZUELA! CUIDATE ESE RESFRIADO K ME TIENES PREOCUPADAAA!

PD: en el próximo episodio vamos a salir! Así k se paciente !

PD 2: (¬¬ lo de arriba es antes de hablar contigo x el msn y esto es después xD, además lo k no te escribí en el review de tu fic y lo k no alcanzamos a hablar xDD) Gaby-sempai… u.u sabes?... nn me siento muy arrepentida x pedirte k me emparejaras con Itachi-kun… n-n me siento una verdadera estupida ¬¬… no se como se me ocurrió tan tonta idea… óòU no se lo digas a nadie si?... de verás u.u no sé como se me ocurrió… (además yo estoy coladita x Sasuke… no x su hermano…) pero Sasuke es de Sakura nn yo no pedo intervenir… xD jajaja… u.uU de verdad gomenne…

Tambien decirte k… nnU gracias x salvar mi trasero… (xD cuando en tu fic nos perseguían los perros ¬¬ x culpa de baka-Naruto… ¬¬ coñero!)… Oye… ya he leído el fic de Zairy-san, tu sensei, y además el corto pedazo k me pasaste del cap. 8 de tu fic… Yoru Ai… es Zairy-san n.o verdad?... ¬¬ no lo nieguess… yo sé k es ella! (¬¬ o al menos me da esa corazonada y sensación xP, nn ya entendí la razón del x k no pudiste cumplir mi estupida petición :PU)…

Ey! ¬¬ tienes k subir pronto el capitulo 8 de tu fic! T-T me dejaste en suspenso (¬¬ y también me dejaste sola en el bosque! ¬¬ malvada xDD) uy! nn esa kuchiyose k hiciste estuvo sugoi! Como se llamaba… así! Kamui! (¬¬ eso lo sacaste de X-de CLMAP?...) uy! si! mi nombre lo sacaste de la serie Tenjou-Tenge verdad? n.n esa serie me encantó! (pero sabes… me caía mal la hermana de Aya… ¬¬ Maya…) pero bueno… será! ¿no no?...

Nee… xD yo también kiero hacer una kuchiyose no Jutsu! (xD no lo sé… si es k Naruto se mete de nuevo con nosotras… ¬¬ yo me cabreo y hago la kuchiyose muajajaja… ya lo sé! El animal k me gustaría invocar sería… haber… me gustan las ranas… peroo.. no son muy repetidas… tambien me gustan los gatos… si un tipo de gato montés!... o no?... ¬¬ mala idea?... xD ay no sé!) ¬¬ bueno Gaby-sempai, todo eso de la PD 2 era parte del review k te escribí pero no lo puse… xD x k estaba hablando contigo x el msn xDU jejejeje… nn me haz haecho muy feliz poniendo más en acción a mi personaje xD jajaja… ojala salgamos más! Oo oh! de verás! ¬¬ ke estabas planeando con Jiraiya-sama y Kakashi? ¬¬ mmm…

Oo WAAA! n.nUUUU me salió demasiado larga la contestación xDD si k necesitaba hablar contigo JAJAJAJA… wenu… x último nnUUU recuerdas la regla k te dije x el msn para el "Anti-Orochigay"? buenoo… como presidenta… nnU te pido k la pongas en la publicidad al menos… una vez, como yo :P allí arribita :P… bien! ahora si! JA NEEE! GABY-SEMPAII! CUIDATEEE! (y perdón x cortarte así x el msn.. pero verás… xDU es k ya me sacaban a patadas de la compu xDU jejeje…)

**Haruno-mackita:** snif…snif… mackita-san... no sabes… cuanto yoo… bueno… no sabes… TOT LO HONRDADA Y EMOCIONADA K ME HACES CON ESAS PALABRASSS!... snif… snif! BUAA… nunk nadie me había dicho tales cosas de k se siente orgullosa de ser chilena x mi… buaaaa… ARIGATOOOO! MACKITA-SAN! (¬¬ te puedo llamar mackita-san?... es k me suena de más confianza xD)… AyumiUchihaHaruno tambien es chilensis Oo! K BAKAAAN! Oo y fueron a un ciclo juntas eso si k está sugooooooi! Yo también e ido a ciclos con mi mejor amiga siempre vamos a ver Inuyasha (las películas) xDD no sabes lo volaaas k salimos después xDD ajajajajajaja!...

Es k a mi escribirlo… óò me partió el corazón… es k para hacerlo mejor me trataba de poner en el lugar de Sakura y sentir de verdad como yo me sentiría nn y… creo k funcionó, a Gaby-sempai y a ti les facino este capitulo… nn espero te guste la reconciliación! Como pudiste leer… PURO SasuSaku ejejejeje xDD

Wenu mackita-san, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te aviso k aparte de salir el personaje de Gaby-sempai, saldrá el mío (Inner: Y YO TAMBIEN SHANNAROO!)… va estar muy gracioso (¬¬ bueno eso planeo x k no he escrito nadita :P) JA NEEEEE!

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** xDD ese descargo estuvo fenomenal! Jajajajaja… parece k nunca te hubieras desahogado mija! Jejeje xDD nn muxas gracias a ti x leer mi fic! y tambien x dejar review nn jejeje me alegra k gustes de mis obra :P nn no hay problema en decirte kienes son los k componen el Anti-Orochigay… bueno pos ahí te va:

Kuramasesshou (vice-presidenta) Inner-Nami NekoNoHaru SatellaHarvenheit

Akishi Haruno-mackita sakuritaharuno14 marion-asakura sakurasasuke

Miharu Endoh UchihaAnko Hinaru90 Arbol De Cerezo sccmar and you and me! nn

Hasta el momento ellas son todas las k lo componen jejeje xDD Oye! Oo eres amiga de Haruno-mackita! me ha dicho k han ido ha un ciclo juntas jajaja eso está sugoooi! Oo o sea k tu tambien eres de concepción ¿no? Bueno… nn solo espero k te guste este capitulo y te aviso k en el proximo hay lemmon :P (Inner: ¬¬ el lado pervertido te lleva…) cuidate y ADIUUSS!

**SatellaHarvenheit**: OoU estás enferma? u.uU k mal… o.o es muy grave?... n.n ojala k no! Oo debes cuidarte, nena xD!... nn muxas gracias x tus comentarios, u.u si el capitulo anterior estuvo triste… pero este lo trate de hacer más lindo :P xD jejejeje… u.u No te preocupes, Satella-san (¬¬ puedo llamarte Satella-san? Es más cortito k decir todo tu Pen-name xDD jajaja)… Maputo se va a morir y además con Orochigay MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... n.nU aunk falta muxo para esooo… (¬¬ aunk… no, no tanto ;D) además voy a ser k sufra como nunca jiajia xD… nn yo espero k te haya gustado la raconcileación ¿Qué pasará después?... buenu… n.nU tendrás k esperar la proxima actualización :PU… ó-òU cuidate! Te dije k no anduvieras haciendo maldades! xD ves! X eso te enfermaste! xD ajajajaja!... n.n HASTA LUEGO SATELLA-SAN!

**Marion-asakura:** OoU cortarse las venas con galletitas de animalitos? xDDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… xD eso está muxo mejor k el mundo del yuppie JAJAJAJAJA… nn me alegra k te haya gustado el capitulo anterior n.n y k lo hayas encontrado lindo jeje… arigato godaimasu, marion-chan! nn! Ves…! Todo se ha arreglado, espero te guste también y trate de hacerlo lo más largo posible… es solo SasuSaku… ¬¬ ya mija! YA! En el proximo capitulo hay lemmon te lo aseguro… ya no se me le traume XD por favor jajajaja! ¬¬ oye mija… ¿entraste a clases? ¬¬ uy k mal… yo odio el colegio x la razón de levantarse a la hora del "loly" y tener todo el santo día sueño… pero no puedes dormir x k sino te retann… ¬¬ k fastidio ¿no?... nn wenu… usted tambien se me le cuida mija! ADIOS MARION-CHAN!


	12. ¡pervertidos en accion! xD

**DEBO DEDICERLES LAS GRACIAS A ARADIO-SEMPAI X HABERME AYUDADO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO Y TAMBIEN EL DE MI OTRO FIC! MUCHAS GARCIASSSSSSSS! ARADIO-SEMPAI (quien es Kisame Hoshigaki)**

**HOLASSS QUERIDOS ESCRITORESSSS! **jejeje aquí toy de nuevo y subido completito el más largo capitulo de la historia de este fic con unas 40 o más paginas escritas en tamaño 12 xDD… bien, es en serio, eso del más largo capitulo… ¬¬U ya sabrán x k :P… y antes de k lean déjenme decirles k: si sale la palabrita "Maputo" x allí, kiere decir KAPUTO… ¬¬U es k el word me la arregla sin pedirme consentimiento entonces no me doy cuenta u.uU lo siento… pero ya saben si sale la palabra "Maputo", quiere decir "Kaputo"… (¬¬U y perdón a todos los mozambiqueños q estén leyendo este fic xDU)

Publicity: **ANTI-OROCHIGAY**: bien, para todos aquellos miembros del club quiero promulgar k se nos ha unido otra chica a nuestra noble causa y es **Netsumi-chan**, nn quien nos hará también publicidad! un aplausoo! sonido de palmadas de fondo xD… y también quería destacar una tortura para Orochi-bastardo, de nuestra socia **Akishi** k consiste en lo siguiente: "_haciendole ver todo un maraton de fin de semana teletubies y barney, además k escuche sin parar el cd de las t.a.t.u o de jolet de la academia que es un programa mexicano XD"_

No les parece genial la idea? xD pues a mi si! jajajajaja… creo que en cada capitulo de este fic sacaré una nueva tortura al aire propuestas x ustedes claro xD! Asi k… k esperas para unirte?... solo un review aquí y estarás inscrita/o!

**ADVERTENCIA: **(ya estaban desesperados no? ¬¬) siii… oh yes! ¬¬ es advertencia de lemon! Entre SasuSaku claro!... así k… xD saquen de la habitación a cualquier menor de edad x favor xDD… (Inner: menor de edad? Y k coña! Si yo tengo 13 años y escribo lemon! ¬¬)… ¬¬ sip eso es cierto xD pero igual pa k no keden traumados los niñitos ajajaja xDD

**Fiesta de encuentros ¡pervertidos en acción! xD**

La mañana siguiente, día Viernes en Konoha. Un azul zafiro se pintaba en todo el cielo acompañado de las suaves y esponjadas nubes blancas. Ya los pájaros cantaban a coro en las ramas de los árboles, petirrojos por preferencia (N/a: sii… nn esas aves pequeñitas son muy adorables!). El pasto se humedecía con el rocío y el sol volvía a su trono, apareciendo poco a poco de los montes.

Cierta pelirosa, de apellido Haruno, abría meramente los ojos, después de haber caído en brazos de morfeo (N/a: mm… n.nU no sé porque pero…esa palabra "morfeo" me recuerda a un juego de playstation: "FinalFantasy VIII" xP)… Hasta por fin recobrar conciencia de que estaba acostada en su cama y que su mano izquierda estaba posada en la almohada cerca de su nariz… espera!... de quien es esa otra mano que estaba sobre la suya entrelazándola?...

Sakura: (q-qué?... o.o?)

Y no solo era su mano, sino que la respiración de cierto chico estaba por detrás suyo, en la misma cama n.nU. La chica con algo de desgano levanta su cabeza y la gira con cuidado… allí la vio… la cara más inocente de Sasuke Uchiha, durmiendo y soñando con los angelitos (N/a: nn… xD kya!). La de ojos esmeraldas al verle sonrió tiernamente y enrojeció sus mejillas de la misma.

Sakura: (-n.n- es cierto… ayer dormiste conmigo…)

(N/a: DOR-MIR! ¬¬ recalcando la palabra… xD) La chica con cuidado de no despertar a Sasuke desenlaza su mano izquierda de la de él, y acerca sus labios a la mejilla descubierta del chico, dándole un suave beso.

Sakura: (Ohayo!... n-n Sasuke-kun!)

Luego de haber cometido tal acción, la pelirosa sale de la cama y tapa bien a Sasuke con las sabanas. Le queda mirando unos segundos, él estaba vestido con la bata blanca que le había pasado ayer, y ella con su pijama. Después fue a su closet y sacó dos toallas para ir a ducharse al baño. Salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación y la cerró.

Se dirigió al baño y entró en él. Colocó las toallas encima de la taza del wate' (N/a: ups! Digo… "inodoro" o "escusado" xDD). Deslizó una de las puertas de vidrio de la ducha y abrió la llave del agua caliente, así saliendo agua en forma de lluvia de la regadera, y esta cayendo en fría cerámica. La chica desliza nuevamente la puerta y comienza a desvestirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que en la habitación de la primogénita Haruno, el moreno de ojos azabaches comenzaba a despertarse y despejar la vista, gracias al ligero ruido de la ducha.

Sasuke: (aah…)

Levanta su torso quedando sentado en la cama. Bosteza, y estira los brazos de manera floja, restriega sus ojos con las manos. Pero al mirar a su alrededor y no encontrar a cierta joven…

Sasuke: mm? Sakura? doko ikuno? –(donde estás?) murmura por lo bajo, saliendo de las sabanas que le tenían sujeto.

Inner-Sasuke: (¬¬ ooh… u.u y yo que quería que jugáramos al papá y la mamá xDD)

Sasuke: (sabes…?)

Decía mientras abría las puertas del closet de Sakura.

Sasuke: (¬¬ en vez de ser mi Inner, pareces mi lado pervertido, HENTAI!)

Y saca una toalla. Cierra el closet.

Inner-Sasuke: (oyee ToT… ya te lo dije! u.u soy tu parte verdadera! A mucha honra! xD)

Sale de la habitación.

Sasuke: (¬¬ mmm… o sea que… ¿verdaderamente soy un pervertido?)

Entra en el baño, se saca la bata (N/a: º¬º… xD)

Inner-Sasuke: (oh! Sip!)

Sin darse cuenta que en la ducha había alguien, ni que la ropa de la misma está tirada en el suelo, ni tampoco que puso la toalla encima de las de Sakura. Desliza una puerta de la ducha, posa su pie en ella y asoma su cara.

Sasuke: (¬¬U como COÑO puedes estar orgulloso de eso!)

Sakura: O.O Sasuke………

El Uchiha despabila y sale de la conversación con su Inner que le tenía en el mundo del yuppie (N/a: xD VIVA EL YUPPIE MIJA! xDD jajajajaja…) y se da cuenta de que Sakura estaba dentro de la ducha también con su cuerpo desnudo lleno de espuma por el jabón; de espaldas; pero aún así mirándole expectante.

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

Sasukeee… pe-pe-pe-pe-pero¿Por qué está aquí! Y en esas…-la chica le mira de cabeza bajando a sus pectorales, ombligo y por último su parte media, dándose cuanta de que…- fachas! COÑO! OoU ESTÁ DESNUDO!o.o? que es lo que siento en mi… nariz!... OoU me va salir hemorragia! –se da rápidamente le vuelta y limpia su nariz pero…

**FIN SAKURA P.O.V**

Al girar su cara y cuerpo para enfrentar a Sasuke… el cuerpo y rostro de él estaban a 10 centímetros del suyo provocando el total sonrojo en Sakura y sin apartar su vista en los ojos azabaches del moreno que tampoco le han dejado de mirar.

Sakura; con la boca semi-abierta y balbuceando cosas intendibles: …at…y-yooo… aaa…

La cara de Sasuke era seria, sensual y atrayente. Su mirada penetrante y su cuerpo irresistible millones de razones para que el estomago de Sakura se endureciera; y su corazón palpitara a 1000 por segundo; y los colores se le subieran al rostro. Mientras, el agua de la ducha golpeaba sus cuerpos, su cabeza, haciendo que el cabello de ambos se apegara a su piel. El tiempo para ambos se detuvo,… se detuvo solo para ellos dos, observando sus ojos y viendo inconscientemente como sus cuerpos se apegaban. Los brazos de Sakura estaban sobre el vasto pecho de Sasuke y las manos de él; una en la nuca de la chica y otra en la cintura. Hasta que al fin… los sentimientos fueron más fuertes que su razón… unieron sus bocas… que no se unían de hace mucho en esa forma… en forma de amarse con locura. Cerraron sus ojos para mayor satisfacción, sus lenguas entraron en acción, querían explorar cada rincón que no habían podido, hace quien sabe cuantos días. Perdiéndose para ambos la noción de conciencia poseídos por el deseo.

Sasuke no se contuvo y llevó a Sakura contra el vidrio de la ducha, aumentaba su excitación sintiendo los atributos de SU chica, su enamorada… Se sonroja fugazmente y aquel beso devastador se desune por falta de aire. La mano de Sasuke que estaba en la nuca de la pelirosa pasa a posarse en el vidrio empañado de vapor, arriba de la cabeza de la chica, dejando marca.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente viendo fijamente los ojos negros de Sasuke el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Deseaba el cuerpo de la Haruno y ella el de él. Sasuke se acercó con cuidado, como si estuviera pidiendo autorización, la cual fue concedida, para poder lamer el cuello de ella y las gotas de agua que aún no cesaban. La chica se aferró con sus manos en la espalda de Sasuke, tratando de contener los suspiros que brotaban de sus labios y apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio empañado, perdiéndose su vista en la evaporizada agua del techo del baño, al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke aumentaba la intensidad y el roce, pero aún no deteniéndose en su acción ejercida en el cuello de la esmeralda.

Los suspiros comienzan a agarrar el sonido de gemidos ya que el Uchiha decide bajar a los senos de Sakura.

Ésta se estremece, hace días que no sentía estas sensaciones e inconscientemente sube una pierna, la cual comienza a ser acariciada con ahínco por Sasuke así este vuelve a subir su rostro hasta juntar nuevamente sus labios con los de Sakura y sin perder el movimiento de acariciar desde la nalga derecha hasta el muslo de ella.

Se besan desesperadamente, como bestias deseosas de carne, como si lo hubieran estado esperando hace años. Sus cuerpos rozaban una contra otro y la pelirosa acariciaba la esplada y el cabello azulado del chico.

Sus cuerpos chocaban, sus deseos aumentaban y sus acciones eran incontrolables, los besos se repartieron por todas partes al igual que lamidos y mordidas… al igual que sus caricias y miradas…

Y aunque pareciera imposible Sakura monta sobre las piernas de Sasuke apoyando su espalda y cabeza en el vidrio, así penetrando en él y unir sus miembros. El chico, aunque algo incomodado, dio partido al juego de caderas, gimiendo para liberar algo de sus deseos y excitación al igual que Sakura quien se apoyaba en el vidrio, Sasuke sin detenerse y aumentando el movimiento recuesta su cabeza en los pechos de Sakura y acoge su cuerpo con los brazos, y ésta disparataba el cabello del chico, de arriba abajo, para después posar sus manos en el cuello de éste.

Ambos en el punto máximo de éxtasis… Jadeantes, deseosos e impacientes, sonrojándose al saber lo que estaban haciendo (N/a: xD y sin preservativo, la paternidad responsable está x los suelos xDD ajajaja!)

Sasuke: Sa…kura…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!**_

Sonaba el despertador en el departamento de Naruto, el cual dormía de guata en su cama y todo destapado con su pijama de pokemon xD (N/a: preferentemente de pikachu! xDDD)

Naruto: aaaa… uruse ttebayoo… -(callatee…)

Y con algo de torpeza (N/a: como siempre xD), busca el despertador a campanas con la mano, hasta que al fin lo agarra y lo apaga. Despega su rostro de la almohada, levanta su torso y bosteza como si quisiera tragarse la habitación entera xD.

Naruto, saboreándose la saliva: (wakala!... que mal sabor tengo en la boca…)

De repente su vista se fijo en el calendario de una muralla de la habitación, pero al ver la fecha en él se alteró, saltó y se levantó arriba de la cama, chillando solo como él sabe hacer.

Naruto: NANIII? ES 28 DE MARZOO! EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAKURA-CHAAAN! Oo! DATEBAYOO!

Grito escandalizado (N/a: bueno… nnU un buen día me metí a una pagina de la serie Naruto y pues… allí vi la fecha de nacimiento de varios personajes… nnUU lamentablemente recuerdo la fecha de Sakura y Sasuke xDU jejeje) (N/a 2: ah! también la de Shika!) Luego Naruto vio la hora de su despertador el cual marcaba las 12:00 p.m (N/a: wau! nn la misma hora en que yo me levanto… (Inner: no! nosotras nos levantamos a las 1:00 p.m. ¬¬U) o.oU… nnU ay! De verás! xDU)

Naruto: Oo LAS 12! KUSOOO! ME VOY DE INMEDIATO!

Así baja de la cama, disparado hacía el ropero, deja el despelote de ropa aunque solo se decide por unos pantalones parecidos a los de Jounin color naranja (N/a: ¬¬U obvio…xDD) una polera de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga color azul marino, ya que igualmente hacía algo de frío, y su chaqueta de siempre (N/a: ¬¬UU la naranja xD ajajaja…), pero al revisar el cajón de ropa interior…

Naruto: Oo que…?

Miró y miró el cajón pero… xD no había nada en él…

Naruto: Oo KUSOO! POR QUE SOY TAN CERDO Y NO LAVO MIS CALZONCILLOSS!

(N/a: ¬¬ y ahora se viene a dar cuenta de que es un cerdo!... XDD jajaja) Llevó sus manos a la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo, con cascaditas en los ojos y rayitas azules en su frente…

Naruto: aaa… no puede ser… no tengo tiempo para lavar…

Y la furia y estupidez le invadieron xD. Agarra el cajón vacío, lo saca y… lo levanta a la altura de arriba de su cabeza.

Naruto, con los ojos cerrados: MALDICIÓNN!

Pero cuando sacó el cajón, un boxer le cayó milagrosamente al rostro (N/a: ¬¬! Ven, ven! No soy tan malvada xD)

Naruto, tomando la prenda y llorando cascaditas de felicidad: OH GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA!

Aunque cuando vio bien…

Naruto: que? o.o?

nnU la prenda tenía un agujero enn… xD ya saben donde… Naruto quedó sin color, a blanco y negro, por unos segundos y… 1…2…3…

-.-.-.-.-**afuera del departamento del rubio**-.-.-.-.-

**_KUSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que en la casa de Sakura.

Sasuke y la Haruno se vestían en la habitación de ésta. Aunque, alejados uno del otro y de espalda.

Sakura, estaba cerca de su cama, con la ropa encima de la misma, colocándose un jeans de largo ¾ color celeste. Su cara aún no quitaba ese enrojecido en las mejillas, estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos, a la vez comenzaba a colocarse una blusa verde del color de sus ojos.

Sasuke, se encontraba en frente al closet de la chica, tenía su ropa ya seca y adentro del closet de Sakura, el cual estaba abierto. En el minuto en que subía el cierre de su pantalón negro y tomaba con sus manos una polera con las mangas rasgadas y de cuello abierto color igualmente negro. Se la puso y comenzó a amarrar vendas en sus manos hasta el antebrazo y a la vez enrollándose un tipo de cinturón delgadísimo desde la muñeca hasta el termino de las vendas, en ambos brazos (N/a: algo parecido al traje que utiliza en el 4to Opening n.n).

El moreno estaba igual de enrojecido y callado, no han cruzado palabra desde el momento "pasado" en el baño, eso hacía más incomodas las cosas. El Uchiha igualmente estaba internado en el mundo de su mente. Hasta que Sakura corta el hielo (N/a: literalmente xD)

Sakura, sin mirar a Sasuke y con su sonrojo cerca de la puerta: yo…

Sasuke despabila de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Sakura y al fin la mira.

Sakura: iré a preparar algo de comer para el almuerzo… ya es muy tarde para desayunar…

Anunciando esto la chica sale de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, si que estaba nerviosa… eso se percibía.

Sasuke: Sakura…! –pero queda con sus palabras en la boca.

Inner-Sasuke: (KYAA! TOT COÑOO! TU SI QUE LAS CAGAS POR LO MENOS HUBIERAS DICHO ALGOO! NO SÉ PO'! PONTE TU… un… "lo siento"…o…o… ay! No sé! ¬¬U algo!)

Sasuke: (lo siento?... PERO CLARO QUE LO SENTÍ! TOT IDIOTAA!... si acabamos de hacer…puess, ya sabes! ¬¬U)

Inner-Sasuke: (bueno… NO LO SÉ!… por lo menos un "te amo" o "te quiero"! TTTT BAAAAKA!)

Sasuke: (hmp… ¬¬UU)

Inner-Sasuke: (además… ¬¬ deberías usar algún "preservativo" ¬¬U puede que Sakura le salga su Domingo 7! xD)

Sasuke: (OO uu… un hijo!)

En ese momento a Sasuke se le detuvo el tiempo y el estuche de kunais se le cae de las manos…

Sasuke: (nnUUUUU jajajajaja… pero que cosas dices… xDDDDUUU ajajaja)

Inner-Sasuke: (¬¬ te lo digo en serio…)

-.-.-.-.-**con Sakura**-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica cae de rodillas al suelo del 2do piso de la casa, por culpa de un mareo repentino…

Sakura: (jo…joder… pero que me pasa…?)

De pronto un olor desagradable inspira en su nariz, el olor a la humedad del suelo… La chica se lleva una mano a la boca, preocupada y con rayitas azules en la frente…

Sakura: (quiero… vomitar ¬¬U)

Así baja disparada las escaleras, llegando al 1er piso y metiéndose en el baño de aquel.

-.-.-.-.-**y Sasuke**-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras de la casa, para ir a la cocina. Sin embargo, al llegar al 1er piso se sorprendió el no ver a Sakura, pero después el FLUSH! De la cadena de un baño se oyó en una puerta, saliendo la pelirosa de la misma.

Sasuke: o.o? Sakura!

Sakura, con cara que mostraba asco y preocupación: ahh… hola, Sasuke-kun nnU!

Sasuke: o.o? que sucede o.oU tu cara no se ve muy bien –dice acercándose a la chica.

Sakura: o.oU eee… nnU no! nada nada! Jejeje…

Sasuke: mm… (¬¬ está mintiendo…)

Voz de afuera de la puerta principal de la residencia: SAKURA-CHAANNN!

Sakura, mirando la puerta de entrada: oh! O.o quien será?

La chica se acerca a la puerta pero en el momento en que la iba a abrir recuerda…

Sakura: UY! CIERTO!... Sasuke-kun, transfórmate…!

Sasuke, despabila: oh! Tienes razón… henge!

Así la nube de humo aparece alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke, convirtiéndose en Kishimaru Haruno, el chico de cabello castaño, más o menos como el corte de Gaara solo que tenía más terminaciones en punta y amarrado por una pequeña cola; tenía los mismos ojos afilados que Sasuke. Llevaba una polera negra debajo de una camisa roja, unos shorts blancos arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras. Sakura queda algo embobada por cortos momentos, pero luego reacciona y abre la puerta, dejando ver al ninja 1# en sorprender a la gente.

Naruto: HELLOOO! SAKURA-CHAN!

Saluda Naruto con un amplia sonrisa.

Sakura: o.o uh?... nn vaya! Hola Naruto… ven pasa!

Naruto: arigato!

Así ambos chicos entran a la casa de Sakura, en la cual Kishimaru se encontraba en el centro, llamando la atención de Naruto.

Naruto, apuntando con el dedo a la transformación de Sasuke: o.o oh? Tienes visitas Sakura-chan?

Sakura, golpeando a Naruto: BAKA! No lo apuntes con el dedo, MALEDUCADO!

Naruto, sobandose el chichón: itai, itai!... ¬¬U pero no a la violencia!

Kishimaru: (¬¬U este usura ton kachi sigue igual… nunca cambiará…)

Sakura, calló en la expectación: bu-buenoo… él es…

Inner-Sakura: (AHRG! SHANNAROO! U no había pemnsado en ello!...)

Pero Sasuke se presenta solo, llevándose la impresión de Naruto y por sobre todo de Sakura…

Kishimaru: me llamo Kishimaru Haruno, soy primo de Sakura – hace una reverencia- un gusto…

Inner-Sasuke: (¬¬ QUE GUSTO Y QUE NADA! SI EL IDIOTA ARRUINO MI MOMENTO CON SAKURA! BAKAA!)

Naruto, se sorprende x la reverencia y también hace una: aah?... OoU me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, quien se convertirá en el proximo Hokage de la aldea JAJAJAJAJA! –haciendo su pose "guay" xD

Inner-Sasuke, con gotita de sudor: (¬¬ baka…)

Inner-Sakura, con gotita de sudor: (¬¬ baka…)

Kishimaru: oh! nnU que interesante (¬¬ usura ton kachi!)

Sakura reía maliciosamente para sus adentros al ver tal escena.

Sakura: (xD como me gustaría tener la cámara de video xDD ajajajaja!)

Naruto: o.o uhm? nn por cierto Sakura-chan…

Sakura: o.o qué?

Naruto, le da un fuete abrazo a Sakura a expectación de Sasuke: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSS!

Sakura, se impresiona y sonroja de la misma, vaya ya era su cumpleaños y ni siquiera se había acordado… pensaba. Sasuke también quedó impresionado… ¬¬ aunque algo molesto de que Naruto estuviera abrazando a SU Sakura… aunque piensa ¿su cumpleaños?.

Sakura, sonroja: o.oUU aahh… mu-muchas gracias, Naruto!

Naruto, separándose de la chica y rascándose la cabeza (N/a: xD las pulgas! las pulgas!... xD): ejejejeje de nada! nn!... o.o supongo que lo vas a celebrar ¿no?

Sakura: ano ne… -(sabes…)- n.nU no lo había pensado…

Naruto: QUEEE!... PERO DEBES CELEBRARLO! SON TUS 16 PRIMAVERAS! TOT!

Sasuke, transformado en Kishimaru, de pronto gira su vista a la mesa de centro que había en frente del sofá, específicamente unos folletos bien coloridos…

Sakura: nnUU bueno… sii, supongo… pero¿Dónde? Mi madre llega hoy día además mi casa es muy pequeña para hacer una fiesta a lo grande y no tengo mucho dinero nnUUU

Naruto: u.u hmp… (¬¬ es una tacañaa…) o.o oh? –de repente se fija en Kishimaru que tenía los folletos en las manos y leyéndolo- que es eso?

Sakura, girando su vista a Sasuke: ahm?

Naruto comienza a acercarse a Kishimaru hasta quedar a una distancia apropiada.

Kishimaru: son folletos (¬¬ que no ves?)… parece de un nuevo bar…

Naruto, se le iluminó la ampolleta utilizando su última neurona xD: o.o? uhm?... ESO ES XD!

Sakura y Kishimaru: o.o? que?

Naruto: a ver! Préstame un folleto!

Kishimaru, pasandole uno: toma…

Y cuando Naruto lo tiene en las manos lo lee rápidamente, mientras una risa maliciosa se le presentaba.

Naruto: CELEBREMOSLO EN ESTE BAR! XD

Sakura: ¬¬U pero, Naruto, el dinero…

Naruto: Xo JO! EL DINERO NO TIENE PROBLEMA TODOS JUNTAREMOS NUESTROS AHORROS Y PAGAMOS!... excepto tu ¡claro! eres la festejada…

Sakura: nnU bueno… es una gran idea, viniendo de ti (¬¬ y con tal que yo no malgaste el dinero xD todo bien! jejejeje…)

Kishimaru: el lugar se llama "x-tragos"… no muy lejos de aquí, incluye una sala de baile, karaoke, hasta aguas termales OoU!... aunque lo que más se habla es del licor ¬¬U

Naruto: IOSH! –(BIEN!)- DECIDIDO! YO ME ENCARGO DE REUNIR A LOS MUCHACHOS! PRESTAME LOS FOLLETOS!

Les quita los papeles de las manos a Sasuke o Kshimaru xD

Naruto: te vendremos a buscar a las 10:00 o 9 y media de la noche ¿vale? tu tambien vienes, Kishimaru!

Kishimaru: OoU qué? Pero yo…!

Naruto: nn JA NE!

Así Naruto todo emocionado sale de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura con una gran gota de sudor tipo anime xDU

Sasuke, en Kishimaru: (con qué… ¿el cumpleaños de Sakura? Mmm…)

Sakura: bueno… nn estás invitado! O.o vendrás?

Sasuke: aah qué?... ah! si vendré pero… ahora debo irme volveré a las 10 o nueve…

Sakura: ó.ò te vas? Por qué?

Sasuke: bueno… tengo que hacer… "cosas", nos vemos!

Sakura: Sasuke…!

Pero con la típica nube de humo despareció del cuarto… dejando a la chica con las palabras adentro.

Sakura: bueno… nn a esperar se ha dicho!

Así se dirige a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

-.-.-.-.-**Guarida de Orochi-bastardo**-.-.-.-.-.-

(N/a: Inner: AAAH! FLETO DE…- haruno-chan: oye! ¬¬ no estamos en eso! –Inner: ups! Perdón xDU)

Orochigay: Qué! –exaltándose y derramando café en una pequeña taza con "corazoncitos" que tenía en las manos (N/a: xDD)

Kaputo: no me lo hagas repetir… Sasuke-kun nos ha traicionado, y con alguién… – (N/a: con sarcasmo: ¬¬ como si Sasuke fuera de su pertenencia! Ja!)

El peligris toma un sorbo de café de una taza con el mismo "modelito" que el bastardo (N/a: xDD)

Orochigay: no, no fue "con", sino "por"…

Kaputo: que quiere decir?

Orochigay: Sasuke-kun, es un chico frívolo y con ansias de poder, tanto así que me recuerda a mi… (y me provoca piel de gallina ¬¬)

Kaputo, celoso (N/a: o.o qué? Si es la verdad xD!): cual es el punto?

Orochigay: con tal personalidad no puede cambiar de "la noche a la mañana" sin motivo alguno… pensé que sus sentimientos se habían anulado hace mucho... –pone una mano en su boca- pero me he equivocado…

Kaputo: quiere decir que…

Orochigay: así es, mi querido Kabuto –(N/a: ó-òU ay no! he escrito YAOI! ¬¬!)- Sasuke-kun está recuperando esas fastidiosas emociones, empezando por el…

Sasuke; interrumpiendo: ya he llegado!

Para sorpresa de ambas despreciables sabandijas, el moreno menor de los Uchiha había regresado a la guarida, interrumpiendo y cortando la tensión que se tenía en esa conversación. Orochimaru trató de aparentar tranquilidad.

Orochigay: Oh! Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: ¬¬ hmph…

El chico de mirada afilada observó la situación, Orochi-mierda y Kaputo, uno sentado y el otro de pie; tomando café en unas tazas no muy masculinas,… que digamos xD…

Inner-Sasuke, en un rincón de la mente de Sasuke, en el suelo moviéndose de atrás hacía adelante y con rayitas azules, totalmente traumado xD: (esto es yaoi… esto es yaoi… NOO! ALEJATE DE MI ENGENDRO DEL MAL! Xo!)

Observó a Kaputo, el cual estaba más nervioso que nunca después de lo ocurrido el día anterior… su intento de asesinato…comandado por el mismo Uchiha, este le miró con intenso odio y repugnancia provocando que más gotas frías de sudor cruzaran en el rostro de Kaputo.

Kabuto; tomando café con la mano temblorosa: (calmate, calmate… tan solo es un chiquillo…tranquilízate… pensándolo bien¿habrá estado escuchando nuestra conversación¿Cuanto tiempo lleva allí?... no me he podido dar cuenta… chikuchou!)

Pero Sasuke interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Sasuke: saldré hoy en la noche, puede que no vuelva y no quiero preguntas…

Tan solo terminado su "informativo" se fue tan rápido como apareció en la habitación. Orochimaru comenzó a sospechar algo… mientras que Kabuto estaba aún sumido en su mundo.

Orochimaru: (que va a salir? Desde cuando sale de la guarida sin motivo de entrenamiento?... masaka!) –(no puede ser!)- (…acaso… se va a ver con 'esa' persona?... eso! Eso deber ser!... tsk! Me debí dar cuenta antes, maldición!)

Kabuto, de pronto despabila y retoma la conversación: Orochimaru-sama ¿Cuál cree que sea el sentimiento que despertó en Sasuke,… por culpa de él, las demás emociones le están cambiando… lo digo en serio –se acomoda los anteojos con los dedos- …estuvo a punto de matarme, no dudo que algún día de estos… -su mirada se vuelve seria y afilada- …pueda darse cuenta de que usted es más débil que él y que es más fuerte que su hermano… le mataría sin piedad por habérselo ocultado…

Orochimaru: cof, cof, cof!

El sannin renegado de Konoha, de pronto comenzó a toser llevándose una mano a la boca. Kabuto se preocupa por tal reacción y se le acerca.

Kabuto: Oo Orochimaru-sama!

El peligris trata de ayudarle, pero cuando Orochi-mutante sacó su mano de su cavidad y abrió los ojos… la cara de impresión y terror que se le tornó al ver su mano asustó hasta el mismísimo Kaputo.

Kapuutooo: Se encuentra bie…?

Aunque al momento en el que el joven de anteojos, empujó su vista a la mano de Orochimaru su cara tampoco dio crédito.

Kaputo: esss…sangre!

Así era, Orochi-bastardo había tosido sangre de la boca. Este cambia su mirada a una más seria y preocupada.

Kabuto: por qué ha tosido sangre? (acaso será por…)

Orochi-fleto: ya veo… es natural, este cuerpo se deteriora, al igual que el dolor a mis brazos vuelve…

Kabuto: entiendo… debemos apresurar el tiempo para que usted pueda transferirse al cuerpo de Sasuke!…

Orochigay: así es pero… como tu haz dicho, Sasuke-kun en cualquier momento podría darse cuenta de que le he estado engañando en lo que respecta al tamaño de su poder y podría matarme sin pensarlo dos veces…

Kabuto, angustiado y sudando: entonces… que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Orochigay: no hay de que preocuparse… si Sasuke-kun ya no tiene a 'esa' persona a su lado, la que está cambiándole y sacándole de la soledad… volverá a mí!

Kabuto: o sea que…

Orochigay: si,… -poniendo cara sicópata- tenemos que matar a 'esa' persona…

Kabuto: pero¿Cómo vamos a saber quién es?

Orochigay: estoy seguro que hoy en la noche Sasuke-kun va a ir a verla… e iremos a espiarle…

Kabuto: pero… Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke no es un tonto y siempre está atento de todas las personas o cosas que estén cerca, sea amigo o enemigo…

Orochigay: si… eso lo sé muy bien… pero de algo me sirvió ser Sannin de Konoha y tu eres el espía 1# de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, no habrá problema… además, si Sasuke-kun está tan concentrado en "aquella persona", no se dará cuenta de nada… jajaja! –(N/a: ay! Como lo ooooodioooo! ¬¬!)

Kabuto: je… toda la razón!... jajaja –(N/a: y a ti también te odio! ¬¬ kusogaroga!)

-.-.-.-.-**habitación de Sasuke**-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba como loco buscando 'algo' en especial; y no es por exagerar ya que el cajón de su velador y el velador estaban dados vuelta en el suelo, al igual que la ropa del pequeño closet y la almohada de su cama nnU.

Sasuke: (aah! Chikuchou! Donde lo dejé?)

Inner-Sasuke: (oe!.. aún no ves esa caja -.-)

Decía su inner viendo una caja de cartón arriba del mismo closet. Sasuke se acerca a él y toma aquella caja con sus manos.

Sasuke: (esto es…)

Pensaba al momento que abría la caja, la cual estaba cubierta de polvo, en ella doblada… su polera de color azul de cuello abierto y con el símbolo de los Uchiha al igual que el pantalón de ½ talle color blanco (N/a: -.- en simples palabras… la ropa que utilizaba a la edad de 12 años -.-). Saca de adentro de la caja esa ropa y la extiende con ambas manos aquella prenda azul, sentado en el suelo.

Sasuke: (mm… estoo… me trae muchos recuerdos…)

Su cara se mostró con una sonrisa algo melancólica… Luego siguió buscando, había unos pergaminos antiguos, unos rollos de vendas y múltiples baratijas… pero cuando ya casi no quedaba nada, una fotografía salió a relucir, estaba al lado contrario de la imagen encima de algo. Sasuke toma la foto extrañado.

Sasuke: (y esto? o.o?)

Pero al dar la vuelta, se vio la verdadera cara de la foto, allí se encontraba… Naruto en el centro, Sasuke al lado izquierdo de la foto y Sakura al derecho. Naruto tenía rodeado el cuello de Sasuke con su brazo derecho, en un tipo de abrazo n.nU, aunque el Uchiha no se veía muy gustoso e incluso como que trataba de safarse del rubio. Sakura al otro lado un poco alejada de los dos, sonriendo con los ojos así nn y en su mano hacía 'conejito' xD y además con un peluche en sus brazos… de fondo en la fotografía se divisaba Shinobilandia xDD.

Sasuke: (je… ya lo recuerdo… aquella vez…)

**Flash Back**

Nos encontramos en Shinobilandia, el parque de diversiones más genial e importante de toda Konoha (N/a: y tal vez el único jajaja xDD), que al parecer celebra su 5to aniversario; pero el Shinobilandia de ahora comparado con el actual es muy diferente; como si al actual le hubieran hecho unas cuantas modificaciones con lo que respecta al tamaño y los juegos de atracción.

Paseando ese día libre se encontraba al antiguo grupo 7 de gennins de Konoha, por supuesto, me refiero a nuestro rubio cabezota preferido, Naruto: acompañado del novato número 1 de ese año Sasuke y la chica más astuta e inteligente, Sakura. Habían subido de lo más adrenalinico a lo más tranquilo aunque aún así quedaban cosas por visitar, pero por ello el día era largo.

Sakura, con los ojos brillosos y una cara inocente: waa! que kawai!

Naruto y Sasuke: uhm? o.o?

Fijan su vista en Sakura y luego se fijan en el objeto que estaba viendo con afán, lo cual era… un pequeño conejito de peluche blanco con la nariz rozada y las orejas bien paradas que estaba en una repisa con varios artilugios más adentro de una casa de "tira al blanco"

Sakura: yo lo quieroo!

Naruto: el conoejo ¿no?... YO LO CONSIGO PARA TI SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura, pone una sonrisa fingida: ee…

Inner-Sakura: (KYAA! YO QUERIA QUE SASUKE-KUN ME LO DIERA NO TU! SHANNAROOO!)

Sakura: ¬¬U gracias… u.ùU…

Naruto: nah, nah! De nada, de nada! Viejo déme 4 tiros!

Dice esto poniendo una cantidad de dinero en la tabla de en frente, así el dueño le pasa un tipo de escopeta dispara corchos xD Sakura, gira su cabeza hacía el lado contrario de Naruto con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos.

Sakura: (por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?...)

Sasuke sentado en una banca atrás de ambos chicos esperando. Mientras que Naruto disparaba su primer tiro (N/a: haber chicos… esto es muy conocido. A lo que me refiero es que este juego consiste en lo siguiente, por ejemplo: Naruto tiene 4 tiros para darle al objeto que desea con la intención de fe tirarlo al suelo y así llevárselo como premio. Pero en una de esas casualidades de la vida no le atina a nada pues no se lleva nada xD… así de simple nnU)

Naruto: bien! aquí voy! –dispara… pero no le atina al conejo.

Naruto: aah!... bueno estaba desconcentrado nn… ahora va en serio! –tira el 2do… n.nU pero no.

Naruto: ¬¬ una mosca se interpuso en mi camino… ¬¬U otra vez! –tira pero no le da.

Naruto: T-T hmp! –da el 4to tiro… n.nU pero tampoco.

Sakura: mmm… ¬¬U

Naruto: NO! me niego! Esta pistola…

Sakura: ¬¬ escopeta…

Naruto: está mala! T-T déme otra señor!

Así pasa dinero y el señor le da una nueva escopeta.

Naruto: iosh! AHORA SI!

Lanza el corcho, pero no lo logra… y así se la pasó un par de horas… mientras que sus compañeros le veían aburridos. Sasuke estaba como a la mitad de una paleta de helado y Sakura aún al lado del chico kyubi… hasta que…

Sakura: nee, Naruto… ya no lo intentes más, vas a quedar en banca rota si sigues así ¬¬UU…

Naruto, ya con cascaditas: pero, Sakura-chan…

Sakura: nn ya no tiene importancia… hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo…

Naruto: pero tu de verdad querías a usagi-chan… -(conejito)

Sakura, con una sonrisa algo desilusionada: bueno si, pero…

**BANG!**

Naruto y Sakura de pronto se detienen al escuchar el ruido de una escopeta disparando y fijan su atención de donde provenía tal disparo… era Sasuke quien lo había hecho…

Señor: omedeto! –(felicidades)- haz tirado el conejo!

El dueño del local le entrega el peluche tan deseado y querido de Sakura, la cual le miraba impresionadamente extrañado. Sasuke se le acerca…

Sasuke: toma… -dice alzándole con la mano el peluche.

Sakura: pa-para mi…? –aún dudosa.

Sasuke: lo quieres ¿no?

Sakura, sonrojada: ha-hai! –y toma al usagi. Le abraza y luego mira a Sasuke con una dulce sonrisa…- arigato nn, Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke, levemente y casi imperceptible se sonroja: …hmp… -y mira a otra parte.

Inner-Sasuke: (KYAAA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! AL MENOS DILE…)

Sasuke: de nada…

Inner-Sakura, alzando los pulgares: (OK!)

Naruto, con la sangre hirviendo de la rabia y celos: ¬¬ Sasukee… -murmura entre dientes.

Kakashi: Yo! Chicos!

De repente aparece Kakashi de una nube de humo.

Grupo 7: Kakashi-sensei! Oo!

Naruto y Sakura: TOT LLEGAS TARDE!

Kakashi: n.nU suman, suman… -(lo siento, lo siento…)- es que me encontré con un gato-perro parlante y…

Naruto y Sakura: UZOO! ÒoÓ –(Mentira!)

Kakashi: ah… bueno, bueno, como les prometí aquí traje la cámara…

Y del bolsillo de su chaqueta chunnin saca una cámara fotográfica color plateada xD. (N/a: venden cámaras así en Konoha ¬¬?... xD bueno digamos que si xDD)

Naruto, exaltándose y yendo de inmediatamente al lado del Jounin: KYAA! FOTO! FOTO! YO QUIERO FOTOOO!

Sakura y Sasuke: (¬¬ menudo baaka…)

Kakashi: si, si… pero pónganse los tres ¿vale?

Sasuke: pero ¿para qué nos vamos a sacar una foto? ¬¬

Naruto, acercándose y recostando su brazo por el cuello del moreno: ooh! Vamos, vamos, no seas negado…!

Sasuke: suéltame… ¬¬U

Kakashi: bueno, ya no armen jaleo… aquí va!... digan CHEESEE! –(N/a: ¬¬ o chis! xD)

Sakura se pone en su pose con el conejito en sus brazos, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke aún medio abrazados n.nU, aunque este último tratando de safarse y…

Naruto y Sakura: CHEESEE!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios, pero sus ojos vuelven a mirar la caja que revisaba y se encuentra que en ella quedaba un pequeño estuche de color azul guarda anillos…

Sasuke: (OH! lo encontré!)

-.-.-.-**Residencia Haruno**-.-.-.-

La chica pelirosa se encontraba en el pequeño balcón de su habitación, la noche ya había caído y las estrellas tapizaban en la frontera aclarando la oscuridad. Eran algo así como las 9:50 o 55 p.m… La fiesta ya iba empezar y Naruto acompañado de los demás del grupo (N/a: o sea Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, etc, etc xDD)… vendrían a buscarle a la casa, pero aún Sasuke no llegaba… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?... pensaba la esmeralda mientras sus cabellos rosas se mecían con el dulce viento…

Sakura, mirando hacía la montaña con las caras de los Hokages: aahh… Sakuke-kun estás atrasadoo… -suspira…- (los chicos ya van a venir… no puedo irme sin ti… ¿por qué no llegas?... ¬¬ joo…)

Pero en un 2x3…

Sasuke, saliendo de un remolino de hojas: Sakura…!

Sakura, se gira rápidamente y con una sonrisa: Sasuke-kun! al fin llegas!

Y sin más ni menos le abraza tiernamente provocando el nerviosismo y sonrojo a Sasuke… la chica se separa…

Sakura: ah o.oU… nnU gomen… la emoción del momento, jejejeje… xP

Sasuke, sonrojado aún: hmp…

Sakura: nee… qué sucedió?... aún no es la hora pero… igualmente! Tu siempre llegabas a las misiones como una hora antes¿te sucedió algo? Y Orochigay? Y…?

Sasuke: te has puesto brillo en los labios? O.o?

Sakura, se sonroja hasta la nariz xD: q-qué?... –mira sus pies y junta sus dedos como hinata xD- aahm… bueno… si¿se ve muy mal¿Parezco muy…

Sasuke: nn linda…

Sakura+ sonrojada: aa-…arigato… n.n :P

Sasuke: aparte de…

El Uchiha se acerca sensual y peligrosamente a la oreja de Sakura levantando el mentón de ella con el dedo índice. Tan juntos sus labios de la oreja de la chica que incluso ella podía escuchar su lenta y calida respiración… Un escalofrío recorre su espalda…

Sasuke, murmura muy bajito (N/a: ¬¬ coño! Quiero ser Sakura!): sexy…

Naruto: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!

Pero… ¬¬ "él arruina momentos felices" había llegado a la casa de Sakura e incluso estaba en frente de la puerta principal con todos los chicos y chicas acompañándoles (N/a: los ya antes mencionados xD). Sakura y Sasuke aún en el balcón caen estilo anime en el suelo por el grito del cabezota ¬¬…

Inner-Sasuke: (KYAAAA! ES QUE YO LO MATOOO! XO CHIKUCHOU!)

Inner-Sakura: (KYAAAA! ES QUE YO LO MATOOO! XO SHANNAROO!)

Sakura, media despeinada: YA VAA! ¬¬…coño…

Sasuke: ¬¬ hora de transformarse… henge!

Aparece Kishimaru Haruno en acción xD… así ambos supuestos "primos" bajan las escaleras de la casa de Sakura. La mamá de la chica había mandado otra carta diciendo que se ausentaría un día más, es decir, que Sakura aún estaba solitaria en la residencia… La esmeralda abre la puerta con Sasuke detrás suyo…

TODOSS: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOSSSS SAKURAAAA!

Al mismo tiempo del grito, serpentina y papelitos de colores aparecieron, al igual que el sonido de cornetas xD ajajaja… dejando a una impresionada y emocionada Sakura dentro de la casa…

Sakura, despeinada xD: nnUU jajajaja… ARIGATO MINNA! -(GRACIAS A TODOS!)

Naruto: bueno ya! Después nos saludamos y todas esas cosas… VAMOS AL BAR!

Y los hombres xD, excepto Kishimaru xDD: HAAII!

Las mujeres xDD: …resaquita que se van a llevar ¬¬UU…

Sakura: xD ajajajajaja! IKUZOO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-**en X-tragos**-.-.-.-.-.-

Cohen: jooo… ningún cliente en el día… ¬¬ solo un viejo loco que se equivocó diciendo que esto era un hospital… aaah, joo…

Suspiraba la dueña del mismo bar sentada en una silla con los pies sobre la barra… en la sala principal, la pista de baile…

Cohen: ¬¬ ahh… joder, se siente solo sin Idmary, ni Maya ni Jiraiya-sama…

De pronto… se abren las puertas principales dejando ver 1ero a un chico de 15 años con cabellera rubia y ojos azules gritando eufórico y lleno de energía, con una gran multitud detrás de él…

Naruto: YOO! AQUÍ LLEGO NARUTO-SAMA Y PANDILLA! DATTEBAYOO! ABRAN PASO AL FUTURO HOKAGE DE LA VILLA DE KONO…

**PUNCH!** (N/a: O sea… xD golpe para Naruto…)

Sakura: ya callate BAKAA!...

Naruto, se agacha y pone sus manos sobre el chichón reciente, con cascaditas: eso… me dolió… --UU

Cohen: uhm? o.o?... pero si es Sakura-chan! nn

Sakura: Hola, Gaby-sempai nnU, perdón por el griterío de hace un momento…

Grupo: la conoces? Oo?

Sakura: nnUU sii… larga historia, jejeje…

Naruto: como que griterío! era mi presentación ToT!

Grupo: ¬¬U mmm…

**PUNCCHH! **(N/a: como 100 golpes pa Naruto xDD)

Cohen: (¬¬ ese es el más estupido… registrado! ¬¬)

Hinata: Naaaa… Naruto! OoUU –y acude en su rescate… xD

Naruto, tirado en el suelo con un ojo morado y lleno de chichones en la cabeza, aps! y también cascaditas xD: … y ahora por qué me golpean?

Shikamaru: porque eres un jodido problemático ¬¬…- y Chouji le apoyaba comiendo sus patatas xDD...

Ino: Chouji… ya córtala de comer, antes de venir acá te tragaste todo de la Barbacoa Q y comiste como 5 paquetes más de papas! ¬¬!

Lee: dejen a Chouji-kun! seveque la llama de la juventud arde en él!

Tenten, posando una mano en su frente en forma de "nunca cambiará": … de nuevo sale con la juventud u.uUUU…

Neji, en la misma posición que Ten: es un idiota… ¬¬UU

Kiba, sonándole la tripa: OHHH JODERR! Quiero beberr! ToT!

Shino: no se supone que cuando te cruje el estomago es porque te mueres de hambre…? ¬¬

Kiba: ¬¬ sii, sabelotodo,… pero sirve pa lo mismo… QUIERO BEBERR Y PASARLO CHEVEREE! TOT

Naruto: SI KIBA TIENE RAZÓN! VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS Y CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Todos: PERO NO GRITES SI ESTAMOS A TU LADOOO!

**PUNCH! KICK! PUNCH!** (N/a: golpe, patada, golpe xDD y así sucesivamente)

Cohen: ooh… ¬¬ así que quieren divertirse ¿eh?... entonces síganme les recomendaré esta sala…

La desmiembra del ANBU comenzó a caminar mientras los jóvenes ninjas de la villa Oculta de Konoha le seguían por detrás, todos excepto Naruto que apenas se levantaba después de la paliza, sin ayuda de nadie, apoyando su mano en la manilla de la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada. Pone un pie sobre el suelo luego el otro…

Naruto: taku… todos se olvidaron de mi, EL ALFITRIÓN, incluso Hinata-chan! T-T

Pero cuando se iba a levantar completamente…

**POOOOOOW!**

Muchacha: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! GABY-SEMPAII!

Se abre con gran fuerza la puerta, golpeando a Naruto en la nariz y cayendo de espaldas al suelo, sangrando por los orificios nasales y con los ojos así o... (N/a: xDDD como me gusta golpearlo… pobre… xDD). A la vez todas las miradas se dirigen a la puerta de entrada, y allí la vieron…

Cohen o Gaby: Maaa… Maya-chan! ºº!

Maya,… ese era el nombre de la nueva chica que se divisaba en la entrada, una joven de cabello castaño claro y ondulado, con unos vivos ojos color pardo, más o menos de la edad de 16 o 17 años… (N/a: siii! nn esa soy YO!... pero lo de la edad es una graaan mentira! xP)

Maya: hola nn! –y agita su mano acercándose al grupo y a Gaby.

Naruto, murmurando: oeee…

Maya, gira su cabeza: eh? o.o? quien dijo eso?

Naruto: el que acabaste de golpear... ¬¬ -dice Naruto, quien toma la atención de la vista de la chica…

Maya: eeh?...

Inner-Maya: (PERO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA IDIOTA ESTABAS EN MI CAMINO! SHANNAROO!)

Maya: …nnU uy… lo siento por eso sentí que algo rompí al abrir la puerta xDU jajaja…

Cohen, riendo para sus adentros: jajajajaja……

Naruto: ¬¬ nee… te vas a quedar todo el rato mirándome o me ayudas?

Inner-Maya: (UUYY! EL COÑO MOLESTOSO ¬¬!)

Maya: ahh… nnUU gomen de nuevo…

Así la chica se le acerca y la ayuda, mientras todos veían con gotitas de sudor estilo anime en su frente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Sala v.i.p**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y cuando todo ya estaba en orden…

Cohen: bueno, bueno… déjenme presentarme… soy Cohen Gaby desmiembra del ANBU de Konoha y dueña de este magnífico BAR! OJOJOJOJO! (y del cual voy a sacar buenas ganancias de sus bolsillos jejejeje ¬¬!)

Naruto: si, si eso lo llevas repitiendo un buen rato desde que entramos a la sala v.i.p… ¬¬

Kishimaru: ahora que se presente la otra chica a tu lado (esa cara… se me hace conocida…)

Maya: ahh? O.o y-yo?

Kiba: si mi niña, tú!

Maya: bueno… varios me conocen como Maya Takayanagi…

Ino, interrumpiendo y levantándose de su asiento: UZOO! Oo Eres la misma Maya Takayanagi, AUTORA de la NOVELA "RESCATAME!" –(N/a: mmm… eso era un secreto, pero que le vamos a hacer!… no es una mentira… ese será el nuevo fic que subiré después de haber terminado este nn)

Tenten, también exaltándose: queeeee? En serio eres tu?

Gaby: sip! Es la misma! JAJAJAJAJA! xD y GRAN AMIGA MIA!

Maya, avergonzada: …gaby-sempai…

Shino: ò.ô cual es esa novela?

Hinata: Shi-Shino-kun, tampoco la conoces?

Neji: qué tu también Hinata-sama?

Hinata: puess… si, llevo leyéndola hace poco…

Shikamaru: si, porque yo le he prestado los capitulos ¬¬…

Lee: Shikamaru-kun… tu lees?

Shikamaru: ¬¬ aunque me sea un jodido problema… el día que la lluvia no paraba y no había nubes que mirar, encontré los tomos de esa novela en casa y puess… me las puse a leer…

Lee: (oh no! parece que mi llama de la juventud se apaga! también leeré esa novela!)

Ino: wa! Shikamaru eres todo un culto!

Naruto: oh! si, si! yo también le he leído (debo mostrarme interesado… ¬¬U porque no tengo idea de lo que hablan ¬¬UUU)

Sakura: ToT pero ya cállense para que nos diga más de ella!

Maya: …arigato… no sabía que en Konoha tuviera tantos admiradores… jejeje n.nU…

Inner-Maya: (SHANNAROO! ESTO VA VIENTO EN POPA!)

Tenten: pero… Maya Takayanagi es solo un seudónimo ¿no?

Cohen: (mmm… al fin una pregunta interesante…)

Maya: … n.n si tienes razón, al igual que Haruno-chan o Keiko, son otros seudónimos…

Kishimaru: entonces… ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Maya: … es Dany, mi apellido no me gusta en lo absoluto así que no pienso decírselos :P –(N/a: eso es cierto -.-)

Neji: …bueno ya terminemos con las presentaciones¿Cuánto nos va a cobrar por todo esto que nos ofrece?

Cohen: calma niño hyuuga!... todo a su debido tiempo! Esta sala y las aguas termales son todas suyas… solo disfruten y después arreglaremos cuentas, además por ser el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan les descontaré el 15 ¿vale? (que luego se les va a olvidar de tanto trago que los haré tomar… jejejeje)

Dany: yo y Gaby-sempai nos encargaremos de los tragos y bebidas, además de cualquier tipo de ayuda que necesiten, como el karaoke!

Naruto: si si! cohen-sama y Dany-neesan tienen razón, ahora A REVENTARNOSSS! DATTEBAYOO!

TODOS: YEEEAH!

Los ninjas de la Hoja se apoderaron de la mesa de pool mientras que las kunoichis de los sofás y el karaoke… la conversación entre los dos grupos se intensificaba y las risas aumentaban aunque la cara de Kishimaru Haruno miraba de reojo a Dany, la novelista… había algo en ella que le hacía nostálgica… Sakura fue la única que noto esta mirada pero no le dio mucha importancia luego, xD ya que estaba de parranda…

Cohen, agarrando el micrófono del karaoke ya algo ebria: eehh! Chicos! Aquí les habla la cabra perverrrrrr! –sonido de cabra (N/a: xDDD ajajajajaja)- mejee… que quiere decirles que…¡La casa les paga una ronda de cerveza! Así que entrenlesss! Dany-chan ¡hip! Les dará una por una ¡hip!

Todos los hombres e Ino fueron como locos a beber, excepto Kishimaru y las demás chicas que estaban mirando a sus amigos con unas gotitas de sudor…

Tenten: ooh… veo que somos pocos los que nos salvamos de la locura n.nUU

Sakura: si, lo siento por los demás pero no bebo nnU, pero eso no importa con tal de que ellos lo pasen bien jajaja…

Kishimaru: mmm… me alegra que aún haya señoritas… ¬¬

Hinata, murmurando por lo bajo: di-disculpa Sakura-san…

Sakura: si?

Hinata: q-quién es el que te acompaña?... si es que no te m-molesta…

Sakura: él?... ah! él es mi primo, se llama Kishimaru…

Hinata: aps… no sabía que tenías primos… o.o?

Sakura: (nnUUU ni yoo… xD jajajajajaja)…

Tenten: eh? L-LEE! PERO QUÉ…?

Pero su habla fue cortada ya que Lee, totalmente ebrio y bajo los efectos del puro vodka xD le metió en la boca a su compañera una inmensa botella de AGUA ARDIENTEEE! (N/a: o seaa… ninguna bebida con saborizante o algo por el estilo… el agua ardiente, es alcohol puro n.nUU). Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke se alejaron un poco observando la situación con rayitas azules…

Lee, con voz de borrachito xD: oOoOOOhh! Teee…ten¡Burp! vamos disfruta la juventud como YOOo ¡hip! Jijijijijijijijijiji… -lo decía con la cara igual cuando utiliza por primera vez el Suiken (N/a: esa si que era cara de un ebrio xDDD)

Tenten: glup, glup, glup… -o sea que el alcohol le desbordaba de la boca…

Neji, golpeando a Lee y este sacándole de golpe la botella q tenía Tenten en la boca: OEEE! PERO QUE HACES BAKAAAA ¡HIP!

Hinata, murmura: Neji-niisan… o.oUUUU…

La chica de cabellos castaños, los cuales tenía amarrados en dos tomates; tenía la cara ensombrecida y estaba en los brazos de Neji… el cual estaba igual de ebrio que los demás… de pronto… una risita picarona se escucha de parte de la voz de la chica en brazos… y se deja ver su cara… n.nU la cual estaba con un color rojo nunca antes visto por un experto xD…

Tenten, posa sus manos en el cuello del hyuuga: NeeeeEjiiiiiI¡hip! –dice la chica con los labios muy cerca de los del joven y con voz de borrachita xD.

Neji: q-queeu? –estaba por las mismas xD

Tenten, en forma chibi y con los ojos lagrimosos: sabes?... yoo… siempre he queeri ¡hip! doo... Decirte algo... –Tenten se muerde los labios dejando a los chicos saludables muy preocupados por la acción xD…

Hinata: Oo Tenten-san…?

Tenten: yooo… -aguantandose las lagrimas- TE quieeEerOO! WUACHITOOoo! –para luego mostrar su lado ebrio xD

Y está vez la castaña se abalanza a la boca de Neji en un devorador beso, y Neji como si nada le correspondía aún más e incluso por la fuerza del abalanzamiento de Tenten caen al suelo revolcandose, girando, girando y girando y… ah! etc, etc xDD… Los demás veían sus acciones algo miedosos… y ¿qué pasó con Lee? Bueno, como Neji le había empujado cayó al suelo y quedando profundamente dormido con la baba saliendo de su boca xDD…

Naruto de pronto aparece detrás de Hinata y la abraza fuertemente… a esta se le suben los colores a la cara…

Hinata: Na-na-na-Naruto!… OoUU

Naruto, borrachín xD: Hinata ¡hip! Chaannnn…¿por qué no te bebes unas coopItas conmigo! Nee¡hip!

Hinata, con cada palabra que quería decir se le arcaban en la garganta: aat! Yo! Etto… es que… ee-a… nou… yoo… qqq…

Naruto: mm… ven vamos tomate unas copItaS con tu noooOvioOO…! –así Naruto se llevaba a Hinata a la barra con los demás chicos que estaban bebiendo… donde Chouji danzaba el baile de las "pom-pom-pas"! XD

Hinata: d-d-d-d-d-demooo……

Fue emasiado tarde ya que… con tan solo una copa de vino nnUUU

Hinata: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡HIP! JAJAJA…

xDDU estaba ebria…

Cohen, gritando por el micrófono del karaoke: ESO ES! ESOOOo! TOMEN TOMEN! QUE X-TRAGOS TIENE PA RATOO! JIAJIAJIA!

Dany: siii! ASI SE HABLAAA! JAJajajaja! –decían ambas por el micrófono abrazadas como compañeras… borrachas xD

Sakura: Dany-chan… Gaby-sempai ¬¬UUU...

Ino: SAAAaaKuuRAAAaa..¡hip!

Sakura: Ino? OoUUU!

Ino, abalanzandose contra Sakura y apoyando su brazo en el cuello de ella: Vamos¡hip! Amiga¡hip!... la noche es jovennnn¡hip! ven a beberr conmigo¡hip!

Sakura: ¬¬U sabes perfectamente que yo NO BEBO…

Ino: oohh… vamos… es tu BIRTHDAY¡HIP! Darle una probadita ¿Qué te puede hacer? ne¡hip! –tambaleandose…

Sakura: bueno si… perooo…

Ino: una probadita! Tan solo una! Pliisss!

Sakura: …ya está bien…solo una ¿eh?

Después de un rato…

Sakura: MAS MAS DAME MAS! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD!

Ino: ESO ES! ESE ES EL ESPIRITU FRENTUDAAA! JAJAJAJAJAJA

Sakura: LO QUE TU DIGAS CERDA ASQUEROSA PERO DAME MASS!

Ino y Sakura: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XDDD

Ellas estaban en el suelo tomando sake a litros xDD…

Kishimaru: (Sakuraa… ¬¬U)

Shikamaru, por el microfono: OEE! EL CHICO AUTISTA DE ALLÍ! SUPUESTO PRIMO DE SAKURA!

Sasuke se da cuenta que le estan hablando a él, mira a Shikamaru algo impresionado y con una gotita de sudor…

Shikamaru: si, si tuu! Mijito tu! ¬¬ ven a cantarle algo a tu primita ¡hip! Qué está de cumpleaños! No seas desabrido¡hip!

Kishimaru: pero…

Shikamaru, casi gritandole: VEN! ToT

Kishimaru: ¬¬ hmmmp…

De pronto unas voces comenzaron a animarle… y quedo más anonadado al ver de donde provenía esa voz…

Sakura: QUE CANTE!

Sakura e Ino: QUE CANTE! QUE CANTE!

Sakura, Ino y Shino: QUE CANTE! QUE CANTE!

Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kiba: QUE CANTE! –Y Chouji- QUE CANTE! –y así animando a todos los que estaban atentos xD

Kishimaru: está bien! ¬¬ (coño…)

Todos: eh! eh! eh! eh! –al ritmo como de una canción tecno y bailando la polka xD.

Así el chico comienza a caminar hacía Shikamaru que tenía el micrófono en las manos, sintiendo las miradas de muchos en su espalda… Al fin llega toma el micrófono y…

Shikamaru: MÚSICA!

Se comenzó a escuchar la canción del 5to opening de Naruto, "Seishun Kyosokyoku" (N/a: perdón… podría haber puesto cualquier otra canción pero es que… yo amo esa canción… la amo! Si pudiera la escribiría en una roca y la pondría de adorno en el jardín de mi casa xDD)… La tonada de la canción animó a más de alguno y alguna…

Kishimaru: _Pronunció…_

Kishimaru y Sakura, que se unió junto a él: …_palabras vacías_

Hinata y Naruto: _pero solo intento transmitirte_

Lee se levantó como hombre revivido por las esferas del Dragon xD y comenzó a cantar con Chouji: _mis simples sentimientos, el viento nebuloso que sopló aquel día_

Neji y Tenten: _lo dejo soplar en las ruinas del ayer_

Cohen y Dany: _vivo para sonreír a tu lado_

Kishimaru: _pero aún así…_

Sakura: _…aquel incidente_

Kishimaru y Sakura: _parece hacerte sufrir… por eso te digo adiós_

Ino y Shika: _tal y como estamos lo único que pasará_

Kiba y Shino: _serán encuentros y desencuentros_

Hinata y Naruto: _y en algún momento… nos daremos cuenta de que todo se acabó_

Lee y Chouji: _tu cara muestra una tristeza_

Cohen y Dany: _de las que convierte las lágrimas en ríos_

Ino y Shika: _este sentimiento tembloroso… _

Neji y Tenten: …_se convertirá en un remolino_

Kishimaru y Sakura: _y se desvanecerá_

Todos: _BABY! _

Luego de haber terminado la canción (N/a¿ven que es hermosa!...si me supiera la versión larga en spanish les juro que la pondría… pero como no es así u.uU… aunque la versión larga me la sé en japones jaja xD)… todo el gentío de personas que estaban cantando comenzaron a aplaudir sonriendo y como si el efecto del alcohol se les hubiera ido en esos momentos… tal vez era porque de verdad disfrutaron esos momentos juntos y aunque nadie lo supiera… ese momento lo habían pasado con Uchiha Sasuke…

Naruto, de repente huele algo extraño: uhm? que es ese olor? –huele y huele hasta que…- qué? Soy yo! Apesto a licor!

Kiba: yo igual…

Ino: y yo! Kuso!

Neji: claro que apestamos a alcohol si hemos BEBIDO alcohol como unos maniaticos!

Tenten: si tienes razón no puedo ir a casa así… tremendo rollo que me mandarían ¬¬

Hinata: e-eso… es cierto…

Shino: eh? Cohen-sama ¿no qué aquí hay baños termales?

Gaby-sempai, al escuchar esto, los ojos le brillaron con intensidad y una sonrisa pervertida se le dislumbró en la boca, solo que aquellos que de verdad le conocían la podían percatar, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la novelista.

Cohen: (hasta que por fin alguien inteligente habré la boca ¬¬!) oh si! justó allí hay aguas termales separadas! Jejeje… si gustan se pueden ir a bañar… -la sonrisa se agranda.

Lee: sip! Sip! Vamos a bañar nuestros sudorosos cuerpos exaltosos de nuestra flor de juventud para volver con la fiesta como debería ser!

Shikamaru: vaya… hasta que por fin dices algo que valga la pena Lee… ¬¬

Chouji: bueno que esperamos! Vamos…

Así todos entraron por la puerta que decía "Aguas termales", aunque cada uno entró por la puerta de su respectivo sexo… la sala v.i.p. quedó deshabitada, con solo la dueña y su amiga…

Cohen: jejejeje…

Dany: que sucede Gaby-sempai, de pronto su sonrisa 'única' se le pegó en el rostro y sus ojos brillan con gran destello ¬¬U

Cohen: lo que sucede mi querida Dany-chan, es que la diversión acaba de comenzar, jejejeje vamos acompañame debo hacer una llamada telefonica y además ponerme en el lugar apropiado…

Dany: llamada telefonica? -.- lugar apropiado?

Ambas mujeres salen de la habitación…

Sasuke, murmurando por lo bajo: parece que ya se fueron…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun por qué nos escondemos?

Diciendo esto ambos chicos aparecen de la muralla con una manta igualita al color de la pared de la sala, habían usado la tecnica de camuflación para esconderse de los demás y desaparecer… pero¿por qué?

Sasuke: ya lo verás… ahora sigueme.

Sakura: pero adonde?

Sasuke: solo ven!

El moreno toma a Sakura en sus brazos, que por cierto aún estaba transformado en el primo de la misma, saliendo de la habitación igualmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hombre en la azotea de un edificio se encontraba mirando las ventanas de los departamentos de Konoha con unos vinoculares en las manos y en sus ojos xD… por supuesto… no podría ser otro que el sannin Jiraiya, quien estaba "RECOLECTANDO INFORMACIÓN" de una ventana donde se encontraba una chica de unos veinte años desvistiendose y que solo le faltaba la ropa inerior…

Jiraiya, ya casi por la hemorragia numero 10: eso chiquita, eso… de poquito saquese el sostencito… vamos con cuidado… con cuidado y…

De pronto suena su movil celular con su canción preferida (N/a: digamos el Jiraiya Theme's xDD, y para aquellos que no sepan, esa tonada es la del ero-sennin cuando se presenta ante Itachi y Kisame en… no me acuerdo q capitulo xDU gomen…)… la canción de este le llega asustar pegando un pequeño grito y salto, haciendo que la chica sexy semi-desnuda notará su presencia… este apoya su cuerpo al suelo de la azotea para esconderse. (N/a: en Konoha existen celulares? xD digamos que si ¿vale? xDD)

Jiraiya, contesta la llamada tan rápido como pudo: qué! –murmura.

Jiraiya: oh! lo siento Gaby-chan, no sabía que eras tu… además no sabes en que situación me has interrumpido…! T.T

Jiraiya: bueno… ya, ya no importa!... para qué has llamado?... eh? lo dices en serio?... –afirma con la cabeza- queee?... ahora?... me voy de inmediato para allá! No empieces sin mi!... nos vemos!

De pronto Jiraiya sube su cabeza con los vinoculares para observar a la joven pero… n.nU ésta había cerrado las cortinas de la ventana…

Jiraiya: bueno T-T una que se va… -y una sonrisa pervertida se le pega en la cara, levantandose y saltando de tejado en tejado- pero muchas por ver JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Bar/ Baño termal masculino"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto: AQUÍ VA LA BOMBA SUPER ATOMICA DEL GRAN UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino: No espera idiota! No lo ha…

_**SPLASHHHHH!**_

Demasiado tarde, ya que Naruto ya había caído en la posada de aguas termales mojando enteros a los que estaban en ella, es decir, a los que trataron de detenerle… El rubio chillon salió a flote y…

Naruto: nee, nee! que les apreció esa acrobacia?

Los chicos ya antes dichos con una aura de ferviente azul por el chakra: ù-ú Naruto…

Naruto: n.nU eh?

Los chicos: SERÁS IDIOTA! MALDICÓN COÑO! DECEREBRADO DE MIERDA PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE Y #$&/ª-Ç¿'¡$&/…

-.-.-.-.-.-**_en una sala oscura del x-tragos_** -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas risitas pervertidas se escuchaban dentro de esta sala, y era de suponerse, ya que dentro de ésta sala habían unas ocho pantallas de teles en la muralla mostrando de diferentes angulos, las posadas de aguas termales tanto de mujeres como de hombres… Allí se encontraban dos mujeres sentadas en unas sillas de escritorio mirando a las cuatro pantallas donde mostraban a los chicos desnudos y golpeando a Naruto…

Dentro de las teles: Chicos: kono baka… y bla bla bla bla bla "$&/

Cohen, quien le salió un chorro de sangre nasal: mierda… -saca un pañito de su bolsillo y se la limpia- cuantas cosas veo moverse ajajajajajaja… -con cara pervertida…

Dany, tambien con hemorragia y colocandose unos espirales de papel higenco xD: Gaby-sempai¿de verdad está grabando todo esto? Por kami pero ke veo! –otra hemorragia xD

Cohen: pero claro que lo estoy grabando! No podría ser la alumna de Jiraiya-sensei sino lo hago!.. kyaaa… -hemorragia por ver a Neji y su orgullo xD

Dany: Gaby-sempai¿segura que no verán las camaras? –limpiandose la anterior hemorragia.

Cohen, con la baba cayendosele: pero claro que no! ese tal Naruto de por si es BASTAAAAANTE ESTUPIDO! Por los demás, como me he presentado "respetuosamente" nunca podrían pensar que tengo camaras de seguridad en el lugar que se están bañando y que en este preciso momento los estroy grabando… ejejejejeje…

Dany: ¬¬ va hacer historia con esto ¿eh?

Cohen: claro! amiga mía ¬¬! Por supuesto! Jejejeje…

Jiraiya: coño! Por fin llego! Ufff…

Y en la sala un nuevo pervertido llega… nada menos que el ermitaño sapo jadeante de tanto correr quien se une a la "fiesta" sentandose en una silla en frente de las pantallas de las mujeres…

Cohen: Oh! Jiraiya-sama!... lo siento, hemos comenzado ya…

Jiraiya: no importa, no importa… yo te entiendo mi querida alumna… oh! nn hola! Dany-chan! no sabía que estarías aquí!

Dany: hola Jiraiya-sama! Bueno decidi tomarme unas vacaciones para venir a ver a Gaby-sempai… me alegra de verlo también…

Cohen: WO! DANY! MIRA MIRA!

Dany: qué…? –pero la hemorragia sale sin pensarlo mucho- no sabía que Neji-san tuviera tanto que mostrar jejejeje…

Inner-Dany: (Tanta carne y yo con hambre! SHANNAROO!)

Cohen: te lo dije… los ninjas de Konoha son muuuuy buenos jejeje… y ese hijo de los Nara está pa comerselo jejejeje… -hemorragias para ambas… xDD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Baño termal femenino**-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino: y saben lo que me dijo?

Tenten: no! no! dinos! Dinos!

Ino: "tu florería es muy grande pero entre todas estas flores tu eres la más hermosa"…

Hinata: e-en serio t-te dijo eso, Ino-chan?

Ino: CLARO!

Chicas: ajajajajajaja…

Las kunocihis estaban limpiando su cuerpo con la espuma del jabón, restregandoselo en su cuerpo completamente desnudo y mostrando los atributos de una chica de 15 años… y cuan potable pueden estar xDD…

Tenten: sabes? No me lo van a creer pero… acabo de besar a Neji… -esto lo dice muy sonrojada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-**en la sala de espionaje** **xD**-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata, en la pantalla: eh? honto? Tentan-san? Be-besaste a Neji-niisan! Oo

Ino, en la pantalla: queee? Eras una picaronaaa! –dice esto lanzandole agua de la regadera de una ducha, en la cara.

Tenten: noo, espera… Ino… -así la espuma de su cuerpo se iba y…

Jiraiya, y un chorro de sangre de su nariz: muy bien! muy bien! jejejejeje! Sigue así Ino! Ajajajajajaja –ríe pervertidamente mientras más hemorragia salía, ya que las chicas al parecer les dio por jugar a las "mojadas" xDD.

Cohen, que estaba en el lado de las pantallas de los hombres: Ohhh! Coñoo! yo que no daría por los pantalones del niño Hyuuga…! ¬¬

Dany: sus pantalones? xD ajajajajaja…vaya, hasta ese Lee se ve bien con espuma en su cuerpo… jejeje –al parecer a la joven novelista, su lado pervertido le invadió xD

Cohen: pero claro!... lo siento "Neji-kunn" pero tus pantalones me pertenecen ajajaja…

Dany: pero como le vas a hacer para ir a robarselos, Gaby-sempai?

Gaby: ahora verás… -hace los respectivos sellos con sus manos y…- kuchiyose no Justu!

De una nube de humo aparece la invocación de la ex ANBU; era un lobo de el tamaño de un león, con un collar de picos en su cuello, y el protector de konoha amarrado a una pata delantera. Este animal era de un color azul plateado, con un ojo gris y el otro azul zafiro con una cicatriz en el derecho…

Kamui: aah… otra vez me has llamado… ¬¬

Gaby: nee Kamui, al menos se educado y saluda! Hombre!

El animal ve a sus alrededores en la oscura habitación, un viejo cincuentón pervertido que se desangra un litro por minuto y una chica de unos 16 o 17 años de edad que le miraba expectante y nostalgica…

Dany: holas! Kamui-san! nn hace mucho que no te veía!

Kamui: hola Dany-chan!… bien, ¬¬ ya salude, ahora que quieres?

Gaby: bueno, necesito un pequeño favor que me hagas…

Kamui: sin rodeos, Gaby… ¬¬

Gaby: de acuerdo, de acuerdo! –pone mirada seria que incluso llega a asustar al animal.

Kamui: (que cosa será que me pone esa mirada? OoU)

Gaby: nnU necesito que vayas a robar unos pantalones!

Caída estilo anime de parte de Kamui y de la chica de cabello castaño claro…

Kamui: pero… QUE COÑO DE FAVOR ES ESE! PERVERTIDA!

Gaby, se acerca al lobo: AHHH! NO ME LLAMES PERVERTIDA!

Kamui: PERO DE QUE OTRA FORMA QUIERES QUE TE LLAME SI ME PIDES QUE VAYA A ROBARLE LOS PANTALONES A UN HOMBRE EH!

Gaby: yoo… SOY UNA SUPER PERVERTIDA! JAJAJAJAJA! LA CABRA PERVEEERRR DE KONOHA! –y aparece el sonido de una cabra de la nada xDD…

Kamui: (chuikuchou, lo ha admitido abiertamente… ¬¬U)

Dany, riendose imperceptiblemente: jajajaja… n.n

Gaby: entonces… lo harás! Oo?

Kamui: ¬¬ ni loco…

Gaby: ¬¬ así?... que lástima… y ahora… u.û ¿a quién les daré estás sabrosas croquetas sabor filete de res? –dice con deje de ironía y mostrando un paquete de dicho alimento el cual es el preferido del lobo azulado.

Kamui, cayendosele la baba a cataratas del hocico: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…………….

Gaby: bueno… supongo que las voy a quemar y haré una fogata para comer malvaviscos… jejejeje… -(N/a: XDDDDD)

Kamui, interrumpiendo: espera!

Gaby: u.o si? se te ofrece algo? –con deje sarcastico.

Kamui: iré por esos pantalones… si tú me das esas croquetas… ¬¬U ¿trato?

Gaby, posando una mano en la cabeza del animal acariciandole: buen chicoooo!

Dany: (vaya… este animal sigue igual de mañoso nn jajajaja… xD)

La mujer de cabello negro se acerca a un panel lleno de botones y cosas por el estilo. Presiona unos cuantos botones de esos y una pantalla de las cuatro que enfocaban las aguas termales de los ninjas, cambia por el vestidor de hombres que estaba antes de llegar al agua y después de entrar a la puerta desde la sala v.i.p.

Gaby: los pantalones que quiero están allí, en uno de esos canastos, son de color… emm…

Dany: los pantalos de Neji-san eran unos jeans azules desteñidos, Gaby-sempai nn

Gaby: gracias Dany-chan, bien ya has oído son unos jeans azules desteñidos, además el pantalón le perteneca a un Hyuuga, así que dabe tener un olor similar de acuerdo?

Kamui: está bien, está bien, ya entendí ahora mi croqueta!

Gaby: ¬¬ no hasta que hagas tu parte del trato, lobo mañoso…

Kamui: ¬¬ de acuerdo… (kusoo!) Ya voy!...-así el animal desaparece por la puerta de la habitación en busca de esos pantalones…

Dany: estará bien?

Gaby: no te preocupes, Kamui es uno de los mejores en las tecnicas de camuflación y espionaje al igual que yo! no le sucederá nada…

Dany: m…

De pronto la mirada de la joven se desvía a las pantallas de los hombres, pero no fue hemorragia lo que le salió ni lo que vió… ya que…

Dany: Gaby-sempai… o.o

Cohen, quien ya se iba al mundo del yuppie observando el cuerpo desnudo de los chicos: que pasa?

Dany: ese tal Kishimaru… el chico que acompañaba a Sakura-san… no está.

Cohen: nani?

La ex ninja mira bien y en efecto, aquel chico no se encontraba… extrañada comenzó a ver en todas las enfocaiones de las camaras de seguridad de las pantallas oprimiendo los botones… pero nada, no aparecía…

Dany: ó.o y Sakura-san tampoco está!

Cohen: uhm? pero que rayos¿Dónde se fueron?

Dany: lo siento, Gaby-sempai, no me percate antes…

Cohen: no, no, no es tu culpa… pero esto es muy extraño, ya que no están en ninguna parte del bar… ò.o?

Dany: vayamos a buscarlos a fuera!

Cohen: eh? pero por qué lo dices?

Dany: ah?... bueno... no lo sé… de repnete se me vino ese impulso, ya sabes… como soy yo…

Cohen: (mm… siempre los primeros impulsos de Dany-chan hay que hacerles caso… como esa vez que se perdió mi billetera y ella me dijo que fueramos a buscar en la bodega… y en efecto allí estaba… también la vez que me dijo que fueramos a un lugar desconocido para ella y nos encontramos con un pub streppear… vaya esa vez jamás la olvidaré…jejeje)… Dany… tus primeros impulsos siempre hay que hacerles caso, mejor vayamos a buscarlos…

Dany: nn arigato, Gaby-sempai… ikuzoo…!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera del bar se encontraba una frondosa vegetación, algo así como una pradera que se escondía de los arboles… en esa pradera había una hierba no muy alta y de color verde, que en la noche se apagaba totalmente… En medio de ella había un roble de un tronco grueso y algo gastado no muy alto pero si con muchas hojas en la copa ocupando una gran sombra; allí se encontraba una pareja… una joven de mirada esmeralda en los brazos de un muchacho de mirada afilada… que le tenía fijada intensamente su vista en el rostro…

Sakura, sonrojada: qué sucede Sasuke-kun, por qué me has traído aquí?

El Uchiha, aún transformado; sereno y tranquilamente deja que la pelirosa en el suelo pastoso mientras una agradable y fría brisa les acompañaba moviendo la cabellera de ambos…

Sakura: o.ò Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: lo siento… solo quería estar a solas contigo…

Sakura: mm… o.o?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte de esa pradera, más bien, en la parte de arboleda de esa zona, se encontraban dos mujeres caminando solo dirigidas por el instinto de una de ellas.

Cohen: oye, Dany…

Dany: sip, Gaby-sempai?

Cohen: pareces más distraída que de costumbre... eso lo pude notar de inmediato en el momento que cruzaste palabra conmigo…

Dany: q-qué… quieres decir?

Cohen: no te hagas ¬¬… dime, acaso… ¿te enamoraste de alguién?

La chica de pronto se detiene en seco en la caminata, un buho comenzó a cantar en la rama de un árbol cercano, mientras que el color rojo se apoderaba en las mejillas de la muchacha.

Cohen: (¬¬ vaya! De verdad di en el clavo!)

Dany: nnU pero… que cosas se te ocurren Gaby-sempai, por supuesto que yo no…

Cohen: ¬¬ Dany-chan…

Dany, le mira nerviosa y suspira: ¬¬ está bien… a ti no te puedo mentir…

Ambas retoman caminata…

Cohen: entonces? ¬¬

Dany: bueno, Gaby-sempai tu sabes bien que este tiempo he estado trabajando en mis novelas en un pueblo cercano a la Aldea Oculta del Sonido…

Cohen: Te refieres a tu pueblito de origen, el "Raikogenki" ¿no? –(N/a: ese nombre se me acaba de ocurrir :P)

Dany: hai… en ese lugar… de mera casualidad me encontre a un chico… las circunstancias no hubieran sido las mejores, pero igualmente… él me salvo de unos bandidos que se querían aprovechar de mi y puess…

Cohen: amor a primera vista eh?

Dany: hai… además… por el poco tiempo que pude estar con él me di cuenta que… no es la persona fría que aparenta ser… sino una persona dolida por el pasado, dolida con sucesos que no hubiera querido que pasarán…por fuera es una coraza de pura soledad y por dentro una persona confundida con su propio destino… -(N/a: adivinaron?)

Cohen: choto matte!... dices "el poco tiempo"? o sea que él no es natal de ese pueblo?

Dany: no, no lo es… un día se fue sin más ni menos… desde entonces no le he visto a ver… pero de eso ha pasado como un año atrás o más… n.n aparte aunque no lo pareciera yo era un año mayor que él, y puess… de seguro ya me olvido… jajaja

Cohen: (tratando de ser fuerte? parece le sigue amando inconscientemente. Pero me da cosa preguntarle más… puede que le recuerde cosas indeseables… mejor dejo aquí el tema… ¿pero quien será ese chico?)… mm… ya veo…

Dany: … Gaby-sempai… hay alguien allí! –murmura la joven que se esconde detrás de un árbol y mirando sigilosamente, a un roble viejo que estaba en medio de la pradera.

El exmiembra del ANBU igualmente se esconde en otro árbol al lado del de su joven amiga. Para tambien espiar quienes eran los que estaban allí.

Sakura: … pero bueno… si es algo que me tienes que decir a solas ahora ya puedes destranformarte ¿no?

Sasuke: … se me había olvidado…

Cohen: (esos son Sakura y Kishimaru!)

Dany: (a qué se refiere con destransfromarse?)

Y para sorpresa de ambas mejores amigas son presencia de algo que no debían haber visto… Aquel misterioso primo de Sakura, del cual nunca se supo nada a menos que su nombre, le rodeo una nube típica de humo cuando se hacen técnicas como bunshin o kawamiris… y de aquella nube salió…

Sakura: así está mejor, nn ahora que me tienes que decir –divisandose por completo la cara y cuerpo de este- …Sasuke-kun?

Cohen: (Sasuke! Ma-masaka! Ese es Uchiha Sasuke! Oo el último sobreviviente de los Uchihas… pero que demonios? No que había sido seducido por Orochi-bastardo?)

Dany: (noo… no puede ser… es él! Oo No cabe duda!)

Sasuke: sabes? Igualmente es molesto transformarme en ese falso primo tuyo…

Cohen: (falso? Chikuchou! Como no me di cuenta que era una transformación? Ese Kishimaru no existe!)

Dany: (Uchiha… Sasuke…)

Sakura: pero, ya dime! Que es lo qué pasa? Por qué me has traído aquí?... no me has respondido ninguna pregunta!

Sasuke: Sakura… -el chico le mira fijamente a los ojos- yo… yo sé que no estoy en posición de decirte esto… tal vez tampoco sea el momento adecuado pero yo… -el chico saca un esuche de color azul de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sakura: qué? n.n estás muy nervioso, Sasuke… O.O…

Pero cuando miró al chico con la vista despejada y concentrada… su habla se cortó repentinamente y sus ojos no daban crédito… En el árbo,l unas luciérnagas, como brillo de estrellas, se posaron en el aire junto a ellos, era una escena muy romantica y hermosa… pero a la vez impactante, ya que Sasuke se encontraba arrodillado en frente de la esmeralda con un anillo de una gema color roja preciosa en el centro, tal vez un rubi, dentro de un estuche color azul mostrandoselo a la altura de sus manos…

Sakura: O.O……

Sasuke: Sakura… si pudiera me casaría contigo en estos momentos… pero es muy precipitado, además es tu cumpleaños y que yo recuerde jamás te he regalado algo importante en mi vida… Sakura, yo quiero… que seas mi novia oficialmente…

Dany: (O-O……………)

Cohen: (Nani?)

El Uchiha le mira fijamente a los ojos algo sonrojado pero aún así decidido en sus palabras… La chica puede ver esa determinación y procesaba las palabras de Sasuke… "seas mi novia… seas mi novia"… era la frase que se repetía en su mente… no reaccionaba… El moreno deja de estar arrodillado y se pone de pie acercandose a la pelirosa y sacando el anillo incrustado en el estuche y lo pone sobre la plama de su mano…

Sasuke: este anillo… recuerdo que me lo regalo mi madre antes de fallecer… más bien, ante de ser masacrada…

Sakura: de… tu madre?

Sasuke: por eso yo quiero que…

Sakura, interrumpe: no!... no puedo aceptar ese anillo!

Sasuke: qué? pero por qué?

Sakura: es un recuerdo de tu madre… yo… yo no… -la chica realmente estaba impactada con las palabras de Sasuke y aunque no quisiera las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos- no puedo aceptarlo… snif… debe ser un recuerdo preciado de tu madre… yo no... snif… puedo tomarlo así como si nada, Sasuke-kun… snif, snif… no podría –cierra los ojos fuertemente…

Sasuke, impresionado: pero… Sakura, ese es el deseo de mi madre y mío…

Sakura: el… deseo...?

Sasuke: ella me dio este anillo con la intención de entregarselo a una mujer que yo realmente quisiera, a la cual yo realmente me preocupará… a la persona que yo realmente quisiera proteger…

Dany: (Sasu… Sasuke-san…)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… snif…

Sasuke: bueno, ella me lo dio con la intención de darselo a mi futura esposa el día que nos casaramos pero… para mi esto es lo mismo… -le mira de nuevo… el rostro de ella era hermoso sus lagrimas brillaban aún más con la luz de las luciérnagas y sus ojos se mostraban claramente de un color esmeralda…- por favor… aceptalo…

Sakura, mira a Sasuke y luego mira el anillo y de nuevo a Sasuke pero con una tierna sonrisa: …yo… -nn- acepto…

Sasuke: de verdad?... entonces… prestame tu mano izquierda…

Y así hace la chica, al momento en que Sasuke le deslizaba el anillo en su dedo indice, el dedo del "corazón"… Una vez lo tenía puesto, Sakura lo observa haciendo que más lagrimas salieran de sus dilatados ojos… El chico le da una enternecedora sonrisa al momento en que posa sus dos manos en el rostro de la chica desviando nuevamente su mirada al rostro de este…

Sasuke: pero… ya no llores más… -seca las lagrimas de ella con sus pulgares- deberías estar feliz!

Sakura: si estoy feliz!… y estas lagrimas son prueba de ello… snif, snif…

Sasuke: hmp… baka…

Ambos cieran sus ojos y juntan sus bocas en un dulce y apasionado beso… aunque lo que no sabían es que aún eran observados… Cohen estaba anonadada procesando tal situación mientras que a Maya o Dany… tenía una cara llena de tristeza pero a la vez se contenía y mostraba serenidad en su rostro…

Al momento en que ambos se desunían… la novelista Maya Takayangi se volteaba posando su espalda en el tronco del árbol que estaba escondida, pero sin querer pisa una rama produciendo un "crack" de sonido haciendo que la pareja se alertará…

Cohen: (que! OoU! Dany-chan!)

Sakura desvía su vista hacía el escondite de la joven de cabellos ondulados, llevandose una gran impresión lo mismo pasa para Sasuke…

Sakura: qui-quien está ahí? OoUUU…

Dany, desganada y cabizbaja, sale del escondite: hola……

Cohen, saliendo de su escondite: ¬¬ maldición…

Sasuke: Cohen y Dany? OoU

Cohen: aishh! Kuso ya nos descubrieron! ¬¬U

Sakura: chotto! Desde cuando que están espiandonos?

Dany: desde el principio… o desde que Sasuke-san se transformó…

Sasuke: eh? y hasta cuando pensaban salir! Como supieron que estabamos aquí?

Cohen: oye, Uchiha, calmate quieres?... además la que debe hacer las preguntas aquí soy yo!... tenía bien entendido que tu estabas del lado de Orochimaru… ¿por qué estás aquí? –dice esto sacando un kunai y en posición de defensa.

Dany, reprimiendo: Gaby-sempai! no seas así!

Cohen: Dany…! Oo

Sasuke: (esa voz… esa cara… acaso serás de verdad…?)

Dany: no ves que ambos se esconden por las mismas razones que tu estás dando con tus actos! No ves acaso que se aman? –esto último lo dice con algo de remordimiento y como tratando de contener las lagrimas lo que solo fue percatado por la ex ANBU.

Sakura: o.o Dany-san…

Cohen, murmura: Dany... (¿Por qué tiene esa cara? Esos ojos no muestran furia sino más bien… tristeza?…)

La joven se acerca a la pareja. Gaby guarda el kunai y también se acerca… con algo de preocupación al ver tal reacción de su amiga…

Sasuke: ya lo recuerdo… tu eres… la chica del pueblo Raikogenki…

Sakura: (Raikogenki…?)

Dany: vaya… pensé que me habías olvidado Sasuke-san…

Cohen: esperen! O sea que ustedes dos se conocen? Pero si Dany-chan no es de Konoha!

Dany: si… fue hace un año atrás…

**Flash Back**

Las cosas no iban muy bien en los pueblos vecinos de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, y el pueblo Raikogenki, mi pueblo natal no era la excepción… (N/a: esto es un flash back narrado por mi personaje y con algunas inervenciones de los demás)… La comida se escaseaba y la delincuencia aumentaba… Los únicos ninjas de la zona eran del Sonido, el cual ni siquiera tomaban atención a sus zonas rurales más cercanas… me refiero a mi pueblo… claro…

Cohen: espera… ¿no la villa Oculta del Sonido es comandada por Orochi-bastardo?

Si, así es… Orochimaru tras el poder de las tierras tomo el control total incluso el señor feudal con el cual había hecho pacto no pudo hacer nada… Ese fleto de mierda lo único que le interesaba era el poder… no le importa nada más que eso… y por eso mando a llamar todos aquellos ninjas más poderosos de los pueblos… de esa misma manera la delincuencia aumentó…

Yo regresé a mi pueblo natal para así escrbir tranquilamente mis novelas en casa… aunque en ese tiempo no era muy reconocida como hoy jejeje nnUU…

Sakura: de acuerdo… hasta el momento entendemos pero… ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Sasuke-kun?

A eso voy… hace un par de meses que había vuelto a mi pueblo, desde el mismo día que llegué comencé a trabajar en escribir y escribir, sin preocuparme de mi o de mi salud… una buena noche de verano me había quedado sin tinta para mi pluma con la cual escribía, desesperada me puse, ya que solo unas cuantas líneas más y la historia ya estaría completa… Me apresuré y salí de mi casa, la casa donde anteriormente vivían mis padres y hermanos…

Sakura: y qué les pasó a ellos, Dany-san?

Murieron… mi familia trabajaba en un a cosecha… la cual con los años se fue destruyendo… además una gripe ese mismo año vagaba por los pueblos, mis padres enfermaron de eso… y fallecieron…

Sakura: gomen…

No importa no pasa nada n.n… además mi hermano mayor es lo único que me queda aunque él se fue a ser ninja en la aldea oculta de la niebla… bueno, como iba diciendo… Salí a la calle para comprar unos lapices y tinta que ya me hacían falta… gracias a dios la librería estaba abierta a esas horas de la noche… feliz me fui corriendo a casa… pero me detengo al escuchar los maullidos de un gato que provenía de un callejón oscuro, esos maullidos comenzaron a convertirse en gemidos de dolor del animal me asusté tanto que inconscientemente tire mis materiales al suelo, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para ir en ayuda del gatito… pero cuando llegué… Había tres sujetos de apariencia de maleantes o zaqueadores, ellos estaban golpeando con palos y piedras al pobre gatito, sin razón aparente… Enfurecida les grite:

Dany: Oigan ustedes¿qué mierda creen que le están haciendo a ese pobre animal¿ACASO LO QUIEREN MATAR DECEREBRADOS?

Cohen: ¬¬U esas no fueron las palabras correctas para tratar con tres delincuentes…

Dany: pero que querías que hiciera! Si que me emputecí cuando vi a los tres estupidos, esos!... ya sabes como soy, cuando se trata de cosas como el maltrato aun animal indefenso digo cosas sin pensar…

Cohen: u.u eso no te lo niego!

Sakura: ¬¬U bueno continúa…

Dany: como iba diciendo…

Delincuente 1: eeh? Pero quien te crees que eres para hablarnos así!

Delincuente 2: ey niñata! Acaso piensas golpearnos? Ajajajaja

Delincuente 3: mm… o acasoo…

El sujeto más horrible de los 3 se me acerca, tomando mi menton con su mano y yo tratando de escapar me arrincono en una muralla del callejón…

Delincuente 3: no te gustaría "jugar" un ratito con nosotros? Mamasita? Jejeje

Delincuente 1 y 2: jejejejejeje

Y para peor mi Inner se apodera de mi…

Dany, escupiéndole en la cara al sujeto que tenía su mentón: JA! NI EN TUS SUEÑOS IDIOTA!

Delincuente 3: qué! Insolente!

El sujeto me golpea una mejilla lazandome al suelo, y pudiendo sacar sangre de mi boca la cual escupo…

Delincuente 3: MALDITA ZORRA! Y yo que pensaba ser amable contigo!

El hombre nuevamente me agarra, pero está vez de mi ropa, por el golpe que me había dado mi cuerpo se entumeció completamente no podía moverme… y sentí como el miedo recorría todo mis musculos por primera vez… Él me ve con furia y yo con desprecio…

Dany: no me toques… cof… basura… cof…

Delincuente 1: y aún sigues con esas! Perra de…!

, una voz se escucha por las sombras: oe, oe… acaso tu mami no te enseño que a las damas no se les pega?

Delincuente 3, quien tira a la chica al suelo¿uhm? quien dijo eso!

: yo... marica!

Pero cuando el sujeto se iba dar la vuelta para mirarlo el joven que al parecer era mi salvador, golpea su nuca dejandolo inconsciente y cayendo pesadamente al suelo… yo trato de levantarme, aunque lo único que consigo es sentarme y mirar a aquel chico…

Delincuente 2: qué? hermano estás…? Ugh! –pero este queda igualmente inconsciente.

Delincuente 1: hermanos! Maldito pendejo! Como te a traves a golpearlos KYAAAA!

Ese hombre de cabellera dorada corrió hacía mi salvador con un tubo de hierro en las manos, pero cuando le iba a golpear… el chico desaparece en un torbellino de hojas, apareciendo por detrás del sujeto…

: crees que a esa velocidad me vas a alcanzar?

PUNCH! Pero a este le golpea en el rostro desfigurándoselo totalmente y por la fuerza incrustándolo en el cemento de la muralla… Era increíble, en tan solo unos segundos aquel joven había acabado con esos degenerados! Pero cuando en el mismo momento en que el se iba a ir, yo le detuve… no sé porque lo hice pero…

Dany: matte!

El joven se detuvo y me mira…

Dany: por favor espera un momen…

Pero en ese preciso momento mi cuerpo se desploma…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cohen: oye, no! NO ME DEJES EN EL SUSPENSO TOT! sigue contando! Por qué te haz quedado callada?

Dany: bueno… yo… es que no…

Sasuke: bueno de aquí les cuento yo…

**Flash Back**

La chica que habia rescatado me había detenido, pero al mismo tiempo se desmaya… coño!...pensé… no puedo dejarla tirada allí ¿qué pasaría si esos idiotas se despiertan?... así lo decidí, me haría cargo de ella hasta que despierte y luego me iría… ¿pero donde vive esta chica?... recordé que la vi antes en una librería cercana tal vez el dueño sepa donde vive…

Me acerqué a ella, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué se desmayo?... me hinqué de rodillas para cargarla y llevarla a su supuesta casa si es que tenía u.uU… pero al momento de hacerlo un gato pequeño se le acerca y comienza a lamerle una mejilla… debia ser su gato para tener tanta confianza así que también lleve al gato… y encaminé hacía aquella librería…

En la librería me dijeron que la chica es natal de aquí y que su nombre era Dany Fujiwara (N/a: ¬¬ no ese no es mi apellido verdadero… es que mi apellido verdadero no le pega a la historia sinceramente, así que ¿por qué no inventarle uno? xD)… su casa estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. Me dirigí a la dirección que el señor me había dado, y en efecto atine en la casa, pero parecía una pocilga, en vez de un lugar para vivir ¿Cómo vivirá aquí?...

Entré sin mucha dificultad a la casa y acosté a la chica en el futón de una habitación de las 2 más que había en la casa… mire su rostro sus mejillas se atenuaban rojas… y su respiración entrecortada… tenía fiebre!... ¿qué cosa hacía mi madre para aliviar la temperatura?...mm… lo tengo ponía unas toallas humedas comprensas en la frente… si eso funcionaba!... Registro la casa y no encuentro una toalla pero si un trapo limpio color blanco el cual humesdesco y se lo pongo en su frente… así me la pase toda la noche…

**Fin del Flash Back**

(N/a: que demonios ya son las 5:03 a.m.! ¬¬ x eso tengo tanto sueño… bien ya queda poco lo terminaré… miren lo k me hacen hacer para terminar pronto! ¬¬ xDU)…

Dany, sonrojada: al siguiente día me desperte pero aún así la fiebre no bajaba… al parecer mi descuido me trajo un resfriado… pero al encontrarme con alguien a mi lado aunq no estuviera gustoso cuidandome –mira a Sasuke- me hizo muy feliz… hace tiempo que no había nadie en la casa aparte de mi…

Sasuke: yo estaba dicidido a irme en el momento que despertó pero…

Dany: le suplique que por favor se qdara… no sé que me pasaba… era la primera vez que sentía algo así… era extraño, pero a la vez me agradaba…

Sasuke: además, ella decía q solo me quedara para q pudiera pagarme el favor de patearles el trasero a aquellos sujetos q se querían propasar…

Dany: de esa misma manera… Sasuke-san sin q se diera cuenta convivió conmigo por un mes o más… aunque un día…

Sasuke: me fui… -el chico hizo una mirada sombría.

Sakura: (debió ser por Orochimaru… peroo… ¬¬ VAMOS CUENTEN MÁS NO SEAN ASÍ!)

Dany: jamás me dijo el motivo… solo se marchó…

Cohen: (¬¬ NO VAS A SEGUIR CONTANDONOS? QUE COÑO PASÓ PARA QUE SASUKE SE QUEDARÁ TANTO TIEMPO! TOT JODER DANY-CHAN POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME DEJAS EN SUSPENSOOO!) entiendo…(¬¬ ENTIENDO? CLARO QUE NOO!) bueno… pero Sasuke tu eres un renegado de la aldea! No puedes entrar así como así! acaso sabes las consecuencias si un Jounin o un ANBU te viera? Sería una catastrofe!

Sasuke: eso lo sé… por que crees que me transformo en ese chico?

Sakura: Gaby-sempai te lo suplico no le digas nada a Tsunade-sama!

Cohen: no puedo hacer eso… de todos modos fui un ninja y ANBU de Konoha… lo siento pero yo…

Dany: Gaby-sempai! ò-ó!

La mujer de los cabellos negros mira a su amiga con impresión, su mirada mostraba una determinación nunca antes vista en la joven… ¿es que acaso Sasuke le importaba tanto?... espera! Eso quiere decir que…! era de Sasuke quien se había enamorado Dany!...

La atmosfera se puso tensa, ambas amigas se miraban con cierta rabia y como si estuvieran hablando entre sus miradas… Sakura igualmente estaba impresionada que Cohen, e incluso se hizo las mismas preguntas que la ex ANBU… La pelirosa desvía sus ojos al rostro de Sasuke y piensa…

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun mira muy fijamente a Dany-san… por Dios! Que pasó después entre ellos dos en esos días? Quiero saber!... eh? su mirada se desvió… está mirando el suelo… debe estar recordando el pasado… el pasado de él y de ella………)

Cohen, suspìra: ¬¬ uuuff… está bien! ya no me mires así Dany!

Dany, alegrandose: Gaby-sempai :D

Cohen, mirando a la pareja: no le diré nada a Tsunade-sensei…

Sakura:) de verdad? nn muchas gracias!

Cohen, ve a Sasuke específicamente: pero… más te vale no traicionar Konoha con el degenerado de Orochimaru…-pone una mirada sombría- o sino… yo misma te mataré…

Sasuke: ... je... no creo que puedas...

Gaby: Nani!

Dany, reprime: Gaby-sempai! òó

Gaby: ù.u está bien, está bien… era broma, broma!… pero lo de traicionar a Konoha va en serio…

Sakura, preocupada: (Sasuke-kun…)

Gaby, dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar: bueno! Será mejor irme al bar, la fiesta ya debió haberse salido de control!... vamos Dany…

Dany: nn hai!...por cierto Sasuke-san…

Sasuke: hmp…?

Dany, se gira dando la espalda a ambos: espero algún día nos veamos en condiciones mejores… me alegro… haberte visto de nuevo… -de nuevo gira su cabeza para verlos- -no- que sean muy felices¿eh!

La joven novelista corre al lado de Gaby para luego comenzar a caminar con ella… Sasuke quedó algo anonadado con las palabras de Dany, parece que jamás se las hubiera esperado e igualmente se sonroja con la última frase… mientras que a Sakura se le iban todos los celos… pensando que Dany-san era una buena persona al desear la felicidad de Sasuke y de ella… y erró que Dany tuviera algo más con Sasuke hace un año atrás…

Sakura: nn Dany-san es una MUY BUENA persona¿no? Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: ah… -(N/a: eso significa un "si", x si acaso xDD)

Cohen ni Fujiwara se divisaban… Pero de lo que no se habían percatado Sakura ni Sasuke por el encuentro de aquellas dos mujeres es que eran observados por otras personas aparte de ellas en ese mismo instante… ellos eran…

Orchimaru, murmurando muy bajo, detrás de unos arbustos: así que… era aquella chiquilla chillona y débil quien a hecho que Sasuke… cambiará –lo último lo dijo con algo de repugnancia…

Kaputo, a su lado y en el mismo tono de voz: ella es Haruno Sakura… y ha sido alumna de Tsunade por estos casi 3 años… y aunque no lo crea ha mejorado mucho –dice esto viendo una de sus cartas (N/a: esas cartas k usa antes del primer examen de Chunnin y la primera vez k Naruto y compañía lo conocen)

Orochimaru: alumna de Tsunade ¡eh?... esto se pone interesante… pero si mis calculos no me fallan ella arriesgaría su vida por el chico que ama ¿no?

Kabuto: que quiere decir?

Orochimaru: jajaja… todo a su debido tiempo… mi querido Kabuto, todo a su tiempo… volvamos a la guarida, ya sé quien es la persona a quien debo matar…

Kabuto: hai…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-**y ellas/ Cohen y Maya**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iban caminando una al lado de la otra ya casi llegando a la entrada principal de x-tragos… Un silencio las dominaba era incomoda, en el cual Gaby miraba de reojo a su amiga preocupada de q no articulará palabra… hasta que…

Dany, con la cara ensombrecida y en alto: he perdido…

Cohen, le mira: qué?

Dany, le mira con una sonrisa pero con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas: he perdido, Gaby-sempai…

Cohen: Oo Dany!

Pero la joven de ojos pardos abraza a su amiga escondiendo su cara en el regazo de ésta… consumiendose en sollozos y lagrimas aferrando sus manos a la ropa de ex ANBU…

Dany: buuuuuaaaa… snif, snif (sollozo)

Gaby, acariciandole el cabello y tratando de consolarla: ya… no llores… (las lágrimas de Dany-chan… jamás las había visto...) ...ya, ya... (entonces… de verdad Dany estaba enamorada de Sasuke…)

El llanto de una inocsente salía bajo las estrellas… al mismo tiempo que su amiga le trataba de consolar, comprendiendo sus sentimientos y lo destrazado que tenía el corazón...

-.-.-.-.-**en x-tragos/sala de espionaje**-.-.-.-.-.-

Kamui: oyee… ¬¬ traje los pantalones del Hyuuga… ahora dame mis…

Pero al entrar en la habitación ve que no había nadie en ella ni siquiera Jiraiya…

Kamui: ùú esa desgraciada…! Me engaño! –miles de venitas estilo anime le salieron en la frente- GABYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

-.-.-.-.-**afuera**-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaby: achoo! –estornuda al momento en que la novelista deja de llorar y se separa de ella.

Dany: Gaby-sempai! u.u pescó resfriado por mi culpa… gomen… -decía al momento que secaba el resto de sus lagrimas…

Gaby: oh! por supuesto que no! Dany-chan! está vieja cabra tiene pa rato! –y el sonido de una cabra aparece de la nada xD- alguién debe estar hablando de lo maravillosa que soy! Jajajaja! xD… y tú estás mejor?

Dany: oo oh! nn si, si muchas gracias Gaby-sempai…

Gaby: de nada! Pa que están las amigas!... bueno, si ya te sientes mejor… (¬¬como me gustaría preguntarle más de su pasado con Sasuke… pero puede que la haga llorar así que…)- vamos al bar!

Dany: nn HAI!

-.-.-.-.-**¿y Jiraiya?**-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jiraiya: BAJA! BAJA! BAJA!

Decía el ermitaño sapo a la vez con todos los demás ninjas de Konoha y con una canción de zamba de fondo xD… pero… ¿por qué "baja"?... xD porque estaban jugando al "limbo" xD en la sala v.i.p. y era el turno de Ino la cual se agachaba como toda una profesional… xD ebria… además solo estaba con su sujetador y una falda…

Ino: iiijijijijijijijiji… CHUPENSE ESA! –tomó un poco de cerveza de una botella q tenía en las manos xD- ¡BURP! –decía mientras salía perfectamente debajo del bastón del limbo xD.

Lee: YO! YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO! ES MI TURNOOO¡HIP! -decía el cejas encrespadas con los cachetes rojos y bajo el efecto del más santo alcohol xD.

Neji, tambaleandose: oye Lee! –le da un beso a Tenten en los labios, estaban abrazados xD e igual de borrachos- ya solo te queda tu "calzoncito a corazones"

-otro beso para Tenten xD- si pierdes te los vas a tener que quitar son las reglas¡hip! –otro besito xD…

Hinata, que estaba en el suelo echada con una botella de sake en las manos: Callateee! Neji-niiiiiisan! –toma de la botella- no ves que quiere disfutar su juventud! Jajajaja xDD –y toma más de la botella –glup, glup ,gluup… ¡hip!

Lee: veeessss ¡hip! Hinata-chan me apoya! Maal… –se tambalea- amigo¡hip! dejame disfrutar la flor de mi juventud ¡hip¡idiota!

Neji: como quierassss –y en ese preciso momento besa a Tenten cayendose ambos al suelo y revolcandose como maniaticos xD…

Jiraiya: ok! Es el turno del CEJAS ENORMES! MUSICA MAESTRO xD!

El maestro de la música es nada menos que Shikamaru xD y pone una canción de los "Beattles" en honor al cabello de Lee xDDD… Comenzó a bajar…

Naruto: …oh… ya witrie demasiado --U –(N/a: "witriar" en mi diccionario significa vomitar pero decirlo en forma vulgar xD)

Hinata: hasta que por fin vuelves amorr… jijiji… -decía la chica sin levantarse del suelo y echandose el sake a la boca xD

Naruto: ¬¬U Hinata… yo sé que no soy el más apropiado para decirtelo pero… ¬¬UU si tu padre ve que bebiste como una cerda –mira a Ino que estaba haciendo movimientos eroticos con un fierro xD- …ni tu sabes de lo q es capaz…

Hinata: qué? ooohhh… me estás "ordenando" que deje de beber? O qué?

Naruto, mira a su novia con rayitas azules: (ya me llega a dar miedo de lo prepotente que se pone cuando está borracha… ¬¬UUUUU)

Hinata: mejor olvidate de eso y dame un beso¡hip!

Naruto: Hinata… ¬¬

Hinata: ya po! Y mi besito! ToT!

Naruto: ¬¬UUU

Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Jiraiya, Ino y Hinata xD: QUE NO LO LOGRE! QUE NO LO LOGRE! QUE NO LO LOGRE!

Y de tantos animos que daban los ninjas a Lee n.nUU este toca el bastón del limbo, es decir, no lo logra xD y ya saben lo que hacen cuando uno pierde según las reglas de esta borrachera…

Ino: uuuuuuuy! LEE PERDIÓ!

Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Jiraiya y Hinata, a coro: PERDIO! PERDIO! PERDIÓ!

Ino, con cara malvada: TENDRÁ QUE SACARSE PRENDA ESA ES LA REGLA! JIAJIAJIA!

Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Jiraiya, Hinata, Naruto y Shikamaru: PRENDA! PRENDA! PRENDA!

Lee: asiiiiiii¡hip! puesss…

Al momento en que se bajaba sus calzoncillos con corazones rojos xD entra Cohen y Dany a la sala…

Lee: xD SORPRENDANSE CON LA BESTIA OCULTA DE KONOHA DEL GRAN ROCK LEE!

Dany y Cohen, despeinadas y con rayitas azules al ver… el orgullo de Lee: eeee……

Ino y Hinata: xDD

Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Jiraiya, Naruto y Shikamaru: WOW! 10 PUNTOSS! Jajajajajajaja –pero ni los chicos soprtaban la carga de la risa y la locura Naruto se tiro al suelo riéndose y casí orinándose, mientras que los demás se apoyaban en la muralla o en sus rodillas, llorando de la risa.

Lee: aaahh… ho-hola… Cohen-sama… jejeje… ¡hip!

Jiraiya: oh Oo! Gaby-chan… jejeje n.nUUU…

A la ex miembra del ANBU comenzó a frotarle por los poros de su piel, un aura roja parecida al chakra del kuybi, pero no era el kyubi sino la ira y furia que logra hasta a Dany alejar…

Dany: ¬¬ ay dios… esto es peligroso… mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió… -así la novelista se va sigilosamente de la sala v.i.p…. Cuando…

Cohen, explota: QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

La construcción del bar llega a retumbar por el grito… mientras que se escuchaba como una guerra de golpes y patadas comenzaba xD…

- - - - - - - -

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **UUY! ¬¬ al fin termine! nn dios! Q estaba con la inspiración en las venas xDD ajajajajajaja… espero no las haya aburrido! A mi me enorgullece saber que si puedo escribir comedia xDD me reí bastante xDD ajajajajaja… ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno… intente hacer comedia no sé como habrá salido xP… y también mi 3er lemmon y también la aparición de mi personaje con el de Kuramsesshou xD espero de verdad q les haya gustado! Perdón si es q está muy largo… pero es producto de mi imaginación lo siento xDDDDD ajajajajajajajajaja

_Ahoraa… tengo unas preguntitas q hacerles, y q espero q me las respondan en sus reviews x favor!... son muy importantes sus respuestas:_

**¿Desean saber lo que sucedió con Sasuke y Maya? (**o sea mi personaje

**¿quieren que el personaje Gaby y el mió aparezcan más?**

**¿sirvo como escritora de comedia xD?**

_Bueno… esas serían las preguntas xP tienen q respondermelas ¿eh?_

**Testamentos xD… digo… contestaciones xDD:**

**Marion-asakura**: holass mija! nn! no sabes como me alegra k por fin hayamos hablado x el msn! n.n y muxas gracias x darme la pagina pa bajar el manga! nn me registre hace poco así k… si tengo alguna duda podría preguntartela a ti?

¬¬ ves… te dije k esperaras pacientemente! Y hay tienes tu tan codiciado lemon! ¬¬ solo espero no decepcionarte… Oo aún no entras a la escuela… uuy pero ya falta poquito pa el 1 de Febrero… k lata volver xP yo tan solo recordar k tengo k levantarme temprano me da un shock y me traumo xD jajajajajaja… Te me le cuidas si? y ponele empeño en sacarte buenas notas! ¬¬ aunk kueste ¬¬U xDD ADIUUSS! MARION-CHAN!

**SatellaHarvenheit: **nn me alegra k te hallas recuperado, mi-chan! nn así k te gusto de verdad la reconciliación? nn yo katta…! ¬¬ sabes ese problema de escribir Maputo no es mi culpa es del word! Yo escribo correctamente K-a-p-u-t-o pero este degenerado programa me lo arregla x Maputo… ¬¬ pero ya sabes si sale un Maputo por allí quiere decir K-A-P-U-T-O! ¬¬U y no no le tengo mala a los mozambiqueños xDD

XD POR SUPUESTO! NO PUEDE LLAMARME LA PRESIDENTA DEL ANTI-OROCHIGAY SI NO MATO AUNK SEA EN UN FIC AL MALDITO SIDOSO DE MIERDA BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (Inner: SHANNAROO!)

Sii… todos saben k somos unas santitas xD jamás haríamos alguna maldad ¿no? (Inner: si claro… santita! Una paloma blanca xDDD) te vas a dormir? Oo… xDD entonces buenas noches! xD ajajajajajaja…

Nos vemos! Cuidate mi-chan! JA NEE!

Pd: tu tambien te me le portas bien… pero no seas tan exigente xD!

**Akishi: **wolasss! Oo nee, x k no me escribistes más? K te pasó querida Oo?... pero bueno, nn me alegra k me le vuelves a escribir OH YEAH! JAJAJAJAXD… mmm… ¬¬ te gustó imaginar a Sasuke en boxers apretados, te gusto, te gusto jejeje… (Inner: y ya volvemos a ser pervertida ¬¬U pero mejor no lo recuerdes! O acaso no te acuerdas cuantas transfusiones de sangre nos hicieron?) xDU si, mejor no lo recuerdo xP…

Haciendo ver una maratón de barney y teletubies, y además k escuche las t.a.t.u ¿eh?... m… ESA IDEA ESTÁ HIPER-MEGA-RECONTRA GENIAAAL! y sabes k? la voy a poner en la publicidad del club! Sip la voy a poner en tu nombre! XDD jajajajaja… yeah! yeah! hay k matarlo al degenerado! Muajajajaja… y sabes por qué Orochigay es tan blanco? xD por el SIDA! xD ajajajajajaja… y no te preocupes k en los últimos capitulos de este fic Orochimaru y Kaputo se van a podrir en el infierno MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

x3 espero me vuelvas a escribirme ¿si? BYE! BYE!

**Netsumi-chan: **nn muxas gracias x los halagos pa mi fic! xP te lo agradezco de todo corazón… nnU pero igual no es para tanto xPU… Oo? Vas hacerle pro-pro-pro-propaganda a este fic Oo?... nnUU pe-pe-pero no tienes el xk amiga!… no te molestes en hacerlo!.. Aunque si quieres de verdad… puesss yoo… (¬¬vaya jamás alguien me había dicho k le harían propaganda a mi fic xD me siento halagada jejeje…)…buenoo… muxas gracias! de verdad muxas gracias! -nn-… Le harías propaganda al club? Pues entonces adelante! Y bienvenida al club nn! cualquiera k se te una, me le avisas ¿de acuerdo? Y pues claro k no me molesta! Todo lo contrario! Además tuviste la decencia de avisarme y seguir la regla! ARIGATOO!

Oo dime¿Cómo está este capi? xD me salió bastaaaaanteeee largo, pero… xD fue muxo junto de imaginación xDD nn si conozco gente k sigue a Jiraiya y una de ellas es Kuramasesshou, mi sempai y gran amiga! Jejejeje… si quieres a ella puedes preguntarle si es k te puede calificar cuan pervertida eres xD yo creo k ella te guiará x la sabiduría del buen pervertido y debe conocer más k yo del tema xD… nn espero te sirva la información xD cualquier otra cosita me le dices en tu review de acuerdo?... y sabes? Pensandolo bien… nn en agradecimiento x leer y hacerle propaganda a mi fic leeré el tuyo y también le haré propaganda! K te parece?

…lo he dicho siempre… xD me gusta dejar parte de mis testamentos en las contestaciones XD perdón si te aburri escribiéndote tanto… nn nos vemos! Espero me dejes revis en este capitulo también! Creó k nos podemos llevar de maravilla xD! CUIDATE NETSUMI-SAN!

**Haruno-mackita**: no te preocupes! nn a la hora k sea me puedes dejar reviews! no hay bronca jajaja xDD!...

¬¬ oh amiga… xD ni te imaginas cuantas transfusiones de sangre k me tuve k hacer x… ¬¬ escribir "Sasuke en boxers" ujujujujuju (Inner: ay no! aquí vamos otra vez… ¬¬U)

SAAAA…SUKEEE… ESPERAMEEE… YA VOY PAPASITOOO…! PIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

(Inner: OoU coño! se me va de nuevo! se nos va! XO traigan los donantesss!)

1 hora después…

sacando su pañito para ocasiones pervertidas xD perdón, perdón… ¬¬U mejor cambiemos de tema antes de k me vuelva a ocurrir xD y a ti también se limpia los rastros de la nariz ¬¬ no, no estaba bueno… estaba… PA CHUPARSE LOS DEDOS JIAJIAJIA! (Inner: el lado pervertido le invade ¬¬U)

ya cortemos el rollo… nn para mi también fue un gustaso hablar contigo x el msn! Ojala nos veamos de nuevo! si? cuidate! Y espero k te hayas reído tanto como yo en escribir este capitulo taaaan laaargo… espero no te haya dado lata leerlo xDU y ADIUUUSS! TE ME LE CUIDAS!

PD: x cierto! Ya sé de donde era mi amiguis! (Inner: eso salió HUEEEEEKOOO! SHANNAROOOO!).. ¬¬ ya lo siento! Se me chispoteo!... como iba diciendo ella es de Chiguayante!

**Kuramasesshou: **xD jajajajajaja ya no sé cuantas veces me haz matado de la risa (Inner: xD perdí la cuenta)… nee¿te gustó nuestra aparición? esos sonidos de cabra k salían de repente son dedicados a ti hermanaza! xD ajajajaja x cierto FELIZ AÑO DEL PERRO XDDD AJAJAJA… (Inner: a mi me apetece entrepierna uchiha a la marinera T.T! una ronda si es posible! xD jajajaja)

¬¬ oh Gaby-sempai… en cada review k me escribes siento k nos parecemos más… yo también pensaba lo mismo pero con otras palabras (eso de k Sasuke llegará y ya se echara a Sakura a la cama… me parecía demasiado… puess… perro como tu misma dices)… xD pero como ves ya pasaron las penurías! Y volvieron a hacer maldades! (¬¬ me refiero al lemmon xD)… sip! X cierto… n.nU espero no te moleste haber puesto a Kamui (tu invocación)… para k robara los pantalones de Neji (lo cual te lo cumplí) y eso de las croquetas sabor a filete de res es una de mis mayores creaciones jajajaja xDDD….

o.o? desconfías de mi?... crees k YO sería dulce con ese pedazo de basura-sidosa de Orochigay? ¬¬ claro que no!... va a sufrir como nunca! Lo voy a partir en dos! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDDD y vender sus pedazos como fertilizante, aunk mejor no xk puede k el k lo use las plantas de su patio se le mueran xD ajajajajaja… Naruto… ¬¬ se llevo la tremenda resaca y además pusó a Hinata borracha xD jejejeje… aunk… pa la proxima le castigamos como debería ser… (¬¬ pero… no te diste cuenta cuantas veces le golpearon? xD)…

Oo? Ya se te ocurrió kuchiyose para mi?... cual es? cual es? Dime! Dime! T.T no seas mala! Anda dime…!... wenuu… nnU espero no nos linchen xD y también k te haya gustado nuestra aparición jejejeje… espero tu review con ansias en este capitulo Gaby-sempai! y ADIUUUSSS! CUIDATEEE!

Pd: x cierto… nnU acuerdate de responder las preguntas k hice casi al final del capi! Y cuídate muxooo! ¬¬ ponele empeño en el colegio… aunk cueste ¬¬U…

Pd2: x cierto! Cualquier cosa k necesites, ayuda en lo k sea puedes contar conmigo¿vale? y se nos ha unido otra persona a nuestra noble causa de joder el Orochigay! Se llama **Netsumi-chan, **y hará propaganda también! nn!

**Gabe Logan: **Oo también tienes fics? nn claro! me encatará leerlos y dejarte reviews OH YEAH!... bueno… si me preocupaste xk no me habías dejado revi… pero, ya no importa! Además estabas ocupados con tus fics y yo entiendo! No tienes de k disculparte! jejeje nn… ne, ne ¿te gustó este capi?... traté de hacer comedia… no sé como habrá salido :P… xD aunk x lo menos yo me entretuve arto jajaja… bien, bien! también muxa suerte con tus fics! GANBATTE NE! SAYONARA! nn

**Mirisasusaku: **nn me pones muy feliz el k me hables más en los review xD jejeje… así k… ya terminaste tus examenes?... ¬¬ ay recuerdo cuando yo estaba haciendolos el año pasado… DIOS! En el de matematicas me fue como el reberendo $&/ (Inner: perdón x la grosería pero… ¬¬U ni te imaginas lo mal k me fue en ese p#to examen de mate… uuy… como odio además a esa profe, vieja de $&/)… nn solo espero k a ti te vaya muy bien y no sufras como yo xDDDU… x cierto… ya leí el 5to capitulo de tu fic flores envenenadas (me parece k se llama)… nn me encanta ese fic! ¬¬ pero no puedes hacer k Shika mate a Sasuke! No seas mala! (Inner: mala malula! xDD jajaja) nn ya te deje review espero lo leas, querida! Jejejeje… me alegra k te haya gustado OH YEAH!... tienes k decirme sinceramente como está este capitulo ¿si?... ¬¬U te lo ruego!... xD y espero no te moleste k tenga un personaje xP… nn arigato, x tus halagos! Y puess x ahora me despido! Y recuerda responder las preguntas k puse entes de las contestaciones (xD o testamentos)… ADIOSSS! CUIDATE MUUUUXO!

**SpoOkie:** muxas gracias x tus halagos me haces muy feliz! espero y lo siga leyendo! y te hayas reido como yo xD jajaja adiooss!

**¬¬ wuenu… xD ahora si termine :P…**

**Recuerden responder las 3 preguntas k están al final de la escritura del capiutlo 12! Es muy importante! xD no saben cuanto va a afectar a mi lista de fics jajajaja… (T-T me lleva el chanfle! acabo de revelar el secreto ¬¬U)**

**YA, YA… SE ME LE CUIDAN Y ADIOSSS!**

_**Haruno-chan**_


	13. Noticias que debia saber

HOLAAASS! BIEN AL FIN ACTUALIZOO! espero no se enojen conmigo x haber demorado tanto u.u... de verdad lo siento (problemas como k estuve escribiendo esto n un cuaderno medio roñoso y mi hermano se hecho el computador... así k estuve escribiendo en casa de mis primas para poder subirlo... ¬¬ coñooo!)... pero bueno, aqui se los tengo!

Anti-Orochigay: si deseas joder y p#tear a ese hijo de (beeeep) (¬¬U eso es censura xDU x si acaso... jeje) x k no te unes a mi y a este club ¿nee? solo con tu review aquí y estás unido/a!

**REGLA: **¬¬ si una regla de este club, ¬¬UU no se preocupen k no es algo así k deben usar tutus de bailarinas ni nada x el estilo (xD)... sino k: " si eres miembro/a de este club y quisieras hacerle publicidad, x favor avisa a tu ptrsidenta (yo) o Gaby Uchiha (vice-presidenta)m por favor, y cuando tengas el permiso decirnos a nosotras dos quienes se te han unido"

**- -OFICIALMENTE RENUNCIA A LA GUERRA DE SASUNARU Y SASUSAKU... ¬¬ es una guerra muy estupida, yo de verdad estoy en contra de ella CON LA PAZ! TODOS PODEMOS ESCRIBIR FICS!- -**

****

**Noticias que debía saber**

Sasuke: zzzzzzzz….

El chico menor de los Uchihas existentes, estaba recostado y durmiendo placidamente sobre la cama de la primogenita, la pelirosa, de los Haruno (N/a: ¬¬ ohhh! yo quiero una foto de esa escena!) Sin embargo, y que no es de costumbre, la susodicha muchacha no se encontraba con él.

Sasuke, con voz adormilada: Sakura... -decía mientras posaba una mano en el colchón, pero cuando siente las sabanas y no el cuerpo de la chica- uhm?... -.-

Comienza a abrir los ojos, desganadamente,y al ver que la pelirosa no estaba a su lado, en la cama, levanta la cabeza moviendola para ambos lados...

Sasuke: Sakura?

Expone sus pies al aire y posa ambos en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. De pronto el sonidode una voz tarareando y un sartén friendo aceite que provenía del1er piso se escucho levemente...

Sasuke: que fue eso?

Se levanta al fin, saliendo de la pieza...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**en la cocina**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba en frente de los quemadoresde la cocina, cociendo unos huevos revueltos en un sartén revolviendolos con una cuharade palo, ycondimentandolos con un poco de sal.

Sakura, cantando: _voy a cocinar un postre... le pondré manzanas de felicidad... para que te comas una... y seas feliz... todo el día y me digas... que no puedes vivir sin mi..._

(N/a esa canción... ? no recuerdo de quien es y como se llama, pero... le pinta batante a la ocasion nn)... Luego de haber dicho esa estrofa, comienza a tararear con una gran sonrisa y moviendo las caderas al ritmo... (N/a: xD)

Sakura/el agua para el café de Sasuke-kun ya debe de estar lista... nn me alegra de haberme despertado primero...)

Pero de lo que no se había percatado, era de que el chico que ocupaba el 80 de sus pensamientos (N/a: ya que el otro 20 se divide en amigos y familia xD) bajaba las escaleras, restregandose los ojos con las manos y bostezando al mismo tiempo. Mientras que se dirigía al lugar de esos nsonidos, la cocina.

La pelirosa estaba tan ensimismada en cocinar y en cantar, que no se percata de la precemcia de Sasuke, hasta que este posa su cabeza y menton en el hombro derecho de ella y su cintura es acogida en los brazos de él, atrayendo su cuerpo al del Uchiha.

Sauke: Ohayou...mi novia...

Sakura, sonrosada: ohayou... mi novio -nn-

Sasuke: Que haces?

Sakura: tu desayuno... y el mio nn

Sasuke: mm... huele bien...

Sakura: por que lo está cocinando la gran Haruno Sakura!

Sasuke: ¬¬ tu y tu vanidad... ya veremos a que sabe... u.u

La chica apaga el quemador con el cual cocinaba los huevos en el sarten.

Sakura: bien! está listo!

Sasuke: pondré la mesa...

Sakura: no te procupes... n.n ya la puse...

Sasuke: o.o? a que hora te levantaste?

Sakura: 10 y media...

Sasuke, se separa:y que hora es?

Sakura, mira el reloj arriba del refrigerador: las 11...

Sasuke: vaya... jamás me había levantado tan tarde -(N/a: bienvenido a mi mundoo! xD)

Sakura: para que veas!... bueno, anda al comedor que yo llevo el agua del hervidor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**10 minutos después**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el comedor...

Sakura: nee, Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: hmp..? -tomando su taza de café

Sakura: luego voy a ir donde Tsunade-sama...

Sasuke: por?

Sakura: de seguro debe ser una mision...hace poco vino Kakashi-sensei a comunicarmelo...

Sasuke: ya veo...

Sakura: no sé que vas a hacer... es que no puedes quedarte aquí... hoy llega mi madre y aunque te vea transformado en Kishimaru... podría malinterpretarlo... y...

Sasuke; interrumpiendo: tambien voy a salir...

Sakura, perpleja: eh?... vas a... salir?

Sasuke: iré a un lugar cercano... por un rato... si quieres verme estaré en el territorio Uchiha, ya sabes...

Sakura: o.o está bien... (¬¬ donde va a salir? como me gustaría preguntarselo... joo...) ... por cierto... -tomandoun sorbo de té.

Sasuke: qué?

Sakura, algo graciosa: nn te ves bien con el pijama de mi padre... jejeje -ríe divertida.

Sasuke, se sonroja y mira aotro lado: no me molestes -con algo de deje en su voz y tomando sorbo de café.

Sakura: nn gomen... jajaja...

Sasuke: ¬¬ hmp...

Sakura, levantandose: bien, yo he terminado! -se dirige a la cocina.

Sasuke: te irás de inmediato?

Sakura, casi gritando x dentro de la cocina: SI! me djas la taza en el lavaplatos!

Sasuke: está bien -tomando otro sorbo de café.

Sakura, apareciendo nuevamente: bueno... nos vemos! nn cierra bien la puertacuando te vayas...

Se acerca al chico y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura: ja ne! nn

Desaparece de la sala y de la casa, dejando a Sasuke solo en el comedor.

Sasuke: bien! yo tambien debo salir...

Diciendo esto coge su loza y la lleva a la cocina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"en x-tragos"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cohen, refunfuñando: ¬¬ AH! JODER! cuando esos ninjas vuelvan les cobraré el DOBLEque ayer!

Decía la desmiembra del ANBU, barriendo los restos de latas y botellas vacías, las cuales en su momento contenían algún tipo de bebida alcoholica... Y si que debía estar molesta, ya que tal basura estaba por doquier en el piso de la sala v.i.p.

Cohen: CHIKUCHOU! T-T

Dany, estirando los brazos: AAAAAFF! -bosteza- nn Ohayou... Gaby-sempai...

Cohen: T-T hasta que por fin despiertas Dany! son las DOOOOCE DEL DIAAAA!

Dany, rascandose la nuca: gomen, gomen nnU... ya sabes soy una flojonaza... jejeje :P

Cohen: (¬¬ de eso no tengo dudas querida...) ...bueno, ayudame a barrer el DESASTRE de anoche, que dejaron esos estupidos ninjas buenos pa CHUPAR!

(N/a: chupar en mi diccionario se puede utilizar como beber y beber y beber alcohol xD)

Dany, tomando una escoba: n.nU no les eches toda la culpa... tu tambien tuviste parte de la culpa, Gaby-sempai...

Cohen: ¬¬U a que te refieres?... u.u yo no he hecho nada...

Inner-Dany: (¬¬ si como no!)

Dany: ¬¬ no te hagas... yo te lo recuerdo...

**Flash Back**

Lee, con voz de ebrio: o.oUUU... nnUUU cooo... coguen-sama!... esto... jejejeje...

Cohen, golpeandole un desgarrador derechazo en la cara manadandoloa volar: PERO QUE COÑO TE CREES! IDIOTA! YA TAPATE ESA INDECENCIA! KUSOOOO!

Lee, en el suelo, desangrando x los dos orificios nasales ya casi en el pleno coma: pero... este es el ORGULLO... DE KONOHA...!

Cohen, con los ojos como dos destellos amarillos de tanta impaciencia y furia: orgullo...? YO TEMOSTRARE EL ORGULLO DE KONOHA! MALDITO DEGENERADO!

Y tan solo terminada la oracion agarra a Lee, que estaba ya en el coma total, y comienza golpearlo como nunca antes se ha visto por la television ni en la calle xDU. Tanto así, que Jiraiya y los demás miraban la escena asustados con las tipicas gotitas de sudor en su frente y nuca... (N/a: imaginense como si una nube de polvo les cubriera mientras que puños y patadas se escuchaban y salían al aire, al igual que la cabeza de Lee aparecía moreteada xD)

Neji: OYE! YA SUELTA A MI AMIGO!

El decendiente directo del Bouke, genia de los Hyuuga en su generación, se mete en elpleite presente, ya arto de que la ex-ANBU golpee tanto a su medio/amigo/compañero (N/a: xD) sin que este pudiera defenderse. Aunque igualmente Cohen estaba ganando la pelea de 1 contra 2...

Cohen: en la nube de polvo: (Oh! niño Hyuuga!) -decíaal momento que esquivaba el golpe de él- (ooh! quieres pelea ¿eh?...pero...) -mira a Leeque estaba inconciente- (¬¬ si sientes una mano en el trasero ¬¬ no me heches la culpa jejejejejeje...)

Terminando su pensamiento pervertido y aprovechando la situación de la "nube de polvo", transformó esos puñetazos en "manoseos" y "toquecitos" al cuerpo del joven Hyuuga.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cohen, con estrellas en los ojos xD: oésta mano... no me la volveré a lavar -levantando su mano derecha- ...al menos por un tiempo... ujujujuju...

Dany: ¬¬UU

Inner-Dany, alzando los pulgares: (OH! GABY-CHAN! POR ESO ERES MI SEMPAI! SHANNAROOO!)

Dany: ahora que lo pienso... ¿por qué golpeaste a Lee-san?

Cohen, saliendo de su fantasía y volviendo a barrer: ahhh... ¬¬ que se yo?... tenía rabia contenida!

Dany: o.o rabia?

Cohen: (¬¬ porque no me contaste más de ti ni de Sasuke! me dejaste en el estupido suspenso! MALDICION! T.T!) u.u si... y como él estaba disponible, lo golpee...!

La chica de cabello castalo claro cae al suelo estilo anime xD... para luego levantarse y secar la gotita gorda de sudor con un pañito que sacó de su bolsillo...

Dany: nnU

Cohen: ¬¬ además... no me hizo mucha gracia verle el...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee: ACHOO!

Estornudó la bestia verde de Konoha, seliendose un moquito de su nariz xD, por tal acción...

Tenten: chotto! Lee! no me digas que también enfermaste? joder!

Neji: ite itee! con más cuidado!

Tenten: ¬¬ oye! se supone que eres Hyuuga! aguantate!

Decía la castaña vendandole el antebrazo a Neji, donde tenía una herida por haber peleado ayer con Gaby-sempai en "x-tragos"...

Tenten: ¬¬ además... NADIE TE MANDO PARA QUE FUERAS A PELEAR CON UNA "EX-ANBU"!... baka... u.úU

Lee, limpiandose el moco con la mano (N/a: cochinón! xD): oh! vamos Tenten... yo y Neji solo estabamos...

Tenten, interrumpiendo: ¬¬ "disfrutandola juventud"?... -amarrando fuertemente la venda de Neji.

Neji: ITEEE! T-T con más cuidado! joder!

Lee: OoU bueno...

Tenten: no me vengas con esa Lee ¬¬!... USTEDES DOS DEBERIAN ESTAR AGRADECIDOS DE TENERME AQUÍ CURANDOLES SUS HERIDAS DESPUES DE UNA BORRACHERA!

Neji y Lee: ¬¬UU (¿por qué siempre tiene la razón?)

Tenten: a ver!... ponte esta bolsa de hielo en el ojo Lee... ¬¬

Neji: aunque... más que golpeado... OoUme siento "manoseado"... además... ¿quien coño robo mis pantalones?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"x-tragos"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cohen, con hemorragia: ohmm... Neji... -decía esto teniendo los pantalos del mismo aferrados a su cara.

Dany: ¬¬UU Gaby-sempai...

Voz: HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!

Cohen, secandose la sangre con un pañuelo: ¬¬ mmm? quién será?

Se preguntaba la mujer de cabello negro saliendo de la sala v.i.p., con la escoba en las manos y Dany a su espalda...

Dany, impresionada: Sasuke-san! o.o!

Cohen: ¬¬ oye!... que no viste el letrero "CERRADO" en la puerta! chulito?

Sasuke, entrando más al recinto: ¬¬ si, pero no es mi culpa que la puerta no lo éste... cabra pervertida...

Cohen, con los ojos blancos de furia y pertiendo el palo de la escoba en dos: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyy! -enrabiandose y maldiciendo al joven mentalmente.

Dany, ahora delante de Gaby¿que haces aquí?

Sasuke: necesito hablar contigo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"oficina de Godaime"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_TOC-TOC_**

Sonaba la puerta de dicha oficina.

Tsunade: pasa, Sakura!

Sakura, entrando: Buenas tardes, sensei... ¿me ha llamado?

Tsunade: si, te tengo un pequeño encargo...

Sakura, acercandose al escritorio: digame...

Tsunade, dejando de leer papeles y cruzandose de brazos: necesito que vayas a un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí llamado "FuuKaze" -(N/a: lo acabo de inventar n.n)

Sakura: debido a que...?

Tsunade: el gobernador de aquel pueblo ha pedido que enviara al mejor médico ninja disponible, ya que, un tipo de virus les ha invadió; dejando, sobre todo, a niños pequeños e inocentes enfermos...y hasta ahora no han podido librarse de aquel mal...

Sakura: debo ir a sanarlos ¿no?

Tsunade: así es... debes investigar que enfermedad les ha sucumbido y que tipo de cura es la más eficiente... Sakura, eres mi alumna, la más capacitada para ésta misión. Con tu talento no dudo que te llevara tres días o menos en completarla...

Sakura: entiendo... muchas gracias por confíar en mi Tsunade-sama, la haré con gusto nn

Tsunade: bien! saldrás mañana teprano -escribe en un papel un tipo de mapa- aquí está el pueblo... espero vuelvas pronto y exitosa! buena suerte!

Sakura: hai, Tsunade-sama! -hace una reverencia- me retiro...

Tsunade: ah... -(si...)

Saca un poco de café de una cafetera electrica encima del escritorio, virtiendo en una pequeña taza de color blanco. El olor del café fresco invade y aromatiza la oficina, penetrando en las fosas nasales de Sakura, y al hacer tal acción, en la mente y esomago de la pelirosa unas nauseas horrendas se le acumulan, dirigiendose corriendo al baño de la habitación, llevandose una mano a la boca.

Tsunade, mirando expectante a su alumna: Sakura...o.oU?

**_POW! CLACK!_**

Sonó la puerta del baño cerrandose e igualmente atrancando el pestillo. Mientras que se escuchaba el gemido de... ejem... vomito de Sakura, dejando a Tsunade más preocupada ... Luego, la pelirosa aparece de nuevo.

Sakura, con rayitas azules: u.uU gomen... Tsunade-sama... últimamente he estado con nauseas... y mareada...

Tsunade: ultima...mente? o.ò? (no será que...)

Sakura: bueno... ahora, si me disculpa... me retiro...

Pero cuando Sakura estaba a punto de salir la mano de su sensei le detiene.

Tsunade: espera... eso no tea ha venido con antojos?

Sakura: Oo? Como lo sabe!

Tsunade: (entonces o.oU...) quiero hacerte unos examenes...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Sasuke"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentado en una banca junto a "Maya", la novelista... un silencio le dominaba... El paisaje era el de un jardín, el jardín del bar x-tragos, que solo estaba disponible para la dueña de tal local... Aunque ésta vez para su amiga.

Árboles alrededor, una frondosa flora, y cesped verde plantado en la tierra, que era movido incansablemente pot la brisa del viento, al igual que el cabello y la ropa de ambos.

Dany, tenía sus ojos perdidos en aquel cesped... mientras que la mirada afilada de Sasuke en el cielo, buscando las palabras "apropiadas" para comenzar una conversación... hasta que...

Dany: Sasuke-san... ¿por qué te fuiste aquella vez...-con voz que marcaba trsiteza-...sin decirme nada?...

Sasuke, despierta de sus pensamientos y mira fijamente a la cara de perfil de la joven... Ella alza la vista a las nubes.

Dany, ríe: pero... de seguro que... "eso no me importa" ¿cierto?... o... "no es mi asunto", jeje... nn ¿no es así? -le mira por un momento.

Sasuke, empuja sus ojos al suelo: yo... -vuelve a mirarle.

Dany, interrumpiendo yvolviendo a ver el cesped: aunque... -sus ojos se tapan con su cabello castaño, dejando solo su boca a la vista,feliz- ...parece que has cambiado... ahora, no meresponderías así...

El moreno quedó impresionado, ya que la joven, al parecer,le ha leído las palabras de su boca y mente.. él mismo iba a decir que ha cambiado, cosa que al final la dijo la chica... en ese momento... se dio cuenta que ella le conocía mucho mejor que sí mismo...

Dany: ha sido Sakura-san ¿no?

Sasuke, sinmirarle: ah... -(si...)

Dany, sonríe: ya veo... nn me alegra que fuera así... -deja de sonreír- aunque,... me da celos que no haya podido ser yo...

Sasuke: o.o...

Una brisa tibia sopló con fuerza elevando el cabello de ambos, y llevandose lashojas caidas por caer de los arboles.

Sasuke: por qué... me dices eso?

Dany: je... porque es lo que siento... porque soy una baka...

Sasuke: aún sigues con tu manía de odiarte a ti misma?

Dany: eh... -(si...)

Sasuke, tomando tono serio: Dany... yo me fui de Raikogenki, porque... el tiempo que estuve contigo, se supone que debía usarlo para misiones y... actos de asesinatos,ordenados por... Orochimaru...

Inner-Dany: (FLETO DE MIERDA! SHANNAROOO!)

Sasuke:más tenía que volver a la guarida... aparte...

La joven presta atención al rostro de Sasuke y sus palabras, le mira con sus ojos pardos...

Sasuke, le mira también: caí en la duda (otra vez...)... me preguntaba "por qué estoy con ella?" "qué es lo que estoy haciendo?" "estoy perdiendo el tiempo! necesito poder... no esto... que me pasa?" "no lograré matar a Itachi así! DEBO IRME!"... y cosas por el estilo... por eso no te dije nada...solo me fui... no quería tener más conexión... con la persona que me estaba cambiando, con la cual estaba dudando y confundiendo...

Dany: O.O...(Sasuke-kun...) eso quiere decir que...

Sasuke: uu perdoname...

A la chica se le ensombrecen los ojos, muerde su labio, tratando de contener un sollozo, a la vez que viraba su rostro al lado contrario de Sasuke... ya que sus lagrimas sucumbieron... lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos...

Dany, con voz alegre y evitando la tristeza:ja... no tienes por qué disculparte, e-es tu vida... tu la manejas... n-noo... no yo... snif...

Sasuke: debo hacerlo... porque antes de irme... no te agradecí de que me hayas hecho sentir... otra vez la alegría,otra vez la comodidad de estar con alguien confiable... -recuerda sus momentos de los 12 años con Naruto y Sakura- tu... igualmente me cambiaste... cosa que no quería aceptar en ese tiempo...y sino fuera por ello... yo no estaría aquí al lado de Sakura... no me hubiera dado cuenta...

La novelista le mira con ojos cristalizados...

Sasuke, sonríe: ...que la extrañaba...

Dany: Sasuke-kun... -él le mira- yo... yo!... de verdad te pude servir de algo?... te pude ayudar? -con voz entracortada, y ojos brillosos por las lagrimas...

Sasuke: o.oU ah... -(si...) y afirma con la cabeza...

Pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna vocal, la joven se abalanza contra Sasuke, agarrando con sus manos la polera de este y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él... hundiendo sus sollozos y desahogando al fin sus augurios... los últimos desde hace m´s de un año..., lo cual fue total sorpresa para Sasuke que no sabía que hacer...

Sasuke: o-oe! n-n-no, no llores! ...ya pasó... vamos tra-tranquilizate OoU! -(N/a: a Sasuke no se le dan estas situacione nnU)- además... también me fui porque Orochimaru pudo haber mandado a algún espía y... ytu vida pudo haber estado en peligro!...

Dany, despegandose del pecho del chico, con las mejillas rozadas y los ojos rojos: go-gomen... moje tu... polera, snif...

Sasuke: no te preocupes por eso!

Dany: gomen... -secandose las lagrimas- arigato... por preocuparte por mi...

Sasuke: uuuff... -suspira- por cierto... Dany...

Dany: si? -tomando compostura.

Sasuke: como, cuando y donde conociste a Cohen?

Dany: te refieres a... Gaby-sempai?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"**con Sakura**"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la oficna de laHokage, se encontraba Sakura y Tsunade; la rubia más importante de Konoha tenía una cara seria sentada en la silla de su escritorio habitual, mientras que su alumna, un rojo prendido arrasabaen su rostro, la vergüenza y la pena se apoderaban de su habla.

Sakura: está... ¿está segura?

Tsunade: si...

Sakura+ roja: o sea que yo...

Tsunade: si,... estás embarzada...

"Estás embarazada... estás embarazada... embarazada... embarazada..." eran las palabras que retumbaban en el subconciente de la pelirosa Haruno, ensimismandose en su mundo... Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, al sentir la mano de su maestra en su homre derecho, y al subir la visón y ver la cara de Godaime feliz...

Tsunade: nn felicidades! -su tono cambia a uno más juguetón, posando su mano ensu mentón, levantando una ceja (N/a: a lo Sherlok Hons xD... o como sea k se ecriba xD ajaja)- ôu pero me pregunto...¿quién será el afortunado?

Sakura, exaltandosé: a-afortunado! OoU!

Tsunade: si, si¿quién será?mmmm...? ôu

Sakura, más nerviosa: b-bu-bueno... y-y-yoo... aaa-a-anou...

Tsunade, cortando su 'acoso': ya! ya! no te me lecompliques la vida!... lo único que te pido es que vengas a control para acá, cada mes ¿de acuerdo? yo personalmente seré tu matrona! Pero... como solo llevas una semana, no puedoretirerte la misión... si llevarás al menos un mes lo entendería...

Sakura: no se preocupe Tsunade-sama...gracias por todo... y yo le pediría que...no le cuente anadie de mi... de mi... -sonrojo- embarazo...por favor...

Tsunade: por supuesto¿o qué¿ya no confías en tu sensei?

Sakura: no! no es eso... (¬¬ de que sea una vieja copuchenta sii!...) bueno, me retiro... gracias nuevamente... nos vemos...

La pelirosa sale de la oficina, al momento que la Hokagese quedaba de espaldas en frente de las ventanas contemplandosu aldea natal.

Tsunade: así que... mi alumna espera un hijo ¿eh?... omoi chiroe... -(interesante...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Sasuke y Dany"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dany: eso paso... cuando yo tenía 11 años, después de unaspocas semanas que mis padres murieran... -cerró sus ojos pesadamente- u.u una chica de 11 años sin custodia de nadie, sin dinero ni alimento y en un pueblopequeño, que tal vez ni siquiera aparece en un mapa, en donde las cosas empeoran a cada momento... no puede hacer nada por si sola...

Sasuke: yo también tenía esa duda sobre eso... ¿como fue que sobreviviste?

Dany: recuerdas que te conté que mi hermano mayor se fue a ser ninja en laAldea Oculta de la niebla?... pues bien, tome los pocos ahorros de mi familia y compré un boleto para allá, sin antes mandarle una carta a nii-san...

**Flash Back**

Se ve a una chica de mediana estatura, con su cabellolargo y ondulado (N/a: es k cuando tenía esa edad lo tenía bieeen largo, pero... al año siguiente me lo corté :P) tomado en una cola a mitad del pelo, llevaba una polera gastada de un naranjo desteñido, unos shorts rasgadosysucios, con unas sandalias media rotas a los lados. Caminando por los pasillos de un lugar de alojamiento, viendo el numero de cada puerta...

Dany, con un papel en su mano: ...21,...22...23, es ésta!

La chica gira la manilla de la puerta del departamentode dicho último número, entrando a la habitación... Cierrra la puerta...

Dany: ERO-CRIIIIIIIISSS! YA LLEGUEEE!

(N/a: Ero, ¬¬ por pervertido y Cris, porque así le apodo a mi hermano :P) Gritó la pequeña, al momento que recibía contestación dentro de otra sala deldepartamento, el cual no era muy lujoso y espacioso,por ahora visto tenía una modesta sala de estar y pequéña mesaque de seguro usabapara comer.

Joven, saliendo de dicha puerta: OE! NO ME LLAMES "CRIIS"! -poniendo un tono hueco enla ultima palabra- Y TOMPOCO LE AGREGUES EL ERO! AQUI ME LLAMO "SCROLL"! BAAAAKAAA!

Dany,abalanzandose a su hermano dandole un abrazo: HERMANITOO! TOT!

Scroll: ah! sueltameee!

Dany, soltandose: eres un pesado T-T! NO VES QUE ERES MI UNICA FAMILIA!

Scroll: hmp ¬¬U...

El chico mira a su hermana menor, le veía enojada, y un pesame se les vino a los hombros y a la cabeza ... ya que ella tenía razón, ahora él era su única familia o parentezco...ahora...

Scroll: ya lo sé... deja de mirarme así...

Dany, iluminandose los ojos pensando que su hermano sería más amable: nii-san... -ya casi con voz entrecortada...

Sacroll: ¬¬ ya sé que eres mi nuevo problema con el cual tendré que lidiat... mi nuevo 'cacho'... ¬¬

Dany, con venas en la frente: > uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy!

Decía la pequeña, al momento que corría para golpear al ANBU, aunque antes de llegar a él y rozarle el puño en la cara -como el joven es más grande y poderoso- detiene a la chica posando una mano en su frente, dejandola a un metro de distancia o un poco menos de su cuerpo, y ésta aun con los puños alzados y moviendolos...

Dany: > uuuuuuuyyy! MALDITOO!

Sacroll, con su dedo meñique dentro de la oreja: pero bueno...igualmente NO te voy a poder cuidar...

Dany, aún corriendo: uuuuu...! o.o qué? -se detiene al procesar la oración.

Scroll: ahora mismo tengo una misión muy importante que hacer, bueno, no solo yo... sino todo el escuadron ANBU de la aldea.

Dany: o sea que me voy a quedar en tu departamento -alza una ceja- ò.ô o no?

Scroll: ¬¬U puess... ¬¬UU no tampoco te vas a quedar aqui...

Dany: qué? por qué!

Scroll: es peligroso que te quedes aquí... es este tiempo, desde que soy ANBU, me he conseguido varios "amiguitos" -haciendo seño de entrecomillascon sus dedos- y si esos "amiguitos" -de nuevo haciendo el gesto xD- se dan cuenta de que mi inútil hermana pequeña está aquí sola en MI departamento...no dudarían en venir y matarte o raptarte para hacerme mal...

Dany: (T-T se preocupa por mi... y yo que lo trato de maldito... snif, snif...)

Sacroll,con el meñique en la cerilla del oido xD: ¬¬ aunque me importa un bledo lo que te pase...

Dany, de nuevo corriendo para golpearlo y cabreada:> UUUUUUUUY! T-T DESGRACIADOOO!

Scroll, deteniendola con su dedo indice: pero mi madre me penaría todas las noches de mi vida si ve que no hago nada por ti... así que...-mete sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Dany, se detiene: o.o que?

Scroll, sacando su billetera: esro es para que vayas a alojar en una posada -pasandole unos cuantos billetes y guardando de nuevo su billetera.

Dany, contandolos: ¬¬ hmp... ¬¬ pero esto me alcanza comp para unos 5 días, nii-san! se supone que eres ANBU¿donde mierda está toooodo esa plata?

Scroll: pueess... ¬¬U

El joven de cabellera negra, recuerda imagenes de mujeres con atuendo "ligero" conorejas de conejos y gatos o algunas con uno que otro bikini... Luego recuerda una casa de juegos con pool y todas esas cosas, hasta poker y "PACHINKO". A sus amigos con caras borrachas y rojas tomando sake a litros dentro de una cantina con sala de baile xD, ypor último a él mismo con una botella de sake vacía en la mano, con la baba saliendose de la boca, durminendo en un callejon tapado con carton xD (N/a: jajajajajaja)

Scrolll: cof u.uU -tose- lo doné a un acilo de ancianos...

Dany: ¬¬ hmp... (¬¬ si claro! y yo no le tengo fobia a las arañas ¬¬ SHANNAROO!) ooh! sii! ¬¬ no será que rompiste los "TABUS" del nonja, ootra vez ¬¬?

Scroll: ¬¬UU (maldita pendeja! por qué simepre me tiene que descubrir T.T!) YA CALLATE! DANIELA!

Dany: ¬¬ NO ME LLAMES DANIELA! SOY DANY, D-A-N-Y!

Scroll: por cierto Daniela, no vayas a perder el dinero que es el único que tengo...¬¬

Dany: QUE ES DANY! JODER!

De pronto la puerta del departamento comienza a ser golpeada y el nombre de "Scroll" se escucha por fuera de ella, perteneciente al tono femenino de una mujer... El joven ANBU de 18 años se dirige a la puerta y la abre...

Chica: oe! cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Dany, al lado de su hermano: oh o.o! Reika-san nn!

Reika: wow! Hola Dany-chan¿como has estado?

Reika era el nombre de la joven, ANBU tambien, mejor amiga de Scroll. Tenía su cabello muy corto de color negro al igual que sus finos ojos, llevaba gafas y una katana, con la mascara del escuadron en las manos.

Dany: nn muy bien... (¬¬ claaarooo...) y t...?

Scroll, interrumpiendo: lo siento u.u... es que estaba arreglando cuentas con mi 'cacho-baka' ¬¬ -mirando a Dany...

Dany: (ùú baka!) -apretando su puño para no golpearlo y dejarlo en ridiculo.

Scroll: ¬¬ pero ya lo arreglé¡vamonos! ¬¬ oye -mirando a Dany de nuevo- tu tambien sales y anda a conseguirte una posada en donde alojar ¬¬

Reika, mira a Dany de pies a cabeza: ¬¬ oye insensible! -fijandose en Scroll- ¿Como envías a tu propia hermana chica a que se consiga un lugar donde VIVIR en esas facjas? MALVADO! -golpe para el chico¡plaf!

Scroll: T-T auch! -sobandose el chichon

Reika: nn toma Dany-chan, para que te compres algo de ropa -dice esto pasandole algo de dinero.

Dany, tomando el dinero y avergonzada hasta la raiz: arigato, Reika-san... -sonrojada.

Reika: nn bien! ¬¬ insensible! VAMONOS! que sino nos mandan el rollo rollero de nuestras vidas! -agarra a Scroll de una oreja- nn cuidate Dany-chan! -y salta del 3er piso del departamento.

Scroll, tirando unas llaves: cierra el depto! y pone las llaves DEBAJO DEL TAPII...Z! -ya alejado.

Dany, toma las llaves: SIII! ADIOOOS! -alzandoles al mano de izquierda a derecha- ¬¬ idiota...

Ambos ANBUS ya no se divisaban en el sendero. Dany obedece las ordenes de su hermano, cierra la puerta y oculta el llavero de la misma en el tapiz de entrada que se utiliza para loimpiarse los pies. Guarda el dinero recibido, en sus bolsillos, y comienza a bajar las escaleras del recinto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unas cuantas variadas horas, la pequeña de cabello castaño claro, recorrió y vago ya por todas las posadas existentes en la Aldea de la Niebla, y aún así sin encontrar un lugar donde hospedarse...

**DANY P.O.V.**

¿y después qué?... solo tengo dinero para unos cuantos días en la posada que me hospede, ¬¬ si es que es barata ¬¬UU... cuando se acaben esos dias me iré a la calle... o a un orfanato... NO! ESO NO!... debo conseguir dinero... pero de que forma?... ¬¬ robando no!... no soy una ratera, coño! que te quede claro!... jamás voy a robarle a alguien por ello... no puedo... ¿pero qué hago T-T?

**FIN DANY P.O.V.**

De repente la chica de tan sumida que estaba en sus pensares que no se da cuenta que había una persona delante de su caminar, en frente. Choca con ella, golpeandose hambro con hambro, y aunque no haya sido tanta la fuerza, Dany cae al suelo de cola xD

Dany: (-.-U ay coño, mis pompas... pero qué?)

Persona: oe!

Dany fija sum mirada parda en el rostro de la persona con la cual había golpeado, ésta llevaba una máscara de un lobo en el rostro y con chaleco, protectoras y katana de ANBU. Su figura era imponente, como de alguien de mucho respeto, su cabello era largo, liso y negro, en simples palabras, una mujer. Tanto fue así la impresión que Dany ha quedado anonadada por unos segundos.

Mujer ANBU: ey! niña¿estás bien?

Dany: yoo... -nega con la cabeza y se levanta- n-no! e-estoy bien!... lo siento señora!

Mujer ANBU: (see... señora!) -sube su puño inconcientemente paretandolo con fuerza, lo cual hace que la chica se asustara- yo noo...

Dany: OOU! KYAAA! PERDONEME!

La chica de ropas gastadas, sale disparada, corriendo hacia un callejon, donde dentro de ese callejon se encontraba un tipo de cantina de borrachos a la cual la pequeña entra sin darse cuenta.

Dany, sentada en el suelo y respirando agitada: (q-quién era esa persona?... aunque estaba con una máscara... la sensación que se provocaba a su alrededor... era de mucha imponencia...) uhm? o.o?

Pero cuando abre los ojos, se da cuenta de que el lugar en que se encontraba habían, en su totalidad, hombres con cara de pocos amigos y cicatrices en su cuerpo y rostro-además de mala pinta-mirandole como si ella fuera la atracción del lugar o el nuevo suceso. Ella baja sumirada sin querer yallí ve a un hombre tirado en el suelo a sus pies, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado dejandolo K.O... en eso se dio cuanta... n.nU que ella había sido la cuasante.

Dany: (xDU jajajaja... poreso cuando entré sentí que había quebrado algo nnUU)

Borracho 1: Oe! Baka!

Un hombre de esos que le estaba mirando,se acerca y agarra a Dany por el cuello de su polera naranja desteñida, en su cara se mostraba furia, al igual que su aliento a alcohol.

Borracho 1: mira lo que le has hecho a mi amigo! KUSOO!

Dany, ahogandose ya que igualmente el sujeto estaba apretandosu cuello: tu...

Borracho 1, acercando su oido a la boca de la chica: eh?

Dany: tu aliento...apesta...

Borracho 1+ cabreado: Nani! KUUSOO! MOCOSA INSOLENTE!

Laniña cierra sus ojos fuertemente ya que el sujeto se prepara rapidamente para darle un golpe certero en el rostro, pero...

Mujer ANBU: oe...

Dany abre los ojos al escuchar de nuevo la voz de la mujer que hace poco se había encontrado, y allí la vio... de un parpadeo esa ANBU llega a su lado y detuvo el puño de aquel sujeto, el cual hacía mas fuerza pero sin logro de mover la mano de la mujer.

Mujer ANBU: no sabía que en una cantina como ésta, golpean a niñas inocentes...

Borracho 1: Nani! SUELTA MI MANO ZORRA! -tira a Dany al suelo con rudeza.

Mujer ANBU: zo!... zorra?

**POW!**

Sin que se diera cuenta , la mujer es golpeada por la otra mano, sin sujetar, del hombre. Aquel puño llega al menton de la mujer y por la fuerza, la máscara de lobo de ella sale volando por los aires y su cabeza sube con el impacto. Dany, estaba impresionada y con la boca abierta de la misma, en el suelo, podría decirse que tirada en el.

Dany: O.OU (se...señora!)

Mujer ANBU, con los ojos enombrecidos, y con total serenidadbaja su cabeza, posa sus dedos en sus labios... y al retirar aquellos los ve atentamente ya que una mancha roja de coloca en la yema de ellos: hmp...

Dany: sa... sangre... ó.ò...

En efecto esa mancha, era la sangre, producto de una herida que el sujeto le había echo al contacto del puñetazo en su menton. La ANBU miraba fijamente sus dedos. Una atmosfera fría se tornaba alrededor, tanto así, que el borracho ese se asustó y una gota de sudor rebelde bajo por su frente. Imapcientandolo.

Borracho 1: òÓ qué? te asustaste acaso! JAJAJA pedazo de...

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, la mujer a una velocidad inalcanzable y invisible para el ojo humano, se colocó por delante del sujeto y golpeó su abdomen, mandandolo a volar y chocar con una pared de cemento de la habitación, quedando incrustado en ella.

Dany: O.O (sugoi!...)

Mujer ANBU, con una voz que asustaría a cualquiera y en forma muy fría: 1, NADIE me maldice de esa forma y 2, no te voy a perdonar por hacerme sacar sangre de mi boca... mierda...

Borracho 2:A QUIEN LE IMPORTA? HAZ GOLPEADO A MI AMIGO? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Otro sujeto de esos que estaban en la cantina, y al parecer, todos eran parte de la misma mafia, comienza a correr hacía la ANBU de cabello liso, con una botella de sake en las manos, con intención de lastimarla a ella con el vidrio de la misma botella, pero cuando...

Mujer ANBU: ...idiota...

Ella gira todo su cuerpo, a una leve altura del suelo, estirando una pierna y golpeando con la misma en el rostro al hombre, lazandolo a una mesa donde 2 borrachos más estaban tomando... con la caída del sujeto, la botella de ron que estaban tomando se rope en mil pedazos esparciendo su contenido en la mesa...

Borracho 3, sacando un palo con clavos debajo de la mesa: MALDITA ZORRAA! MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHOOO!

Borracho 4, con una katana: ESTA NOCHE NO TE LA VAS A ACABAR! WOOOHHHH!

Dany: señora! cuidado!

Mujer ANBU, con una VENOTA en la frente estilo al santo anime xD: QUE NO SOY SEÑORA! -golpea con su puño derecho en la barbilla del borracho 3 incrustandolo en el techo- SOY SEÑORITA! JODER!

Borracho 4: (OoU mierda que fuerza!) PERO DE MI NO ESCAPASSS! ZORRA!

Mujer ANBU+ cabreada y con + venitas en la frente: DEJA DE LLAMARME ZORRA! MARICON! HIJA DE TU MADRE! DEJA TOCARME LOS COJONES! CHIKUCHOUUU!

Y la de cabellera negra, da una patada en las bolas al sujeto, el cual queda inconciente y sin dia del padre xD por tal poder de destrucción.

Mujer ANBU: SUFRE MI CASTRADO! CABRONAZOO!

**Fin Flash Back**

Dany, con los ojos como dos llamas ardiente de fuego xD: entonces otro sujeto vino! y Gaby-sempai esquiva! y otro rompenueces en sus condenadas bolas! crack!y luego los sujetos se levantaron... Y Gaby-sempai les dio duro a cada uno! sin excepción! PUNCH! CRASH!... entonces...

Sasuke miraba expectante e Dany con ojos de plato, con sus manos en su... ejem... entrepierna xD sudando frío y con rayitas azules, aunque la novelista ni se inmutaba a verle estaba demasiado emocionada contando la batalla de su sempai, como si ella fuese el referi de la lucha en ese momento xD...

Inner-Sasuke: (¬¬U a esa Gaby... hay que tenerle cuidado que luego me hace rompenueces y...)

Sasuke: (ni lo pienses uuUU... que ya de imaginarmelo...)

Inner-Sasuke: (¬¬U si toda la razon...)

Dany, aun con llamas: y luego...!

**Flash Back**

Todos los sujetos que estaban en el bar, estaban tirados en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz, sin dientes xD, y moreteados en todo el cuerpo y rostro. En el centro de toda aquella masacre, la mujer ANBU se encontraba, sin ningún rasguño y mirandoles despreciadoramente y con ojos de victoria.

Mujer ANBU, escupiendoles: Tsk! no son más que sabandijas, ahí está mi premio de consuelo -observando x un segundo su escupo xD- para que recuerden el nombre de la ANBU más poderosa y lider de la tropa lobo de Konoha -(N/a: adivinaron? nn)- Cohen Gaby! jajaja!

Dany, le miraba impresionada y emocionada a la vez. Nunca antes había visto tanto poder, tanta decición, tanta potencia,tanto respeto y imponencia en una mujer, más bien, en ninguna persona. Quedó algo embobada con la pelea, la cual había sidoexpectante en primera fila.

Dicha mujer toma su mascara dispuesta a irse del lugar cuando...

Dany: espere! Cohen-sama!

Cohen, despabila y le mira: ah? eres tu!... no tienes de que agradecer ni deberme pequeña...tomalo como algo que renía que suceder en tu vida...

Dany: no! no es eso... yo... yo quieropedirle un favor!

Cohen, observa los ojos decididos dela chica: un...favor?

Dany: yo quiero...pedirle que sea mi sempai y me lleve con usted!... yo... yo soy una niña inútil que no puede hacer nada porr si sola...pero... estoy segura que si voy con usted, voy a cambiar! y podré ser independiente!

Cohen: Oo! (ésta niña va en serio? quiere venir conmigo?)

Dany, con los ojos de total decición: POR FAVOR!Gaby-sempai!

Cohen, cierra los ojos:mm... -los abre- cual es tu nombre?

Dany: Dany... Fujiwara Dany...

Cohen: Dany-chan ¿eh?... muy bien puedes venir conmigo, si es lo que deseas... pero te advierto, ahora voy en dirección ala aldea Oculta de Konoha, en el país del fuego... ¿aún quieres ir?

Dany: hai! prometo que no seré una carga!

Cohen: pues bien... (ese tipo de determinación me gusta!) IKUZOO! DANY!

Dany: nn arigato Gaby-sempai!...IKUZOO!

Así ambas chicas desaparecen de la cantina...

**FinFlash Back**

Dany: y así estuve hasta los 13 años al lado de Gaby-sempai...yo le debo mucho... demasiado diría yo... por eso cada vez que necesite de mi ayuda yo se la daré, no importa como...

Sasuke: se ve que le tienes mucho respeto, Dany...

Dany: claro que se lo tengo! y tu también deberías! es alguien de respetar! (nnU aunque a veces sea una pervertida...) ella fue ANBU y una muy buena en Konoha, me ayudó y me enseñó como poder sobrevivir en este mundo... aparte de que sea una persona de gran respeto... ella es mi mejor amiga desde entonces, por eso... me ofende mucho que le faltes y le cabrees la paciencia... deberías tener cuidado...

Sasuke: ella te crió en cierta forma...es interesante...jamás me lo habías dicho...

Dany: ¬¬ porque tu tampoco me contabas nada...

Sasuke: ¬¬ hmp...

Un silencio incomodo les gobernó, aunque sin que se hubiera querido, la tensión en ambos se redujo bastante... ya se podía decir, que ambos son conocidos lejanos... con un cierto cariño uno del otro (N/a: no pensar mal ¬¬) personas que no se veían hace mucho... Dany se levanta, para impresión de Sasuke, del banco; dandole la espalda al joven...

Dany: bueno... tienes algo más que preguntar?

Sasuke: yo... (pues no... eso creo...)

Dany: Sasuke-kun... -se ve como la chica baja la mirada, Sasuke abre los ojos y parpadea como esperando lo que quiere decirle la joven.

Sasuke: que?

Dany, le mira con una cara muy tierna, sonrojada, solo girando su cabeza y un poco el cuerpo con las manos tomadas atras en su espalda, mientras que el viento comienza a soplar ligero y confortante.

Dany: aishiteruu, Sasuke-kun n.n

Sasuke, pone ojos como dos platos de la impresión y incluso llega a sonrojarse, los ojos pardos de la chica penetraban en su pupila: O.O Dany... -murmura.

Dany, deja de mirarle: yo siempre... quise saber que era lo que te afligía, que era lo que querías, que era lo que sentías... por qué tus ojos mostraban esa frialdad... por qué estabas en la soledad, con una furia incomparable...pero... lo que encontré fue otra cosa... yo... sin querer me enamore de ti... -le mira- nn yo siempre te recordaré, no importa si tu te olvidas de mi...

Sasuke: Dany yo no...!

Dany, deja de mirar: yo siempre recordaré este sentimiento... y mi primer beso...

Sasuke, se sonroja: ...yo tampoco lo olvidaré...

Dany: n.n

Y de un parpadeo, Dany gira, toma el menton de Sasuke y posa sus labios en la frente de este, para impresión total del moreno que no pudo ni quiso mover ningún musculo, fue muy rápido, talves ni siquiera se notó... pero para ambos si... La chica deja de besarle y queda frente a frente con los ojos de Sasuke, aún sonriendo...

Dany: nn se muy feliz con Sakura-chan ¿eh? n.o no me defraudes! -le guiñé un ojo juguetonamente aún así el chico no se movía.

Dany, volteandose y caminando a la puerta de entrada de x-tragos: hasta luego... Sasuke...

La chica camina y camina, hasta que al fin su cuerpo no se divisa para Sasuke, el cual aún, miraba en dirección de la joven... sumido en sus actos... sumido en sus recuerdos... pensando... Se levanta inconcientemente y desparece con el viento de las hojas caidas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Calles de Konoha"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura caminaba por ellas, muy cerca del puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto, aunque tal detalle ni mero le imortaba, su mente estaba muy ocupada... con la llegada de su hijo a este mundo...un hijo de Sasuke y de ella... de Sasuke y de ella... de Sasuke y de ella... eran unas cuantas palabras de las miles que cruzaban en su cabeza referente al mismo tema... Tal fue la sorpresa que ni el Inner de la chica salía en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera para hacer sus tipicas bromas pesadas... Su embarazo ocupaba su mente... y darle la noticia a uno de los causantes...

Sakura: (aahh... Sasuke-kun... como te diré esta noticia? como, como? que alguien me lo diga!) -piensa mirando con vaguez el cielo- (estoy embarazada... esas son las palabras correctas no?... te molestará?... por lo que yo sé es que quieres retaurar tu clan ¿no?... estábien ¿no? NO!...) -suspira- (no calmate... respira hondo... las cosas ya están echas solo debo recordarlo y decirlo "Sasuke-kun... estoy embarazada de ti..." si eso es, eso es... tranquila... todo saldrá bien solo recuerda... recuerda...)

Pero la vista esmeralda de la chica dobla hacía cierto puesto de comida, donde cierto rubio ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente se encontraba comiendo su plato favorito, ya por su 10ma ronda. (N/a: redoble de tambores! xD)

Sakura: Naruto? -dice entrando al lugar, que no podía ser otro que el Ichiraku, sentandose al lado del kitsune.

Naruto, con los fidos en la boca: Sakuga-chan -con voz extraña por tener la boca con lo fideos (N/a: asi k lo de Sakuga no es falta de ortografía xD)

Sakura: nnU Hola Naruto... -mira la pila de platos vacíos y por haber.

Naruto, tragando: que haces aquí? Kakashi-sensei me dijo que te habían encomendado misión...

Sakura: ah si, si!.. pues ya fui donde Tsunade-sensei... estoy de vuelta...

Naruto: aahh... -tomando la sopa del ramen- OTRO!

Sakura: que extraño... -con voz burlona y maliciosa- donde estará Hinata, nee?

Naruto, con su otro plato: Hinata está en su casa...(con resaca ¬¬U), por su propia seguridad y decición...

Sakura: seguridad o.o?

Naruto: (¬¬U ya dije... por la resaca) ehh... deben ser problemas con Hiashi-sama (en parte tambien por el rollero de su padre... que si descubre que está con resaca su bebe me manda los perros -.-U)... como siempre ¬¬

Sakura: ahh.. ya veo... ¬¬ pero que te quejas? si tu fuiste quien la emborrachó baaaka... ¬¬

Naruto: -.-UU... -termina de tragarse el ramen- OTRO! -.-U

Sakura: ¬¬U contigo no hay caso... además ¿no que deberías estar con resaca? bebiste más que todos en el bar (yo diría que x 10)

Naruto: OH! SAKURA-CHAN! EL MEJOR REMEDIO PARA LA RESACA ES EL RAMEN! TE LO JURO DE POR VIDA! DATTEBAYOO!

Inner-Sakura: (si claro... ¬¬ doctor Narutin... ¬¬ y mejor nos largamos porque siento que este no anda con dinero... si lo siento. MALA INFLUENCIA! MALA INFLUENCIA!)

Sakura: si Naruto.. lo que tu digas... ¬¬

Naruto, para de comer y mira con esa cara de zorro (N/a: o sea cierra los ojos): nee, Sakura-chan... quería... pedirte...bueno tu sabes... somos amigos y todo... así que...-traga saliba y sonríe aaampliamente- ME PAGAS EL RAMEN?... o.o Sakura-chan?

Pero Sakura no estaba... desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo a lo lejos se veía corriendo a toda potencia como si estuviera en una maratón xD

Sakura, gritando: CUIDATE! n.nUUUU

Naruto: nooo!... Sakura-chan TT-TT! ven! no seas tacañaa! PAGAMEEEE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Territorio Uchiha"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El moreno de mirada afilada, caminaba por las tierras pasadas de ese clan... su clan... Sus pasos ya estaban cerca de lo que a la edad de 7 años se le conocía como su hogar, donde la masacre de sus padres ocurrió... aunque eso no era lo que estaba en su mente... sino las palabras de una joven novelista de cabello castaño claro y ondulado... todos sus recuerdos... y más que todo, el momento que acabaron de pasar juntos... en el jardín del bar x-tragos...

Su palabra..."aishiteru"... aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad de parte de la chica hacía él... acaso estaba confundido? por qué se sentía tan culpable y mal con aquellas palabras? que era lo que pasaba por su mente?

Sasuke: (por qué?... por qué las dos chicas que más hecho sufrir... me tienen ese peculiar amor?... por qué? quién soy yo para merecer tales palabras?...tan solo un vengador... un vengador obcesivo con matar a su propio hermano... que es lo único cercano a un pariente de sangre que tengo... por qué?... por qué?... Dany... Sakura...)

El joven Uchiha entra al fin en su antiguo hogar, tenía sus ojos cerrados. Se sacó las sandalias con calma y sin apresurarse... y aún con su vista cegada, camina por los pasillos de la casa, entrando al pequeño living, con su mesa de centro LIMPIA y los muebles RELUCIENTES. Al igual que los rincones de las paredes... Oo? sin telarañas! pero que...?

Sasuke: (OoU? que sucede aquí? me equivoque de territorio... -.-U no eso no... pero... QUE DOMONIOS? ESTOY EN LA DIMENSION DESCOCIDA OoUUU! que sucedió aquí?)

Así el joven Uchiha, comenzó a recorrer por toda la casa, y cada lugar que registraba...increiblemente... ESTÁ LIMPIO!... y como ya es de costumbre... la curiosidad de Sasuke fue tanta, que fue a la antigua habitación de su hermano mayor... pero ella...

Sasuke: (ésta... no lo está... tal vez... el que hizo el aseo fuee...)

Y para salir de dudas se dirigió al patio en dirección a lo que es la bodega de la casa... es decir, donde murieron los padres de Sasuke a manos de Itachi...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"con Sakura"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirosada primogenita de los Haruno estaba igualmente en el territorio Uchiha, y tambien a escasos pasos de la casa de Sasuke, más bien, está en la casa de Sasuke. Igualmente, bastante desganada y temerosa por la confesión que tenía que hacer, se saca los zapatos, los deja en la entrada y con pequeños pasos entra en ella con sus ojos cerrados de esta manera: -.-U...

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun, estoy embarazada... si eso...no!... no es así!... como era?... emba qué?... aaah sí!... embarazada... embarazada... si , así -.-... creo... FUERZA SAKURA! FUERZ...)

Pero al ver quien estaba, enel marco de la puerta abierta para entrar al living, queda algo anonadada,... era Sasuke,... si lo era pero... estaba... ¿impresionado?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun o.o?

Sasuke, mira a Sakura, ésta vez sin expresión en su rostro: tu lo hiciste?

Sakura: que? o.o (ya sabe que estoy embarazada? OoU)

Sasuke, se acerca muuucho mas a la pelirosa a escasos centimetros del cuerpo de ambos, miraba fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de la Haruno mientras que el tenue rojo en sus mejillas se apoderaba de la chica.

Sasuke: tu limpiaste...

Sakura: ah...! o.oU (se me había olvidado decircelo! Oo... ó.ò estará enojado...?)... puess... -baja su mirada para esperarse lo peor-... si fui yo...

1,...2...3... El moreno, para impresión de la esmeralda, le abraza estrechamente, acogiendo su cintura, su bien formada y femenina espalda, sin poder dejar responder a Sakura... La joven se sonroja a niveles extremos... pero... ese abrazo era algo diferente, era como si... Sasuke transmitiera un dolor, un confundimiento inexplicable... algo que le pesara mucho pero mucho en los hombros y en el subconciente. Sakura no entendía que eran esas sensaciones que se le amontonaban al sentir tan cerca de sí la respiración calmada de Sasuke y sus brazos aferrandose en su cuerpo... no entendía... y se preocupaba de momento...

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

Sakura: Sasu...ke?

Pero él no responde y esconde más su cabeza en mi cuello, sin hacer ninguna acción, solo apretar más su cuerpo con el mío... como si quisiera decirme algo... no lo entiendo... ¿que te sucede Sasuke? que te ha pasado hoy?... por favor cuentamelo...

**FIN SAKURA P.O.V.**

La chica solo cierra sus ojos y lleva sus manos cuidadosamente en la espalda del chico, confortando el abrazo. Apoya su boca en el hombro de él...sin decir ninuna palabra... solo sintiendo aquel calor corporal...aquella sensación de que Sasuke necesita de ella en ese abrazo...

Sasuke: (Sakura... yo no merezco todo tu cariño... yo solo te he hecho sufrir...pero...ahora he decidido... que jamás me separare de tu lado...yo te protegeré... te mimaré... te cuidaré... tu vida es muy valiosa para mi...tu eres... la chica que amo...Dany, ahora lo entiendo...tu felicidad es mi felicidad ¿cierto?...no te preocupes...seré muy feliz al lado de ella...para que tu puedas serlo...)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 13... ** bien está terminado al fin! sii! x fin lo pude subir!... ¿qué les ha parecido? a mi me pareció que el final (o sea... el penmsamiento de Sasuke) fue muy lindo¿ o no?... Bueno solo espero y no me maten x lo k puse entre Sasuke y mi personaje n.nU (Inner: ¬¬U me suda...) ... y pues para todos aquellos k kerían saber lo k sucedió entre ellos dos lo sabrán pero no en este fic... nn es k esa parte la haré como un **"Capitulo Perdido"** de este fic (como si fuera un OVA) y estará aparte, para no perder la concordancia ni la trama de **"2 SEMANAS PARA AMARTE"... **u.u por ello me demoraré en subir el siguiente capitulo... solo espero me disculpen y tengan paciencia x favor... nn

Cambiando de tema... ¿están aburridos? weno, si lo están dejenme recomendarles estos dos fics de momento! yo los leo! me gustan muxo!

**Cuatro chicos y yo** de **netsumi-chan**

**Summary:** Sakura se siente atraida por 1 o mas chicos, ke pasara con sasuke? se olvidara de el? o tambien se kedara con el? leeanlo y vean xD...naruxsaku, sasuxsaku, kakaxsaku, por ahora...abra mas.xD

**Comentario:** bueno para mi... xD este fic está para aquellos que les gusta AAARTO la comedia xD lo q es yo me mato de la risa jajaja xD se los recomiendo de todas maneras!

**Uchiha's Clan** de **Kirby Hatake**

**Summary:** ItaSakuSasu ShikaTema, NaruHina ¿Como sería la vida de los Uchihas si no hubieran muerto¿Todo sería mejor...¿Y para los demás? No todo es como quieres... ¡CAP 7¿Party time...¡No todo es fiesta! RR!

**Comentario:** Este fic es muy tierno, bueno... para mi es muy tierno en los primeros capitulos cuando Sasuke es chiquitito y conoce a Sakura! TT-TT SII! MUY TIERNOO!... aunk ahora se está poniendo ¡candente! ya k los chicos están más grandes y como hay mismo dice el ItaSakuSasu... está k arde! OH YEAH!... -.- se necesitan reviews en ese fic! x favor! o sino mi amiga no subeee! TT-TT

**TESTAMENTOOOS! XD:**

**SpoOkie:** muxas gracias x tu review AMIGA! TT-TT me haces muy feliz k a todas las preguntas les hayas dicho.. SIIII! XDD jajaja... nn perdona la tardanza de la ectualización... es k... ¬¬ mi hermanito QUERIDO DEL ALMA ¬¬ se echó la computadora de la casa y tuve q andar escribiendo en un cuaderno toooodo roñosoo! ¬¬ y no sabes cuan problematico se me hace mover el lapiz para escribir xD jajajaja... nn bueno con lo k paso de Sasuke y Dany (o Maya ¬¬U) lo haré en otro capitulo aparte de este fic (como explique antes)... solo espero y no me mates cuando lo leas xDU y tampoco te moleste xP... bien tendrás k esperar para la proxima actualizacion... muxas gracias d enuevo x tu review! xD cuidate! espero k estes muy bien! ADIOS!

**Gaby Uchiha:** (al fin te cambias elnombre Gaby-sempai! nn este me gusta más! así la gente te reconoce mejor! ) si yo te entiendo -.- el YEAH si es pegajoso... xD jajaja sii! T-T yo tambien quisiera frotarle la espalda Sasuke baba (Inner: en un yakusi de 2 si quiere baba baba jejeje) de verdad te gusto la presentación? poniendo cara de borrego degollago ME ALEGRA MUXO LEER ESOO! snif, snif Seishun Kyosokyoku, mi canción favorita y tambien la tuya! x algo seremos amigas Gaby-sempai! ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA VENEZOLANA! OH YEAH! (xD ves! x eso te entiendo jaja) YEAH!

Porsupuesto k los pantalones de Nejison tu regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte! (Inner: SHANNAROO!)...¬¬U hablando de cumpleaños... mañana es el mío... TT-TT k lata... me vuelvo vieja... (xDDD) ¬¬ aradio-sempai dice k me voy a volver mas sabia (Inner: ¬¬ yo diría más pervertida...) si talvez -.- jejeje... Como pudiste leer, si! golpeaste a Lee! y manoseaste a Neji xDDD jajaja! otro regalo de mi parte xDD Orochi-mierda quiere matar a Sakura xk kree k asi Sasuke se le va a unir de nuevo... (pero esta muy equivocado el estupido ¬¬..) bueno... Gaby-sempai tu quieres saber lo k sucedio entre Sasuke y yo? es k no me respondiste eso U... bueno no importa, varios kieren saberlo asi k igual lo pondré espero y lo leas !

CUIDATE! ADIOOOOS! (¬¬ hablamos x el msn xDD)

Pd: YO TAMBIEN DARÍA LO K FUERA X IR A VENEZUELA! T-T

**akishi:** jejeje xD muxas gracias x decir SSIIIII a mis preguntas... no arigato! ¬¬U Orogaysito? eee... n.nUU sin comentarios... jeje... Vaya otra k le gusta el lemmon (Inner: perver al mando diría yo ¬¬) konmo sea ¬¬... gracias x tu apoyo! espero y te guste este capitulo (Inner: y ojala no me mates x haberme metido con TU Sasukito ¬¬)... en fin! arigato! nos vemos en la proxima! SAYONARA! CUIDATE! (inner: no seas floja y ponele empeño en los estudios!)

**Netsumi-chan**: xD si gran imaginacion... DUCHITA... si la duchita m.m...(Inner: se me dube la sangre a la nariz atn solo pensarlo xD)... mejor olvidemoslo xk sino ensucio el teclado con sengra (Inner: sii... ¬¬ buena idea en el yakusi netsumi... siii jejeje baba)

sabes? ¬¬ el club antes era solo para Orochigay pero las miembras de este tambien comenzaron a p#tear a Kabuto asi k ni modo tuve seguirles el juego... aunk cosa tuya si quieres despreciarlo o no ya k el club es "ANTI-OROCHIGAY"

Gaby-sempai... ¬¬ es tu sensei... te lo recomiendo de corazon y nariz... (xD jaja)

Mientras a más personas convenzas en ser parte de la noble causa de joder al bastardo yo gustosa! jejejeje n.n y pues... no sé... la verdad me da lo mismo unirme a ese club de pervers k mencionan... no me considero taaan pervertida... n.nUU yo creo k no caigo... :P... ADIOS! NETSUMI-SAN! CUIDATE! K SEAS MUY FELIZ... con... ¬¬ ya sabes quien... jejejeje... (recuerdas lo k hablamos x el msn?... pues a eso me refiero... jejeje...)

**mirisasusaku:** k bien k te haya gustado el capi... yo katta desu ne... ¬¬ solo espero y no me mates con este... gracias x decir si si si a mis preguntas! xD ya verás lo k pasará más adelante! es un gustazo hablar contigo x el msn... (u.u aunk estas poko tiempo...) bueno cuidate! salu2!

marion-asakura: holas!... bueno mija, antes k todo me alegra k ta haya sarisfacido con el lemon... n.nUU si pobre de maka-chan lo habrá pasado mal cuando lo leyo jejeje... viva el yuppie a MUXA HONRA! YO TA APOYO DE TODO CORAZON! SIII! ... ¬¬U no creo k haya capitulo más largo k el anterior aunk... se hará el intento xDU... nn ojala te guste el capitulo! matta ne! cuidate! marion-chan! nn

**Kirby Hatake:** T-T POR FIN ME DEJAS REVIEEEW! snif, snif... hoy es un día glorioso! si si! jajajaja xD vaya otra fanatica del lemon (Inner: ¬¬ estoy rodeada de pervertidas... dios...) jajajajajaja XDD kien no desea eso querida (lo de Sasuke en la ducha y en boxers jejejeje) ¬¬ no le hice nada malo a Sasuke ¬¬U no te preocupes...jejeje ¬¬UUU no te preocupes k yo no hago nada malo... ya weno hare lo k se puede n.nUUU gracias x decir si si si a mis preguntas xD ya verás k sucede despues n.o

Oye me tienes k dar el link de ese foro! yo me uno de inmediato! SIII!(¬¬ y asi se lo doy a las chicas para k lo p#teemos jejeje) k dices? me lo das?

nee, n.nUUUU no me mates x favor... o sino... despues komo avanza el fic?... n.nU no a la violencia x favor... yo tambien te kero pero... n.nUU no es pa tanto... weno, sabes? te pondré de contacro en el msn! sii! así hablamos! muuuuuuuuxo! (¬¬U y no me dejas testamento jejeje.. aunk ... nn me gusta k me dejen testamento xD jajaja)... bueno, espero y te guste este capitulo! como prometi en el revire k te deje... n.n hice publicidad a tu fic! (¬¬ para k avances ¬¬ o te pego!...nahhh mentira xDjajaja...)

OJALA ME DEJES REVIEW EN ESTE CAPITULO! ME HIZO MUXA ILUSION TU REVI! snif, snif (¬¬UU aparte de miedo... x salir moreteada a golpes...) nn cuidate amiga! ADIOS!

**Haruno-mackita:** (u.uU ultimamente hemos hablado un monton x el msn... asi k se me hace algo raro responder tu review..xDUU) makita-chan... TT yo ta comprendo en todo el sentido de la palabra... y se me ha ocurrido... -.- como ninguno de nuestros hermanos nos apoya nosotras nos apoyaremos mutuamente amiga¿q te parece? xD jajajajajay jugamos beisball con la cabeza de ellos (x lo k te dije en elmsn... eso de golpear a tu hermano con un bate de beisball si no te hace caso... xDD)... cambiando de tema, sii! TT yo quiero k me salve Sasuke! no quiero ir al cole I AM ALERGICAA! SASUKE RESCATAME PLIIISS! (¬¬UU si claro...) yo tambien creo k TT no podré leer más fics! pero haré lo posible x hacerlo! siii!

OYEE!AVANZAA TU FIIIC! ME DEJASTE EN EL ESTUPIDO SUSPENSOO! ¬¬U si quieres yo te ayudo cualquier cosa! xD tu tortura esta ben wena siii...x eso la pondré aki y la de Gaby-sempai en el otro fic ¿vale?

Bueno nos vemos maka-chan! espero verte luego x el msn! pa k comadriemos! YEAH! CUIDATE ADIOOOS!

Pd: TT mañana me vuelvo viejaaaa...

**SatellaHarvenheit:** ¬¬ k te paso? estabas en un cyber k no me pudiste hablar más? puxa oh mi-chan... bueno igual gracias x preocuparte en dejarme un review! me haces muy feliz! espero k me dejes uno aki con más tiempo! adios!

Haruno-chan


	14. Suelta mi mano

Holaaaaaa! TT-TT chikuchou! Estoy muy emocionada! (Inner: TTTT Sha… nnaroo… snif…) x fiiin! X fiin tengo mi querido computador en casa! Buuuuaaa! Soy inmensamente feliz! T.T ya ni me acuerdo de cuantas semanas he estado esperando x este momento y justo a 3 días de mi reencuentro con el colegio… T-T si coño! Entró a clases el 28 de Febrero T-T

nn pero weno se hace lo que se puede y hoy 25 de Febrero del 2006 (xDD) voy a cumplir con todos mis trabajos atrasados… u.u yo lo siento… de verdad LO SIENTO! T-T nunca pensé que me demoraría tanto en tener de vuelta MI COMPUTADORA… pero al fin la tengo y aquí a continuación escribiré el capitulo 14! YEAH!... (¬¬ sin antes hacer publicidad a mi club claro xDU)

**Anti-Orochigay:** okey… ¬¬ yo sé q alguna vez en tu vida pensaste en la muerte de Orochimaru! NO LO NIEGUES!... ¬¬ o al menos le dijiste… "ojala te murieras maldito p#to!"… bien para ti chico o chica q llegaste a pensar alguna vez 'eso' en tu vida, un peqño odio ha ido creciendo en tu interior ¬¬ aunq no lo quisieras ¿verdad?

... Bien, bien… quieres cosechar ya ese odio? POS ESTE ES TUU CLUB! Tan solo coloca en tu review q quisieras unirte al "Anti-Orochigay", y estarás de inmediato en él… claro! yo no estoy sola en esta noble causa, **Gaby Uchiha (vice-presidenta), Haruno-mackita, Netsumi-chan, Sccmar, AyumiUchihaHaruno**… **y entre muxas otras** también lo están!... así q… a qué esperas? Descargate en tu review de todo lo q quisieras desearle al MALDTIO PUTO BARATO de OROCHI-MIERDA, hasta incluso alguna tortura q se te ocurra x allí! Y la expondré en mis fics! ¿Te parece?

**REGLA: **una peqñísima regla q se une a este club… ¬¬ no te preocupes q **_no_** es nada asi, a q debes comer carne de serpiente xD o algo así, NO, no es eso xDD… sino tan simle como: _"Si ya estás unido/a a este club, y quisieras hacerle publicidad como las ya inscritas **Gaby-Uchiha, Haruno-mackita y Netsumi-chan**, x favor avísale a tu presidenta o vice-presi' antes (**yo y Gaby Uchiha**). Y cuando ya tengas el consentimiento decirnos a alguna de nosotras dos quienes se te han unido"…_

… mmm… ¬¬UU había algo más q tenía q decirles… q era? -.-UU?... AH SÍ!... este capitulo es más bien como un "SongFic" y el x ello del titulo del capitulo, la canción se llama **"Suelta mi mano"** del dúo "**Sin Bandera**"… q ha logrado cautivar mi corazón! YEAH!... ésta es mi canción favorita de ellos, x eso la pongo y además x que… n.nUU va justa con el **LEMMON** q está presente… SIIP! HAY LEMON CHICOS Y CHICAS… xDU a su deleite xDD… y para aquellos q no les gusta pues solo sáltenselo y ya! nnU

Bien… eso es todo, disculpen las molestias y el largo tiempo de espera n.nU sin más preámbulos… AL CAPITULO!

**Suelta mi mano**

Chico: Adiós! Sakura-samaa!

Gritaba un pequeño niño, de baja estatura, con ropas gastadas y alargadas, de cabello café muy claro y con ojos llenos de energías. Agitaba su mano alzada de lado a lado, despidiéndose de una Chunnin pelirosa que caminaba alejándose del pueblo FuuKaze, donde hace dos días había completado su misión.

Sakura: Adiós! Recuperate pronto, Chinta!

Pueblerinos, que estaban en la entrada del principal sendero del pequeño pueblo: ADIOOOS, SAKURA-SAMAA!

Sakura: ADIOOOS! CUIDENSE!

Decía la chica alzando su mano a los habitantes del pueblo, el cual hace poco había tenido una tipo de virus que sucumbió en los niños más pequeños, alrededor, de los 5 a 6 años, se trataba de la "peste cristal" (N/a: u.uUU bueno.. tal ves tenga otro nombre en su país pero esta "cosa" consiste en…) la cual consistía en que miles de ronchas salían de la piel de los niños, en sí estás ronchas no eran graves, pero lo son cuando la picazón les llega con ellas y los niños sin preocupación alguna comienzan a rascarse… tanto así que se provocan heridas las cuales son muy sensibles a alguna infección y allí sí que la "cosa" se pone grave.

Menos mal, que ninguno de los niños del pueblo tenía ese diagnostico, Sakura que es una experta en medicina y todo aquel elemento que este ligado en ese término, acabó en dos días de explicarle a todas las familias con niños infectados de esta "peste"… ¿Y en qué consistía tal curación? simplemente en que los pequeños debían contenerse a rascarse aquellas ronchas y para aliviar la picazón, debían estar duchándose, con agua caliente, constantemente y tomar un jarabe especializado, el cual Sakura hizo con unas hierbas de la región.

Más de un pequeño varón quedó embelezado con lo dulce e inteligente que era "Sakura-sama"… ¬¬ aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema así que…

La pelirosa ya iba bastante alejada de "FuuKaze", a varios kilómetros quizás, caminaba por un sendero de tierra y a los lados una frondosa vegetación, de árboles, pinos y arbustos. El sol le marcaba la luz en el sendero, y las esponjadas nubes se dispersaban en el infinito. Ella se notaba bastante feliz, había cumplido muy bien su misión y aunque se tardó más de la cuenta y con conciencia de ello, ya ni mero le importó. Las imágenes que recorrían su mente eran de las humildes y alegres caras y muecas de aquellos pueblerinos de FuuKaze. Hasta que recordó lo sucedido en el territorio de los antiguos Uchihas,… hace dos días atrás… cuando Sasuke le abrazó con aquella firmeza…

Sakura: (u.u Sasuke-kun… me pregunto… ¿Qué era lo que te pasaba aquella vez?...por qué estabas…por qué estabas tan…extraño?... era como si.., hubieras entendido o… te estuviera doliendo algo… no entiendo, me preocupa! ó.ò… aunque… luego de aquel abrazo… me hablabas con más ternura… que feliz fui… tu sonrisa es algo que jamás se me olvidará de mi mente… tan feliz que las lagrimas ya querían brotar de mi rostro…) –Sakura suspira- (pero ahora que lo pienso… --¿ yo tenía que decirte algo… qué era?... mmm… -.-…)

La pelirosa posa una mano en su mentón… y comienza a recordar, movía para todos lados la cabeza hasta que… se detiene en seco.

Sakura: (MIERDA! OoU!) –saca su mano de su mentón- (COMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR?)…-se sonroja- (yo estoy… EMBARAZADA! Y no se lo he dicho! Kuso!) –coloca ambas manos en su cabello y comienza a despeinarlo desesperada- (y ahora qué hago? Como se lo digo?)

Y se imaginó a ella y a Sasuke, el sentado en su antigua casa y ella llegando recién. Él despabila, se levanta y va a la recepción de la casa para encontrar el rostro de "su novia" y ella como si nada y con una sonrisa refrescante (N/a: xDD jajaja perdón, eso lo saque de la serie Genshiken jajajaja deberían verla es para matarse de la risa xDD), le dice a Sasuke: "Hola, Sasuke-kun! nee estoy embarazada por no usar preservativo en nuestras relaciones así que serás papá y no sé como va llegar nuestro hijo al mundo porque tu eres uno de los renegados más codiciados y sentenciados de la aldea, jajajajaja…"

Inner-Sakura: (¬¬ si claro mijita, así mismo debes decírselo, BAKA!)

Sakura, continuando con su caminar: (T-T mala idea… COMO SE LO DIGO!... oh no, él es un chico sensato que estuvo a punto de matar a su mejor amigo y ahora se la da por traicionar a un gay bastardo que le enseñó lo que él más quiere… PODER… -.-UUUUUUU si! él lo entenderá! ¬¬U… estate serena Sakura… muy MUY serena!……)

De pronto entre la copa de los árboles se comenzaron agitar las hojas, como si alguien estuviera escondido en él, Sakura se dio cuenta de ello, aunque se hizo como la que no sabe nada y continuo, sigilosa y advertida su caminata para Konoha. Continúo y continúo…pero aquel sujeto no se salía de su escondite y seguía, a la espalda, los pasos de la chica, entre los árboles.

Ella ya cansada del seguimiento de aquella persona/sujeto, se detuvo y gritó sin inmutarse en moverse.

Sakura: Ya sal de allí! Sé muy bien que me estás siguiendo de hace arto tiempo…

Pero el sujeto no salía de su escondite, y la pelirosa más cabreada por no hacerle caso…

Sakura: Vamos! Sal de allí! No te hagas el tonto! ¿Quieres? O acaso me tienes miedo?

Y así una sombra de un cuerpo salta de uno de aquellos árboles de los lados, pero la chica ni siquiera se mueve para colocarse en alguna posición de defensiva. La sombra salta justo detrás de ella…

Sakura: hasta que por fin sales… -gira su cuerpo con una sonrisa pegada a la boca- Sasuke-kun nn…

Sasuke: m…

Sakura, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y con un tono de reproche: Me tenías preocupada! Yo ya pensaba que eras un ladrón o algo por el estilo! Incluso te iba a atacar, Sasuke!

Sasuke: lo siento, es que quería causarte un poco de miedo, lo admito…

Sakura: ¬¬ hmp… pero, tu qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Konoha… ¬¬ o con el bastardo… -con una voz despectiva en la última frase.

Sasuke: pues no, he estado esperando a que termines la misión hace dos días y si no te habías dado cuenta…

Sakura: ahh ¬¬ pero aún no me respondes el por qué estás aquí…

Sasuke, con algo de ironía: AHH! Ahora no puedo venir a cuidar de MI novia? –estas palabras hicieron que Sakura se enrojeciera.

Sakura, titubeante: b-bueno… no…

Inner-Sakura: (KYYYA! CHUPENSE ESA SASUKE ME DIJO NOVIA! SHANNAROOOOOO!)

Sasuke, con ojitos de perrito lindo xD: hice mal? –(N/a: KUSO! T-T quiero ser Sakura!)

Sakura, más roja y nerviosa: cla-claro que no hiciste mal… ss-solo que… me impresione y.. y… pues… me gustó………di-digo, bueno…gracias, Sasuke-kun…pero… ya quita esa cara por favor…

Sasuke: como tu quieras… -y cambio su cara ala sexy de siempre xD- además vine a mostrarte la posada en donde nos hospedaremos…

Sakura: qué? -.- pero si yo voy a…

Sasuke, interrumpiendo: ven sígueme…

Pero el chico sin dar más explicaciones, tomo en brazos a Sakura, la cual por dentro estaba muy gustosa, aunque demasiado avergonzada… pensó…"Sasuke se comporta más tierno cada día o qué?"

Sakura, roooojaaaa: Sa-Sasuke-kun ba-bajame! Yo me puedo ir sola! OoUU

Pero Sasuke no la bajaba y la acomodaba más en sus brazos. Y saltaba con más brutalidad de rama en rama dirigiéndose a la dichosa posada.

Sakura: Sasuke-kuuuuun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"y en la guarida del GAY"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orochi-mierda y compañía (N/a: es decir Kabuto xDD) se encontraba (N/a: como siempre) charlando con sus típicas tazas de té con dibujitos de corazones, pero al parecer ahora decidieron sacar el nuevo "juego de loza" ya que aparte de tener "corazoncitos" xD tenía "querubines" con arpas en las manos (N/a: qué? o.o? xD si es gay la mierda! Jajaja) sentados en las sillas de la mesa del comedor, conversando de un plan que cambiaría,… tal vez… el curso de la vida de Sasuke y Sakura…

Kabuto: está seguro, Orochimaru-sama…

Orochigay: no tengo duda, mi querido Kabuto –(N/a: -.-ll ayy! Se me eriza la piel! Bruuuu..!)- …hoy es la noche, en qué el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun… -su mirada se vuelve fríbola- será mío!

Kabuto: (¬¬ "será mío!" aahrg! Pero que celos de ese niñato!) pero, que sucederá con la Haruno? Además Sasuke-kun ya no aceptará por las buenas teniendo a ella en el camino..

Orochigay: juajuajua –(N/a: qué? si así es su risa -.- xD)- Kabuto, tu mismo lo has dicho esa chica-estorbo le cumpliré sus deseos y ya no será más la piedra en el camino de mi ni de las personas que tanto ama…

Kabuto: recuerda que es la alumna de Tsunade

Orochigay, tomando un sorbo de su "tecito": eso lo tengo muy claro Kabuto, como el también que ella es de laas personas que actúan inconscientemente para salvar la vida de los demás y más aún… del que ama… -una sonrisa maníaca se le pega en el rostro de serpiente-mutante.

Kabuto: jajaja naru hodo –(entiendo)- y bien, es hoy en la noche ¿no?

Orochigay: así es… necesito de ti, Kabuto… mi chakra decrece a cada minuto y mi cuerpo de vuelve más inútil, te necesito a ti ni a ningún otro más…

Kabuto, con corazones en los ojos (N/a: voy a vomitar ): Orochimaru-sama… -el peligris se acerca al bastardo y…- quiere un poco más de té? n/n –(N/a: ¬¬ querían beso lo' mierdas? PUES NO! YO NO ESCRIBO YAOI! Vayan a otro perro con ese hueso! Shannaroo! xDD)

Orochigay: claro… -y ofrece su taza con corazoncitos y querubines ¬¬ XDDD- gracias… -toma té…

Y así se la pasan conversando de cosas del plan de esta noche y el papel de cada uno para que todo saliera perfecto y sin ningún percance…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Cerca de una posada"**-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura en brazos, aún de Sasuke saltaban a gran altura del suelo del sendero, haciendo que Sakura se sujetara con más fuerza del cuello y ropa de su novio, y a la vez este sonriera con más ternura y maliciocidad xD… La pelirosa abre un poco los ojos para observar la cara de Sasuke; se sonroja al sentirse tan cerca de él y en esa posición…

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun… yo nunca… nunca pensé que pudiera hacerse realidad… el que pudieras estar a mi lado, el que me quisieras para ti y solo a mi… Sasuke-kun, atashi… -(yo…)- ureshi katta… -(soy feliz…)- inmensamente feliz!... por ello yo… tengo miedo de que despierte de este sueño al decirte que… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, que estoy embarazada…pero yo…) –la chica esconde la cabeza un momento en el cuello de Sasuke, para luego levantarla y mirarle directamente y decidida- Sasuke-kun…!

Le llama la atención, y él sin para de saltar-correr por el sendero le contesta…

Sasuke: si?... qué pasa?

Sakura, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho y bajando el rostro toda roja: yo… Sasuke yo…

Sasuke, aún con aquella sonrisa: mmm?

Sakura, cierra los ojos traga saliva y…: YO ESTOY…!

Sasuke, interrumpiendo: oh! allí está!

Dice el chico cortando inmediatamente la conversación y apurando el paso hasta para en frente de una posada de unos 4 pisos de altura, con dos fuentes de agua a los lados y plantas adornando la entrada, la estructura estaba hecha completamente de madera y con puertas y ventanas deslizantes, al igual que una clásica del antiguo Japón. Sasuke baja a Sakura de sus brazos y está se percata… DE QUE ESTABAN EN MEDIO DE UNA CIUDAD REPLETA DE TURISTAS!... al lado del recinto en el cual se iban a hospedar habían puestos de comida de juegos de apuestas de vendedores de máscaras de atrapa peces de más chicharras y cachureos y niños en yukata y kimono paseando con sus padres y corriendo por todos lados…

Sakura: O.O aaaaaaaaaaahhh………… -balbuceaba con la boca abierta y ojos como plato.

Sasuke: y bien… o.o que es lo que me ibas a decir?

Sakura, balbuceando aún xD: queeeeeee……..?

Sasuke: qué? ó.o

Sakura, despabila: qué de qué?

Sasuke: tu preguntaste qué primero así que pregunto por qué el ¿qué?

Sakura: qué voy a saber yo si ya se me olvido el ¿qué? -.-U

Sasuke: ¬¬U……. pero bueno ya! entremos a la posada…

Ambos entran a la posada, el recepcionista de allí les atiende y reconoce a Sasuke, ya que incluso le saluda con una sonrisa…

Recepcionista: YO! Que bien que volvió! nn

Sasuke: ah… -(sii…)

Sakura: lo… o.oU conoces?

Sasuke: pues si… ya que le pedí ayer que me reservará una habitación…

Recepcionista: y si se la reserve, -sacando una llave de su bolsillo con un llavero con el numero 86- nn aquí está la llave, su habitación es la 86, cuarto piso mano izquierda… habitación matrimonial como usted pidió… jujuju –con una ligera sonrisa lujuriosa.

Sakura: maaaaaa… qué? –se sonroja a más no poder.

Sasuke, toma la llave: arigato ne. Ikoo, Sakura –toma de la mano de ella que se sonroja más aún y la palabra matrimonial le desconcertaba totalmente.

Sakura: eeeeeeeeh! O/O –y subía las escaleras arrastrada por el moreno.

Recepcionista, con una cara más picarona: que lo pasen bien! jujujujuju si quieren les paso un libro bien bueno llamado kamasutra! xDD jejeje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"4to piso"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke iba viendo las puertas de cada habitación, o en su defecto, el numero que en cada puerta, la pelirosa, cabizbaja sonrojada, y ya pareciéndose a Hinata de tanta vergüenza e inseguridad por tan solo decirle "eso" a Sasuke, ahora era el momento, se enconaban solos sin nadie mirándoles… este era el momento para…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke, de espaldas a la chica y sin dejar de caminar viendo el numero de las puertas: ah?

Sakura: yo…

Inner-Sakura: (YA DICESELO! MIERDA!)

Sakura: debo decirte que…Sasuke yo estoy… YO ESTOY…!

Sasuke, interrumpiendo: oh! está es la 86!

La pelirosa cae al suelo estilo anime, y para impresión total de Sasuke que el fin se de la vuelta para mirarla.

Sasuke: o.o qué te sucedió?

Sakura, levantándose y sacando un paño con el cual secaba su GTA (N/a: Gota Tipo Anime): nnU jejeje nande monae desu… jejeje nnUU

Sasuke, parpadeo un par de veces: o.o? m?… em… bueno, entremos a la habitación.

Así el moreno menor de los Uchihas, coloca la llave en la perilla de la puerta, girando esta, y abriendo la entrada de SU habitación, dejando ver… un apequeña sala de estar con una cuadrada y comoda mesa en el centro, con una vela en el centro de ella, al fondo un gran ventanal con un pequeñísimo balcón con vista al frondoso bosque y las montañas por donde sale el sol en las madrugadas… al lado derecho de la pieza se encontraba una puerta deslizante, en la que seguramente, se encontraba el futón matrimonial pedido por el mismo Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura, entrando emocionada a la habitación y dejando caer su mochila al piso de tatami.

Sakura: Waaaa! Sugee te ba!

Sasuke, también entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta. Deja la llave en un pequeño perchero que había en una muralla. Y observa a la pelirosa que estaba ilusionada viendo el rededor de, ahora, SU habitación.

Sasuke: y, te gusta?

Sakura: nn claro que sí! O.o no me dijiste que la posada se encontraba en una ciudad…

Sasuke: bueno… -rascó su mejilla y con un sonrojo impregnándolas a ambos- …yo quise venir a una ciudad, y no quise hospedar en cualquier posada de por ahí…por una razón… -sus ojos miraban el techo.

Sakura, quien estaba sentada de rodillas en el tatami: una razón? Oo?

Sasuke: yo quería… que pasáramos este día juntos… di-divirtiéndonos en los diferentes puestos de juegos y atracciones y… -cierra sus ojos y sin querer su boca hace un puchero- ah bueno! Tu sabes!

Sakura, ríe inocente despacio: jajajaja… quieres pasarlo conmigo? Entonces que esperamos aquí? –se levanta de soplido- nn vamos! yo también quiero pasarla contigo, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke, se sonroja: Sakura…

Sakura, se acerca a su novio y le toma dulcemente la mano: nn ikoo se, Sasuke-kun!... ah no! espera! –corrió hacía su mochila la tomo y corrió otra vez hacía la puerta de la habitación del futón- nn esperame abajo! Yo voy en seguida que me cambie de ropa! No puedo ir así como estoy!

Sasuke: no impor…

Pero la Haruno ya había cerrado la puerta, más bien, la deslizó entrecerrándola….

Sasuke: bien… no me queda de otra…

Así abre la puerta nuevamente para salir de su departamento y bajar las escaleras, saliendo de la posada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Después de 10 minutos/ 1er piso"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke, se encontraba posado en el marco de la puerta principal de la posada en la que se encontraban hospedados, él y su novia ya oficial. Esperaba, impaciente, a Sakura, la cual bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y corría para llegar a su lado. Venía cambiada, llevaba un peto con cuello de tortuga y de talle apegado y cortado un poco más arriba del ombligo color negro y unos pantalones de jeans azules, con unas sandalias más comodas de color blanco. Eso hubiera estado bien, sino fuera porque su busto resaltaba mucho más que cualquier parte de su cuerpo, dejando a un embobado y pervertido Sasuke en el interior.

Inner-Sasuke: (uuy! Mamasita… esas curvas y yo sin frenos, deberías estar agradecida a la madre naturaleza que te dio el pedazo de la torta más grande! Jejeje)

Sakura:P perdón por la demora, nn nos vamos?

Sasuke, xD saliendo del mundo del yuppie: ah? eeh..si! vamos nnU jeje –sonrojado.

La pelirosa pasa su mano por el brazo derecho del chico así acercándose a él, mientras que las manos del chico se encontraban en sus bolsillos. La chica iba tan feliz que ni se acordaba que tenía algo muy urgente que decirle a Sasuke y solo disfrutó su día con él.

Primero pasaron por un puesto donde se atrapaban peces, ya que un niño pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente porque no podía capturar ninguno. Sasuke, trató de sacar uno pero…

Sasuke: quéee?

La malla donde el pez se movía se rompió así esta de nuevo se sumergió en la pecera.

Dueño del local: wooh! Eso estuvo cerca joven! Pero… siga participando xD jaja

Sasuke, con una venita en la frente: ¬¬ hmp…

Niño pequeño: buuuaaa! No pudo capturarlo! Nunca voy atener a ese pececito! Buuaa!

Sakura: señor deme una malla por favor! –dice la pelirosa otorgando unas monedas al dueño.

Dueño: hai! buena suerte, señorita!

Sasuke: ¬¬ hmp.. si yo no pude dudo que tu puedas

Sakura: aaah sí!... pues observa como una chica te supera ¬¬

La pelirosa sumerge la malla para capturar el pez espera en total silencio y calma hasta que… el pez que deseaba el niño nadó justo arriba de la malla de Sakura y está rápidamente lo sube a la superficie, toma rápidamente la bolsa con agua que le otorga el dueño y…

Niño peque: LO CONSIGUIÓ! MAMÁ MAMÁ! LA SEÑORITA LO CONSIGUIÓ!

Dueño: Felicidades! Aquí está tu pez!

Sasuke: (OoU lo hizo!)

Sakura: nn no, no es mío si no de él… -y le entrega la bolsa de agua con el pececito al niño- aquí tienes pequeño…

Niño, con los ojos brillantes de la emocion: Waaah! Arigato, nee-san!

Sakura: de nada…

Madre del peque: nn vamonos, hijo…

Niño peque: HAI! de verdad muchas gracias, nee-san! –el niño y la madre se van.

Sakura: ¬¬ y bien? acaso falle?

Sasuke: hmp… -refunfuña para sus adentros.

Sakura: no seas testarudo, nn vamos a otra parte ¿si?

Sasuke: U o U HAII! –se levanta y nuevamente Sakura se le cuelga del brazo, suavemente, yéndose a otra parte.

Pasaron por un puesto de máscaras, bromeando y colocándose algunas como de xD pikachu de Misty xD o Ash, incluso unas de Mario Bross xD y la princesa Peach xDD… pero en fin no compraron ninguna. Siguieron su camino cerca de un puesto de fideos a la plancha y condimentados con diferentes verduras lo cual hizo que el paladar de Sakura rugiera por probarlos. Y Sasuke, "muy complacido" (N/a: léase con ironía xD) compró una orden para ella lo que es él no tenía hambre (N/a: solo es por tacaño xD).

Y para impresión de Sasuke y de gente que pasaba Sakura comenzó a ser la atracción del público ya que comía peor que Naruto devorando desesperadamente los fideos y ordenándole a Sasuke que comprará más… y este, miedoso, compró otra ración con extra salsa para saciar los antojos de su novia…

Esta al fin complacida, decidió continuar sui caminar con Sasuke, y este extrañado por su comportamiento igualmente siguió. Luego pagaron dinero para diversión, en un local cogieron unas pistolas y ametralladoras dispara corchos para darles a unas latas solo por ocio. Pero ambos con el espíritu competitivo, lucharon por quien disparataba la pila de latas en menos tiempo. Lo cual de un principio resulto empate, y en una segunda ronda Sasuke ganó por unos cuantos segundos, ya que Sakura despabilo un momento, porque le dieron… nauseas…

Y siguieron, pasaron por más puestos de comidas, comandado por los impulsos de Sakura claro, y ésta de vez en cuando pasando al baño, para… "devolver" la comida, lo cual Sasuke ni se dio cuenta. Luego por más lugares como autitos chocadores xD la casa del terror, una pequeña eso sí, por las ferias artesanales viendo figuras collares pulseras y todo tipo de cosas extrañas y geniales. De las cuales Sakura compró para Sakura unas tiras delgadas de cuero negro, y que obligó a que se las pusiera.

Sakura: son un recuerdo de este momento… nn quiero que siempre la lleves contigo ¿si?

Sasuke, no muy convencido, aunque sonrojo: hmp…

Sakura: siiiiiiiiiii?

Sasuke: ya, ya.. siii! la voy a usar! ¬¬

Y así se la puso y no se la sacó más durante el día. En fin… pasaron por todos los lugares que podían visitar y entrar, hasta que la tarde los pilló a ambos, y decidieron pasar a una heladería cercana, disfrutando sus helados entre risas, besos y caricias, riéndose de cosas del pasado, como las estupidas respuestas que daba Kakashi-sensei cuando llegaba tarde, o las estupideces de Naruto, o como…

Sakura: cúan bien lo pasabos no crees?... no me había puesto a pensar, que aunque tu fueras el frío del grupo, siempre nos la pasábamos sonriendo… -esto lo dice con deje de melancolía.

Sasuke, mirando el suelo: si……lo sé…aquella noche en la cual nos vimos de nuevo… hace ya casi dos semanas, tenía muy presente como esos recuerdos revoloteaban por mi cabeza… sobre todo… los recuerdos en los que estabas tu…

Sakura, mira al chico impresionada y triste: Sasuke-kun…yo… quiero saber…el cómo te..te pudiste haberte enamorado de mí… -mira hacía el frente con una semi-sonrisa- …yo siempre… te fui una molestia verdad?... no solo la tuya también la de Naruto… todas aquellas veces en las que tu y él me salvaron…yo nunca se las pude pagar… y yo me pregunto cómo es que pude entrar en tu corazón…cómo una persona como yo pudo entrar, Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: porque tu eres la única que se preocupa de verdad por mí… tu eras y eres la única que se preocupaba por mí no solo por capricho a que yo era el chico popular… sino que de verdad te importaba mi vida… tu no eras falsa, como las demás… no como Ino u otras… y a pesar de mis desaires te mantenías fuerte, como si nada hubiera pasado, y guardabas aquellas lagrimas en tu corazón, siempre me mostraste la alegría de tu sonrisa… lo importante de tener amigos, y personas que me quieren con sinceridad… tu eres la única que ha derramado lágrimas por mí, lagrimas del corazón, Sakura… yo jamás te pague tu preocupación… jamás te agradecí el cariño que logro penetrar aunque de momento yo no quería que entrará, porque era un vengador, porque cuando un vengador tiene un solo objetivo en la vida que es asesinar –recuerda a Itachi- no puede dejarse llevar por aquellas emociones, tampoco puede involucrarse con alguien ya que corre el riesgo de perderlo…de perderlo y todo… por eso yo… no quise que vinieras conmigo… por eso debí quitarte la conciencia en ese momento…porque a pesar de que te tratara lo más cruel que pudiera…tu me hubieras perseguido y eso no lo podía permitir…y antes de abandonarte, lo único que pude decirte era "gracias"… las gracias por amarme, las gracias por hacerme ser querido de nuevo, la gracias por siempre preocuparte por mí… las gracias por haberme enamorado de ti…

Sakura, que en su mejilla una lagrima se derramó: …………-miraba fijamente a Sasuke sin poder hablar.

Sasuke, mirandola: pero lo único que no he podido cambiar en este tiempo… es que yo sigo siendo la persona que siempre te ha hecho llorar…

El moreno, que estaba sentado en una banca blanco en el atardecer, al lado de la pelirosa, posa su mano en la espalda de ella y la contrae hacía su cuerpo, y apretandola en la acción…sintiendo sus calidas lágrimas en su pecho… y acogiendo su delicado cuerpo con sus manos…(N/a: T-T voy a llorar!)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…atashi…atashi…Suki da yo…Sasuke-kun…Suki……-entre sollozos y llanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Guarida del bastardo"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orochimaru: bien! Kabuto… estás preparado para irnos?

Kabuto: hai! Orochimaru-sama…

Ambas sabandijas se encontraban en la puerta de entrada la cual estaba echa de madera, preparados en busca de Sasuke y su cuerpo, ya que hoy estaba decidido…sería hoy que Orochi—mierda se posesionara del cuerpo del Uchiha, que en algún momento… fue su discípulo más talentoso…

Kabuto, abriendo la puerta: Después de usted, Orochimaru-sama…está seguro que nosotros dos solos podremos acabarlo?

Orochigay: como de que soy macho mi querido Kabuto… como de que lo soy… -(N/a: ¬¬ si claro…y yo soy negra! ¬¬ weón…)

Kabuto: entonces… adelante!

Así ambos salen de la guarida… pero lo que no sabían… que para siempre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Posada/Habitación 86/ 20: 47"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba mirando por el pequeño bacón del lugar el atardecer… los coloer anaranjados y morados los cuales daban paso a la noche… y a las estrellas a posarse en el infinito… estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sus ojos miraban ya a la nada… vestía la yukata que daban en la posada…al parecer antes e había metido a las aguas termales… ¿y Sasuke?

Se encontraba en una punta de la peque mesa de centro, en donde la vela que estaba intacta hace unos momentos se consumía en su propia combustión… este miraba el suelo de tatami, igualmente sumido en sus pensamientos, y con la yukata blanca que otorgaban en la posada…sus ojos mostraban nostalgia y a la vez indecisión y tristeza… ¿en qué pensarán estos dos muchachos?

Sakura, que tenía apoyada su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, mirando con melancolía: (…no puedo callar más… debo decírselo…por mucho que duela… yo debo decircelo…debe saberlo…el me ha dicho que me ama y yo le he correspondido) –recuerda el momento que habían pasado hace un momento en la banca- (Sakura… debes decirle a Sasuke…que estás embarazada… ya quitate este peso de encima… solo diceselo… eso será lo mejor…pero qué es este sentimiento que me oprime aquí en mi pecho…es el miedo?... no, no es eso…PERO! Ya basta de rodeos! Yo… debo decirle ahora…)

La chica deja de apoyar su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, aún así sentada de rodillas en el suelo…

Sakura: Sasuke yo…

Sasuke, interrumpiendo: Sakura…debo decirte que…

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda,_

_por que nunca le ha servido la razón_

_al corazón, el corazón no piensa…_

Sakura, detiene sus palabras al oír el serio tono de Sasuke: q-qué? –gira su cuerpo para verle.

Sasuke, le mira fijamente: …iré a matar a Orochimaru, ahora…

Sakura: O.O qué…?

_No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?_

_no me tienes que explicar,…_

Sakura: e-estás bromeando…verdad?

Sasuke, cierra sus ojos y mira para otro lado: chigau… -(no...)

Sakura, se acerca a Sasuke quedando frente a frente: Sasuke mírame por favor!... dime que no irás!... para qué vas a ir? Estamos felices así como estamos! Deja que ese bastardo se pudra solo… por favor no vayas…es muy peligroso… -mordiéndose el labio para no sollozar.

…_siempre tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela_

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,_

_que a veces necesitas saber de mi _

_pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_

Sasuke: por eso mismo debo ir… Orochimaru es muy peligroso… yo… yo presiento que sabe que tu eres con la que me he ido todo estos días y así…la que provoca que me olvide de la venganza y del poder… así que antes de que tome una medida precipitada… es mejor que acabe con él antes que él lo haga conmigo…

_y vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…onegai…ikkenai de…yo… yo tengo miedo de perderte…por favor… -se acerca mucho más al moreno quedando a escasos centímetros entre ambos cuerpos…

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor_

_entiende que me tengo que ir,_

_si ya no sientes mas este amor_

_no tengo nada mas que decir._

Sakura: yo te amo… no te vayas…

Y para sorpresa del chico, quien levantaba el rostro para mirarla, la esmeralda le cierra la boca de un suave y apasionado beso… tanto así que el chico pierde el equilibrio y cae pesada, pero blanda, en el suelo de tatami… Mientras observaba los ojos cerrados de la pelirosa, y sus cejas en seño de tristeza… pero lo que desató sus sentimientos… fueron aquellas cálidas lagrimas que se resbalaron por los ojos de ella…aún cerrados… y cayendo en las mejillas blancas del chico resbalando en dirección a sus orejas… En ese momento, cerró sus ojos, y correspondió el beso de ella…rozando más los labios de ambos…saboreándolos en el instante, introduciendo su lengua en el beso y por la cavidad de la chica jugueteando también con la de ella… Momentos en los cuales transmitían su amor en ese roce de bocas… en esa sutileza de decir te amo en la acción…

La falta de aire interrumpió aquella muestra de amor…

Sakura, sollozando pero tratando de que su voz fuera entendible: no te vayas… no quiero que me dejes de nuevo y te vayas en busca de Orochimaru… no más por favor… no más… -solloza y lagrimas caían de su rostro.

_No digas nada ya por favor,_

_te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi._

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_y una lágrima quiere salir_

Sasuke toma por ambos hombros a la frágil pelirosa que se consumía en malos augurios en ese momento… y a la vez levantaba el mentón de ella con su mano pera que le mirase a los ojos…

Sasuke: ya no llores… no te preocupes por mí… si de verdad me amas, ten fé en mí… voy a volver te lo prometo pero… ya no llores…

Sakura: no, no es eso! …no quiero que te manches las manos de sangre por mí…yo siempre… yo siempre…-solloza- te estoy siendo una molestia…ya… no quiero serlo más…

Sasuke: no eres una molestia… eres la persona a quien yo deseo proteger…

_Y por favor no me detengas,_

_siempre encuentro la manera de seguir_

_y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga._

_Y no mi vida, no vale la pena_

_para que quieres llamar_

_si el que era yo, ya no voy a estar_

_esta es la ultima escena… _

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,_

_que a veces necesitas saber de mi _

_pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_

_y vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti_

El moreno es el que besa ahora apasionadamente, y aferra sus labios en los de Sakura, moviéndolos con sutileza sintiendo el calor de ellos, por las ya lágrimas sueltas de su amante…y dejando pasar a su lengua la cual se mueve libremente junto a la de la chica, explorándose en cada parte y rincón, saboreando el placer de poder sentir el amor que del uno al otro se encuentra…

La pelirosa saca sus manos del suelo de tatami, las cuales soportaban el peso de su espalda, y pasan a ser llevadas, hacía la nuca y la espalda de Sasuke, acariciándola con suavidad… y su cuerpo así cae rendido en el suelo sin desunir aquel beso que que segundo a segundo se volvía más apasionado…

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor_

_entiende que me tengo que ir,_

_si ya no sientes mas este amor_

_no tengo nada más que decir._

Sakura, con la cabeza en el suelo y mirando fijamente los ojos de Sasuke que ha apartado su boca de la de ella: Sasuke-kun…yo te amo… por ello no quiero que vayas… solo quédate… esta noche conmigo… -sus lágrimas brotan de nuevo…

_No digas nada ya por favor,_

_te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi._

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_y una lágrima quiere salir_

Sakura: onegai…Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke, posa una mano en la mejilla de la chica acariciándola lentamente: si deseas estar conmigo… yo lo haré… -susurra… y la noche sin que se dieran cuenta había llegado.

La esmeralda, posa su mano en la de Sasuke y sacándola de su mejilla, para llevar entre medio de sus pechos cerca de su corazón, el cual retumbaba fuertemente, y su cara enrojecía con tal acción… El moreno, siente el nerviosismo de ella, y es contagiado por él aunque sin mostrar seña de ello como ella lo hacía… Se miraban fijamente, la chica con la boca entre abierta y el serio como nunca antes… Él es el que toma la mano de Sakura ahora y la lleva a sus labios besándola sutilmente y diciéndole…

Sasuke: no te voy a rechazar……

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor_

_entiende que me tengo que ir,_

_si ya no sientes mas este amor_

_no tengo nada más que decir._

Con ello la chica cierra sus ojos, y Sasuke besa nuevamente sus labios… Ejerciendo presión sobre ellos, y quitando más aire de la boca a la chica, y esta sin quedarse atrás traspasa su lengua en la cavidad de él, jugando en ella, saboreando el rico placer de la pasión… sintiendo la respiración agitada que se provocaba y los roces continuos con sus cuerpos, al ejercer un brusco movimiento, pero a la vez excitante…

El chico desune el beso para dar lugar a la mano de él pasando por la yukata de ella y quitándosela de la misma forma… Despacio, para que ella suspirara al contacto de la piel de él con la suya… y para que así su boca succionara con pasión el cuello de ella, lo besara y bajara para dar lugar a mordidas en sus hombros, y poder lamer sus senos… lo cual hacía que gemidos incontrolados salieran de la boca de ella…lo cual aumentaba la excitación en Sasuke y apurara su paso, en recorrer el cuerpo de ella.

Sakura trataba de no moverse al sentir los lamidos de Sasuke en su pecho…por ello gemía más y más… pero al ver que Sasuke hacía todo el trabajo, poso sus manos en el cinto de la yukata de este y lo desamarró sin dificultad alguna… pero cuando iba a tomar la iniciativa de la situación siente que Sasuke había comenzado a lamer y succionar en besos, sus muslos muy cerca de su parte íntima. Y al sentir la lengua de él, ya en esa parte no pudo mover músculo y solo suspiró…suspiró como nunca antes lo había hecho…

Sakura: Sasuke… de…detente…Sasu…ke… -fue lo único que escapó en ese suspiró que en el momento se convirtió en un gemido lleno de excitación…

Pero él no se detuvo, escuchar aquellas palabras y gemidos de excitación de parte de su amante, la hacían perder mñás la cordura cayendo plenamente en el deseo y placer… pero así bajo a sus piernas, primero, levantó la izquierda con su mano y a la vez la acariciaba y besaba con pasión… La pelirso sentía que había llegado al paraíso del placer… y cuando Sasuke ya no tuvó donde dejar su marca en la pierna izquierda de Sakura continúo con la otra, mientras que ella suspira y murmuraba su nombre a escondidas… y cuando terminó con aquellas acción miró el rostro de Sakura, a la vez su yukata se caía en el suelo, dejandolo desnudo, al igual que ella lo estaba. El rostro de Sakura se prendía de un rojo intenso y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el techo, respirando por la boca, jadeante, de cuanto placer Sasuke le pudo otorgar en aquellas acciones… Pero él aún deseoso de más se acercó a la cara de Sakura gateando… y en el momento en el que él iba a besarla ella fue el que le arrebató aquel besoy cambió al instante de posiciones…ella encima de él… Así aferrándose a aquel beso y moviendo su cuerpo contra los pectorales y abdomen del chico…el cual a cada roce sentía como en su entrepierna algo subía… y los colores se le adueñaban en el rostro… Sakura desune su jadeante beso, y hora de probar ahora el cuerpo del Uchiha, y se deleito parte por parte y sin que se diera cuenta su mano comenzó a acariciar el miembro de entre las piernas del chico… el cual comenzó a gemir entre susurros del nombre de su amada, descontroladamente, y como antes no lo hacía… Así la chica besó por último la boca del chico por unos segundos sin frenesí para después penetrar en Sasuke sentándose justo en el miembro erectado del chico… y comenzando el ya conocido juego de caderas de arriba abajo… sacando de la boca de ambos gemidos de placer… y la pelirosa ayudada por las manos de Sasuke que se posaron en su cintura el juego se volvía más rápido y candente… Sintiendo ambos como su cuerpo se volvía a hacer uno… y sus rostros enrojecían por lo mismo… Sintiendo como el sudor perlaba en su frente… y las ganas de seguir así toda la noche le consumían por dentro…Los gemidos de Sakura aumentaban y los del chico también… llegando al punto de su orgasmo y desuniendo sus cuerpos de una vez quedando rendidos uno al lado del otro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran algo así como las 12 o 2 de la madrugada… Los buhos cantaban y los grillos tocaban su tonada como siempre…La estrellas pegadas en el firmamento de la oscura noche… Mientras que una pareja, rendida de una noche de pasión, dormía abrazada y unida en sus corazones… pero algo… hace despertar al sexo masculino de aquella relación… Le hace despertar volviendo a la realidad… ve a su amada durmiendo placidamente a su lado…murmurando cosas que él no entendía… se levantó cogió su ropa, que consistía en un traje de cuerpo completo color negro, arregló su cabello y se armó de sus kunais y shurikens se vendó los brazos y los pies enrollándose hebillas en ellos… se colocó sus sandalias vio por última vez a su amada la cual la llevó al futón matrimonial en donde tapo su delicado y bello cuerpo con las sabanas… La miró… el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento para él… y al fin murmuró…

_No digas nada ya por favor,_

_te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi._

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_y una lágrima quiere salir_

Sasuke: esperame aquí,…Sakura…

Y en el momento en que iba a deslizar la puerta para cerrarla oyó la voz de ella en su sueño…

Sakura: onegai… ikkenai de… -(no te vayas…)- …Sasuke-kun…-y su última lágrima brotó de su rostro…

El chico se detuvo por unos instantes…pero miró el suelo…cerró los ojos, activo el sharingan… y se fue de la posada…

- - - - - - - -

**YEAH! TERMINE EL CAPITULO!... **hoy es (dirige la flechita del mouse a la hora) woow! Es 26 de febrero y la hora 12:56 a.m. yeah! es record! Me termine un cpitulo en menos de un día! Yeah!... bueno bueno.. nnU debe ser xq lo he estado pensando todo estas semanas jejeje… Bien! espero y les haya gustado, al igual que la intromisión de la canción de Sin Bandera… espero y les haya gustado el lemon a aquellos que leen de eso nn x favor cualquier crítica constructiva que quieran hacer de él me la ponen en su review x q yo de verdad quiero saber que es en lo que fallo al escribir para así mejorar y darles un mejor trabajo! n.n!...

u.u disculpen la tardanza como ya les dije que solo ayer como a las 4 de la tarde tuve de nuevo mi LINDO Y HERMOSHO COMPUTADOR! SII!... y ahora que vopy a volver a clases puede que me demore de nuevo en actualizar ú.ù… pero haré todo lo posible x q no pase n.n! lo prometo!

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: _**Sasuke se enfrentará a Orochimaru! Pero alguién a llegado antes a su encuentro… acaso es… Sakura? Qué sucederá? Un capitulo en el cual las lagrimas del Uchiha saldrán… no se pierdan la proxima actualización de "2 SEMANAS PARA AMARTE", capitulo 15…

Y si no tienen nada mejor q hacer yo les recomiendo los siguientes fics de mis autores nn:

**Cuatro chicos y yo** de **netsumi-chan**

**Summary:** Sakura se siente atraida por 1 o mas chicos, ke pasara con sasuke? se olvidara de el? o tambien se kedara con el? leeanlo y vean xD...naruxsaku, sasuxsaku, kakaxsaku, por ahora...abra mas.xD

**Comentario:** bueno para mi... xD este fic está para aquellos que les gusta AAARTO la comedia xD lo q es yo me mato de la risa jajaja xD se los recomiendo de todas maneras!

**Uchiha's Clan** de **Kirby Hatake**

**Summary:** ItaSakuSasu ShikaTema, NaruHina ¿Como sería la vida de los Uchihas si no hubieran muerto¿Todo sería mejor...¿Y para los demás? No todo es como quieres... ¡CAP 7¿Party time...¡No todo es fiesta! RR!

**Comentario:** Este fic es muy tierno, bueno... para mi es muy tierno en los primeros capitulos cuando Sasuke es chiquitito y conoce a Sakura! TT-TT SII! MUY TIERNOO!... aunk ahora se está poniendo ¡candente! ya k los chicos están más grandes y como hay mismo dice el ItaSakuSasu... está k arde! OH YEAH!... -.- se necesitan reviews en ese fic! x favor! o sino mi amiga no subeee! TT-TT

**Contestaciones:**

**Gaby Uchiha: ** hola Gaby-senpai! nee, ¿como estás? Hace muxo que no hablamos x el msn! Ojala algún día nos encontremos ¿si? tengo muxas ganas de hablar con mi hermana T-T, pero bueno cambiando de tema… -.- see.. ya hable de que Sakura está embarazada… y me equivoque en decirte de que se le olvida, lo que pasa es que en cada momento en que ella quería hablar del tema Sasuke sin querer queriendo le interrumpe jejeje (como pudiste leer hace poco :PU) no! Gaby-senpai! Yo no soy vaga! Soy RECONTRA-HIPER-MEGA-VAGA! Seee! A muxa honra (Inner: SHANNAROO!) ¬¬ pero voy a tener que empezar a "apechugar" ya q dentro de unos pocos días entro a mi nuevo colegio… n.nUU solo espero que misn nuevos compañeros me acepten y me haga de amigos luego jeje xP…

De verdad te gusto? TT-TT kya! Soy muy feliz al leer eso! Kuso! Y claro el castrado, tu frase y el manoseo de neji es un regalo de mi para ti con muxo cariño xD jajaja y ojala te haya gustado el lemon q puse aquí… y si estuvo mal me dices en qué partes ¿vale? n.n para así mejorar! Yeah!

YEAH! sabes? xD a mi también se me había ocurrido algo así pero creo q yo soy la q piensa y tu la q lo dices xDD jajajaj al igual q pasó con la kuchiyose mía en tu fic xD yo ya firmaba q me ibas a poner un mono (y así fue) xD pero eso sí… n.n voy a necesitar de tu ayuda en ese cap perdido si? debemos hablar seriamente de ello xD (¬¬U si es q puedo hablar seriamente de ello xDD jaja) seep! Debe ser comico! Muy muy comico! Ya q es la formación de una pervertida xD y su maestra! Yeah!

OoU no te lo dije? pues ahora te lo digo… T-T me gustó y muxo la tortura… yo tambien quisiera unas botas de piel de sepiente xD jajajaja y ya verás como Sasuke mata a Orochi-mierda en el proximo capitulo (¬¬U aunq aún no he escrito nada de ello xD yo solo pienso y pienso xP) ¬¬UU y pos… ya te dije lo q planea orochibastardo… pero no te lo puedo volver a repetir aquí es mejor hablar de ello en una parte más privada ¬¬UU xq cuando te lo dije casi me matas Gaby-senpai! T-T

TT-TT Naruto tiene la voz de Otto! CHIKUCHOU! Y la voz de Sasuke es la del huekito y rarito de Shinji Ikari! Y la de Sakura la de Helga de Arnold TT-TT aah! Maldición! Voy a ir a hacer un atentado terrorista biologico y destructivamente alto en peligro a Cartoon Network! Es q NO PUEDE SER! MALDITOSSS!...

Weno… cuidate muxo ne? esfuerzote en el colegio! Pero recuerda.. n.o sin presiones! Espero q hablemos luego x el msn! Estoy impaciente! nn estoy segura q nos veremos protno! Adiós! Gaby-senpai! nn

**Netsumi-chan: ** haai! Netsu-chan! ey! Como es eso? Oo? claro q tenía q hacerle publicidad a tu fic si tú le estás haciendo al mío! nn yo lo hago gustosa! No te preocupes x ello nn … Bueno… no me avisas cuando hagas ese club de escritoras de lemon… y hablando de esoo.. nee? te gustó el lemon Oo? Se sincera! Si fallo en algo tu dimelo! Para arreglarlo n.n si?

Muxas gracias nuevamente x ofrecerte a hacerle publicidad al club n.n arigato gozaimasu… pero dime quienes se te unen por favor! es muy importante! O.o! nn see! Yo ya leí tu fic actualizado! xD y me da muza risa de verás q si me da risa xDD jajajaaja Oo pero debes poner al cuarto ya! aunq… n.nUU no sepas quien puede ser… -.- mm… a mi tampoco se me ocurre algo aunq cuando se me prenda el foco XD te digo xD jajaja… jajajajajaja tu lado pervetido es muxo más poderoso q el mío netsumi-chan XDD ajajaja yo tengo una foto donde salen los chicoas guapos de Naruto con uniforme escolar… la voy a tener grabada en el pendrive caso d q si me encuentro contigo te la mando pa q puedas fantasear XDD jajaja ¬¬ ahora mi trabajo es convencer a mi otou-san pa q me ponga internet en casa y asñí no voy a más estupidos cybers q me tienen chataa!

(Inner: gracias Inner de netsu x gustarte mi fic n.n a mi tambien me gusta muxo el tuyo xD no sbes cuanta imaginación sale volando de mi cabeza cuando lo leo jujuju) ¬¬U… bueno… nnU Sayonara y konbanwa! X q estoy de noche en mi house xP cuidate! Nestumi-chan!

**Kirby Hatake:** ñ-ñUU etto... x favor no me mates si? si me matas no vas a poder saber q va a pasar en el proximo capitulo y los demás tal vez te odiarían xq ya no van a poder seguir leyendo xDU así q x favor… ñ-ñ no me mates ¿si? nnU y me alegra q te haya gsuatdo el capitulo anterior… nn espero q este tambien…

¬¬U estás más mal q yo… bueno, no creo q estas x las mismas q yo… xq yo he tenido dos msn y en esos dos se me le olvido la contraseña xD y menos mal q en el de ahora no se me ha olvidado jajaja xDD ¬¬ pero dame el msn! No seas así! yo querer hablar contigo x allí xD jajaja nn see! Sip lo leí tu parodia de Szn Valñentín (Inner: ¬¬U pero si no tiene nada de san valentin excepto x los chocolates q se le regalan a Sasuke ¬¬) ¬¬UUUU xDU pero pa q sepas q me gustó me reí muxo y pobres grillos xDD jajaja ¬¬U me leería tu NaruHina pero… se me have muy problemático leer NaruHina, mendokuse na…:limpiandose la cerilla de la oreja:… ¬¬ así q solo me conformo con tu ItaSakuSasu! Yeah! q ojala actualices protno! Yeah! xD u.u yo tambien voy a entrar a la escuela… ù.u este 28 de febrero! Mierda! Óò SASUKE SALVAME!TASKETE! NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA! SALVAME!...(Inner: ¬¬ si claro…) nn bueno, tu tambien cuidate muxo! Espero actualices pronto tu fic si! nn sayonara! kirby-chan! xDDD

**.SatellaHarvenheit.:** n.n hai! mi-san! Como estás? Espero q muy bien! yeah! xD! nn me alegra q te haya gustado los otros capitulos xD y los hayas encontrados xidos jajaja xDD yeah! viniendo de ti eso es muxo! Jajaja xDD ¬¬U ese problema de los maputenses fue grave pero n.nU ya está arreglado xD see! Ay q hacer fiesta! (xD q no sea en mi casa q no me dejan) x q Orchi-bastardo-mierda de la basura! Se muere! Siiiiiiiii! SE MUERE SE MUERE! JIAJIAJIAJIAJIAJAJAJAJA! (Inner: SHANNAROO!)

¬¬U q mal… yo pasado mañana entró a clases… se me eriza la piel de tan solo pensarlo T-T maldición! Pero bueno…-.- así es la vida problematica… y seguirá siendo mendokuse hasta q me muera asi q ay q apechugar xDD jajaja nn cuidate! Adiós! Mi-san!

**mirisasusaku:** n.n arigato x desearme felicidad en mi cumpleaños miri-san n.n eres muy amable jejeje nn te gustó el capitulo anterior? xD yeah! emocion emocion! Jajaja xDD seee, el abrazo… T-T yo quisiera ser Sakura! Shannaroo! see! Ojala hablemos x el msn! Aunq ahora se me have complicado ya q voy a entrar a clases T-T maldición! hmp… ¬¬ bueno así es la vida como siempre me repito, es un jodido problema problemático pero así debe ser! Es lo q hay! Cuidate! ADIOS! NOS VEMOS MIRI-SAN !

**Marion-asakura:** bueno… n.nUU Sasuke luegito va a saber q será papi jejeje tu esperalo y se paciente si? y cambiando de tema… nee, te gusto el lemon? Le falto algo? O estuvo muy desabrido?... -.-UU es q no estoy segura de q haya quedado bien no sé por qué o.oUU pero bueno n.n después me respondes si? yq te pareció el capi? nn bueno espero y me repondas ¿si, Marion-san? weno, nos vemos! Xauuu! Y se me le cuida!

**Idril Faelivrin:** nn gracias x tus comentarios! Y yo tambien me enamorado de tu fic - debes continuarlo! Siiii! continuarloooo! xD jajajajaja y pos ya lo leíste ¿no? dime, como está? Te gustó? Q partes? Dime, x favor! si? nn ojala me dejes aquí review tambien! Vale? Matta ne! cuidate! Y tu tambien actualiza!

**Haruno-mackita:** holas maka-chan! jejeje xD si mis 14, oh coño me vuelvo vieja, mierda! pero weno… es lo q hay! Y hay q aperrar en la vida xDD nn ya me le lelgó tu carta TT-TT estuvo muy lindo muxas gracias… T-T yo te voy amandar una en tus cumpleaños xD pero no con una camara digital xD no soy millonaria, lo siento xDDUU… n-n yeah! Sasuke me va a rescatar de clases vendrá y me raptará y me va a llevar a su departamento y… y… jujujuju, tu sabes jujuju… jugamos al papá y a la mamá xD jajajajaja (Inner: ooh ya se me cae la baba jejeje)… nah, mentira… (Inner: pero como quisiera q sucediera… si Sasuke-kun papasote ven a mi q yo te enseño el…) cof, cof… ¬¬U dejemoslo hasta allí jejeje…

nnU pero bueno formatear el pc, es muxo mejor… ÒoÓ Q MANDARSELO POR DOS SEMANAS CASI MEDIO MES! SHANNAROOO! nn pero iguyal quiero a mi hermanito además! X fin lo arregló! Sii! Y al fin pue actualizar y pudiste leer el capi! ¿te gustó?... n.nU y perdona lo del lemon yo sé q no te gusta de verdad lo siento n.nUUU xPU… ¬¬U q comes q adivinas? xDU pues verás se me olvido colocar el nombre de la canción jejeje es q recordar algo tan problematico…es… muy problemático xDD see…

SIII! ME ENCANTO TU FIC! YEAH! y lo de Itachi y yo… jejejejejeje q ilusion me hizo o Itachi… papasote (Inner: tendré q limpiar el teclado xq lo manche de baba jujuju xD)… bueno cuidate! Y cualquier cosa q necesites me le pides vale? yo gustosa te ayudaré! Yeah! XD cuidate maka! Hasta pronto! Y espero q hablemos x el msn! xD yeaaaaah! nn

**Bueno… n.nU ya les dije… ahora puede q me demore en actualizar xq pronto entraré en clases y no quiero ser un porra este año ¬¬U así q me pondré las pilas como diría mi madre jejeje xD**

**Yo de verdad les agradezco x esperar y leer mi fic, honto arigato !**

**Espero q estén muy bien! jeje cuidense! BYE BYE!**

Haruno-chan


	15. Consecuencias

HELOO! jejejeje yeah x fin la actualizacion… u.u disculpen la demora… n.nUU y agradezco q no me hayan mandado cartas amenazadoras de muerte xP jajaja… bien, bien aquí continua lo q pasa después de q Sasuke se haya ido de la posada (¬¬ después del lemmon ¬¬UU) y se encuentra… ¬¬ con el maldito hijo de (bocina de camion) de Orochigay!

**Anti-orochigay: **si odias con toda tu ira y desesperación al maldito Orochiputo y deseas darle muerte de alguna manera… ¿x q no te unes a este club? n.n solo pon en tu review q deseas unirte y tendrás la bienvenida gratuitamente y sin compromiso xDD jajaja al inscribirte te daremos la unica regla legible

¬¬ eee… bueno yo… quería… ee… pedir nuevamente disculpas ¬¬U x q estoy muy segura de q me van a guardar cierto rencor en este capitulo… ¬¬UUU sobre todo aquellos y aquellas q son fanaticas de Sakura y odian al misogino de Orochigay… u.ùU mil disculpas… ya sabrán a q me refiero…

Bien aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 15 de este fic espero y les guste!

**Consecuencias**

La noche estaba en el cielo, con los astros en el infinito dando luz a sus pies, iluminando lo oscuro, tranquilo y pacifico, como lo estaba cierta pelirosa descansando en un futón matrimonial de una posada más o menos alejada de Konoha…descansaba de una agitada situación, en donde Sasuke se veía implicado…en donde el moreno deseaba irse nuevamente, pero en busca de la muerte de Orochimaru (N/a: ÒoÓ maldito cabron!) para poder ser feliz al fin con ella... Los grillos cantaban su serenata a la luna, al momento que Sakura abría lenta y pesadamente sus ojos color esmeralda, los cuales estaban algo hinchados por lagrimas que habian recorrido antes…la chica mira, en forma borrosa, su mano recostada en un futón, que recuerda que era el futón de la habitación donde Sasuke y ella han hospedado…Sasuke?... ¡¡¿SASUKE!

Sakura, abre los ojos como platos: Sasuke-kun! –dice levantando su torso y cubriendose los pechos con las sabanas del futon.

Pero nada, ni seña ni palabra de él en la habitación, la pelirosa mira para ambos lados, de muralla a muralla, buscando con la vista el cuerpo de Sasuke…pero aún así… nada…Ella, aún con esperanza y desesperación, se levanta del futón, arropada con las sabanas del futón (N/a: -.- repito) y como un rayo abre la puerta deslizante…pero al no encontrar a Sasuke en la pequeña sala de estar, su preocupación aumenta, sus ojos se empujan inconscientemente hacía el pequeño balcón donde la ventana del mismo estaba abierta dejando a la vista la resplandeciente luna…ella se la queda mirando un momento pensativa….

Sakura: (No debió irse hace muxo…la ventana está abierta debió irse por allí…) –se acerca al marco de la ventana, mira hacía la vegetecion de los bosques- (…Sasuke…)

Cierra sus ojos con algo de remordimiento y con el entrecejo junto… para luego levantar la vista y mirar con decisión el paisaje.

Sakura: (…no! no puede ser así!...yo… te iré a buscar Sasuke-kun, tu quieres nuestra felicidad pues entonces…DEBO HACER ALGO YO TAMBIEN POR ELLA!)

Así la chica va rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba el futón y su mochila, de la cual saca su ropa, tira las sabanas por allí en el tatami, y coge sus calzas negras que le cubrían los muslos, luego se colocó un chaleco de escote redondo, mangas largas y que le llegaba arriba del ombligo color rojo, el cual tenía estampado en la espalda y los hombros unas circunferencias blancas; debajo de eso tenía puesta una malla en forma de un peto diminuto. Y por último, abrochó un cinturón que se colocó en las caderas y allí arregló sus kunais, shurikens. Todo esto en el menos tiempo posible… y al estar lista, lo más importante, amarró su bandada de Konoha, peron no en forma de diadema, sino en la frente (N/a: como cuando se enfrentó con Ino en el examen de Chuunin xP)…

Sakura: (…yo lucharé contigo Sasuke-kun! Matte!)

La pelirosa se dirige corriendo al blacon de la habitación, posa su pìe derecho en el barandal de madera y salta hacía el bosque…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más adentro del mismo bosque, se encontraba Sasuke cortando, las lianas y maleza que se le venían en frente de su pasar, aunque este corría rápidamente, sin dirección o ubicación alguna… aunque si podía sentir a lo lejos un chakra o dos…

Sasuke: (mierda! Llevo recorriendo el mismo bosque por algunas horas y aún así no me acerco nada de nada a la fuerza de aquel chakra…) –la imagen de Sakura se le pasa por la mente- (Oo espera!...) –se detiene en secó y con ojos como dos platos- (chikuchou! He caído en su trampa…)

Junta ambas manos y ….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura igualmente sentía un chakra en el bosque… aunque a diferencia de Sasuke, esta no corría, sino caminaba, y a cada paso el poder de ese chakra aumentaba… aumentaba… aumentaba…hasta que…

Orochimaru: ohh…Sasuke-kun… -con esa voz de fleto 100 natural (N/a: xDDD)

Sakura, se asusta un poco por oír de repente esa voz muy cerca, comienza a correr en direccion de esa voz, y sin gasto de mucho tiempo…llega al lugar, el cual era iluminado un poco con la luz lunar, la cual reflectaba el cuerpo de Orochimaru y Sasuke, estos a unos metros de distancia…

Sakura: Oo Sasuke-kun!

Grita la chica al mirar a su Sasuke…el cual reacciona de momento para mirarla sorprendido…este tenía algunas heridas y magulladuras en su ropa y cuerpo, con la cara machacada y las piernas embarradas…en muy mal estado, tanto así que Sakura pudo deducir que este apenas se mantenía en pie…

Sasuke: O.O Sakura… -murmura muy bajo.

Orochimaru: juajuajua perfecto! Ey, niña chillona has llegado justo a tiempo… podrás ver morir a Sasuke y ver ante tus propios ojos como se desploma!

Sakura: OoO qué? –la pelirosa estaba algo anonadada.

Sasuke: Sakura huye! –dice Sasuke desesperado…

Orochimaru: jajaja muy tarde…!

Así Orochigay hace su técnica Manos de Serpiente, las cuales salen de la manga de Orochimaru (N/a: literalmente hablando xDD), pero estas sacan de su boca unas espadas largas y filosas directas hacía el cuerpo de Sasuke… Sakura miraba como si no se lo creía pero de pronto… su cuerpo reacciona y… se para en frente del cuerpo de Sasuke recibiendo el impacto y las filosas espadas en su ser, la cabeza de ella retumba de momento y abre su boca, vomitando sangre de la misma…

Sasuke: SAKURA! Oo!

Dice el chico moreno, pero no el mismo que estaba detrás de Sasuke…oh no, el chico aparece detrás de unos matorrales cerca de la ecsena con la cara más que impresionada y con gotas de sudor fría en su cara mirando impactante el cuerpo de la chica el cual se caía al suelo y alcanzó a medio girar su cabeza para mirar… como había otro Sasuke detrás de los matorrales, sin heridas, y el otro Sasuke CON heridas cubriendole una nube de humo apareciendo…Kabuto con cara de malicia (N/a: ooh sii! El Sasuke que había encontrado Sakura de un principio no era Sasuke verdaderamente si no Kaputo transformado en él!)

Sakura, medio cerrando sus ojos: Sasuke…-kun……… -la chica cae al suelo, al momento en que las serpientes con sus espadas desaparecían de un poof!

Kabuto: jejeje…-se aparta de Sakura rápidamente para ir cerca del bastardo de Orochimaru.

Sasuke corre con desesperación y con la boca abierta donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Sakura, el cual estaba caído, o mejor dicho, tirado en el suelo…mientras una gran mancha de sangre se extendía alrededor de su cuerpo (N/a: x no decir charco)…El chico al llegar cerca del cuerpo de la pelirosa cae de rodillas sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, mirando fijamente el rostro de Sakura el cual solo tenía los ojos entreabiertos lo suficiente para ver el rostro de alguien…

Sasuke: Sakura!

La chica, lentamente y con un hilillo de sangre de la boca gira su cabeza, sin mover otro músculo para mirar a aquella voz que le ha llamado… la voz de Sasuke…

Sakura, murmura casi moviendo la boca: Sasuke…-kun…… -ésta intenta mover la mano pero no le es imposible y solo le tiembla, aunque la mano de Sasuke la coge…

Sasuke, con cara de profunda tristeza y con los ojos cristalizados apunto de dilatarse (N/a: ¬¬U mierda…me van a matar): baka! Te dije que no me siguieras!...baka……! –con voz media quebradiza.

Sakura: n.n……go……gomen… -le es muy difícil hablar como si estuviera perdiendo fuerzas- yo…yo solo quería…quería ser útil tambien en el comienzo de nuestra felicidad… -los ojos de Sakura comienzan a derramar lagrimas, lo cual hace que Sasuke se acongoje más…

Sasuke: pero si tu eres el factor más importanmte de mi felicidad!…de NUESTRA FELICIDAD!...chikuchou, Sakura!…chikuchou… -intenta trabar sus lagrimas en su garganta, lo cual resulta.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… -sonríe- no estes triste, por favor…lo último que quiero antes de irme…es verte feliz… -el chico posa sus dos manos en la de Sakura sujetandola.

Sasuke: TU NO TE VAS A IR! SAKURA!-con voz desesperada.

Sakura: jeje…yo quería,… poder vivir feliz contigo…tener muchos hijos de tu decendencia… -más lagrimas se derraman- ser tu esposa…… -gira su cabeza sin perder aún la conciencia- pero tu…tu siempre eras frío con los demás…en especial conmigo… -las lagrimas quedan en sus ojos- nunca pensé que de verdad sería tuya algún día…solo era un sueño de niña…

La chica mueve aquella mano que era acogida por las de Sasuke, estas la dejan de sujetar (N/a: obviamente…) y la mano de Sakura posa una mejilla del chico, el cual hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar…incluso la mandibula le tiritaba… y se había sacado un poco de sangre mordiendose el labio…

Sakura, acariciando muy lentamente la mejilla de Sasuke: ahora veo… n.n que no eres frío como pensaba……eres cálido… -la chica medio abre de nuevo los ojos- Sasuke…………

Pero su mano cae al suelo como tambien sus ojos se cierran y su cabeza se ladea a una direccion cerrando su boca y dejando caer las nuevas lagrimas que querían salir…al perecer…sus fuerzas habían desfallecido…

Sasuke: Sakura…!

El chico moreno, coge nuevamente la mano de ella y se la acerca al rostro posandola en este…los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecen de negro…de una oscuridad que da miedo y tristeza a la vez…la soledad… mientras que solo sus dientes se pueden ver…haciendo fuerza unos con otros, como si estuviera soportando un dolor muy grande…

Orochimierda y Kaputo tenían una sonrisa llena de malicia y maldadad, se notaban muy felices viendo allí, a la Haruno tirada en el suelo y a Sasuke con su cara ensombrecida sin poder creérse lo que estaba sucediendo…o al menos eso pensaba Orchimaru y compañía al verlo así, tan indefenso… (N/a: ¬¬ si claro…)

Orochimaru: jajaja Sasuke-kun deberias dejar ese patetico cuerpo sin vida para unirte a mi y asi obtener el tan deseado poder que quieres...juajuajua!

Kabuto: hazlo Sasuke-kun de esa forma podras darle muerte a tu hermano, ya que solo con Orochimaru-sama podras hacerlo, además –mirando con desprecio a Sakura- no es mucho por lo cual debas lamentarte…

Sasuke, de pronto, levanta el rostro como reaccionando aún así estaba con la cara ensombrecida, y con la mano de Sakura cogida, aunque esta la baja lentamente a la latitud del suelo… Él se levanta del suelo, (N/a: repito, con la cara ensombrecida -.-) y sin girar su cuerpo simplemente se levanta, sin mover ningún músculo del brazo ni de la mano… y lentamente,-como si fuera una película de terror-, el moreno gira como un rayo su rostro con el sharingan activado apareciendo aquellas tres comillas (N/a: para mi son comillas, es q… nnUU no sé como se llaman xPU) además, con el sello maldito recorriendo su rostro, ennegreciendo la esclerotica de los ojos (N/a: esclerotica: ¬¬U es la cosita blanca del ojo… jejeje… xD así q si les preguntan en biología ya saben q responder xDD) y cuerpo, tomando parte de su brazo y piernas… su mirada daba un miedo y terror indescriptible, con su ira el chakra desbordaba de sus poros (N/a: como la vez q x primera vez aparece poseído x el sello maldito en el examen de chuunin)… Miraba con esa ira y furia incontrolada a Orochimaru y Kabuto… los cuales sudaron de momento al sentir clavados en su ser la mirada penetrante y rojo carmesí del Sharingsn de Sasuke…

Orochigay: pe…pero que…? o.oUU

Kabuto: OOUUU –este estaba peor que su patrón, la garganta se le secó y recordó aquella vez en que Sasuke le estuvo apunto de matar…

Sasuke: …Orochimaru… -dijo como voz de ultra tumba agachando un poco el torso mientras el cabello le crecía y se le volvía de color celeste opaco.

Tanto Jefe como el renegado de anteojos de la aldea de Konoha (N/a: o sea Kaputo xP)… Miraban expectantes la figura de Sasuke, al momento que a este le salían las alas escamosas en la espalda…

Una aura invadió a ambas sabandijas, aquella aura asesina y solo con sed de sangre…aquella que hacía desatar los cabos y caer en la locura y el delirio…aquella que hacía temblar a los débiles… Esa era el aura que emanaba Sasuke al liberar su ira y la fase dos del sello maldito…no tenía nada más en la mente…más que matar al puto madre de Orochigay…pero este ni se inmutaba en moverse solo miraba a su ex discípulo, con la mandibula abierta sudando, y mucho, con las piernas que le tiritaban… Aunque lo que inesperado ocurrió…Kabuto, el que más tenía pavor del poder de Sasuke liberado, sacó rapidamente unos kunais, tomando unos cinco en cada mano poniendoselos en frente del rostro comenzando a correr hacía Sasuke el cual aun estaba en la misma posición…

Kaputo: WOOOOOOOWR! –(N/a: leasé como un grito desesperado y de batalla ¿ok? xD).

El peligris ya a un metro de distancia del chico moreno lanza aquellos kunais, pero para sorpresa de él…en un parpadear de ojos Sasuke ya no se encontraba en el lugar en el que estaba HABIA DESAPARECIDO!...Kabuto se detiene en seco, y como un desesperado total, mira acalla todos los lados buscando con la mirada a Sasuke…los ojos negros de él comenzaron a tiritar de tan ausutados que estaban, obviamente…el aura llena de sed de sangre de Sasuke le afectó a los nervios e instintivamente le atacó por la supervivencia… Pero su mirada no encontraba ningún rastro del cuerpo de Sasuke hasta que….

Sasuke, con voz fría: Lento… -clava su mano en el cuerpo, atravesando un organo vital, del joven de anteojos.

El moreno aparece detrás de la espalda del peligris, el cual solo siente como en su espalda clavan algo y lo sacan con rapidez, sintiendo como su sangre comienza a escurrir… Gira lentamente su cabeza, para observar quien fue el causante de su herida, pero de este solo la mitad del rotro se le podía ver, y la otra mitad su ojo derecho enrojecido intensamente y mirandole con un profundo odio, pero Sauske no le iba a dejar hasta alli… Al peligris las piernas le comienzan a flaquear, cayendo lentamente al suelo; sin embargo, antes de que sus rodillas tocaran tierra, el moreno le coge de ambos brazos (N/a: como le hizo a Zaku, ninja del sonido en el examen de Chuunin, cuando le rompe ambos brazos), y posa su pie en la cabeza de Kabuto (N/a: xD con algunas modificaciones) ejerciendo fuerza en ellabjandola con fuerza, de seguro ya desgarrando tendones del cuello de Kabuto,…aplicaba más fuerza en el pie…queriendo quebrar el cuello de Kabuto, además de jalar de los brazos del peligris…este gritaba del dolor mientras que la bab se le salía de la boca…

Orochimaru miraba a Sasuke sin parpadear, temblando de miedo al ver a Sasuke, como tambien a Kabuto gritando desesperadamente…no podía moverse hasta que… crack! El cuello del peligris de quebra, la cabeza se le ladea rápidamente y Sauske suelta las manos de este…

Orochimaru: Sasukeee! –grito el gay cabreado pero aún así sin quitar el miedo de sus venas.

El menor de los Uchihas se irgue nuevamente el cuerpo, juntando chakra en la mano lo cual no es percatado por su contrncante, mientras que Orochimaru se cabreaba y trataba de calmar sus miedos, aunque le era imposible…

Ochimaru: Sasuke-kun! si yo no puedo obtener tu cuerpo… NADIE LO TENDRÁ! –así él saca una espada larguísima de su boca y de doble filo.

En la mano de Sasuke, se hacía el chidori, comenzó a oírse el millar de pajaros, y los rayos negros y blancos entrechocaban entre ellos en el brazo de Sasuke…

Sasuke: tu…tu pagarás por lo que me hiciste a mi… hiciste a que mis ojos se cegarán y ahora…-Sakura sale en su mente- me has quitado lo más importanteeee….!

El millar de pajaros aumentaba y la densidad de los rayos del chidori aumentaba, mientras que a Sauce le temblaba la espalda de la furia que estaba conteniendo… Este se gira rápidamente su cuerpo, inclinando un poco sus rodillas y espalda en posición de ataque, con el chidori alzado en su mano izquierda, sus ojos miraban afilada y furiosamente a Orochimaru, el cual daba una semi-sonrisa de superioridad…

Sasuke: me dejaste impresionado con la técnica de genjutsu que me hiciste para no intervenir en tu acto de matanza hacía Sakura… -aumenta el chidori- …eres tan despreciable…MALDITO!

Orochimaru: je!... ya calla Sasuke-kun… que ahora mismo…podrás estar tranquilo no tendrás que preocuparte de tu venganza ni de ser feliz…ahora… MORIRAS!

Ambos comienzan a correr, Sasuke con su chidori arrazando con el suelo de tierra, mientras que Orochimaru con su espada en la boca y con los brazos inutilizados (N/a: reuerden q gracias a Sarutobi, sus brazos ya no se pueden utilizar) corrían como si este ataque fuera decisivo…entonces… ZAS! Los dos ataques chocaron en el cuerpo de su destinatario y contricante…la espada de Orochimaru en el estomago del chico y el Chidori de Sasuke atravesó el corazón de Orochimaru, dejando roja la mano del Uchiha con la sangre del bastardo… Pero Sasuke, vomitando un poco de sangre de su boca, no se detuvo y soporto el dolor. Salta a cierta altura girando para atrás, haciendo una pirueta; aun con la mano en chidori atravesando para arriba la cabeza y cuello de Orochimaru, el cual ya había entrado la espada a su laringe, enterrada en Sasuke cuando este vomitó…

El moreno cae con una rodilla al suelo y el pie en suelo, sosteniendose con su mano derecha y la izquierda inutilizada sin muchas fuerzas por el Chidori…el sello comenzó a desaparecer, devolviendose a un punto fijo en el cuello de Sasuke…así su cabello volvía a ser negro con reflejos azules, y su piel blanca con sus ojos azabaches…su herida en el estomago manchaba su ropa…

Orochimaru caía al suelo, inerte. El golpe de Sasuke había sido definitivo…y un charco de sangre comenzó a salir alrededor del cuerpo de él… Sasuke, jadeante, se levantó con algo de dificultad por su herida…comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de Sakura…el cual aún estaba allí tirado en el suelo…

Este al estar muy cerca, cayó nuevamente de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su amada, observandola fijamente… y…como por impulso, y tambiñen con esperanzas…acercó su oído al corazon de Sakura…entonces…

Sasuke: (No…No puede ser? Oo…) –el chico acerco ahora su odio a la nariz de Sakura la cual- (Oo AUN RESPIRA!)

Al chico se le iluminó el rostro y un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos azabaches se le posesionó… el chico, tomando fuerzas de la esperanza, tomo a Sakura en sus brazos rápidamente, pero claro, con algo de dificultad…pero eso no le importaba! Soportaba el dolor por Sakura… Fue así como empezó a correr con su cuerpo en brazos, lo más rápido que podía hacía Konoha…

Sasuke: Sakura! Por favor! Despierta!

Pero ella no le respondía y aún estaba en el mismo estado, entonces pensó… ¿es que acaso lo que escuche fue mi imaginación?...

Sasuke, en tono desesperado: SAKURA! POR FAVOR, REACCIONA!

Pero sin respuesta… el chico aumentaba su paso… y toda su vida y las imágenes que pasó al lado de la pelirosa comenzaban a pasar por su mente…

Sasuke, con voz entrecortada: Sakura…… -y ojos cristalizados.

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

Aaa…a………que es lo que…pasa……me duele todo el cuerpo………no puedo sentir nada…… es que acaso…………ya he muerto?... qué…qué es eso tan cálido?...o-…otra vez……que es?...

"_Sakura……………"_

Esa voz……esa voz es de… es de…… pareciera tan triste…ohh…esa luz……

**FIN SAKURA P.O.V.**

Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados y resbalandole las lágrimas por ellos cayendo alas mejillas frías de Sakura: Saku……

Sakura: Sasuke………-murmura muy por lo bajo y casi imperceptible, haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos y derramra las últimas lagrimas.

Sasuke O.O Sakura…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…… -la chica medio abrio sus ojos esmeraldas mirando fijamente al moreno- que es lo q…?

Sasuke, interrumpiendo: no hables Sakura, solo ,mantente despierta, te llevaré luego a un lugar seguro, solo espera……

El Uchiha apresuró como nunca el paso hacía su Aldea natal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"En Konoha/ Hospital"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade: muy bien, Shizune! Vamos a tomarnos unas copas por mi exitosa operación! –decía la rubia quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la salida de dicho hospital.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama! No diga eso! ¬¬ ya es Hokage de la aldea debe dejar de una vez esas mañas! ¿¿¡Qué ejemplo le va a dar a las futuras proesas de ninjas?

Tsunade, chasquea la lengua: oh vamos! si solo seran unas……

Pero algo interrumpe sus palabras, la puerta principal del Hospital de Konoha se abre precipitadamente y de portazo, dejando entrar a…Sakura en brazos de Sasuke, esta agonizante y ya casi perdiendo el conocimiento mientras que el moreno jadeaba de lo cansado que había sido traer a la pelirosa con aquella herida en el estomago…

Tsunade: OoUU Sasu…ke… -pronuncio la rubia, Shizune no tenía palabras.

Sasuke: Atienda…a…Sakura…ahora…por favor…r… -dice jadeante el chico.

Godaime se acerca corriendo hacía la pareja, tomando a Sakura tambien en brazos sacandoselos de los de Sasuke…y al momento en el que ella tenía a Sakura.

Sasuke: Arigato…

El chico se desmaya sin más remordimientos y en un parpadear, haciendo que Shizune reaccionará…

Shizune: Sasuke-kun! OoUUUU

- - - - - - - -

**BIEN BIEN! FIN DEL CAPITULO! **nnUU jejejejeje yo… jejeje (T-T mierda…siento una presencia asesina TT-TT) nnUU ee… siento haberlos dejado en el maldito suspenso nnUU es q… bueno… es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí nnUU tendrán que esperar hasta la proxima actualizacion en la cual **ME VOY A DEMORAR EN SUBIR **asi q por favor no me presione ¬¬UU…solo espero y no me maten xq si me matan no podrán saber lo q sucederá en el próximo capitulo… ¬¬UU y recuerden toda la culpa la tiene Orochigay! ¬¬UUUUUUUUUU

**Contestaciones:**

**Gaby Uchiha:** hola Gaby-senpai! jejeje….n.nUUUUUU je… ¬¬…¬¬UU… yo lo siento x…bueno x… ¬¬UUU dejarte en suspenso…jeje ee…bueno nnUU ya debes estar acostumbrada ¿no?... nn no te preocupes… nn me haces muy feliz q al menos te acuerdes de q me dejes reviews xD no como otras flojonazas q no me dejan x la misma razón… n.n pero si estás muy estresada con los examenes y las clases no te preocupes yo entiendo nn

xDD jajaja si parece q Sasuke en el anterior capitulo no tiene muxo q hacer para q se las hay ingeniado todo jajaja u.u aunq… ¬¬ en este capitulo…muestre lo contrario y…bueno ya sabes…Sakura qdo agonizante y orochigay se murió (Inner: VIVA!)…si tienes razón…tu tambien tienes mala suerte para decir las cosas? O.o vaya… ¬¬ bueno el proximo capitulo será un poco mas "light" se podría decir, ya verás x q… y lo del embarzo pues… ¬¬UU después verás lo q pasará… xDD jajaja Sakura comiendo como Naruto xD see jajajaja aunq a mi me gustaría verlo xDDD

¬¬U q malvada…si maka-chan me lo hubiera dicho no hubiera utilizado la cancion…pero bueno n.nU ya todo se arreglo :P jajajaja xD si lo sé te gusta el lemon salvaje xDD pero ya sabes yo soy más "calmada" xP (Inner: cuando me conviene xDU) ¬¬U bueno ya viste lo q hizo Orochimierda para hacerle "eso" a Sakura… ¬¬ si lo sé te toca los cojones… ¬¬UU y yo temo x mi vida…

NOS VEMOS! CUIDATE GABY-SENPAI!

**Ann Uchiha:** nn muxas gracias x tus halagos y x decir q escribo bien xP, espero no me mates tambien x lo q hice con Sakura y Sasuke… xD pero…verás como todo se va a solucionar xDD… nn de vedad muxas gracias de nuevo y bye!

**Nestumi-chan: **hai! Nestu-chan! xDDD jajaja si lo sé te deja con MUUUUUXA imaginación jajaja bueno ¬¬ ya viste lo q sucedió en este capitulo espero haberte quitado el suspenso ¬¬UU aunq ahora creo q te deje con más… con respecto al embarazao… n.nU ya verás lo q pasará…

xDDD jajaja yo tambien espero q tu nariz goce de salud xDD jajaja al igual q el dinero para las transfusiones de sangre xDDD nn gracias x tus halagos en la cancion esa sonata me encanta –n.n- xDD jajaja "no pares sigue sigue" jajaja xDDD

bueno…adiós! Cuidate! nn

**akishi: **holas! nn q bien q me escribes –n.n- …se…OoU sempai? soy tu sempai! xDD kya! Gracias! No sé como una persona como yo puede ser considerada un sempai xD jejeje gracias akishi-chan xDD Perdon x ser la causante de tu hemorragia y de tus transfusiones de sangre xDD jajaja… tu tambien escribes lemon? O.o ya…YAOI! -.-UU vaya… bueno…ee…n.nUU son tus gustos yo no me interpongo jejeje xD solo sé feliz y si necesitas ayuda mi querida akishi, solo pidemela ¿vale?

jajaja xD gracias, a mi me encanta la canción "Suelta mi mano" xD jejeje deberías escucharla T-T algunas veces me hace llorar :P xdU pero ya no leas el lemon! Q las transfusiones de sangre te deben salir caras xDD jajajajajajajaja A Orochimaru le gustan los supositorios xD ajajajajajajajaja… Bueno, solo espero ser aún tu senpai cuando termines de leer este capitulo xP Cuidate muxo y adios! Akishi-chan!

**mirisasusaku:** holas miri-san ! Jajaja xD q este fic está al rojo vivo? xD jajaja q buena! Jaja… jejej n.n si la letra de la cancion es muy hermosa T-T! y gracias x decir q el lemon está bien muxas gracias n.n… TT solo espero y no me odies cuando leas este capitulo! Espero verte en el msn! Adios! Cuidate!

**Haruno-mackita:** ¬¬UU aaah lo siento maka…pero… xD ya ocupe la cancion xP pero igual podrías ocuparla ¿no? nn … OoUU Q LEISTE EL LEMON? (Inner: Oo mierda es el Apocalipsis?) aah bueno… n.nU es un gran avance no lo crees? Jejje n.nUUU…eee bueno… ¬¬ ya sabes me prometiste q no me vas a matar Q NO SE TE OLVIDE… ¬¬U pero confía en mi q ya sabes q yo sería incapaz de dejar a Sakura sin vida (Inner: puedo dejarla agonizante… ¬¬U pero no sin vida)… bueno, bueno… nn nos vemos adios! Cuidate Makaa!

**Marion-asakura:** holas mija! jaja gracias x tus animos n.n jajaja la taza de orochigay ¿xD quieres una igual? Jajajaja ¬¬ bueno ya viste q el menso se murio MUAJAJAJAJA…! n.n jejeje me alegra q te haya gustado el lemon y tomaré muy en cuenta tus sugerencias jejeje… si ya tengo comp. Y gracias tu tamben cuidate! nos vemos! y espero no me odies! ADIOOOS MIJA!

**Haruno-Sakuma: **¬¬ mierda…si q me voy a morir ¬¬UU… xDD jajaja Orochigay como zombi XDDD murio de sida XDD jajajajaja o por muxos supositorios xDD jajaja cuando aparece Sasuke es muy gracioso (en tu video claro) si si, n.n estoy leyendo un fic tuyo xD jejeje se llama Amores Desiertos o algo así la cosa es q es un GaaSakuSasu xDD muy bueno x cierto… bueno cuidate! saludines! Bye!

**Ok! Aki terminan las contestaciones… gracias a todos x sus reviews!... ¬¬ y les digo al tiro Q NOOO VA A MORIIIIR SAKURAAA!**

**ESO ES TODO! xD aquí Dany, reportándose, nos vemos BYEE!**

Haruno-chan


	16. Estoy Perdido

-.- he visto q hay muxo shounen ai de parte de "sasunaru"... pero aquí yo sigo con mi pequeño fic SasuSaku n.n q como saben me encanta esa pareja jejeje

Ok! hola hola a todos jejeje ne, como están? espero q bien, y yo aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic "2 semanas para amarte". Lo sé lo sé u.u me demore bastante en subirlo y les pido disculpas, aunq yo ya les habia dicho q me iba a demorar BASTANTE en subir… ¬¬ y q qde claro q no fue x falta de inspiración (inner: -.- fue x vaga…) si eso x… ¬¬ ey! No digas eso! (inner: ¬¬ pero si es la mera verdad wuerita ¬¬) ¬¬U… Eeehh… bueno como les decía, he aquí otro cap… n.n espero les guste y yo sé q muxos no van a entender muy bien el comienzo, incluso pueden q se pregunten "¿acaso me equivoq de fic?" y yo les digo ¬¬ no mijos no se han equivocado, luego entenderán todo, a medida q vayan leyendo nn pero cualquier consulta ya saben solo me la dicen en su revi ¿vale?

**Anti-Orochigay: **¬¬ como siempre yo jodiendo con mi club xP bueno ya saben alguin quiere unirse? Si es así plis mande su solicitud en su review xDD

ah si! También me demore en subir x q estaba escribiendo el "capitulo perdido" de este fic, bueno, uno de los 2 capis perdidos jejeje y pues pensé q cuando terminara de escribir ese cap perdido iba a continuar con este pero… n.n no puedo ser tan malavada y dejarles en el suspenso x más semanas asi q… A DARLE SE HA DICHO!

Uy si! Y decirles q este es un "song fic" el cap contiene la canción "estoy perdido" de Luis Fonsi jejeje bueno, ahora si, no jodo más nn

**Estoy Perdido**

Una suave brisa se desplazaba en la habitación tocando la piel blanca de la mejilla de cierto chico de cabellos ennegrecidos con reflejos azulados quien dormía placidamente en su cama y sin seña de querer despertar, cuando…

: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Zzzzz…

: Sasuke..!

Sasuke: Zzzzz…

: Sasuke!

El chico comienza a abrir los ojos cansada y de mala gana, y cuando de pronto, al abrirlos y despejar bien su visión, ve como un par de ojos negros azabaches iguales a los suyos le miraban fijamente pero con inmensa ternura, además de que fueran un poco más abiertos que los suyos.

Era una mujer de tez blanca la dueña de aquellos ojos, quien llevaba la cabellera suelta, larga y lisa, de color azulada, que caía sobre su espalda y sus hombros… Aquellos ojos le miraban detenidamente… aquella sonrisa que se le marcaba en los labios a ella en tan solo observar que él ha despertado… No podía ser otra que de…

Sasuke, impresionado: o.o ma…mamá… -la mujer le sonríe más dulcemente- e…eres tu? –sin siquiera poder creérselo él mismo..

El moreno observó el rostro de la mujer… Si! Es su madre! Y estaba enfrente de sus narices observándole como si nada más hubiera en el mundo…pero…era posible?

Madre (N/a: este…si supiera el nombre de… inner: mi suegra… cof, cof… ¬¬UU perdon está tos q me da de pronto cof… u.uU ejem, bueno como decía si supiera el nombre de la mamita de los tan codiciados hermanos Uchihas lo pondría…pero como no lo sé…): Claro que soy yo Sasuke! –posando sus puños en su propia cintura y tomando compostura, ya que antes estaba inclinada en la cama del muchacho- Quien más sería tu madre la que te levanta todas las mañanas para que SU hijo no se quede dormido y no llegue tarde a la academia? Eh? –dice con voz dulce y enojada.

Sasuke, con la boca semi-abierta: aaah… yo… -se sonroja y sin dejar de mirarle incrédulamente.

Madre: Doshitano Sasuke-chan? –(Que pasa? O Que sucede?)- Vamos! Levántate que llegaras tarde a la academia!

La mujer traía puesto un delantal color amarillo pálido, debajo una polera manga larga color lila y una falda a las rodillas color burdeo; comenzó a caminar hacía una puerta estilo japonesa, de aquellas deslizantes, para salir de allí cuando de pronto se detiene en seco, y gira su rostro de tez blanco para mirar a su hijo pequeño.

Madre: Sasuke o.o?

El moreno espabila, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para responderle a su madre con una sonrisa media fingida tratando de ocultar su expectación al verle viva.

Sasuke: ha…-hai! Okaa-san! –se sonrojo al decir aquella palabra (N/a: kya! n.n q tierno!)

Madre, le sonríe nuevamente: nn vamos rápido que llegaras tarde! Lavate bien esa cara y vienes a desayunar de acuerdo?

Pero en vez de responder Sasuke solo afirma con la cabeza aún dudando de lo que estaba pasando y viendo, la madre desaparece por aquella puerta deslizante dejando al moreno solo en su propia habitación, observando cada detalle de esta…

Sasuke: (o.oU no…no cabe duda…esta…es mi casa… mi casa… en el territorio del clan…Uchiha…) –posa su mano en su frente que comenzó a sudar- (pero que pasa?) –saca su mano de allí para mirarlas con sus propios ojos y darse cuenta de que…- (na… ooU nani? Mis manos… mis manos están!... pe…pequeñas! Oo)

En efecto sus manos estaban pequeñas, o al menos más de lo común esto le asustó bastante y así dirigiéndose al baño corriendo saliendo de la habitación, llevaba su pijama el cual consistía solo en una polera manga corta color azul cpn cuello redondo y unos shorts de tela delgada blancos. Entra en el baño de inmediato, sin antes ver como los pasillos de la casa relucían con el brillo del sol que les emanaba…

Miro su rostro en el espejo, posando sus manos en el lavado de loza, y se dio cuenta de…

Sasuke: Oo… mi… mi rostro…! –se lo toca con ambas manos sin poder creérselo, incluso se pellizca una mejilla- no…no es un sueño…yo… Oo

Su rostro era de él, si de él! pero…solo que con unos cuantos años reducidos, su rostro…mostraba sus jóvenes 7 años de edad, aquellos ojos azabaches mostraban aun su destello de niñez y calidez… La forma de su cara era más redonda y tierna… todo su cuerpo era más pequeño! PERO QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIA?...

Sasuke: (Oo no…no entiendo pero... si mi madre está viva quiere decir que…)

El pequeño moreno sale corriendo nuevamente, del baño, a toda prisa por los pasillos de madera hasta llegar a cierta puerta que jala con fuerza –ya que todas las puertas de la casa son de estilo puro japonés y deslizantes; para observar nítidamente una escena que jamás pensaría que volvería a ver… Allí estaba su padre tomando una taza de té en la mesa de centro al igual que Itachi, mientras que su madre lavaba los platos que anteriormente debieron ocupar… todas las miradas se dirigieron al agitado Sasuke de 7 años, y extrañados…

Itachi: o.o Sasuke? –este relucía sus jóvenes 13 años de edad, vestía su polera de siempre de cuello alto color negro y con el logo de los Uchihas en la espalda, con sus pantalones de color plomo- pero que sucede estás muy agitado o.o

El padre de él, se limito a decir cualquier comentario al respecto y bebió su último sorbo de té… Mientras que la madre ni se dio vuelta para mirarle y solo seguía con su oficio…

Sasuke: n-nii-san o.o...o-otou-san... –Sasuke ni se podía mover la impresión solo se quedó allí en la puerta observándoles.

Itachi: o.o?

Padre, levantándose de su asiento: bueno yo ya me voy a la comisaría… -(N/a: acuérdense q los Uchihas comandaban una agencia de policías y el padre de Sasuke era el "kanjou" o jefe -.-)

Madre: iterashai anata –(N/a: según tengo entendido eso significa "ve con cuidado, cariño" nn) se dan un beso (N/a: xD q lindo)

Padre: e Itachi recuerda que tienes una misión ANBU hoy…

Itachi, mirando hacía otro lado y luego tomar su té: hai…

El padre de Sasuke se va, sale de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse del más pequeño de sus hijos…Sasuke… que incluso pasa por al lado de él… este sola baja su mirada apretando fuertemente el marco de la puerta de madera deslizante… mirando con tristeza el suelo…

Sasuke: (nada… cambia…)

Padre: y para ti también buena suerte, Sasuke…

Sasuke: O.O…

El jefe de la policía desaparece de un puf!... la madre sonríe a espaldas de sus ambos niños, mientras que Itachi terminaba su té… y Sasuke sonreía como nunca antes había hecho… (N/a: T-T ya quiero llorar)

Madre: nee, Sasuke¿Ya te lavaste y vestiste para la academia?

Sasuke, espabila de sus pensamientos: q-que? O.oU… aah! No, en seguida voy!

El moreno sale corriendo nuevamente por los pasillos hacía su habitación a vestirse para ir a la academia…

Itachi, miraba a Sasuke como se iba a su habitación: bueno, ya termine, yo me dirijo a la misión… -se levanta de su asiento…

Madre: n.n aquí está tu almuerzo hijo… -pasándole el almuerzo en aquellas bandejitas envueltas en una tela.

Itachi: arigato, mamá… ja na! –desaparece también por la puerta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke: okaa-san! Itekimasu!

Decía el chico corriendo a todo velocidad por el sendero del clan Uchiha mientras su madre se despedía de él agitando la mano de lado a lado…

Madre: NO SE TE OLVIDA NADA? –gritando.

Sasuke, ya alejado: NO!

Madre: VE CON CUIDADO HIJOO!

Sasuke: SII! –dejando de mirar hacía atrás- (-.- okaa-san ya no soy un niño…! ¬¬ hmp…tengo 15 años!)

Pero por no darse cuenta de donde pisaba tropieza con una piedra en el camino haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero sin caer al suelo…

Shizu: ey! Sasuke-chan! ve con más cuidado!

Decía una anciana que tenía tomado sus cabellos por un solo peinado, y con un rostro pacifico barriendo la calle en frente de su casa…

Sasuke: jeje nnU ohayo Shizu obaa-san!

Shizu: da lo mejor de ti Sasuke-chan!

Sasuke: hai! –sin dejar de correr en dirección a la academia- (No puede ser! Okaa-san! Otou-san! Shizu-obaa-san! AUN ESTAN VIVOS! Y AUN ITACHI SE COMPORTA COMO MI HERMANO! nn ojala... ojala nunca despertara de este sueño!)

Corrió por todos lados antes de llegar. Paso por el lago, los puestos de ramen e incluso las plazas donde siempre después de clases sus compañeros iban a jugar con sus padres…aunque al recordar eso…recordó las caras de ellos a la edad de 12 y 15 años…un pensamiento extraño que le hizo perder la conciencia por unos momentos, pero reacciona al segundo que puede ver a la academia frente a sus ojos…

El moreno se asustó por un momento ya que en la entrada… NO HABIA NADIE, es decir… QUE LAS CLASES YA HABIAN EMPEZADO!... se apresuró a entrar en el recinto, corrió por los pasillos de la academia, y al fin encontró su sala.

Se paró en frente de ella, él jamás había llegado atrasado a la clase¿por qué ahora?...bueno, eso no importaba ahora… Tragó saliva, tomo aire, cerró los ojos… los abre, y poco a poco desliza la puerta del salón…hasta abrirla dejando ver su cabeza…

Sasuke: etto…

Iruka, desvía su mirada, estaba más joven, obviamente, escribiendo algo del chakra en el pizarrón: uh? o.o –deja de escribir y se acerca hacía Sasuke- Sasuke! Pero que te sucedió… llegas tarde!

Sasuke, baja la mirada, nervioso: su…sumimasen, sensei…

Iruka, suspira: aah… bueno, tú eres el mejor alumno de esta clase y es primera vez que llegas tarde…¬¬ a diferencia de otra "personita" que dada la casualidad aún no llega…espero no se repita eh?

Sasuke, sube su mirada más serio: hai! –Sasuke se iba a ir a las gradas para sentarse pero en realidad se queda viendo a todos que le miraban algo expectante…

Iruka: uh? o.o sucede algo Sasuke?

Sasuke: este…(que extraño se siente...ver a todos de nuevo y en edades menos...como si mi historia...se volviera a repetir)... no sé donde sentarme…

Iruka: ah! Eso!... bueno… -mira los asientos de sus alumnos hasta que…- siéntate al lado de Sakura… -y la apunta con el dedo…

Sakura...Sakura... era ella! Estaba allí! No estaba agonizando! La Sakura que él ama estaba allí...

El moreno clava de inmediato su mirada hacía la chica, era una pequeña de tez blanca ojos grandes y expresivos color esmeralda con su cabellos cortos de color rosa y una cinta en forma de diadema en su cabeza color rojo… ella se sonroja de inmediato al ver que Sasuke le miraba, y disimuladamente baja su mirada a sus manos, con las mejillas de un color grana esparciéndose por todo el rostro… Las niñas del salón le miraron con recelo, e incluso se comenzó a murmullar muchaos insultos hacía la pelirosa como… "maldita frontuda…" "pero si será frontuda la desgraciada!...se sentará con Sasuke-kun!" y cosas por el estilo, lo cual entristeció de inmediato la mirada de la chica, que aún así estaba sonrojada…

Sasuke se acercó al asiento de al lado de ella, colocó su mochila en la mesa y se sentó…

Sasuke: (no sabía...como te insultaban las demás... y como te entristece...)

Esta le mira sin mover músculo de su cuello ni girar su rostro, apenada… Él también le mira pero…al verla, sus ojos se vuelan totalmente y pareciera que el mundo se hubiera detenido, ya que comienza a recordar a esa misma chica, que para él es la primera vez que la ve…o eso es lo que quería creer… Más alta, con el cabello un poco más largo sin aquella cinta de color rojo… con un cuerpo más bien "formado" mostrando sus "desarrolladas" curvas…y por último a ella desnuda debajo de su cuerpo de 15 años besándose con pasión y gimiendo de momento… cuando…

Sakura, murmura por lo bajo: Sasu…Sasuke-ku-kun…! Oo… -llama la atención preocupada y mirándole fijamente ahora sí habiendo girado su rostro…

Sasuke, despabila de momento asustado, mirando el rostro de la chica rojo y sudado además de…: q-que..! –murmurando igualmente ya que Iruka había comenzado a explicar materia…

Sakura: estás sangrando! Oo

Sasuke: q-que? –el chico de pronto siente como una gota cae de un orificio nasal al pupitre- OO mierda…! (ser pequeño...tiene sus defectos...se te sube más luego la presión al tener esa "clase" de pensamientos)

Sakura: po-ponte esto! –posa un pañuelo de color blanco que saca de su mochila en el orificio hemorragiado del chico, haciendo al mismo tiempo que este se sonrojara aún más y tuviera más recuerdos "extraños" del mismo tipo, donde ella salía en primera fila…

Sasuke, observando a Sakura, quien estaba roja nuevamente: (pe…pero que demonios! O.o por qué…por qué ahora recuerdo a Sakura y justamente "esos" recuerdos…)

Sakura: e-este…te-tengo...algo en la c-cara? –dice la chica, sin el pañuelo en la nariz del chico, mirando la madera del pupitre de en frente suyo, roja a más no poder…

Sasuke, se sonroja: eeeh…n-no… -le deja de mirar empujando su mirada torpemente en el pizarrón…- (debería ser más disimulado en este aspecto...)

La clase continuo sin mucho problema, aunque de repente el Uchiha miraba de reojo a la pequeña Haruno, quien se daba cuenta de todas las veces que le miraba y se sonrojaba aun más…pero como si nada leyendo un libro y anotando apuntes en su cuaderno…hasta que Sasuke se decide a preguntar…

Sasuke: aaah… Sakura…? –murmura con el libro tapándole la cara para no ser descubierto…

Sakura, sin dejar de mirar su cuaderno y sonrojándose de inmediato: di…dime?

Sasuke: este…aaa… tu y yo, no hemos estado juntos antes? (que malvado soy al hacerle estas preguntas...creo que me gusta verle sonrojada...jeje)

La chica de pronto deja de escribir e incluso se le cae el lápiz de la impresión rodando por el suelo, poniendo ojos como dos platos y su color de piel se tiñe del más puro rojo carmesí… mira con esos mismo ojos el rostro del chico quien piensa…

Sasuke: (jajaja…que inocente era cuando pequeña Sakura…) –despabila- (como me gustaría...verle de nuevo...pero no en esta forma...) –mira fijamente a Sakura y se sonroja- (para poder besarte como antes...)

Sakura, dejandole de mirar…y queriendo decir algo…pero solo logrando decir palabras dificultosas y atrancadas de su garganta al momento en que…

Naruto: PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE IRUKA-SENSEI!

Grita eufóricamente un chico rubio de ojos azules zafiros, con una cara de inocencia e hiperactividad vistiendo un polera color blanca con el estampado de Konoha en el torso y unos pantalones azules marinos arriba de las rodillas. Entrando al salón y robándose las miradas de todos incluso de Sasuke y Sakura…

Iruka, cabreado: oe oe! Cuantas veces te has disculpado conmigo por la misma razón eh? Yo sé que llegas tarde a proposito Naruto. ¿Acaso crees que soy un idiota?

Naruto, posando sus manos en la nuca y poniendo cara de zorro: -.- si usted lo dice…

Iruka, golpea en la cabeza a Naruto: baka! Soy tu profesor no me faltes el respeto!...

Naruto, sobandose la cabeza: itai, itai… -(duele, duele)- Iruka-sensei! NO AL MALTRATO INFANTIL! QUE ACASO NO VE LA TELE?

Iruka, otro golpe: y pues como quieres que te enseñe que a tu profesor no se le falta el respeto, si desde que comenzaron las clases llegas atrasado y me levantas la voz? Eh! Naruto, ya te dije que para ser ninja uno debe ser puntual y respetuoso y... Naruto?

Naruto, mirando una mosca que paso en frente suyo: -.- eh? Dijiste algo?

La clase: jajajajajajajajajaja

Iruka, con más venitas fruncidas: ¬¬ (solo es un niño un niño…!)…ve a sentarte! ù.ú

Naruto: hai -.-

El chico se sienta por allí en un ricón de las sillas al lado de Kiba…

Iruka, se aclara la voz: u.u bien, continuemos con la clase…como les decía para concentrar chakra se debe primero…

Sasuke, mirando a Naruto: (¬¬ este usura ton kachi…siempre con lo mismo…)

Sakura: este…Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke, despabila: eh? o.o decías?

Sakura: que yo…que yo… -se sonroja- no…no hemos estado juntos antes… Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: ohm o.o ya veo… (pero si supieras las cosas que hemos hecho...quisiera...volver...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iruka: tráiganme todos los libros de álgebra que están en la biblioteca, por favor… que no se les quede ninguno ¿vale?

Sasuke y Sakura: hai!

El sensei de ellos cierra la puerta del salón, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos en los pasillos…

Sasuke: ikuzo?

Sakura: hai… n/n

Ambos comienzan a caminar, Sasuke con las manos en sus bolsillos y la pelirosa mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando con las manos en el pecho entrelazadas, sonrojada…

Sakura: anoo…Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: m...?

Sakura: por qué…por qué me hiciste aquella pregunta en clase?...de que si…nos conocíamos antes?

Sasuke: por qué…...es algo difícil de explicar pero... (deseo...volver a tu lado...) tengo recuerdos de ti en mi mente…recuerdos…

_Aún tengo en la mesa todos tus gestos de tu rompecabezas_

_Aun tengo en mi boca todos tus besos aun que no los merezcas_

Sasuke, mira cabizbajo el suelo: algo…extraños…

Sakura: re…recuerdos? –deja de sonrojarse.

Sasuke: Sakura…eres una chica muy linda ¿sabes?...pero…

_No se donde tu te escondes _

_Pero hoy no me explico por qué_

Sasuke, le mira: no eres la misma Sakura de la cual estoy enamorado…

Sakura, se detiene en seco: OO… Sasuke-kun…e-et…etto… es que yo...yo... –con voz quebradiza- no puedo gustarte?...Co-co-como…? Como sabes que tu..me gustas? O/O

Sasuke: no, todo lo contrario…tú eres la unica a quien yo amo… -le mira serenamente…como si fuera el mismo chico de 15 años aquel Sasuke…- además…tu cara siempre se sonroja al mirarme…es muy logico que yo…-se sonroja (N/a: xD)- te guste… -recuerda un beso apasionado de él y ella más "grandecitos"

Sakura, se sonroja aun más y se detiene en seco: e-entonces?...que es…que es lo que me quieres decir?...n-no t-te entiendo…? Yo… te gusto?...des-desde cuan…

Sasuke, interrumpiendo: pero ahora lo entiendo…yo no debo estar aquí…yo…

_Estoy perdido en el pasado _

_todo lo que pudo ser, _

_Estoy buscando sin sentido _

_El recuerdo de tu piel_

_Estoy cansado de amarte tanto _

_Y de estas ganas de volver _

_...Junto a ti_

Sasuke: quiero volver! Quiero volver contigo! Pero…donde te comienzo a buscar? Por qué estoy aquí… Sakura…Sakura está agonizando…y yo estoy aquí en mi pasado! Tratando de huir de mi realidad...yo quiero saber… donde estás!...quiero despertar de este sueño!

_Cruzo la calle te encuentro de frente, eres diferente_

_Tus ojos vacíos aunque es evidente _

_Quiero desaparecer..._

El chico comienza a correr por los pasillos en dirección contraria dejando a una pequeña Sakura confundida y preocupada gritando su nombre…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

El chico sale de la academia corriendo donde sus impulsos le guiaran no tenía rumbo solo quería correr…huir de aquella realidad…quería encontrarse con Sakura…con SU SAKURA…no la fantasía de Sakura que se encontraba allí…lo había recordado todo…él había tenido una pelea a muerte con Orochimaru, donde la pelirosa había estado involucrada…donde su vida comenzó a correr peligro… quería volver a esa realidad…ya no quería estar allí olvidando sus problemas, esa… ESA NO ES SU REALIDAD!...ha entendido…que su verdad ya no se puede cambiar y que solo debe enfrentarla…

Sus padres están muertos por causa de su hermano…él lo sabe perfectamente…LO SABE TODO PERFECTAMENTE...solo...solo quería sentir de nuevo...su pasado...

Esto es solo un sueño…o una pesadilla desagradable donde…donde su historia no es la misma…donde siente que no puede hacer nada por la agonizante Sakura que se encuentra EN SU REALIDAD…ahora lo sabía…esto…esto era solo una ilusión que le hacía ver las cosas como él quería que fueran…que le daba una oportunidad para huir de la realidad existente… para tomar el camino del cobarde… pero…

_No sé donde tú te escondes _

_Pero hoy no me explico por qué_

_Estoy perdido en el pasado, _

_Todo lo que pudo ser_

_Estoy buscando sin sentido, _

_El recuerdo de tu piel_

_Estoy cansado de amarte tanto _

_Y de estas ganas de volver..._

Jamás tomará ese camino…el recuerdo de Sakura…aquellos besos,…aquellos roces de piel…las caricias, las noches… sus gemidos, los sonrojos, las palabras, las lagrimas, las sonrisas…todo, todo le recordaba a Sakura…la extrañaba…le necesitaba, y ahora más que nunca…pero como escapar de aquí?…como? Como?...

Sasuke: (quiero irme… pero por más que corra...! Por más que corra…! NO PUEDO LLEGAR A TU LADO) –el cuerpo de Sakura, la Sakura de 15 años, se manifiesta como si fuera un fantasma en frente de él...a unos metros y él corriendo más rápido para alcanzarle-… SAKURA!

…_Junto a ti_

**piip piip piip**

Era el sonido de las maquinas del hospital de Konoha las cuales miden el pulso...en una habitación de color blanco…donde la brisa del viento envolvía y movía los cabellos negros azulados de cierto moreno… Donde dormía recostado en una cama sudando frío y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado con una mascarilla de oxigeno en la boca…respirando agitadamente…Cuando de pronto, abre los ojos de golpe y…

Sasuke: aaafr! –toma aire asustado.

Chica: Oo Sasuke-san! –dibujandole una gran sonrisa en su boca- Al fin has despertado!

**Piip piip piip**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 16 **nn jejeje vaya al fin he terminado el capitulo 16 de este fic nn ojala y les guste eh! Lo sé fue un poco extraño...pero espero se haya entendido la idea y cualquier consulta ya saben me la dicen en su revi o x el msn ok? nn

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ EL ULTIMO! NO TE LO PIERDAS! DATTEBAYO!**

(XDD siempre quise decir eso)

**Contestaciones:**

**Eve-Hime**: hai! nn muxas gracias x leer mis fics nn y no te preocupes x los revis, aunq igual muxas gracias eh? Jejeje nn gracias x tus animos qrida, espero y te guste el capitulo…yo sé que está un poquitin enredado pero…si no entiendes algo me avisas no mas! xD ok?...saludines! adios!

**mi-chan: **hai mi-san! jejeje vaya xD hace tiempo q no recibía review tuyo jejeje nn me alegra q hayas dejado, muxas gracias… Oo vas a hacer cosplay? Nn sugoi! Espero y te vaya muy bien! nn xD yeah mija! se murieron los wevones de mierda de orochigay y Maputo muajajaja y pues con lo de Sasuke y Sakura se verá en el proximo capitulo como tambien Sasuke va a saber que iba a ser padre… este ¬¬U creo q te di muxa información asi q mejor te corto… nn nos vemos! Cuidate! Adios mi-chan!

**netsumi-chan**: eto…n.nU gomen si te traume netsu no era mi intención (inner: mi unica intención aquí es dejarlos en suspenso XD muajajaja) ¬¬U este…¬¬UU no le hagas caso… nnU gracias x decir q me ha qdado excelente espero te guste tamben este capitulo jejeje nnU salió un poco cortito pero… así salió no mas nnU q le vamos a hacer… xD jajaja lo sé q había fiesta en tu casa… y yeah x la muerte de los dos putos en el anterior capitulo!... adios! Cuidate! nn

**Gaby Uchiha: **holas gaby-senpai! nn jejeje ves? Ya actualice espero te guste el capitulo… nnU y si creo q tienes razón debo prepararme para mi funeral… aunq tu ya sabes lo q va a suceder…o no? O no te conte lo mas importante?...mm… no si te lo conte… xD ah ya ni me acuerdo…pero la cosa es q en el proximo capi nosotras vamos a salir yeah!

nn si tienes razón, lo vuelvo a repetir q me alegra q me haya dado el valor de subir fics nn x q sino no te hubiera podido conocer T-T…

jajajaja xD yeah en "destrucción del Sonido" no scagaremos de lo más chévere al puto de Orochigay oh yeah! Muajajaja (inner: ¬¬ mierda ahora deberé subir un capitulo de ese fic xD necesitaré hacer una junta contigo y aradio-senpai xD yeah!) jajajaja xD q me enseñaras mas de "simon bolivar"? xDxD jajaja si, yo sé…algún día nos veremos las caras gaby-senpai xD ese es un sueño q cumplir yeah!...

Bueno…mejor te corto q ya se me va a hacer testamento la contestación xD… si no entendiste bien el capitulo me avisas en tu review y yo explico tus dudas ya? nn cuidate y nos vemos en el msn!

**Mirisasusaku**: n.n nas! Miri-san! jejeje me alegra q el anterior capitulo te haya gustado… bueno ya verás lo que sucederá en el proximo capitulo n.n alli se aclararan las dudas yeah! Y espero q este capitulo me lo hayas entendido xD nos vemos cuidate! y dale duro a los examenes! Q ya qda poco!

**Merlina Daidouji**: nas! nnU en serio es broma lo de la metralladora? -.-ll q me dio miedo… -.-U… u.u bueno disculpame x haberme demorado tanto en la actualización…ojala te guste el capitulo nn y cualquier cosa me lo dices en tu revi… nos vemos! Bye bye!

**Haruno-mackita: **nn hola maka!...si dices eso… entonces, mejor decirle a mi madre q compre una compañía funeraria -.- pero bueno no diré nada y solo espera el proximo capitulo q es el ultimo y pof! Se termina y se arregla todo yeah!... nn tu cuidate! adios! Nos vemos x msn!

**Haruno-Sakuma**: nn hola sakuma-san! jejeje gracias x tus palabras… n.n y pues bueno ya actualice nn espero te guste nn xD yeah yo quiero otro video xD jajaja estuvo muy bueno el otro q me pusiste xD yeah!... bueno nos vemos bye!

**Rums: **hola mi qrida leyre! Yeah como has estado? n.n ves te lo dije! Hoy iba a fundirme escribiendo (nnU incluso me duele la cabeza) el proximo capitulo! Yeah! Espero te guste y si no entiendes algo me le avisas para explicartelo¿ok?...u.u pronto se va a acabar…pero bueno como dicen…todo lo q comienza tiene un final (xD o algo así xD como sea) te me cuidas! Adios!

**Mario-asakura: **holas mija! xD yeah sep se murio el wevon de Orochigay xD ñiaka ñiaka!... bueno con lo de Sasuke se verá en el proximo y ultimo capitulo n.n no te lo pierdas eh! y tambien con el bebe de Saku y Sasu… ya verás lo q pasará… y te advierto q te prepares para lo peor… bueno se me cuida y byes!

**Akishi**: nas! Akishi-chan! jajaja xD lo sé hay q hacer fiesta x la muerte del puto marrano de Orochigay yeah! Con el embarazo…m… verás lo q pasará en el proximo capitulo yeah! Jejje… n.nU si la paciencia es un don…no una cualidad xDD jajajapero espero y te guste este capitulo…gracias nuevamente x llamarme senpai n.n me hace muy feliz de verás n.n… saludos a ti! Y a tu mamá (inner: ¬¬ y x q a su mamá…) ¬¬ no sé… me salió del alma xD (inner: ¬¬U) anyway…te me cuidas peke! Adios!

**Bueno gracias a todos x seguir leyendo n.n estoy feliz x haber recibido tanto review de su parte jejeje arigato godaimazu… nn el proximo capi será el último n.n así q…puede q tambien me demore en subirlo…u.u y les pido mil disculpas de antemano úù…**

**Anyway! Me saludan a sus familias y q estén muy bien! **

**BYEEEE!**

o o Haruno-chan o o

**Pd**_ saludos a mi amiga Criss q yo sé q no me le deja review nn pero q jamás se ha perdido un capitulo de este fic! SALUDOS! Como tambien a muxos otros q son del mismo estilo! nn Saludos!... uy si! Sobre todo a netsu-chan q está enfermita! RECUPERATE!_


	17. Futuro juntos

**HOLAS!** Jejeje bien! nn he aquí al fin el último capitulo de este fic amigos y amigas mías… lo sé… trae muxa nostalgia lo sé… n.n pero q le vamos a hacer xD asi es la vida no?... y de antemano gradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personas q me siguieron cn este fic hasta el final… a los principio y los q he ido conociendo en el transcurso de la lectura, n.n también a aqllos q no me dejan revi pero saben muy bien de q va este fic…jejeje a todos ellos muxisimas gracias nn y ojala no se olviden de mi y de este fic q yo trataré de hacer lo mismo…

**Anti-Orochigay:** (xD yeah hasta el final en la lucha de la muerte de este maldito misogino gay! YES!) nn weno, ustedes ya saben pes! Si le tienen un cierto odio y desprecio al Orochigay este, x q no te unes a mi y a todas las miembras, a este club? nn solo manda en tu review tu solicitud (xD pareciera q estuviera pidiendo currículo jajaja) AH! Q ESPERAS!

**--DISCLAIMER:** ¬¬ es obvio q Narutin no me pertenece, solo los hechos y aconteciemientos de las anteriores y futuras palbras q están x leer…

n.n bueno, no tengo nada más q decirles, no los interrumpo más para q lean el último capitulo de mi fic "2 SEMANAS PARA AMARTE"… solo decirles q de nuevo aparecerán ciertos personajes xD jejeje

**El pasado es el pasado. El futuro es el guía **

Sasuke: aaafr! –toma aire asustado.

El moreno se encontraba agitado y recostado aún en la cama de la, pareciera, sala del Hospital de Konoha…¿Cuentos días había llevado allí¿Desde cuando que se encontraba postrado¿Qué demonios había ocurrido!

Chica: Oo Sasuke-san! –dibujandole una gran sonrisa en su boca- Al fin has despertado!

Sasuke gira su cabeza rápidamente en dirección de aquella voz que había escuchado, y vio la cara de una chica de caebellos ondulados y castaños, de mirada parda y piel blanca, levantada de la silla que al parecer se encontraba sentada y estuvo varios días sin moverse ni un instante…

Sasuke: Da…Dany…-con voz carrasposa y cansada sin despegar su nuca de la almohada blanda de la cama y mirandole con desgano, mientras la chica se sonrojaba de la emoción al verlo despierto…

Mujer: oh… niño Uchiha has despertado…

Nuevamente Sasuke desvía su mirada, esta vez hacía atrás de la joven de cabellos castaños, y encuentra allí, recostada en la muralla con múltimples vendas, incluso en las nalgas xD, enyesada de un tobillo y un brazo, aparte de muletas, a Cohen Gaby, la dueña del bar x-tragos, con su cabellera larga y negra y sus ojos afilados siempre mostrando su poder y superioridad, sin rodeos…

Sasuke: Cohen… -con voz dificultosa-…que coño te pasó? Oo –recuperando las fuerzas y el tono…

Cohen: ¬¬ hmp…por que no se lo preguntas a tu "amiguita" aquí presente ¿eh?

Sasuke mira incredulo a Dany, al momento que esta se sonroja y trata de contener el rubor…

Dany: jejeje n.nU bueno…

**Flash Back**

Nos encontramos afuera de la puerta de entrada de la habitación 309 del hospital de Konoha, donde justamente detrás de aquella se encontraba Sasuke acostado… Unas cabezas de color negro y otra castaño hablaban de algo, mientras que esta última trataba de convencer a la otra, de algo, al parecer, muy importante para ella…

Dany: Gaby-senpai…yo…yo quiero…pedirte un favor –miraba el suelo vagamente…

Gaby, quien estaba de espaldas y se gira a verla: o.o favor? Dime

Dany: Gaby-senpai…yo sé que…que Sasuke no le hizo nada a Sakura YO SÉ QUE ÉL NO SERÍA CAPAZ! Pero…pero..TSUNADE-SAMA SIGUE DUDANDO Y ESO ME ENFURECE! SE SUPONE QUE ES LA HOKAGE Y CONOCE MEJOR QUE NADIE A LOS NINJAS DE LA ALDEA Y…

Gaby, interrumpiendo, poniendo cara seria y sombría: Dany, Sasuke ya no es ninja de la aldea…recuerdalo.

Dany, bajando nuevamente la mirada: …pero… -subiendo los ojos desafiante- tu viste al igual que yo que esos dos estaban muy juntos como para que Sasuke le hiciera algo a Sakura! él…él aunque haya desterrado de su propia aldea natal… ÉL NO ES CAPAZ DE HACER COSA ALGUNA A UNA COMPAÑERA DE SU PROPIO EQUIPO!

Gaby: dany-chan…(en serio…que estás enamorada de él…) -mirandole algo triste…

Dany: Gaby-senpai…Sasuke-san es un buen chico… él convivió conmigo por semanas… además de que…según los ANBUS q Tsunade-sama envió se pudo ver que Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban muertos en el bosque…de seguro… algo sucedió entre ellos, me refiero a Sasuke, Sakura y los otros dos…tengo la corazonada de que Orochimaru fue el causante de todo…Gaby-senpai, por favor! Convence a Tsunade-sama! De que cuando Sasuke-san despierte no lo pongan de inmediato en la cárcel! Por favor hacele ver! De que fue ese Orochigay quien planeó e hirió a Sakura gravemente! POR FAVOR!

Gaby queda un momneto mirando fijamente a su amiga… otra vez tenía aquella mirada decidida y confiada…como la primera vez que la vio, y la vez en que se encontraron a Sakura y a Sasuke debajo del roble de luciérnagas, hace varios días atrás… Le gustaba esa mirada, pero no la idea de enfrentarse a la "dulzura" de la quinta Hokage (N/a: ¬¬ eso es sarcasmo xD por si acaso)… pero aquellos ojos no se apartaban de su rostro, aquel brillo especial no iba a desaparecer al menos de que ella tomará la decisión y sería…

Gaby, da un laaaaaargo suspiro: u.uU estabien…

Dany, brillandole los ojos de ilusión: Wa! ARIGATO GABY-SENPAI! DE VERDAD TE DEBO UNA MUY GRANDE! –decía la chica abrazando a su senpai con fuerza mientras que ella trataba de safarse diciendo.

Gaby: ya ya! no me debes nada! AGRADECE QUE LO ESTOY HACIENDO POR TI Y GRATIS! –Dany suelta a su senpai.

Dany: nn hai!

Gaby, suspira otra vez: Dios que creaste la hermosa sensación de la perversión -.- dame fuerzas…

Dany, preguntandole a un enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo: eto… señorita, sabes donde se encuentra Tsunade-hime?

Enfermera: n.n si, se encuentra en el pasillo de urgencias acaba de terminar una operación…

Dany, haciendo reberencia: arigato n.n –la enfermera le devuelve su reberencia con una sonrisa- yosh! Tsunade-sama se encuentra en el pasillo de urgencias! Ikuzo Gaby-senpai…! jiajiajia! –la chica se le veía animada ya delanto más el paso dejando atrás a la desmiembra del ANBU.

Gaby: T-T dios me libre...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambas buenas amigas iban llegando al pasillo de urgencias que se encontraba en el 4to piso, pero justamente en la habitación 453, la puerta se abre dejando salir a una mujer de unos 52 años, que representaba 30, de una cabellera rubia larga tomada por dos colas a media espalda, con la boca pintada y gran pechonalidad… no podría ser otra que…

Dany: Tsunade-sama! O.o

Gaby, se detiene: (T-T llegó la hora del juicio…vamos Gaby! Demuestra lo que es una Cohen joder!)

Tsunade, algo impresionada: joder Dany, no me asustes…!

Dany, deteniendo su caminar quedando a cierta distancia y con Gaby detrás suyo: o.oU go-gomen no era mi intención…

Inner-Dany: (pero por qué coño está tan alteradaesta la vieja? SHANNAROO!)

Gaby: ey, Tsunade-sensei, por qué tanto insulto, que venimos en son de paz!... observa el numero de la habitación- moho ya veo… que tal está Sakura?

Tsunade: su pulso a volvido ha su estado original, aparte que le he saturado todas las heridas –aunque haya dicho tan buena noticia, la cara de Tsunade se torna muy muy triste y disimuladamente se muerde el labio- …está bien…

Dany: en serio? O sea que ya puede recibir visitas! –la castaña se acerca al puerta posando una mano en la manilla- Yo quiero ir a saluda… -pero la mano de Tsunade se posa rápidamente en la mano de Dany que estaba sobre la manilla deteniendole…

Tsunade: NO! –alterada

Gaby y Dany: o.oU?

Tsunade, al ver que nuevamente se comportaba extraño: no puede recibir visitas…tendrás que esperar a que despierte… -aparta su mano de la de Dany, quien se la soba disimuladamente…

Dany: (que demonios…sucede?)

Gaby: (¬¬ esta vieja…nos está mintiendo)

Tsunade: pero bien bien, y ustedes a que han venido?

A la desmiembra le recorre un frío escalofrío por la vertebra, posandose las típicas rayitas azules del miedo tipo anime y Dany se aclra la gargante echando un paso atrás dejando adelante a Gaby, quien comienza a sudar frío…

Gaby, mirandole seriemanete: Tsunade-sensei…debo decirle, que yo confío plenamente en que Sasuke no fue el causante de las heridas de Sakura…

Tsunade: o.ô hum? Y eso?

Gaby: yo…quiero pedirle que no mande a Sasuke a la cárcel de inmediatamente al momento que despierte... al menos deje que el cuente su versión de los hechos…porque yo sé que Sasuke no fue el causante de la condición grave de Sakura… -repitió con seriedad…

Tsunade: ò.ô Gaby, tu como estás tan segura de eso? Sasuke es un ninja desterrado de la aldea que se unió con el enemigo, que en este caso "era" Orochimaru, ya que gracias a los ANBUS que he enviado para que registren la zona, encontraron el cuerpo inerte de este… es seguro que Sasuke mató a Orochimaru y a Yakushi Kabuto… y por qué no iba a intentar matar a Sakura? Además de…

Dany: NO! –mete la cuchara por primera vez la castaña- si Sasuke hubiera sido el que le haya hecho eso a Sakura ¿por qué le trajo hasta el hospital?

Tsunade: pudo haberse arrepentido en el último momento y… -Dany apretó los puños de la furia clavando sus uñas en la carne- decidió no matarla… lógico de un vengador no?

Gaby, vio los puños de su amiga y comentó: estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Dany, Sasuke fue el mejor novato en su tiempo…un buen ninja y que seducido por el poder se fue con aquel misogino de Oorchimaru…le repito, yo confío plenamente en Sasuke de que no le hizo nada a Sakura más que, tal vez, protegerla… apostaría mi propia vida en ello! –Dany afirmó con cabeza las palabras de su senpai como diciendo "yo también"…Tsunade comienza a sospechar

Tsunade: Gaby, por qué dices tan firmemente que Sasuke no fue? Acaso…hay algo que no me has dicho? ¬¬

Gaby, da un corto salto al oír aquellos comenzando a sudar como una regadera: jajajajajaja yo ocultar? nonUUUUU no que va Tsunade-sensei! Jajajaja

Tsunade: Gaby ¬¬

Gaby: nnU

Tsunade: ¬¬ dilo, qué es?

Gaby, suspira: si, si hay algo…

Tsunade: ¬¬ que cosa? Gaby! Ya dilo que cualquier información es importante!

Gaby: yo…ya había visto antes a Sasuke en la aldea con Sakura n.nU –lo dice de una y de corrida...- además de que su relación era muy formal y a escondidas,de que Sasuke se tranformaba en un primo que jamás existió de Sakura para verla, como también al parecer se quedaba en el territorio perdido de los Uchihas y que de vez en cuando en casa de ella.

Tsunade:………………………………… -estaba de piedra por tanta información.

Gaby: jajajaja xD a que soy buena investigadora eh?

Dany: -.-U Ga-Gaby-senpai… etto…

Gaby: no jodas Dany que estoy en mi momento de gloria! Jiajiajiajia!

Dany: -.-UU pero…

Gaby: ¬¬ ya ya ok, que pasa Dany? ya lo arruinaste… -mira a su amiga a la cara mientras esta le apuntaba con su dedo para que mirara al horizonte- hum? o.o… O.O

Y vio lo que más temía de convencer a Tsunade…su ira desbrodandole por los poros de la piel en forma de chakra rojo o como Gaku en fase dos de sayayin en Dragon Ball xD , los ojos de Tsunade estaban ensombrecidos, pero en su frente se veían como las venas se le hinchaban y apretaba los puños levantando uno de ellos…

Tsunade: Gaby…… -con voz de ultratumba, apretando más el puño.

Gaby: -.-U…Dany?

Dany: -.-UU si?

Gaby: -.-UUU comprame lindas flores para que pongas en mi tumba…rosas azules en lo posible…

Dany: -.-UUUU está bien…

Tsunade: GROOOOOAAR!

Toma a Gaby del cuello de su ropa y golpea su rostro con ojos blancos de demonios mientras la desmiembra del ANBU queda KO de inmediato con una cara así: o… y una nubecita de polvo les cubre mientras se revolcaban por todo el pasillo y Dany viendoles con miedo en un ricon con rayitas azules, no del miedo de que su amiga quede parapléjica… si no de que Tsuande se desquitará con ella también…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Dany: u.uU eso fue lo que sucedió…

Gaby: ¬¬ lo que una hace por la amistad ¿no?

Sasuke, sin la macara de oxigeno y sentado en la cama: ya veo… pero lo que importa es salir de aquí…

El chico se levanta de golpe de la cama, llevaba una polera azul de cuello redondo de mangas cortas y unos shorts blancos cortos, como de pijama, dejando bastante a la imaginación a la cabra perver. Sin embargo, cuando al poner los pies en el suelo firmemente su cuerpo se balancea para un lado dirigiendose a la ceramica, pero afortunadamente es detenido por la joven de cabellos castaños y ondulados…

Dany: Sa-Sasuke-san! Cuidado, por favor! Has dormido durante 3 días, tu cuerpo aún está algo débil además y ten cuidado con la herida de tu estomago…

Sasuke: Oo por…por tres días? –y cayó en la realidad- qué le pasó a Sakura? Donde está? Está bien?

Cohen, la desmiembra del ANBU y "Maya" la novelista, ponen una cara, no necesariamente de alegría al oír el nombre de la Haruno primogenita, más bien, su cara se torna triste representando un gran dolor y remordimiento, mirando el suelo…

Sasuke, mirandoles con algo de preocupación y desesperado: que..qué pasa? Diganme!

Dany: Sasuke-san… -la mirada afilada de él se clava en el rostro de la chica- es mejor que…Tsunade-sama te lo diga…

Gaby: vamos te llevaremos a ella… -dice la exmiembra del ANBU abriendo la puerta, mientras que Sasuke ayudado y apoyado en Dany, se dirigen a ella saliendo de la habitación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Por los pasillos dl 1er piso"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enfermera: Tsunade-sama, aquí está el listado de personas que se han dado de alta, y el inventario de los medicamentos y hierbas que necesitamos…

Decía una joven con su tipico uniforme blanco y gorrito, al lado de la rubia de ojos color miel alzandole una lista con todo aquello que había dicho hace poco…

Tsunade, tomando la lista: ah, gracias Kaori… -revisando la lista y leyendola rápidamente…

Kaori: de nada Tsunade-sama…

Tres personas venían más alejados de ellas, pero acercandoceles. Uno estaba apoyado en otra, y la otra mujer iba un poco apartada de ellos caminando en muletas…

Tsunade: hum? o.ô

Gaby: Yo! Tsunade-sensei - o -

Tsunade: -.- aaahm aún sigues viva… o.ô pero quién fue la que te sanó?

Dany: fui yo -.- y por cierto Gaby-senpai, deberías tomar más calcio… si hubieras tenido más clacio en los huesos de seguro no hubieras sido tan sensible a las fracturas -.-

Tsunade: calcio? -.- es que nunca tomaste leche Gaby-chan?

Gaby: ie! No me gusta la leche…solo sí… -mirando a Sasuke pervertidamente- es leche marca uchiha jajaja

Dany: ¬¬ ajá…

Sasuke, poniendo cara de miedo: ¬¬U

Inner-Sasuke: (joder siento que me esa cabra me va a violar un dia de estos si me descuido -.-UU)

Gaby: (mejeeeee!)

Tsunade: Sasuke? O.o pero que coño haces aquí! Deberías estar en cama! Aparte de que…

Sasuke, interrumpiendo: que la ha pasado a Sakura? –separandose de Dany quien solo se pone a su lado, con mirada preocupada.

Tsunade: pues… -mira a Gaby y a Dany.

Dany: este…Gaby-senpai, me acompañarías a comprar unas cosas es que quisiera..n.nU comer algo, vienes?

Gaby: qué! Pero yo…

Dany: Gracias! vamos! –la castaña toma de la muleta a su amiga arrastrandola.

Gaby, gritando en forma chibi: peroooo……! –y desaparecen por el final del pasillo.

Tsunade: Sasuke…antes que todo, debo preguntarte que es lo que sucedió, como fue que llegaron a estar tan graves?

Sasuke: Quinta, ahora no es el momento, si quiere después me haces las preguntas que quieras incluso echarme como un ladronzuelo a la prisión…lo que yo necesito saber es…¡qué demonios le pasó a Sakura!

Tsunade: Sasuke… -mirandole con remordimiento- Sakura…antes que todo… -sin rodeos- Sakura perdió a tu hijo…

Sasuke pusó los ojos como dos platos enormes y la iris del ojo se veía tan solo como un punto negro en la esclerotica de sus impresionados ojos… Sintió como algo filoso atravesara su pecho, y en vez de que corriera la sangre, corría el dolor ramnificandose por su cuerpo… Como si una hoja en blanco se manchara de negro gracias a la tinta caída, ennegreciéndose totalmente…

**Flash Back**

Sasuke: si?... qué pasa?

Sakura: Sasuke…yo…

Sasuke: mmm?

Sakura, cierra los ojos traga saliva: YO ESTOY…!

**Flash 2**

Sakura, sonrojada a más no poder: debo decirte que…Sasuke yo estoy… YO ESTOY…!

Sasuke, interrrumpiendo: oh! está es la 86!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sasuke: (entonces eso era… eso era… lo que me trataba de decir?...eso era!...CHIKUCHOU! PERO COMO NO ME DI CUENTA? Sakura… Sakura…!) –se decía a si mismo un Sasuke con la mirada perdida en quien sabe qué sudando y con las manos temblorosas.

Tsunade, cierra los ojos: lo siento…aquellas heridas que tuvo… fueron la causa…

Sasuke, frunciendo el seño y apretandose los puños de forma tal que sangre comenzó a correr por sus dedos: (Orochimaru……!) –pero algo le hace reaccionar de inmediatamente- espera! Donde se encuentra Sakura? Dime donde está? –casi gritandole.

Tsunade, le mira: tranquilo Sasuke!... ella… se encuentra en el patio del hospital donde se van a pasear los niños y personas cuando familiares le vienen a visitar…

Sasuke, alterado: Donde queda eso?

Tsunade: al fondo de este pasillo… -indica.

Y al momento el moreno Uchiha sale disparado corriendo con todo lo que su cuerpo le da, aunque le doliera su herida del estomago él seguía corriendo desesperado, recordando cada momento con Sakura hace dos semanas, lo feliz que ella se le veía, su alegre sonrisa…todo aquello que vivieron juntos…sentía como se rompía en pedazos con aquella noticia…

Tsunade: Sasuke! –grita para poder detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde… él iba demasiado lejos del pasillo- (Sakura…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un paisaje lleno de hermosura, de esplendor, donde el sol brillaba suavemente y traía consigo un agradable clima. Árboles frondosos, verdes de diferentes tonalidades, tamaños, y formas; daban sombra al suelo, donde niños pequeños, con sus madres o personas en sillas de rueda o personas enyesadas caminaban tranquilamemnte por los senderos empedrados del patio del Hospital de Konoha… Donde fuentes de agua se encontraban, donde bancas para sentarse de piedra blanca instaladas estaban… donde hierba fresca se movía al compaz con el viento. Este bello paisaje era observado por cierta pelirosa en camisón largo, sentada en una de aquellas bancas con la vista fija, en algo indefinido, y perdida en un sentimiento doloroso, con una mueca indescriptible dibujada en sus labios. Su espalda bien apegada en el respaldo del asiento en el que estaba, se podría decir, recostado sútilmente…sus manos sin seña de querer moverse, ni menos su cuerpo… inmóvil se encontraba observando a la nada…

Cerca suya se encontraba la puerta que unía a ese paisaje con el hospital…una puerta abierta por donde un joven de cabellos negros azulados, de ojos afilados agitados y una cara llena de preocupación pasa por ella, entrando así al patio. Se detiene de pronto, y su mirada se movio en todas direcciones, buscando, buscando una seña de su querida Flor de Cerezo… Su mirada se clavaba en los niños con sus grandes sonrisas acompañados de sus madres que firmemente le tomaban su manita… Hasta que al fin, aquellos ojos azabaches se detienen… se detienen en dirección a unos cabellos rosados que estaban muy cerca de sí, a unos cuantos pasos más…

Se impresiona, si; pero luego interrumpido por la brisa del viento que movía delicadamente el cabello y mechas de ambos, se acercó a la dueña de aquellos rosados cabellos…lentamente, lentamente… hasta al fin quedar a cierta distancia y pronunciar su nombre por lo bajo…

Sasuke: Sakura…

La chica aquella se impresiona, tanto así que mueve un poco la cabeza, dejando de ver inmediatamente a una familia feliz compuesto por un niño, un padre y una madre que iba caminando por aquel sendero… Su mirada al igual, se ensombrece…clavandose vagamente en el suelo…y sus manos son posadas en sus piernas…

El moreno le mira con algo de remordimiento…para luego, pasar en frente de ella –ya que ella se encontraba en la punta de la banca- y sentarse a su lado con los codos en las piernas y sus manos dentro de ambas piernas separadas… No mira a la chica, no le da el valor de hacerlo…la noticia aún se clavaba en su mente… Miraba hacía el frente inexpresivo como le era de costumbre…como siempre… No sabía que decirle… no tenía palabras…solo su mirada inexpresiva… La chica tampoco tenía señas de entablar una conversación…

…El silencio dominó…

Un silencio vacío…un silencio profundo… El moreno junta sus manos entrelazandolas y mirandolas fijamente…para no mostrar sentimiento alguno…aunque era inevitable… Y al fin, se las jugó por hablar…

Sasuke: Por qué no me lo contaste? –frío como le es debido.

La pelirosa con su cara aún ensombrecida arruga la tela de su camisón al apretar sus puños y contraerlos, haciendo que su cabeza se agachara más…

Sakura: intente decirtelo pero… siempre sucedía algo…que me interrumpía… -dijo sin expresión.

Sasuke, mirandola con ojos de "no mientas": Sakura…

Sakura: además de que…tenía miedo… -deja de apretar sus manos- miedo, a que me dejarás…a que.. no te gustara la idea… miedo…

Sasuke, interrumpiendo: tu sabes que uno de mis sueños es reconstruir mi clan?

Sakura: lo siento –inclinando mas la espalda y la cabeza.

Sasuke se muerde el labio disimuladamente contrayendo sus manos y apretandolas con fuerza…tratando de pasar un dolor inexplicable que se le apoderaba… Mientras la Haruno apretaba la tela de su camisón con las manos y ….

Sakura, con voz quebradiza, y una lagrima resbalaba de su mejilla: lo siento… -ahogando un sollozo. La lagrima cae en una de sus manos.

Sasuke, mirandole con impresión y dejando se apretar los puños: Sakura…

Sakura, saliendo más lagrimas, y temblando la espalda y codos, tratando de contenerse: si yo hubiera…si yo hubiera sido más fuerte… -se lleva las manos a la cara- …si yo no hubiera sido siempre la molestia que interrumpe tu camino…! Si yo.. si yo… -solloza- si yo hubiese dejado de ser la estupida inútil que veía como los demás le protegían y no hacía nada para ayudarles…hubiera sido más capacitada…para proteger a alguien al fin…por mucho que estudiase -se hipaba de tantas lagrimas- hubiese sido capaz de ayudar… de ayudar a nuestra felcidad… o al menos a la tuya… pero… pero no pude hacer nada! Nada! Solo ser la carga, LA CARGA OTRA VEZ!... otra vez… como la vez en que te fuiste…la vez en que te fuiste y yo trate de detenerte con mis estupidos argumentos… y ahora que… la vida me da una oportunidad de poder estar a tu lado…de cumplir uno de tus sueños anelados… lo echo todo a perder…

Sasuke: Sakura, ya basta! No es tu culpa… ya… basta…

Sakura, se aparta las manos de la cara, las cuales estaban completamente mojadas y las mira: claro que es mi culpa! Si yo no hubiese sido tan terca…en haber ido a "ayudarte"… en haberte desobedecido y detenerte de cualquier forma… -su voz se quiebra totalmente- esto no hubiera pasado… Yo no hubiese perdido a tu hijo! Y tal vez… no te hubiesen herido de esa forma… -se hipa

Sasuke: ya te dije que no es tu culpa…

Sakura, sonríe irónicamente con los ojos cristalizados: tu siempre tratando de protegerme ¿eh?... Perdoname Sasuke… perdoname… por haberte hecho enamorarte de mi… de seguro si te hubieses enamorado de otra que no huebiere sido yo… ella nunca… hubiese perdido a tu hijo…

De pronto la chica es tomada de ambos hombros y es girada fuertemente por las manos del chico haciendole clavar su mirada esmeralda en el rostro de él, mientras sus lágrimas últimas resbalaban y sus mejillas rojas con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar le dieran la cara… La pelirosa le miraba impresionada y con los ojos bien abiertos al momento que el chico le miraba intensamente y seria…ocultando a duras penas su dolor…

Sasuke: NO DIGAS JAMÁS ESO! –la chica le miro más impresionada- tu eres la única Sakura, no porque haya hecho un sorteo estoy contigo! YO ASÍ LO DECIDÍ POR MÁS QUE ME NEGARA HACE AÑOS!... tu eres la única a quien yo puedo dar aquel amor… eres la única a quien considero importante la única a quien amo más que nadie en el mundo… YO JAMÁS TE CULPARÍA DE ALGO QUE SUCEDIÓ…por tratar de ayudarme… de ayudarnos a ambos…

Sakura, empujando su mirada hacía el suelo: pero…

Sasuke, interrumpiendo: no quiero que vuelvas a decir que eres la molestia, que eres y serás la carga en mi espalda… porque no es así. Alguien que protejo por mi propia cuenta, alguien que al fin ha podido sacar una sonrisa de mis labios, y que pueda hacerme sentir esto de aquí dentro -posando una mano en su pecho- no puede ser ninguna molestia… yo te amo… -con voz algo ida y con cara de dolor.

Sakura, llorando sin siquiera sentir la lagrimas en sus ojos: Sasuke… -mirandole fijamente, y temblando nuevamente los hombros…

Sasuke: lo de nuestro hijo…… –con tono medio pensativo- podemos arreglarlo… podemos volverlo a intentar! No siempre las cosas salen como queremos… eso lo sé pefectamente pero… si yo te tengo a mi lado… eso no será un obstáculo…Sakura…yo te pido… que seas la madre de mis hijos…

Sakura, tiritando los ojos brillosos y cristalizados de lágrimas; nublandose la vista de por medio: Sasuke…-con una mueca llena de tristeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas aún más…

Sasuke: por favor Sakura, tu eres la única para mí… solo te pido eso… se la madre de mis hijos…tengamos una familia… lo de ese hijo que has perdido… lo sé es doloroso… y es precipitado… pero… tratemos de que vuelva… esta vez… esta vez, los protegeré a los dos…pero ya basta de llorar, basta de lamentación…que lo única que te deja… es un gran vacío… (no seas como yo…)…

Sakura, cayendole más lagrimas y llevandose una mano a la boca: pero…Sasuke –murmura.

El moreno Uchiha, saca sus manos de los hombros de Sakura y se levanta de la banca para impresión de la pelirosada que le miraba sin perderle el paso. El joven se coloca en frente de ella…

Sasuke: dejemos que el pasado sea del pasado… y construyamos un futuro juntos… lo echo… hecho está… así que… -el joven alza una mano dejandola en frente de la joven de cabellos rosas, sonriendole inocentemente y como nunca antes se habia visto- seamos felices n.n…

Sakura le mira directamente a la cara y un hilillo de lagrimas brota nuevamente de sus ojos esmeraldas haciendo aquella mueca de dolor, y haciendo saltar sus hombros por los sollozos que contenía para luego levantarse de un simple parpadeo y abrazar al chico aferrando su rostro en un hombro de este y entrelazando sus manos por la espalda de él contrayendolo…

Sakura, gritando y llorando a la vez: perdon…! Peron…! Snif, snif… buaaaaa!... perdon!

Sasuke: baka… -sonríe dulcemente y aferra sus manos en la cadera y nuca de la chica apretandola contra su cuerpo y recostando su rostro en la cabeza de ella… mientras que ella se consumía en lágrimas…… La gente, solo pasaba s u alrededor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"4 años depués"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke y Sakura, dieron su versión de los hechos a la Godaime Hokage de la Aldea… como realmente ocurrió todo este accidente, como fue que Sakura quedara con esas heridas graves al igual que Sasuke… Que todo fue un plan ideado por Orochimaru… Que Sasuke estaba arrepentido de haber dejado la aldea… de haberse unido a él, más que todo…Tsunade se apiado de Sasuke, al fin y al cabo el es ninja de Konoha, y solucionó para arreglar su condena, que hiciera muchas misiones y trabajos comunitarios en la aldea… unos 200 aproximadamente, casi todas misiones de clase C y B… de las cuales Sasuke salió aforunadamente victorioso…. Por todo un año tuvo que hacer aquellas misiones… al siguiente fue vigilado por unos 5 ANBUS seleccionados por la Hokage, solo para asegurarse que no tenía nada maquiavelico preparado, aunque la rubia confiaba plenamente en él… Años difíciles… difíciles para Sakura y Sasuke, ya que lo dos formalizaron su noviazgo en Konoha, incluso, Sakura se mudó de casa de sus padres, y compró un departamento, ayudada por Sasuke, para que pudieran vivir juntos como una pareja normal…

La vida de Sasuke tambien fue tornandose normal como la de cualquier ninja luego de haber transcurrido aquellos dos años… Comenzó a hacer buenas amistades entre los "antes novatos genin" como Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Shino y Kiba… pues siempre se iban a beber unas copitas por los bares luego de las misiones típico de hombres ¿no?... Además de Naruto, claro, que era uno de los pocos, contados con la mano, que sabían la verdad de Sakura y Sasuke… Las misiones con el grupo 7 volvieron hablando de "trabajo en equipo" Kakashi, siempre llegando tarde, las estupidas riñas entre Sasuke y Naruto y Sakura de intermediadorao a veces se cansaba y dejaba que se agarraran de la greñas mientras ella tomaba una taza de té xD…

Las cosas mejoraban cada día… todos con sus respectivas parejas… el intento de… "revivir" al decendiente del clan Uchiha, entre Sakura y Sasuke, se ha pospuesto bastante…han tenido sus momentos si, pero… pareciera, que sin esas ideas… n.n su relacion de pareja al igual que la confianza aumentara en ambos… eran días bellos, llenos de sonrisas de risas, de caricias, de confesiones de amor… en fin… Pero no podía ser más perfecto… que este día…

Hinata: Waaaa! Sugoi, Sakura!... te ves preciosa, amiga nn

Sakura, sonrojada: tu…crees?

Hinata: non claro! Solo mirate!

La muchacha se acercó y se puso en frente del espejo grande de la habitación en la que se encontraba; de un piso flotante y de una ventana con cortinas blancas que se mecían con el aire… y allí vio… como el vestido blanco de seda caía por el suelo de la habitación y cubría sus piernas dejando una grancola atrás, lleno de encajes preciosos… llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano amarrado por una cinta de color blanco también… su cabello largo, si, largo¿han pasado los años no?... los tenía amarrado hacía atrás en un tomate, y unos cuantos mechones ondulados le relucían del mismo, y las patillas, al igual, las tenía onduladas… llevaba dos aros de forma esferica color blanco-plateado…. El escote del vestido era así como el de un top bien apretadode la cintura hacia arriba… en el cuello llevaba un tipo de cinta. Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado con tonos suaves… llevaba los labios pintados color rojo pasivo y las mejillas atenuadas rosadas al verse de "novia"(N/a: si novia, no leen mal)en el espejo…

Sakura: o/o...

Hinata: ves? n.n

Hinata tambien iba vestida elegantemente de un vestido negro escotado en V a tiras y amarradopor detrásdel cuello con la espalda desnuda, con unos cuantos encajes, y hasta las rodillas... No traía ningún tipo de maquillaje ya que tansolo con sus ojos claros resaltaba su hermosa cara, y su cabello largo y suelto, con un aro largo en cada lobulo de la oreja...

Sakura: gracias Hinata... no sabes cuanto me apoyas que estes aqui conmigo... nn

Hinata: nada que agradecer Sakura! -decía segura, la Hyuuga había cambiado bastante desde la última vez, era más segura de sí misma, gracias a su relacion con Naruto- además, estoy contigo desde aquella fiesta de solteros... que, uuuy que me ha dejado con mucha imaginación xD

Sakura: n/n jajajaja xD sii...

**Flash Back**

Gaby: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! QUERIDAS AMIGAS BIENVENIDAS A LA FIESTA DE SOLTERAS DE SU VIDAAA!

Gritaba euforica por el microfono del karaoke la desmiembra del ANBU, hacía un grupo de chicas, kunoichis, y jovenes que nunca se vieron y estaban de coladas en la sala v.i.p. del bar x-tragos. La ex ninja ésta, comenzó a tragar su botella de sake, ya estaba bastante pasadita, antes de que comenzará la fiesta. xD

Gaby: gue? io toy bem! no me miguen con esos ¡hip! ojjjosss...toy dan buerte gomo una cabraaaaaaaaa ¡hip! mejeeeerr!

Dany: n.nU jejeje perdón por mi senpai, es que está tan emcoionada que se tomó unas cuantas botellas de ron con tequila hace unos minutos jajajajaja xDUUU

Temari: QUE TRAIGAN AL BOMBERO LUEGOO!

Gaaby: gué? jodeteeee zodamariii! -(N/a: alli quiso decir zorra)- traigandloooo shaaa!

Tenten: EN PELOTA!

Hinata: xD EN CUERONESS!

Dany: ¬¬U joder obligada a ir yo a buscar la sorpresa... EY! QUE LA NOVIA SE PONGA AL CENTRO QUE LE TRAEMO SU REGALITO DE BODA' PUE! -(N/a: hablando tipo cubana extraña chafa xD)

Así la chica de cabello ondulado se apartó de Gaby, quien comenzó a tambalearse y reír sola... la habitación estaba completamente oscura, y solo se iluminaba donde estaba el karaoke, es cecir, donde estaba Cohen xD

Gaby: do adia yoooo pedo ¡hip!..quielo seguil bebiendo yeah! kakakakakakakaka -(N/a: risa ebria)

Temari: ¬¬U asi es mejor, si ella busca al pobre tipo capaz y se nos va huyendo u.u

Gaby: ey! gue guieres decir con ezoo? ¬/¬ como que si fuega su maire goder!...hip!

De pronto la luz del reflector del techo comenzó a mostrar un tipo de pastel gigante que era movido por Dany en una de esas cosas con rueditas y todo xD... las muchachas comenzaron a ponerse al rededor del pastel, antojadas xD y algo curiosas.. Sakura dio un paso al frente algo temerosa...

Dany: bien! n.n he aquí tu pastelito, disfrutalo!

Sakura, sonrojada: pero... bueno... no puedo serle infiel a Sasuke...

TODAS: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Gaby: goder niñaaa! PA ESO SON LA JIESTAS DE SOGTERAZ GOÑO! YA DALE CON EL PASTEL GODER!

Sakura: ...pero n.nUUU...

Gaby, interrumpiendo: AHORA! ¬¬

Sakura: u.uU hai...

Y cuando iba a poner manos en el pastel de este se desprende de golpe, y tirando pedazos del mismo a todas partes en el cabello de las muchachas, dejando ver a un tipo de cabellos azulados y unos cuantos d esos cabellos amarrados en una cola con una yukata color azul dejando ver algo de su torso bieen formado, apuntando a Gaby de inmediato, y dejando impresionada de punta a punta todas las presentessobre todo a la "novia", ya que ese joven era...

Chico: JODER CABRA DEL DEMONIO DANDOLE MALA INFLUENCIAS A MI MUJER! EH?

Sakura: O.O Sasuke!

TODAS: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dany: WHAT? O.o

Gaby: ah me haglas a mi niño Cuchilla? -.- -dejando de beber de su botella- MALAS INFLUENCIAS Y NADA! QUE TU MUGUER TA DE LO MA BEM AGUI NO LA CAGUES DABRON!

Sasuke: CALLATE CABRA PASA' A RON! -dirigiendo su mirada a Dany- DANY!

Dany, se asusta: Q-QUE? O.oU

Sasuke: ¬¬ te dejo a cargo a mi mujer... te queda claro? -y desaparece de un poof!

Dany, procesando la información: ... -.- aaah... -reaccionando- QUEEE? ÔoÔ>

Gaby: aaah gue bien por fin no dengo la despozabilidad sho... -tomando de su botella- kakakaka...!

Tenten: oe, oe! y que demonios pasó con el PAPASOTE?

Todas: SI, QUE PASOO!

Gaby: si, gue pasoo!

Ino: ¬¬ no se supone que tu eras la que organizaba todo? -mirando a Gaby- tirada en el suelo con la botella en la boca y riendose sola.

Gaby: -.- gue?

Dany: (hay joder! hijo de la chingada, que sucedió con...?)

De pronto un sujeto alto delgado, de cabellera plateada en punta, con un ojo tapado y una mascara; con corbatita en el cuello de color negra, sin nada en el pecho cubriendole y en boxers apegados, dejando a las más "frescas de mente" en el suelo desmayadas por la impresión ya casi con la hemorragia, y una de esas no era precisamente Gaby ya que estaba de lo más bien tomando su sake... y Dany al verlo venir de la puerta de entrada y salida de la sala v.i.p.-que estaba completamente a oscuras- se acerca a él sigilosamente...

Dany: oe! Kakashi! DONDE COÑO ESTABAS?

Kakashi: es que se me cruzó antes una vieja bruja que me raptó porque me veía demasiado weno pa no hacer algo conmigo y...

Dany: ¬¬ si, si, claro...

Sakura: KAKASHI-SENSEI! O.oU PERO NO ME DIGA QUE USTED ES EL QUE... NOS VA A BAILAR?

Todas: ¬¬ sii, bailar ya quisieras...-con sarcasmo xD

Sakura: ¬¬U, bueno, como sea... -.-U Kakashi-sensei, desde cuando te las das de... "este" oficio?

Kakashi: -.- pues es lo que me hace hacer la vida para tener dinero... Sakura... de día soy uno... pero de noche soy otro -poniendo cara de pervertido (N/a: xDxD jajajajaja)

Sakura: -.-UU

Gaby: ueno ueno ¡hip! gue la cosa ¡hip! se ta doniendo fome, anda a enpelotarte luego goño! o gonte ¡hi! aiba el patel ¡hip!

Temari: si po! QUE SE PONGA A BAILARNOS LUEGO!

Netsumi: O QUE SE PONGA PASTELITO EN EL PECHO PA SABOREAR! -(N/a: xD esa es netsumi-chan, vamos, x q no ponemos a algunas fanaticas de Kakashi entre medio para animar la cosa xD)

TODAS: PASTELITO! PASTELITO! PASTELITO!

Kakashi, poniendo cara sonriente como siempre: n.n vamos publico conocedor que tiene Hatake para rato! -y comienza a ponerse de la crema de pastel en el pecho- vamos quien quiere probar?

Y un montón de aves de rapiña ejem... digo, de mujeres deboradoras de carne y ansiosas por la misma se ehcaron encima del cuerpo de kakashi que cayó de espaldas y justo en el enorme pastel, mientras que la novia veía con gotitas de sudor a todas sus "amigas" y gente "dolada" como saboreaban a su sensei sin problema alguno y añgunas comenzarona agarrarse de las greñas por no dejarles espacio para saborear xD y una de esas "agresivas" era la cabra perver gritando como niatica diciendo:

Gaby: TRAIGANME A SHIKAMARUUU! -como aullido de lobo xD

Temari: QUÉ? QUE TE PASA CON MI NOVIO TÍA! òOó -dijo Temari entre medio de las "aves de rapiña"

Gaby: PUESGUE TE REWENO! JIAJIAJIAJIA! -con cara pervertida y toda roja

Temari: PERO ES QUE AHORA VERÁS MALDITA CABRA...! -y así comenzaron a separarse del grupo a combos y patadas...

Kakashi: asi es la vida de caprichosa xD jajaja KAKAKAKA! -cantando y riendo pervertidamente sintiendo los besos y lamidos de su publico en su pecho xD

Dany: nn bueno Sakura-chan, me alegro que le seas así de fiel a Sasuke, eso dice mucho de ti n.n

Sakura: n/n gracias Dany-san

Dany: puedo ir a tu boda verdad? nn

Sakura: o.o que? pero Sasuke no la invitó?

Dany: aaah pues si, n.n pero la boda es de los dos, asi que tambien necesito tu consentimiento nn verdad?

Sakura: n.n entonces te digo que eso ni se prgunta, porque estás invitada... -mirando a Gaby y Temari, partiendose la cara- al igual que Cohen-sama n.nU

Dany: -.- mañana, tendré que curarla, ais que mejor me quedo hoy contigo hablando...

Sakura: nnUU jajaja

Netsumi: KAKASHI! ERES TODO MIO PAPITOOO! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura: nunca pensé... xD que Sasuke fuera tan celoso jajaja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"Adentro de un iglesia"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke: achu!

Estornuda el muchacho de cabellos negros azulados por todo el lugar, tenía amarrado unos cuantos cabellos en una coleta pequeña, llevaba puesto un traje entero de etiqueta color negro con cuello en V debajo unas camisa blanca y un corbatín de color negro, con zapatos bien brillosos tambien del mismo color, negro. Estaba demasiado guapo, vestido de "novio", se encontraba en el altar al lado de Naruto, o más bien el rubio al lado de él haciendole compañía, ya que Sasuke, increiblemente, se encontraba nervioso...

Naruto: hey! Bakasuke! no te has enfermado justo el día de tu casamiento verdad? xD eso ya sería demasiada mala suerte, es como si... te cagara encima una paloma tu traje de etiqueta... no espera... SI TIENES MECA! O.O

Sasuke: QUEEE? O.oUUUUUUUUUUUU -mirando las hombreras de su traje.

Naruto, llevandose sus manos a su estomago: jajajajajajajajaja XD CAISTE! JAJAJAJAJAJA

Sasuke: Narutoooo...! mirando furiosamente al rubio juntando chakra en su brazo izquierdo haciendo el chidori...

Naruto: O.oU hey hey! SOLO ERA UNA BROMA DATEBAYO! -decía alejandose unos pasos ya que el moreno no se detenía- VAS A ARRUINAR TU TRAJE SI LO HACES!

Sasuke, deteniendose: ¬¬ hmp...

Naruto: pana -.-... -(N/a: pana: amigo)- estás muy nervioso, en serio, calmate...

Sasuke: ¬¬ y crees que con un idiota eúforico, que me molesta a cada momento que puede, yo puedo estar tranquilo? ¬¬

Naruto: -.- claro! solo golpeas a ese idiota y listo!...espera... ¬¬ estas diceidno que ese idiota soy yo?

Sasuke: yo? claro que no Narubaka, claro que no ¬¬

Naruto: ¬¬ hmp...

Hinata: perdón la demora cielo! nn -decía la chica acercandose a Naruto y posando sutilmente sus labios en los de él.

Naruto, se sonroja y pone su carita de zorro: no pasa nada... -murmurando por lo bajo- Sakura viene en camino?

Hinata, tambien murmurando: si... -y pasando a otro tono de voz más entendible- fue muy bueno de su parte Godaima-sama en hacerles una iglesia no creen? nn

Sasuke: si tienes razón, pero no fue por mi para quien la hizo, fue para Sakura, además lo pensó bien y se dijo: "si es verdad no hay iglesias en Konoha, así que mejor hacer una antes de que nos vayan a quemar la aldea"...

Naruto: jajajajaja xD de quien pensaría tal cosa?

Hinata y Sasuke miraron de esta forma a Naruto: ¬¬... y él al percatarse de esas miradas...

Naruto: no me digan que lo pensaba por...

Dany: ALLI VIENE LA NOVIA!

Dijo la chica de cabellos ondulados y sueltos que traía un top ajustado color blanco y una falda de telas sueltas color negra hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias en los pies negras tambien, entrando a la iglesia al lado de una mujer de un vestido azul cortado por al lado de los muslos de las piernas y sin escote, medio ajustado de una tela brillante...

Todos los q estaban adentro de la iglesia hablando y todo eso se voltearon a mirarlas, habían familiares de Sakura jamás antes visto, se encontraban los ninjas de la Arena y los antes novatos gennin de Konoha, no era una gran iglesia pero lo suficiente para que todo ellos cabieran... Esataba adornada con grandes jarrones de flores, las ventanas de vidrios de colores y todo... un techo de madera barnizado, todo completamente pulcro... El novio, Sasuke, esperando en el altar de la iglesia. Naruto y Hinata se fueron a sentar a las largas bancas de madera al igual que toda la gente... Sasuke se puso más tenso que antes, suspiro miro fijamente la gran entrada de la iglesia... y allí pudo percatarse... a lo lejos un vestido blanco y una cabeza de cabellos rozados acercandose, habiendo salido antes de un carruaje; se veía demasiado hermosa... una novia deslumbrante, pensaba Sasuke quiens e sonrojó sin pensarlo ni sentirlo si quiera... Sakura se iba acerando cada vez más con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro...estaba nerviosa. Todos le seguían el paso con la mirada, algunas parejas, como las de Hinata y Naruto, Ino y Chouji o Shikamaru y Temari sonreían dulcemente al ver a aquella pareja al fin junta... al fin así de felices...después de tanto dolor...

Se juntan en el altar... ella abre lentamente los ojos... aquellos ojos esmeraldas... para mirar de frente los ojos azabaches del chico quien sintió un palpitar muy fuerte en el pecho... ella le sonrió relajada...al parecer...sentía su nerviosismo... él le devolvió la sonrisa... relajando se un poco diciendose: "me casaré con la mujer más bella del mundo"... Y el padre de la iglesia comenzó a dar la palabra y el inicio de su casamiento... el primer paso, de su felicidad...la unión conyugal...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dany: QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

TODOS: VIVA!

Los invitados se encontraban afuera de la iglesia al lado del pasillo y en las escaleras tirando papeles, petalos y arroz a Sakura y Sasuke que pasaban por allí, por la alfombra roja... mientras reían sonrojados tomados de lamanoy con el otro brazo cubriendose la cara para que no les llegará arroz al ojo xD

Gaby: T-T oh joder! como me toca los cojones que otro papasote se nos va de la vida lujuriosa!

Dany: oh vamos Gaby-senpai! no seas tan melodrametica jajaja

Inner-Dany: (AÚN QUEDAN MUCHOS MAS SHANNAROO!...aunque... T-T Sasuke-kun era único)

Jiraiya: TT-TT noo, más jovencitas que se van... entiendo tu dolor gaby-chan! -que estaba al lado de la desmiembra de ANBU.

Gaby: TT-TT Jiraiya-sensei... -y se abrazaron estilo Lee y Gai-sensei con cascaditas en los ojos xD.

Dany: nnU jejeje

Mientras todos celebraban y reían, un hombre se encontraba en el techo de la iglesia, nadie se había percatado de su precencia... llevaba una chaqueta muy muy larga, tipo matrix pero algo gastada, de cuello alto. Sus ojos brillaban de lo rojo carmesí que estaban y su cabello tomado por una coleta movida por la brisa del viento... oh si... no podía ser otro más que...

Itachi: estupido hermano pequeño... así que al fin te has olvidado de esta venganza ¿eh?... je... -se de la vuelta y cierra los ojos- que seas feliz... -desaparece de un parpadeo.

Y abajo en el suelo...

Dany, mirando el techo: hum? o.o

Gaby, dejando de llorar con el Ero-sennin: T-T snif, que pasa Dany?

Dany: o.o es que vi algo en el techo...

Gaby, mira el techo: hay Dany ¬¬ la boda te afectó, siii...

Dany: -.- mmm... tal vez... (pero yo si vi algo...)

Tenten: LA NOVIA VA A TIRAR EL RAMO! -y un grito huequito de parte de las mujeres se oyó, sobre todo de Ino, la más histerica.

Ino: OE FRENTUDA! ME LO TIENES QUE TIRAR A MI ¿EH? -mirando luego a Chouji que estaba con Shikamaru comiendo sus papas xD

Chouji: -.- hm? -dandose la vuelta para ver a Ino.

Ino: (T-T Chouji es tan despistado, JODER!)

Sakura: CALLATA CERDA! QUE DEBERÍAS APRENDER A HACER MENOS HUECA ANTES DE CASARTE POBRES DE TUS HIJOS! SHANNAROO! -dominada por su Inner.

Temari: YA TIRA LUEGO EL PUTO RAMO! -mirando a Shikamaru que estaba mirando las nubes, y si sentía que le estaba mirando...

Shikamaru: -.- aaah... casamiento...problematico...

Temari: òOó PERO IGUAL TE VAS A CASAR CONMIGO, COÑO!

Shikamaru: -.-UU... -.-UUU que lindas nubes...

Hinata: ya tiralo mujer!

Sakura: -.- ok, ok... non ALLÁ VA!

Así lanzó el ramo de rosas blancas amarradas por una cinta al cielo, todas con la cara emocionada y preocupadas esperando a que el ramo bajará a una distancia prudente, mientras que otra rubia de so coletas de ojos miel...luchaba por safarse de un pervertido que le corría mano gracias al gentío de personas...

Tsunade: AAAAHRG! SUELTAME JIRAIYA! NO ME TOQUES LAS NALGAS HIJO DE (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)!

Jiraiya: oh vamos, Tsunade... tu sabes que igual te gustó cuando eramos jovenes y andabamos juntos a los 15... jejeje

Tsunade: òOó DE ESO ME ARRPIENTO TODA LA VIDA! ADEMÁS POR RESPETO NO DEBERÍAS ANDAR TOCNADOME LAS...!

De pronto un ramo de rosas blancas le cae encima de la cabeza, dejando de inmediato de decir groserías y al sentir que se caía él mismo, puso sus manos al frente inconsientemente, cayendo el ramo sobre ellas, y luego miraba al horizonte como... todas las mujeres le miraban expectantes y con miedo, ya que Temari e Ino que eran quienes más peleaban por él, no se atrevieron a luchar con la Godaime Hokage... mucho para ellas, pensaron... Tsunade, aún no procesaba bien la información, pero al ver la cara de su alumna, Sakura, mirandole con una mandibula como de 3 metros hacía el suelo... observó el ramo, luego a Jiraiya que la tenía agarrada de la cintura y él en el suelo y...

Tsunade, roja de furia y de vergüenza: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Gaby, entre la multitud, en el centro de ella: PROXIMO MATRIMONIO! TSUNADE Y JIRAIYA! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -como sonido de sirena de ambulancia.

TODOS: jajajajajajajajaja xDxD

Tsunade: (¬¬º sé que fuiste tu Gaby... me las pagarás cabra del demonio...)

Jiraiya: xD ves! si hasta nuestro público lo quiere! kakakakaka -(N/a; risa pervertida xD)

Tsunade, dandole un codazo a toda potencia en la cabeza a Jiraiya: URUSEEE! -(N/a: eso lo saq de ti maka xD)

El ex sannin de la Aldea, ya que los nuevos sannin son Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, y el primero aspirante a Rokudaime; quedó estampado en el suelo. Mientras la Godaime se fue a pasó firme y con una vena o unas cuantas venas fruncidas en la frente y en el cuello, apretando el ramo de rosas sintiendo todas las miradas en su espalda... se acercó a Shizune que estaba con Tonton y... le paso de un brusco movimiento el ramo...

Tsunade: ¬¬ NOS VAMOS! -y siguió de largo...

Shizune, corriendo tras de ella: Tsunade-sama! Oo

Todos los presentes les miraron con gotitas de sudor, mientras Gaby se reía maliciosamente en medio de la multitud de invitados, y Dany le miraba con más gotitas de sudor. Sin embargo, no se percatarond e que Sakura y Sasuke ya se habían ido en el carruaje... al hotel más lujoso, pagado por la Godaime como regalo de bodas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**"en la habitación de dicho hotel"**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L puerta de un de las suits matrimoniales de aquel hotel se abre, dejando pasar a Sakura en brazos de Sasuke, con su camisa un poco desabotonada al igual que el cabello de la chica estaba un poco alborotado. La puerta fue abierta de una patada del chico, y por otra patada fue cerrada xD. La habitación constaba de una cama de dos plazas, de unas dos colchas, sabanes, cubrecamas de terciopelo color burdeo e hilo dorado, las murallas pintadas de un color anaranjado claro... las lamparas daban un especial tono de calidez y acogiemiento...mientras las verdes hojas de las plantas se relucían en las esquinas, al igual que el gran balcón con sus cortinas de suave tela color blancas, movidas suavemente por el viento de la noche, ya que la luna ya se había posado en lo más alto y oscuro del cielo, acompañada de las estrellas pegadas en el firmamento...

Sasuke costó suavemente el cuerpo de Sakura en la cama, y ella le veía fijamente sin quitar su sonrisa y sonrojo en las mejillas... 4 años juntos... pero desde hace muchos más que se aman a escondidas... Momentos díficiles debieron cruzar...y cruzarán tal vez...más tarde...pero este momento...este momento es para los dos... en donde... el casamiento se consumiría...

El moreno se puso sobre la muchacha, comenzando a acariciar una de sus mejillas,con la mano donde tenía puesto su anillo de matrimonio. Ella comienza a hablar...

Sakura: Sabes recuerdo... aquella vez que Iruka-sensei...cuando teníamos 7 años...nos mando por unas cosas... recuerdas?

Sasuke: 7... años o.o... (acaso está hablando...de aquel sueño que tuve... Oo)

Sakura, mirando hacia el lado más roja: ...yo...estaba muy nerviosa...además de que ese día...era San Valentín y pues... bueno...aquelñla epoca tenía la ilusion de darte un beso en la mejilla o al menos... estar a tu lado y decrite "¡Feliz Día!"...pero... solo pude decirte aquello... un "feliz día de San Valentin, Sasuke-kun!" aunque tu...solo pudiste decir... "Feliz Día" sin mirarme...y muy frío, como siempre lo eras en ese entonces... por una parte me sentía feliz... pero por otra solo pensaba, que te molesto haberte dicho aquello...

Sasuke: y... (no recuerdo nada de eso... aunque...) yo te pase unos dulces a la salida de la academia? en la tarde?

Sakura: o.o...te acordaste!..si... me pasate unos dulces... nn me sentí muy felñiz...tan feliz...como ahora... -gira su vista para mirarla cara a cara...

Sasuke: yo sé...que te he hecho sufrir...pero...eso es lo que quiero remediar ahora... además, hoy podría... -se acerca a los labios de Sakura y poniendo una cara sexy- revivir nuestro hijo, no crees?

Sakura, sonriendo con la misma cara: jeje...Sasuke...

En un movimiento sutil, los labios de ambos se juntan en uno, saboreandose primero y entrando cada vez más en la cavidad del otro, mientras las típicas caricias en la espalda de Sasuke, por parte de Sakura, comenzaban y el beso se volvía más apasionado, dejando entrar la lengua de ambos, hundiendo sus cuerpos más en la colcha... y setir las ganas de unirse el uno con el otro...

Sakura, dejando a un lado el beso: ...Sasuke...

Sasuke, le mira: o.o...?

Sakura: nn te amo... -dejando slair una pequeña lagrima de la emoción que se sentía...

Sasuke, dibujando una tierna mirada y sonrisa en el rostro: no,... yo te amo...

Unen sus bocas otra vez, está vez apegando más sus cuerpos, ya que una noches de aquellas comenzaría de nuevo... porque allí comenzaba un futuro juntos...porque de allí se comenzaba... a sacar los frutos de un amor profundo...

-.-.-.**_FIN_**.-.-.-

**Cristillyn:** jejeje hola Criss nn si lo sé lo deje demasiado en suspenso...pero bueno era para q se qdaran con las ganas de más el tan codiciado final n.n q ojala te guste n.n... eto... Kini, n.nU ya no suigas con tus bromas de matarme si?... (Keiko: miedoooo... -.-lll muxo melloooo...) jajaja si lo sé, ¬¬ x q rayos todos dicen q Sasuke estuvo calenturiento al habersele subido la presión... ¬¬U bueno si igual estuvoa lgo calenturito, fogata xDxD jajaja si tienes razon la "inocencia" hace q las hormonas "fluyan" mejor xD

Gracias x tus halagos Criss, y si fue muy linda la parte de la family de Sasuke nn, y Kini... SOY UNA SENTIMENTAL A MUXA HONRA! COMO TAMBIEN UNA PEREZOSA! nn aaah tenñia q sacarmelo de encima xD... jejeje no importa... n.n yo sé q siempre lees mis fics n.n asi q no te preocupes x el review, aparte q nos vemos muy seguido x msn nn...

Tu tambient e me cuidas un montón! espero te guste el ultimo capitulo! nn y estoy agradecida x este fic, ya q así me agragaste a tu msn y nos pudimos conoces qrida Criss... nn ADIOS! BYE BYE!

**Akishi:** jejeje si sé, Chibi Sasuke jejeje muy lindo ¿verdad? jajajajajaja xD si sé, Scuando a Sasuke se le sube la presion bueno... se ve un poco "calentito" de temperatura pero... n.n q bueno q tu inner tambien piense q es x q es un joven en un cuerpo de niño... nn x esa es la verdad nn jejeje... bueno, ese comentario de q hay puro sasunaru, no te lo tomes a mal... -.- yo solo digo la verdad o la realidad... u.u si lo sé attuina todo el "rosa" del sasusaku... n.n pero q le vamos a hacer?... espero te guste el capitulo ultimo y si ya vi el capi 300 y 301 del manga... si Sasuke... tengo más ansias de verlo -.-... pero bueno cuidate! adios!

**Gaby Uchiha:** jajajaja xD y dale, todos dicen lo mismo Sasuke se le subio la temperatura y anda calenturito xDxD aaay lo q es la mente humana xD T-T siii... ojala e Itachi no hubiese hecho eso... u.u mmm... pero bueno asi osn las cosas... n.nU si sé... maka me va poner entre la muralla y la metralladora xD aaah... -.-U q miedo... nn jejeje espero te haya gustado nuestra aparcion... T-T nuestra ultima aparicion en mi 2do fic... aaah q nostalgia no?... pero bueno la vida sihue y yo aun aqui nn bueno ya viste como reaccionó Sasuke... xD espero me disculpes x haberte ppuesto de nuevo magullada xD pero asi tu lo quisiste asi q no me eches la culpa...

Que estes muy bien! cuidate! MUXOS SALUDOS! Y COME HASTA Q SIENTAS Q LLENAS EL POZO SIN FONDO XD! ADIOS GABY-SENPAI!

**Rums: **jajajaja xD si lo sé, gracias d etodas formas n.n y tu me ayudas igual leyendo mi fic ley-neesan asi q no te preocupes xDxD pero si quieres matar a tu hermano allá tu xD yo te apoyo xD y te consigo un buen abogado si es q te descubren xD... n.n bueno eh aqui el ultimo capitulo... n.n espero te guste, como a mi me gusta tu fic ley, debes seguirlo, y siempre tendrás mi apoyo yeah!... espero te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo nee-san n.n te me cuidas muxo eh! adios!

**netsumi-chan:** jajaja q bien q te haya causado risa aqlla frase jejejeje no sé de donde me salió... xD algún lugar de mi retorcida mente xDxD jajajaja q pan con bimbo xD jajajaja eso es muy gracioso tamben xD jaja oh vamos, xD q hay una primera vez para todo ya sabes, nn siii yo tamben estoy feliz x ello xD el marrano misogino se nos jue yeah! xd uuuuu yo desaparecer con cierta personita, en tu fiesta? con quien habrá sido... /poniendo cara lujuriosa/ jejeje con quien... ejem... bueno, solo espero y te guste eeste ultimo capitulo nn q estes bien, gracias x todo tu apoyo en los capitulos n.n q estes bien adios!

**Haruno-Sakuma: **jajaja xD eso de ir a buscar el flotador xDxD me hizo reír muxo jajaja, gracias x tus halagos y siempre tu apoyo n.n de verdad yo no sé q hubiera hecho sin tus reviews ni el de los demás... nn aaah q bueno está tu video... Sasuke en simples pentalones.. jujujuju me he qdado imaginandolo un buen rato jejeje...-.- pero no se los saco aunq... igual es beautiful xD jajaja... evndrá el video de robbie williams? mmmm...como será... juju... bueno lo esperaré con ansias... un besu para ti tambien! GRACIAS X TODO CONNIE! XAUUU CUIDATE!

**marion-asakura:** eto...perdon...el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura pues...bueno ya sabes...pero xD lo volvieron a intentar y eso es lo q cuenta jejeje...espero te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo mija...gracias x su apoyo ne los lemons y todo...muy lindo de su parte nn q est bien se me cuida! nos vemos! bye-bye!

**.SatellaHarvenheit.:** jajaja xD si lo sé como tu muuuxas lo quieren así como está saukito-kun jejeje (keiko: papasote!) perdon... ¬¬ esa es mi inner q patudamente se puso Keiko.. la muy creida subida de efo ¬¬... pero bueno no vengo a ahablar de ella... nn yo sé debes etsra muy agitada con la escuela y todo, pero gracias x dejarme reviews cada vez q puedas mija nn... bueno sasuke no fue... bueno no fue... eee. tu sabes... no fue papá...pero lo volvio a intentar el "no faltas" de ansias jejeje... espeor te haya gustado... gracias x tu apoyo... x tus palabras x tudo mi-chan... te me cuidas! espero leas mi siguientes fics q estarán x salir pronto, ADIOS! Q TE VAYA BIEN!

**Temari-Shikamaru: **claro q me acuerdo de ti temari-san! jejeje al contrario xD yo soy la q debe decir" te acuerdas de mi?" xDxD pero bueno con tu review veo q si xD jejeje si lo sé el anterior capitulo estaba raro pero menos mal q te agrado... ypues aqui el ultimo capitulño n.n epsero te haya gustado y te pases de nuevo x la pagina para leer mis demás fics n.n jejeje tu igual te me cuidas, saludines adios!

**Rainy Elric:** jeje gracias, eres nueva verdad? es la primera vez q me dejas review n.n pero bueno mas vale tarde q nunca qrida...gracias x tu apoyo...espero te gustte el ultimo capitulo, tambien gracias x decir q redacto bien, eso anima muxo sabes? jejeje si lo sé, el cpai anterior muy tierno, q bien q te haya gustado nn y este último tambien espero te guste nn q estes bien! xauuu!

**Haruno-mackita**: o.o estás resfriada! joder no me habias dicho makis! segura q estas bien? es muy grave? te perdiste las clases xD (Keiko: q? eso es lo unico bueno de estar enferma) xD sii tienes razon...ojala me enfermara para not ener q ir esta semana a claes q tengo miles de tares -.-UU...pero no, no puedo enfermar x q sería un problema más para mi casa (N/a: si cierto u.u) jajaja si, bueno con esa risa, me qda claro q te gusto el capitulo anterior nn espero tambien te guste este ultimo...y disculpame... ya sabes el x q... bueno, estoy preparada para la apuñalada q me vas a chantar xD jajaja bien, nos vemos cuidate! hablamos x msn!

**nadeshiko-uchiha: **o.o wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! estas aquiiii! SUGEEE! YO YA TE DABA X PERDIDA NADESHIKO-SAN! SUGOI! n.n aaah ya veo si sé me dijiste q estabas de viaje nn jejeje bueno gracias x responderme la preguntita aqlla q te habia hecho... y pues xD tienes una moria muy parecida a la mía pues a mi se me olvida todo con una "facilidad" q ni te suenta qrida xDxD GRACIAS X LEER EL OTRO FIC COMPLETO! ME HACE MUY FELIZ! nn... jejeje gracias, de verdad muxas gracias x todos tus comentarios xDU y si q tenías cosas q decirme... nnU vaya no sabía q habia mejorado pero con tu review me queda claro q si jejejeje... si lo sé descuadra un poco la relacion de Sasuke con otro personaje xD pero q mas da tu sabes q yo lo dejaré siempre con Sakura oh yeah! VIVA EL SASUSAKU! JODER! -.- tambien gracias x la explicacion de los brazos del puto marramo de Orochigay... -.- y q bueno q te acordaste de q eres parte del club xD yo ya pensaba q se te habia olvidado... n.n pero bien tu memoria esta fresca de new xD...

Espero te guste este ultimo capi nadeshiko-san nn luego me contarías como te fue en tu viaje? ...n-n es q tengo curiosidad... :P te me cuidas gracias x todo! ADIOOOOOS!

**_GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES X SIEMPRE APOYARME_**

**_X SIEMPRE LEERME_**

**_X SIEMPRE SEGUIRME_**

**_nn se les quiero un montón amigos y amigas_**

**_y gracias a ti tambien q estas leyendo pero no me dejas review solo x vageza xD, tu te me cuidas tambien_**

**_ADIOOOS! NES VEREMOS EN OTROS FICS!_**

_Saluda atentamente_: o oHaruno-chan o o


End file.
